Life is Strange: The Ballad of Rachel Amber
by Wessssss21
Summary: By pure chance Rachel Amber spots Chloe Price at a Firewalk show. What followed is a story of betrayal and love, but which one describes Rachel Amber? Did she truly love Chloe Price, or did she betray her? Let's follow the story of Rachel and Chloe and bridge the gap between Before the Storm and Life is Strange.[Rated for mature language, content, drugs/alcohol, and sexual content]
1. Chapter 1 - Jane Doe

_What is happening._

 _I don't feel right. My body… It feels… Different?_

 _Where am I?_

 _What's that noise? Is that the wind? Why is it so loud?_

 _Wait!? I can feel it. It's raining… No, storming!?_

 _I… I can see a little better. It's still dark, but there's trees, and… and… A large light in the sky?_

 _The Lighthouse! I… I know a lighthouse, or I think I do?_

 _Oh man, Is that the storm!? It's going to destroy the town._

 _I have to do something. I have to save… ugh, why can't I think straight._

 _There's something important here I can feel it._

 _It's like this pull, whatever there is of me needs to be here._

 _Wait… is that… is that a girl laying on the ground there._

 _Oh no, why is she here. She needs to get out of here._

 _No… that's not it. She needs to be here. No, the lighthouse! She needs to get to the lighthouse._

 _Ugh, I can't move. I need to help her. She has to get to the lighthouse._

 _Please!? She's confused, she doesn't know where to go. If only she could see me._

 _I need to move! I have to show her where to go! I have to save…_

* * *

Chloe?

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chloe Price bump into some tatted and pierced up older dude spilling his beer on himself. Guess that _was_ her I saw trying to get past the bouncer. Looks like she managed it, well done. Guess the years of sticking it to the "man" paid off tonight. Ever since her father died she'd gone the cliché rebellious teen. She could do with some growing up, the world doesn't owe you anything. You have to go out and take it for yourself. Still, I can't help but to see the poetry in what she's doing. At least she's free to be how she wants. I have to play my part. To be the perfect honor student of the DA. I could hear it now; what people would say seeing me here? _What is Rachel Amber doing at a moshfest like this?_ _Whoa I didn't know Rachel Amber could be so hardcore._ As if people could ever really know or understand. They could never see past my big shot lawyer dad.

And why should they. I didn't see it.

Actually, I think Chloe's just the person I need.

Looking back at the entrance she wasn't there. They guy she bumped was talking with someone else in a black baseball hat. There was no way to hear what they were saying, but the tattooed one pointed around the corner and waved for his friend to follow.

That can't be good.

I pushed my way through the crowd of headbangers and fist pumpers to the entrance. Looking around the room I just caught a glimpse of someone turning the corner up the stairs. I paused a moment thinking it over. Who was Chloe Price to me. I stood there looking at the stairs debating on going back to the concert, but then I thought of my dad. The weird behavior and messages he was sending. What it could mean for my mom and I. I could feel a small rush of hatred flow into me. No one deserves to be messed with.

"Fucking guys." I muttered.

I gave chase. Putting one foot on the stairs I felt the wood give a bit. Well if those guys made it up I should have no problem. As I turned the corner I could hear the music grow louder.

"She thinks she can take you!" I could just hear the voice coming from the second floor. As I took a few steps up I could just see what was going on. The tattooed guy smashed a beer bottle against the pillar next to him and grabbed Chloe's arm.

No. Not happening.

"Hey! Dickhead!" I called out throwing my arms to the side. The three of them all turned to look at me. C'mon Chloe just get out of there.

Chloe instead put her arms around the shoulders of the tattooed guy who held her and gave him a hard knee to the balls. Damn, Chloe Price is pretty badass. The guy in the hat though stepped up and swung a left hook at Chloe hitting her hard in the side of the head. Dammit Chloe just c'mon.

Clutching her face she stumbled over toward me and the stairs bumping into me. We locked eyes for a moment. Her face shifting from pain to confused recognition.

"Rachel?"

We can't do this now. Our heads turned in sync to see the ballcap guy picking his tattooed friend up who still had one hand clutching his junk. We don't have much more time.

I reached down and grabbed Chloe's hand, "C'mon." and pulled her back down the stairs. As we turned the corner on the stairs Chloe held back to take a look up the stairs. We needed to get into the crowd fast, "Hurry Up."

As she finished coming down the stairs I grabbed her hand again and began quickly dragging her toward the stage. Just as we were about the turn the corner when she pulled out of my hand again. She was looking back at a guy getting up off the couch. Is that your boyfriend or something Chloe c'mon let's just go. I stood just behind Chloe as the guy turned to see the assholes coming down the stairs. He did a double take and then turned to block the guys from passing.

"Let me go Frank!" the tattooed man yelled out. Trying to push past the guy.

"Not gonna happen." Frank said making himself wide to block both of the guys. "Calm down."

Wow, Chloe must know this guy. I turned back at Chloe who was watching the action with a slight smile on her face. I'm all for taking in victories, but we should get out of here.

"Walk away," Frank said with a tone of finality.

"Screw this." The tattooed guy said defeated.

With the situation ending, I reached down and grabbed Chloe's hand and blew the skeeve's a kiss with the other. Chloe elected to flip off them off as I dragged her into the pit. We pushed and shoved until we got right up to the front of the stage. I could feel my heart pounding to the music as I filled with adrenaline. I tossed my head back and forth letting myself go. No responsibilities, No expectations, It was just me and the music. I took a glance at Chloe who seemed to be in near the same place as me. He eyes were closed and she jumped around to the rhythm of the music.

We spent the rest of the concert like that. No words, just dancing. Letting ourselves get it all out. Song after song of just high energy rock. It was actually kind if magical. Even after the band stopped Chloe and I snapped a picture and had a few beers just talking about the night. And that's all it was. There was no bullshit with her. She wasn't putting on a show to impress Rachel Amber. She was all in on the moment. The light in her eyes, the flush in her cheeks. While I was already being dragged back into reality. To the nightmare that tomorrow could bring.

Maybe… Maybe I could have Chloe there.

Chloe tilted her head back and finished off the last of her beer.

"So Chloe," I said as people started to clear out. She tilted her head like a curious puppy, "see you tomorrow at school then?"

"What? Oh school, eh right," she gave the back of her head a sheepish scratch.

I stood up and offered her my hand. She took it and I pulled her up. She took a second to steady herself. Hopefully she didn't have too much to drink, "Get home safe okay?"

"I'm… totally fine." She said with a smile of false confidence.

I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. Chloe Price has made it this far without stumbling onto a railroad track or something. She'll be fine.

"See ya around Chloe Price," I said as I made my way out if the mill.

"Er, yea you too." Her voice trailed off, "Rachel Amber."

* * *

"Hey dear, did you have a good night?" My mom asked as I came down for breakfast.

"It was. I think the cast and I got a lot of stress out. Who knew bowling could be so therapeutic." I walked up next to my mom, "here let me help you." I said as I took over scrambling the eggs.

"Oh thank you dear," she said as she wiped her hands. "Oh by the way," she took a quick walk over to the closet, and came back carrying my Prospera costume. "I took it in for you last night."

"Thank you Mom, It looks perfect." She gave a smile as she brought it back toward the front door.

In spite of everything, I loved having my mom around to help. My mind started to drift though as I helped with breakfast. The text message I found on my dad's phone. Being a DA he takes all kinds of meetings and sometimes the people are questionable. This was different though. _I'll see you at our spot under the tree_. Nothing about that felt okay. Pair it with my dad's newly erratic work schedule and this screams all manner of shady. Well today I'm going to get to the bottom of it.

My mom and I shared a quick breakfast talking about the upcoming play. She was very excited to see it. The lead role was changed from a male character to female just for me. Mr. Keaton really wanted this production to go well, and the male talent pool this year is… Limited. I helped my mom clean up and then grabbed my things, including my Prospera costume, and headed for the bus.

There wasn't many people around this early at Blackwell. Mostly just staff and the students who have morning activities such as myself. I dropped my things off at my locker and headed to the drama room for morning reads. I wasn't scheduled today, but with the show tomorrow and a few cast mates still struggling it would be best to help out. I changed in the dressing room and took a look in the mirror. My mom did a great job on taking it in to fit me better. Prospero might have worn some tattered old robes, but Prospera has slightly better tastes.

I took a deep breath as I looked at myself in the mirror. These weren't show nerves. These were tremors at the start of something completely earth shaking. I wanted the truth, but I also wanted to truth to just be a misunderstanding. That I had read into things wrong. It might not be often that I misread someone, but it happens. I mean Chloe puts on her hardcore give zero fucks persona, but underneath she's lonely. I can see her push people away so that they can't hurt her. She let that down last night when she was backed into a corner. And I was there for her to run to. Giving her a night I'm sure she'll remember. Firewalk with Rachel Amber. I mean facebook is already blowing up over our picture that I posted. I wonder if Chloe is here yet. I bet I could get her to come with me no questions asked. I mean who wouldn't want to go on an adventure with Rachel Amber.

I took in my costumed look, "ah fuck it," I whispered out and left the drama room. I did a scan of the classrooms just to make sure I didn't miss her. Most of the rooms and halls were empty. Even many of the teachers like being out when they can. I was just looking in the photography room when I saw Chloe sitting on a picnic table with Steph and Drew's little brother. I stepped up to the window to get a closer look. Chloe rolled a twenty-sided dice and both she and Mikey celebrated. I didn't know Chloe did role playing. I watched Chloe finish up and head toward the entrance when she was bumped into Nathan Prescott who was being followed by Drew North. And it didn't look like Chloe was going to stay out of it.

"You have no idea how crazy I am. Keep pushing, and find out." Chloe was holding her ground.

"You want a piece of this?" Drew asked holding out his hands.

Going to get yet another black eye now Chloe?

"You mean your budding bromance with Nathan? You're clearly into him. Just pull his hair, already" Chloe snapped.

I watched Drew then turn to Samantha, "Did you just laugh?"

"I did. Chloe just owned you." Samantha said with confidence

I couldn't help but laugh inside. Chloe really seems to be fearless. I could definitely use some of that today. I left the window and headed out of the classroom. I walked toward the door and pushed it open.

Right into Chloe.

We both just stared at each other for a second. Alright then time to lay on the Rachel Amber for this to work.

"Oh, good! You're here." I said and then grabbed her hand and pulled her inside. The rest of the cast must be in the drama room by now. It would be the perfect way to get her out of her element. I pulled her through the halls to Mr. Keaton's room.

I could hear Hayden going over his lines.

"I do Beseech you, chiefly that I might set it in my prayers: what is your name?"

Chloe and I stepped in and let the scene play out.

"Miranda… Oh, my father! I have broke your hest to say so!" recited Juliet

"Good!" Encouraged Mr. Keaton.

Hayden continues, " Admired Miranda! Indeed worth what's dearest in the world! Many a lady I have eyed with best regard, and many a time hath listened-" Hayden began to lose his line. I can't believe it the show is tomorrow. I looked over my shoulder at Chloe. She smiled politely out of confusion as the scene burned down before her.

Mr. Keaton cut into the stumbling Hayden, "Hayden! You're killing me! You've had weeks to be off book."

"Sorry, Mr. Keaton."

"No, don't apologize to me. Apologize to your scene partner, who's been very accommodating, and to your other fellow actors, and most of all, to yourself-"

I think it's time to diffuse the situation. Hayden doesn't need to be full of doubt right before the play. "Mr. Keaton," I said literally stepping into the conversation, " sorry to interrupt, but does this look better? I had my mom take it in a bit."

I took a turn on my toes to show the costume to the room. I could feel everyone's eyes on me, which usually wasn't unnerving, but I could feel Chloe's above everyone else. As I finished the first turn my plans with Chloe came to the forefront of my mind. I really needed her to come with me. I turned again and this time sought out Chloe's eyes. When they met mine I gave a reassuring wink. I hope all this unfamiliar territory doesn't scare her away. I need to bring her in, to show her that I want her to be here. To be with me.

"Mrrowww! Looking good, Rache." purred Juliet

"Very cool," approved Hayden

"Exquisite, Rachel. As always." Mr. Keaton said with a tone of relief.

Juliet then brought the focus back onto the scene, " Mr. Keaton, I'm still having trouble with, 'My affections are then most humble; I have no ambition to see a goodlier man.' I mean, does she really mean that?"

"Especially because I just straight out told her I've been banging all the ladies." Hayden added.

This was getting too on track. Chloe didn't come to join drama club. Then again, maybe a little bit of Chloe is just what the drama club needs.

"Yeah, that is hard. We've talked about that line forever." I took a step and advanced on Chloe, "We need a fresh perspective."

Chloe's face went into panic. She gave a quick look to the door in hopes I wasn't going to drag her into this. I wrapped my arm around behind her and watched as she gave a now nervous look down at my hand around her side. I walked her closer into the room. Her eyes wide and scanning the room the whole time. This could be a perfect time to get a sense of what Chloe's thinking. If she is crushing on me… I think I may have found my ditching partner.

"The question is: are Miranda's feelings of instant passion for Ferdinand just inexperience and dramatic circumstances or…" I gave Chloe an intent look, "has she actually just met the love of her life?"

"What do you think" _Chloe_

Chloe's eyes focused off into the room. There was quiet as she gave it serious consideration. Her eyes were still lost in thought as she spoke.

"Sometimes when you meet someone who's going to change your life," she then turned to me. Her eyes lighting up, "you just know it, I guess…"

She became aware of her surrounds, "Also, You've got parents coming to see the show right? At twenty bucks a ticket it's got to be true love."

That was actually a good answer. Maybe there's more to Chloe Price then meets the eye.

"Wow," Juliet said, "a romantic and a cynic. That actually kinda helps me, thanks."

The bell rung out signalling classes to start soon.

"Thanks Mr. Keaton, see you later guys." Juliet said as she and Hayden stepped down from the stage and left the room.

Mr Keaton began audibly complaining about his first period class with freshmen and walked toward his desk. I stepped forward in thought. Well it was now or never. I'll go change and then ask Chloe if she'll ditch with me. I turned to face her and crossed my arms. She stood there awkwardly, but not avoiding my gaze. Would she really just follow me blindly? Maybe I can use the momentum from our time last night.

"Your eye looks fabulous. Where'd you get it done?" I teased.

Chloe's eyes widened in confusion, "Uh… What?"

I laughed a little. I have to admit, seeing her this off. Angry teen Chloe Price being nervous. It was cute. Maybe I should take it a little easier on her.

"Just kidding. That asshole really clocked you." the image of the guy in the ballcap punching her across the face played back in my mind.

Chloe brushed it off, "It wasn't really a big deal."

Guess it's time to do this. "I'll just be a minute." I told her and left off to the dressing room to change back into my street clothes. Just as I walked into the room I remembered my belt was with my backpack on the other side of the room.

"Oh, could you grab my belt for me? I think it's in my bag over there." I called out to Chloe. I gave her a smile and went back into the dressing room.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I could just hear her respond.

I could feel the nerves build as I stripped off the Prospera costume. I doubt anyone could imagine Rachel Amber getting nervous about anything, but this was real. This wasn't any stage or homework assignment. This was my life. My everything. Me dragging Chloe into this. Is this what needing a friend feels like? Does Chloe see me as a friend, or as Rachel Amber.

I could hear her walk into the dressing room.

"Uh… Rachel? Is this your belt?" she called out toward the changing divider.

I peeked my head around the corner. Seeing her just standing there so innocently with my belt while I felt like I was walking a tightrope carrying the world on my back.

"Yes," I laughed oddly, "thank you." I could hear it in my voice. My nerves poking their head out.. I pulled back behind the divider to take a deep breath.

I have to get it together. I have to play Rachel Amber. Not just for Chloe but for myself.

"I really liked your costume." I turned to see Chloe. Standing behind the divider now still holding my belt.

I gave a smile, "Thanks."

Remember. _The_ Rachel Amber.

"So did you bring flowers for my dressing room?" I asked eyeing her over my shoulder.

"Uh heh, how about a belt instead." She said.

"Perfect." I held out my hand, and she reached out and placed the belt into it.

I turned away and looked down at the belt.

"I'll let you finish changing now," Chloe said as she stepped back behind the divider.

I put the rest of my clothes on stepped out from the divider.

"Chloe Price."

"Rachel Amber." she responded, holding a tone of insecurity the entire time.

I stepped up to her and crossed my arms. "Last night… was amazing!"

"You call getting attacked by goons amazing? I've got to hang out with you more." she replied

Funny you should say that Chloe.

"Deal."

"To tell the truth," I continued, "I went to bed last night wishing it never had to end. But then I thought: why? Why does it have to end?"

"Maybe it doesn't," Chloe jumped, before checking herself. The tone of nervousness coming back now, "have to end."

"Exactly," I encouraged, "How would you like to join me on a little field trip?"

Chloe's eyes narrowed at me, "Ditch class? You mean it?"

Crap, Rachel Amber doesn't just ditch class. I feigned a little insecurity by tucking my hair behind my left ear. "Is that weird?"

I watched her expression change from accusative to momentary panic. "No, it's awesome."

Perfect.

"I hoped you'd say that. Now about that eye… That's a hell of a battle scar," and draws attention, "Do you want me to cover it up with some makeup?"

"Are you kidding? This is a badge of honor." she said with pride.

I mentally facepalmed, but physically shrugged my shoulders "Respect."

Well I guess this is it. Chloe and I just ditching school and heading down to the park to see who it is my dad is meeting up with in the middle of the day. It's probably just some criminal informant.

Then why does this feel more personal.

I looked into Chloe's eyes. I could see the wanting she held in there. For acceptance, for friendship, for love. She tries so hard to hide it all from everyone. But I can see it all.

I can see you Chloe Price.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

 ** _A/N Literally the first piece of writing I've ever put out there. I hope to bridge the gap from the Rachel we see in BtS to what we learn about her in LiS._**


	2. Chapter 2 - Make Like a Tree

Finally we made it to the switch station. It was nice to see the railway workers too lazy to lock the gate. I turned to look back at Chloe as I swung the gate open.

"Open sesame."

Chloe gave a small half smile, "So, you're magic now?"

"What? Don't believe in magic?" I asked leaning toward the girl.

Her head gave a tilt of skepticism, "Not really"

"Well then let me prove it." I took a few steps into the gate. I closed my eyes and listened hard. I could just make out the rumble of the coming train. I turned back to Chloe, gave a bow, and swung my arm out toward the tracks. "Our chariot."

The rumbling of the train grew louder. Chloe rolled her head in recognition. "Alright, so you're magic."

I nodded once in response and beckoned her to come in. We walked around the station office as the train began to pass by at a slow pace.

"You sure you don't want to just grab the bus, or…" Chloe said with slight hesitation.

"Nope. If we're gonna go rogue, we're doing it right." I replied bumping her in the waist. Hopping a train is a time honored tradition of runaways.

I took off toward the train. I could feel the excitement build just watching it push out between the mountains. The train probably goes all over the west coast with nothing to stop it. Maybe I'll get on and never leave.

I could sense Chloe hanging back, and turned back to her, "Well?" I asked still walking backwards toward the train. Chloe gave a shrug and then we both took off after the train. Lucky enough a few of the doors were left open. I ran toward the closest one and jumped in. I sat up to see Chloe coming right behind me. I waved her in and she jumped aboard. I helped her up to her feet. And she brushed herself off.

"Where does this thing go?" She asked.

Right past Overlook Park.

"North? Maybe we'll end up in Seattle." I answered looking outside the train. Every second we were getting closer and closer to the truth. I sat down on a pile of pallets. Chloe leaned out to get a look at the train. I could sense the worry in her.

"Pull up a chair, Price. The view's amazing." I said trying to calm her nerves.

Chloe walked off looking around the train car for something to sit on.

I turned my head outward and watched the forest rush by. I soaked in the view and allowed it to fill me. I was miles away from school, away from home, away from… normal. The messages popped in my head again.

 _You can't keep this from her forever._ \- Unknown _yesterday_

 _Stay away from my family._ \- Amber, James _yesterday_

 _Let's at least meet and talk about changing our arrangement._ -Unknown _yesterday_

 _Fine._ \- Amber, James _Today 6:08 am_

 _I'll see you at our spot under the tree in Overlook Park noon tomorrow._ \- Amber, James _Today 6:10 am_

 _Thank you James._ \- Unknown _Today 6:36 am_

I was cleaning up breakfast when his phone went off at the table. He had left it when he went to the bathroom. Normally I wouldn't think anything of it. He was the District Attorney for Arcadia Bay. He was always receiving messages and updates during the day. I just happened to look at the screen as I went to clean his plate.

 _1 new message from -Unknown-_

I decided to take a look at who it could be. My dad had been acting strange the past few days and this could maybe be a part of it. Most of the messages had already been deleted except for the ones in the past day. Who would my dad be talking to where he would hide their identity. The messages were confusing 'stay away from my family' and what arrangement? Without context there could be a hundred meanings behind the messages. But It all just felt wrong, and now I have a chance to find out who those messages are from. I Just have to scout out the entire park for people under trees. Shouldn't be too hard.

Chloe kicked a small box over near the opened door of the train car.

She sat down across from me. I looked into her eyes as she just stared at me… waiting. I pulled her into this with no direction, no assurances. Hell we don't even really know each other. Yet, here we are. More than once her lips parted slightly as if about to speak, but nothing came out.

Chloe Price you took on a pair of guys who looked just about ready to kill you, but this is what gives you pause to action. Am I so intimidating or is it _Rachel Amber_?

"It's nice Rachel we're having." She winced the second the last word escaped.

Guess that answers my question.

"What?" I asked, laughing her slip of tongue away.

"I mean, weather!" Her eyes pleaded for understanding, "It's nice weather."

I looked out into the bright sunny sky, " It sure is."

Chloe's head followed her eyes outside the train. She was trying to make this normal. As if everything about this was just routine. But nothing about any of this is normal. Not even us.

"So… It's kind of weird that we're hanging out." I said in a blanket acknowledgement of just everything.

"You mean because I don't hang out with anyone, and I don't have any friends?"

Oh… Chloe.

"You have friends."

"Well, I used to. Friend, singular. Her name is Max, but she left for Greener, more northern pastures."

She said it so matter-of-factly. Like she had expected for her world to crumble. Losing her dad and then her friend moving away. Talk about a one-two punch. I guess Chloe does have a reason to have a problem with the world.

"That sucks." I said.

She brushed the awkward moment aside, "Hey, so… I want to say thanks."

Thanks… to me? I've pretty much kidnapped you.

"For pulling you out of school?"

"No, dummy," she responded, "Thanks for last night."

"Ah." It was a really good night. Well, apart from the dickheads who wanted to slice you open.

"If you hadn't shown up…" she trailed off. Guess we were both thinking the same worst case scenario.

"Assholes abound in Arcadia Bay." I tried to play it off.

Her voice then became sincere, "I owe you, that's for sure."

She owes me? I guess now it makes more sense for her following me along. Even as reckless as I've heard and seen Chloe this still has to be pretty crazy. So is that the only reason she came along? I don't know why, but that thought kind of hurts.

"Is that… Why you came along?" I voiced

"Are you _suggesting_ I should need a reason to ditch school?" She said it in a tone that I could only describe as absolving. She was only here because of me, but… She wasn't going to put blame on me. How is it she seems to care about me so much. Last night was hella fun, but for her to be like this? Chloe's been nothing but kind and I've just been manipulating her to come with me. Maybe I should tell her the truth about what's going on.

"I bet you're wondering what we're doing." Okay I'm doing this.

"The thought occurred, yeah." she said. He eyes gathered into mine just waiting for the truth.

"Well…" but what if she gets mad I lied to her and ditches me. I don't want to be alone in this.

"I wanted some company." I tried to smile it off. Like I had been setting up the joke this whole time. It was probably my worst performance ever.

Her face blanked at my answer, "That's it?"

"That's it."

"Try again," she said. her eyes now becoming inquisitive. 'I know you're lying' is what they were saying. "I'm going to need more to go on than that."

That is fair.

"Joy rides with me aren't fun?" I said trying to change the direction of the conversation

"Joy rides to where, again?" she persisted.

"Life needs a little mystery, Chloe." I really couldn't help feeling a little guilty now. Maybe we can talk about something I can be honest about. We could even play my favorite game.

"Let's do something fun." I said steering things away and scooting myself off the pallets closer to Chloe.

She took a moment of hesitation before answering, "Okay, I'm listening."

"Two truths, and a lie."

"What?" she asked confused.

"I think we should play two truths and a lie. It's a game where each person offers up three facts about themselves, two of which are the truth and one of which is-"

"A lie." She finished.

Guess it was pretty self explanatory, "Right. And then the other person has to guess which is which."

"Sounds fun, you're on." she said getting off of her box and coming down to sit next to me in the train door.

And there she went again. She _knows_ this whole situation is messed up. Finally asking me what was going on. And when I brushed the question aside… She just rolled with it. As I watched her sit down, legs dangling outside the train, I tried to see if this was all because she just really didn't care, or if it was all because she _did_.

"I'll start," I said before I began to overthink things, "First, I'm ambidextrous." I held out my arms for presentation. "Second, I was born in New York, the land of fashion and Broadway, to which I will one day return when my heinous exile here in Arcadia Bay comes to an end."

"New York huh," Chloe remarked, "I've never been."

That's an odd thing to just say. Does she already know I'm lying? Or does she just not like to travel.

"Not a world traveller?" I voiced.

"Not yet at least," she responded looking at the ground.

Curious, "If you could travel anywhere, where would you go? Russia, Greece… Kathmandu?"

Chloe eyed me with interest, "Kathmandu?" she questioned.

"One day, I'm going to climb Everest," wouldn't mind being on top of a mountain right now in fact. Just pack up and go. Travel to everywhere worth putting on a postcard. Everest, Stonehenge, the Great Pyramids. That would be special.

"What's your third thing?"

"My third thing?"

"Two truths and a lie. You say three things-"

Oh yea, the game, "Right! I'm a Leo," I held my hand up mimicking a cat paw, "Meow."

"Okay, so" Chloe said in thought, "ambidextrous, born in New York, and a Leo. Gotcha."

"So which is the lie?" How well can _you_ read me Chloe Price?

Chloe took a few moments. He eyes shifting along the ground as she swirled around my answers, but it wasn't before too long her head picked up and she looked me in the eyes before choosing.

"You seem more like a Cali girl to me.

Huh, well I'll be, "Damn, Price, not bad! Long Beach, in fact. West coast is the best coast."

"I've only ever lived in Oregon, so nothing to compare it to, I guess." she said dishearteningly.

You are too good a person to be this down on yourself Chloe.

"Then we'll have to change that one day, won't we? I told her. She looked at me and I watched her eyes brighten. That's better Chloe. "Okay, your turn, Price." I said sliding now right next to her.

"First fact. Right…" She leaned back and stared at me. I wonder how much thought she's going to put in to try to throw me off.

"I love Science," she finally said.

Well that's a different direction then expected.

"Seriously," she continued, "I think Neil deGrasse Tyson is the shit

"Huh," Her words sounded like bullshit, but her eyes… They were challenging me. Chloe Price a science nerd?

She started on her second statement, "I once broke my hand punching Stephanie Kowalksi in fifth grade."

"No way."

"Bitch took my Yoo-Hoo. Knocked her the fuck out." Chloe said miming a punch. I took a look at her hands. One did have some writing and a scar on it, but I think I know what that scar is from.

"I see you like to write notes to yourself," I noted.

She tucked away, "Helps me stay focused."

"Also," I continued, "Sweet scar."

She sat herself back up at the compliment. "I used to want to be a pirate when I grow up. I kind of still do.

A pirate huh, "Arrrr"

So, Science, fighting, and a pirate. Well just from what I've seen Chloe's gotten into two confrontations in less than twenty-four hours; from what I've heard she doesn't get the best of grades, and the way she bullied the bouncer and Drew was very Captain Blackbeard-esque. All of them seem pretty true. I never thought the school rebel, Chloe Price, would be so open and honest.

I turned to Chloe and took her arm to examine her hand again, " You're _hella_ , mysterious, Chloe Price." I've definitely seen scars like this before, but it was from a fall, not a punch.

"Uh 'hella?' Who says that? Chloe asked with a chuckle.

"It's a Cali thing." I wonder if this train would take me back there. "Anyway, I think I have your number."

I let go of Chloe's hand.

"Of course you wanted to be a pirate. Sail the open seas-"

"Buckle swash." she added.

"Plunder secret treasure… So, pirate? Obviously true."

"Maybe you'd like to be my first mate." she stated.

"Oh, are you accepting applications?" I'd have to come up with a cool pirate name.

"Considering it."

Now she's definitely flirting with me. I know I've been charming her to get her to come with, but it felt weird. I was accustomed to being hit on, but with Chloe… I feel like I don't actually deserve it, and yet I felt warm about it.

"Okay, you say you love science, but you are failing chemistry." moving on.

"You're saying failing chemistry means I hate science?" She challenged.

"Or that Blackwell doesn't inspire your best work." I could definitely sympathize.

"That place is a hellhole filled with shit, where shitty people go to be shitty to each other and themselves."

Wow, "Tell me how you really feel, though." Chloe Price does not hold back. "Anyway, school sucks but you love science. I'm gonna say true." The passion is there, she's just lacking motivation.

Chloe sat there and held a decent poker face waiting for the verdict of her last "truth"

"Now about this broken hand story," and it is a good story, "It's not that I don't think you could knock Stephanie Kowalksi out. A bitch takes your Yoo-hoo, she's gotta get got."

"Damn straight." Chloe agreed.

"But," I continued, "you didn't get that scar from punching someone."

"No?" she said curiously.

"That scar is from a distal radius fracture."

"How could you possibly know that?" she asked mildly shocked.

"I broke my wrist when I was ten."

"Ah," Chloe said, placated.

Even with breaking my wrist I loved that trip… with dad.

"The point is,"I started before the memory strengthened, "I know that the scar you've got comes with breaking your wrist when you fall…" hmm what could Chloe be into where she'd fall. She doesn't seem the cheerleading type, but there's usually a phase all 'punks' go through at some point. "like, from a skateboard?"

"Yea." she confirmed with a slight smile

"I'd guess… six years ago?"

"Seven," she corrected. "Well… shit. I always thought I was a good liar."

You don't want to be a good liar Chloe.

"Good thing you're pretty." great now I might actually be flirting.

"So, if my math is correct," I scooted even closer and bumped her. " you told me two truths and one lie."

"What? You expected me to cheat?" she questioned.

"Winners make their own rules, Chloe." It wasn't advice. It was a warning. And… I think in a way I was warning her about me.

"You are crazy good at this game." She said impressed.

"A lifetime of studying the human condition." conclusion, human's are lying, cheating, assholes. Learn to get good at seeing through bullshit.

"Well, I'm impressed." she was so genuine.

"I bet it's hard to impress Chloe Price. I'm going to feel good about that one." It really doesn't matter how 'good' I am when I miss the lies that matter. "When your dad is the District Attorney, I guess lying is… Something you're used to." It shouldn't be to me or mom though.

"Seriously?" Chloe asked.

"Seriously." I confirmed. I guess Chloe didn't know who my dad was this whole time. We might have that in common up to today.

"I know who to call if I need to get out of a ticket then." she joked. "Not that I have a ride of my own. Car first, embarrasing number of moving violations second."

"Hey, thanks for trusting me." I don't really deserve it.

"Trusting you?"

Yes, for allowing me to steal you away and throw you onto a train. For letting the questions drop. For making me feel like I deserve the truth.

"You played the game. And not everyone would admit to wanting to be a pirate."

"But eye patches are so cool" Chloe said.

"And rum is delicious." I added. " I guess… you opened up a lot. That's all."

"It's not a big deal." she said.

Maybe not for her, but for me… After that night with Firewalk. I just thought she'd be someone fun to have. Someone who wouldn't mind doing crazy shit like ditching school and hopping on a train. I wasn't looking for all of this caring. You surprise me Chloe.

"Hate to break it to you, but Chloe Price is not exactly renowned throughout Arcadia Bay as a bastion of trust and empathy."

"Trust doesn't exactly come easy to me. Maybe if you'd had my life, you'd understand." she explained.

"No, I get that." I replied somberly

"On the other hand…" she started. "I got on this train with you, didn't I?"

"Fair point." and I really appreciate that.

There was an awkward pause after that. I didn't know what to say. I was honestly a bit overwhelmed with Chloe. I was starting to think that maybe I hadn't manipulated Chloe as much as I thought. Maybe I didn't trick her on to this train. Maybe she just wanted to be with me, and not _Rachel Amber_.

Chloe seemed to also be in a state of wordlessness as she pulled out her mp3 player.

"Hey, want to listen?"

I gave a smile and picked up an earbud. The soft guitar and drumstick snaps soon filled my head.

 _So…_

 _Are we headed outside…_

 _It's a victory dance…_

 _Are you coming now?_

I watched the trees and hills pass by as the song played. Being reminded of how much closer I was getting to the truth. To what my dad was hiding. The one person I felt safe with. Like I was when he carried me back to the car in the woods. Why would he betray that, why would he betray me? Didn't he love me? Wasn't I worth being honest to?

The song ended, and Chloe turned back to put the mp3 player away.

"Nice bracelet." she said.

I followed her gaze down to my wrist. "I've had it, I guess, since I was a kid in Long Beach. Reminds me that there's more to experience out there than just Arcadia Bay. Maybe one day I'll go back to Long Beach or… Anywhere but here. Maybe sooner than later."

"Me, too." she agreed, "Arcadia Bay can suck a bag of dicks."

"Sometimes I feel like I've got no reason to stay. Don't be surprised, Chloe, if one day, I'm just out of here"

"Let me know if you need an accomplice."

"Check it out! We're here!"

"What!" Chloe said leaning forward trying to recognize anything. "Where is here?"

"Jump and find out"

"Did you say jump?!" Chloe looked worried.

"Jump!" This is it Chloe are you with me?

Chloe threw her hands in the air. "Fuck it!" and she pushed herself out of the train and took a roll.

Badass Price. I pushed myself off after her.

There was a path only a dozen or so feet from the tracks. Chloe and I brushed ourselves off and I led the way along the path. I checked the time. I still had near half an hour before noon. I needed to find the overlook. The viewfinder is perfect for covering the grounds of the park. I'll finally be able to see who my dad has been talking too.

"I don't know about you," Chloe said still brushing off dirt and leaves, "but I'm going to leave a scathing review about that train ride."

I turned to her, "You totally should, I mean why is there not 'No Jumping' signs posted."

"Exactly" she chuckled, "we should sue. Think you could get your dad to represent?"

"That's not the kind of law he practices." I beckoned, "C'mon let's go."

We walked a little ways ahead before I got my bearings. I haven't been to the park too much but if that's the creek. I turned around and looked up the hill. I could just make out the silver viewfinders up at the top.

I pointed up and looked at Chloe. "Alright Price, you wanted to know where we're going."

"You want to go all the way up there?" Her eyes slowly traveled up the height of the hill.

"Do this and you won't have to workout for the rest of the week." I said as I began to follow the path up the hill.

"Ah yes, this will totally cover my yoga for the week." she said as she followed behind.

I could hear Chloe breathing hard behind me as we reached the top. I quickly walked over to the lookout and did a quick scan of the park. Looking from the picnic area, and along the creek; even up the far hill. There was almost a dozen people in the park from what I could see. None of them my dad though.

"Hey," Chloe said still catching her breath, "It's actually a pretty nice view

"Glad you approve. And as your reward for making it up here, I have a new game for us to play." I could feel my adrenaline start to fill again. Here I was just minutes away from finding out what my dad has been hiding from both my mom and me.

"Another one?" Chloe questioned.

"I like games. Deal with it." I walked over to one of the viewfinders, "This is one I learned in theater class. It's all about improvisation."

"So far what I've learned about you is that you're into acting, lying, and playing games." Chloe stated.

Chloe was starting to reach her limit, but that didn't matter. This wasn't about her.

"What's your point?"

"That you're either full of imagination or full of shit." she said crossing her arms.

"Hmm. Let me know when you figure out which one." Another time maybe Chloe.

I walked over to Chloe, "This game involves spying on people from afar." I put my hand around her and presented the viewfinder, "Luckily, we've got some high-tech surveillance equipment right here." I went back over to the viewfinder and showed her my quarter. " Let's fire it up."

I inserted the coin into the slot and heard a ding. I tried to turn the handle but it wouldn't budge. No way, c'mon this was not happening. I didn't come all this way for some piece of shit park equipment to ruin things. I banged on the viewfinder but the knob was firmly stuck. Looking past it out to the park, I could probably make out my dad, but I wouldn't be able to tell who he was with when I did see them. I smacked the viewfinder now out of frustration. It was probably strange to see for Chloe.

"That blows." Chloe said gesturing to an 'Out of Order' sign on the ground.

Seriously!?

"Well… shit." I stepped out of striking distance from the viewfinder, before I ended up... breaking my hand. "That was my last quarter. You?" I asked Chloe.

Chloe held up her hands, "Quarterless."

"Damn," Just perfect. I walked to the other side of the lookout. Guess I'll just have to do this with the my own eyes.

"Hey, maybe I can MacGyver something up." Chloe offered, "I've been told I'm pretty handy."

"Oh yeah?" Optimism is great, but c'mon Chloe. What do you think you can possible do? "Let's see what you've got."

Chloe gave a nod of reassurance. I turned away. It was almost time. I leaned forward on one of the brick pillars that held up barriers to keep people from falling over the edge. Maybe my dad won't show up.

I took a few deep breaths and turned around Chloe was off now looking around a pair of benches near the statue of Ezekiel Blackwell. I'll give her credit, she's relentless. Turning back away from her the messages came back into my head. And then the memory of the hiking trip and the photo I had in my pocket. It didn't seem like the same person could do both. I scanned again for any sign of my dad, but I didn't see him.

"I'm thinking about prying open that viewfinder. Got a knife on you?" Chloe asked behind me.

I turned to her, "A Knife?" Why would I have a knife. Who just walks around carrying knives?

"Yeah, my mom took mine." Chloe confessed.

Oh, Chloe Price is apparently.

"Uh, No. how about a…" I reached into my pocket and pulled out my metal-. "Nail file?

"I guess you could stab someone with a nail file…" Chloe remarked.

I shrugged. What do you want from me Chloe.

"Oh, right. Sure," Chloe backtracked, "let's try it." and she grabbed the file out of my hand.

You are hella strange Chloe Price.

Just a minute later I heard Chloe over at the broken viewfinder. "Prescott power, activate." Taking a glance she did seem to be trying to make something happen. I hung my head down. Sometimes you just can't fix everything Chloe. I heard her throw something to the ground. Guess she finally gave up. I heard her start to approach so I turned around with a slight smile. I give you credit for trying Chloe.

And that's when she held out her hand and pinched between her thumb and finger was a quarter.

Damn Chloe, I gave a light nod.

"I don't want to boast…" She started, "so I'll let you do it for me." she said smugly

"Chloe Price, you are truly the viewfinder whisperer. I stand in awe of your powers." I held out my hand for the quarter.

Chloe waved it around a bit before placing it into my palm. Now we're in business.

I went over to the other, hopefully functioning, viewfinder and put the quarter in. this time the handle turned taking the quarter and turning on the viewfinder. I looked through the eyeglass and Chloe stepped next to me to use the other eyepiece. I guess in a way it was comforting to have her close by. I did a quick look around the park and still didn't see my dad anywhere.

"Alright," I began pulling my head back from the viewfinder, "Here's the game. You find some people for us to spy on, and then you and I will act out what they're saying and thinking."

"That's it? I do that in my head during , like, every class." Chloe responded.

"See? You're a natural. Let's give it a try." and we both put our eyes back to the viewfinder.

I let Chloe guide the viewfinder. The first thing it settled on was a park grill.

"Hey what do you say we barbecue some squirrels when we're done here?" she commented.

Gross. " God, you just have the best ideas." I said sarcastically.

She then moved it over to a jogger stretching out of the path under a tree.

"Loving this guy," She said.

"What's he thinking now?" I challenged.

"No matter how fast I go, I'll never outwalk this wedgie."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. And there was maybe a little poetry in that.

"That's so tragic. But also beautiful, in its own way."

We both laughed this time. The nerves and anger slowly started to ease up.

Next she guided it to a woman laying down in the grass with a laptop.

"Sweet beanie." Chloe commented.

"What do you suppose she's thinking?" I asked.

Chloe put on a very exaggerated hipster accent, "Nature's wifi sucks."

I rolled with it, "Maybe there's a squirrel family around here with broadband."

"If only i can guess their password," Chloe continued, "Welovenuts69?"

"Dingoesateourbabies13?" I offered.

"Too soon."

We both broke out laughing again.

Chloe now brought the finder down to a pair sitting on a bench.

"Alright, let's see…" She put on low accent, " After this, wanna come home and listen to my Spotify playlist?

"Is it the kind of listening where you have to get under the covers to really appreciate the music?"

"Yes! And clothes really mess with the acoustics, so…"

Again I laughed. For some fairly bullshit game Chloe was actually making this enjoyable.

"This is fun, who's next?" she said as we gathered ourselves up to the viewfinder again.

She began panning the viewfinder around when I caught a glimpse of my dad slide by. I pulled the viewfinder back and centered it on my dad and… some woman.

"Uh, sorry. Didn't mean to hog the viewfinder." Chloe remarked at the sudden pull.

I looked around the viewfinder to see with my own eyes. It was definitely my dad, and definitely some strange woman. No tricks of a lens here. I brought my eye back to the viewfinder and flicked in to zoom. She was in a floral summer dress and white flats. And long floral sleeve tattoo went down her left arm. Maybe she was some reformed criminal. Yea, she just wanted to thank my dad for helping her straighten out or something.

My dad walked right up to her under the old tree and held out his arms, and she wrapped hers around his neck. The way… a couple would after a long absence. All that was missing was for him to lift her off her feet and spin her around. Instead he brought is hand up and cradled the back of her head and I started to feel sick.

"Wooo, jackpot. Commence make-out session, in three…" I tuned out chloe. The blood started to pump as the hug broke but my dad still cradled her face with his hand. I held my breath as he leaned in and she responded. It felt like a train slammed into my chest as they began to kiss passionately.

I pulled away. I didn't need to see anymore. The feeling I had since I saw the message pop up on his phone. This pit of feeling like I was missing something important. It was absolutely right.

And it broke almost everything in me.

* * *

 _ **A/N** **I did not think it would take so many words just to get to this point. Also any AVPM fans? "Can anyone tell me what 'Foreshadowing' is?" ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3 - Catalyst

As a child have you ever fallen off the swing set?

That split second of fear followed by a hard impact.

But the fall isn't the worst part.

It's the loss of breath. The constriction in your chest. The feeling like you'll never be able to breath again. The fear that life won't be worth living anymore. That everything you've done up until that point no longer matters.

I'm not talking about falling off a swing anymore.

I held my arms across the my chest. If felt like my heart had been pulled out of me and my chest was trying to collapse into the empty space. I wanted to cry, but even more than that I was angry. I was so angry that I was being made to feel this way. He took away my home. He ruined everything for me. I want him gone. Out of my life, out of my mind, all of it. I want to be fucking gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" Chloe asked.

Not. Even. Remotely.

I whipped around at her, "What are we doing?"

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked confused.

"Last I checked, you're supposed to be Chloe Price. Yet we've been ditching now for hours and we haven't even gotten wasted yet," I said stepping up to the girl, "That's got to be against some school ditching rule."

"I don't know I might still be hungover from last night?" Chloe said, backing down.

No you don't get to turn back now.

"Wrong answer!" I barked, "You don't ask a girl out and then not buy her a drink." I turned away from her and started to walk away. I headed to the nearby picnic area and I saw there was a couple having a meal with a bottle of wine. I turned back, and wrapped my arm behind Chloe as I walked her closer to the picnic area.

"They have a bottle of wine." I told her, " Let's steal it."

"Uh okay," she started, "Or we could go try to find a liquor store instead?

"No. You shouldn't bring alcohol to a public park if you're not willing to share it with everybody, right? And… Fuck it, I just want to take something that's not mine." How's that for honesty

Chloe held up her hands in defeat.

"Alright, I'm going in. Try to keep up." I told her.

I slowed my walk as I started to pass by the table the two were sitting at catching their attention.

"Um, can we help you?" A short haired woman asked.

I put my hand over my chest and feigned difficulty breathing. After a few labored breaths I allowed myself to collapse onto the ground.

"Oh my God." I could hear the woman, and man get up and move over to me. Now it was up to Chloe. All she has to do is swipe the bottle and step away before they notice.

"Oh thank God," the guy said, "Please, this girl is in trouble, go get help."

I could hear the woman getting impatient, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

I guess Chloe isn't the sneaking type.

"Don't look at me, look at Baywatch over here. 'Uh, I don't remember how to do CPR, waahh.' It's time to nut up or shut up." Chloe bullied

CPR? Fucking christ Chloe just grab the wine.

"Watch out," the guy said over me, "I'm going to check her pulse. That's on her neck, right?"

Wow guy, good thing I'm not actually dying here.

"I still think you should go get help," The woman chimed in, "There's a ranger station on the other side of the park."

"Good point." The guy agreed. "We'll keep watch while you go."

"Er, Look at all the time we've wasted already," Chloe said with a poor attempt at panic in her voice, "This woman needs mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, stat."

"Uhhhhnnnnoooo." I moaned out. Seriously Chloe?

"Yup, definitely needs mouth-to-mouth." I didn't have to open my eyes to see her smile. I could hear it.

"Okay, okay. You can do this." Now the guy was trying to psych himself up.

I could sense the shadow change as he leaned over me…

"I can't do it!" he let out backing off again.

"Pathetic…" The woman said. "Look, he's clearly useless. This woman needs help from someone who actually knows what they're doing."

"Hey!" Yelled Chloe, "Look at me! Do you want to be locked out of the car of life forever? Or are you ready to break in there and seize the keys to your potential?"

Car of life? What the hell is she yelling about? I'm going to have to just get up this is getting ridiculous.

"Oh, my god. You're right!"

Seriously… _that_ worked.

I could hear the guy take a deep breath. He slowly started to lean over me. I could feel his breath on my face.

Yea, no, that's not happening. I quickly pushed him away and stood up. Alright now to play this off for the getaway..

"Hey, wow, I'm all better now. You saved my life. From the bottom of my heart, thank you." As I spoke I could see Chloe holding the bottle as she backed away.

"Yeah, good work everyone. Peace out." Chloe added holding the bottle on the far side of her body hiding it from view of the picnickers.

We both turned and ran off back down the path we'd come up from and didn't stop until we got to the parking lot. That went less than ideal, but at least Chloe did manage to swipe the bottle. I really need the drink.

Once in the clear I took the bottle from Chloe, popped the top, and tilted back several mouthfuls. I straightened myself out and held the bottle out for Chloe.

"Here, you earned this."

"Thanks." She laughed accepting the bottle and taking a few sips. Once she stopped I reached out and took the bottle back to continue my attempt to drown my brain in alcohol.

"I could use a drink after trying to keep up with you." she confessed

I downed the wine until I needed to stop to take a breath.

"I... am _excessively_ sober right now." I said and started walking back to the tracks. Any chance for a train to come take me away. No?

How about to run me over?

* * *

I don't know how long I walked on the tracks for. There were sporadic moments I became aware of the world around me and each time it was completely different. Even the sun was setting now. I didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to go home. I couldn't possibly face _him_. With each sip from the bottle I hoped a little more of him was burned from me. I wanted my thoughts and memories to dissolve away. Chloe continued with me walking along the metal rail, but something caught her eye.

"Whoa, Hey, check this out!" she said.

"What." I turned to see a junkyard. Old cars piled up and left to rust. Signs for business that no longer existed. There was even a school bus sitting in the middle of the mounds of garbage.

Chloe held her arm out presenting it as if it was some work of art.

"Great. It's a pile of trash."

"Uh, yeah, an awesome pile of trash. Let's explore."

"You have fun, Chloe. I'm gonna go sit down." I walked away farther into the junk looking for someplace that could be bug and disease free.

Looking at all the discarded items… Maybe this _is_ where I belong. I could feel the tears start to form in my eyes. I held them at bay focusing on finding someplace to sit. An old wooden crate off to my right looked safe enough. I sat down and bought my hand up to my face to wipe away the small bits of moisture that had been accumulating at the bottom of my eye.

I probably could just stay here and never go back. Who would miss me? I wasn't close with anyone at school. Mr. Keaton would just be pissed I ruined his show. Victoria would be thrilled to take my place in shows and clubs. I'm a good student but none of the teachers really know me. My family for the most part is back in California and apart from the obligatory family gatherings there's no _real_ love there. And as for my dad… well… who gives a shit what he thinks. He doesn't get to feel anything for me. Even mom sometimes, how she'd cover for his absences from plays or science fairs. She'd probably stand by him. I wonder how hard they'd look if I just disappeared today. If I just never go home. A day… A week… A month… would they even care to find out what happened to me or where I went. Would anyone even really care about _Rachel Amber_.

Chloe sat down on the hood of the car behind me. I turned to her and she was just sitting there like a puppy waiting to be played with.

"Chloe, I'd really like some space right now."

"Okay…" she responded getting up from the car. "Actually, no. I thought we were having a great day together. Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"I'm not acting like anything. I just want to be left alone right now."

"No. I don't understand. You can't just turn on me for no reason."

"I'm sorry, turn on you? I guess I forgot," I stood up from the crate, "It's always about how you feel, isn't it? 'Sad Chloe's fucking sad again.' Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once."

"Are you serious right now!" she snapped

I don't need this shit right now Chloe, "Fuck!" I threw the bottle away and and it smashed against a barrel across the way. I turned away from her sitting back down on the crate. Both anger and sadness flowing inside me trying to escape simultaneously.

Turn on _her._ Because, yea this is all my fault. I didn't force her to come with. She wanted to hang out with _Rachel Amber_ , is this not living up to her expectations? Well fuck her then.

Wetness began to form again at the bottom crest of my eyes.

"Hey, check it out." I heard Chloe and turned out of reflex to see what it was now. She picked up an old beer bottle and was holding a baseball bat. "I don't always drink beer. But when I do, I prefer to drinking it next to an old toilet." she said as she placed the bottle on top of a toilet tank. She took a step back and gave a one handed swing knocking over the bottle.

"Home run." she said looking out into the distance.

This was getting annoying. Why couldn't she just leave me alone. I stood up from the crate and started walking toward her.

"Can I see?" I asked her.

"Sure," She replied holding out the bat.

I grabbed it and tossed it away, "I asked you to leave me alone."

"Are you kidding me? I know you're the school princess and all, with the DA daddy and the perfect grades and all the perfect little Victoria Chases kissing your perfect ass, but seriously - fuck you."

Fine, fuck me.

"Great. I'm leaving. See you around, Chloe" I turned to head back to the tracks.

"You can't leave!" She called.

"Watch me."

"Rachel, wait! Don't go." She pleaded.

I stopped walking. 'Don't go?' Why not? There's nothing here. Just a bunch of assholes living their asshole lives. My dad, that woman, even you Chloe, what do I matter in any of that. I turned around.

"Why not?" I verbalized.

"Because… because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life." She confessed.

I took a few steps toward her. I could see the loneliness and pain in her eyes. On some level I could relate. We both don't really have friends. We both have certain expectations of us to play our parts. We both don't really have our dad's, but what does _she_ want from me.

"And what is 'this' exactly?" I asked.

"I mean… fuck," she nervously swayed around, "Are you actually going to make me say it?"

"Say what, exactly?

Her eyes now focused on mine. Embarrassment, sadness, pleading, hope, all of it was in her eyes. "You know. Like, a friendship. But… more."

"Ah…" was all I had for her. I get it Chloe, I'm the awesome _Rachel Amber_ , but that's not me. I can't be what you want me to be.

"I know. Weird, right? It's just, today was the best day I've had since…" she took a moment to gather herself, "...since my dad died. And when I almost ruined it just now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize… Whatever's going on between us is special."

I… I didn't know what to make of that. Here I was standing in a junkyard after ditching school to catch my dad cheating. The hole in my chest gave a throb as to remind me it was there. Chloe I just…

"Come on, say something." she pleaded.

"Chloe I... I-"

"You know what? Forget it. This was really stupid. I mean, you're _Rachel Amber_ and I'm Chloe Price." she said dishearteningly.

The way she said it. Like she was nothing and I was like some Goddess of perfection. I've always played the character, but hearing it come from her… hurt.

"It's not that." I said fighting tears. "It's just... hard right now, and I can't talk about it."

"Why not." she demanded.

"Because I can't, I know it isn't fair. But it's how it is." Life doesn't owe you anything Chloe. I stepped toward the girl placing my hand on her arm and looking into her eyes I could see her tears. I caressed the side of her face and wiped one away. I am sorry Chloe. I didn't bring you out here to hurt you.

She looked into my eyes, silently pleading for me to stay.

I'm sorry Chloe, but I can't do this anymore.

I took a few steps backwards, "Goodbye, Chloe."

And I turned and walked away. From her, from my dad, from everything.

* * *

It wasn't until I saw the park in the quickly fading light that I realized I walked all the way back to where the shit show started. I can't explain why but I walked toward the tree I saw my dad and his woman under earlier. It was an odd tree, twisted and mangled. It bended in strange ways as the wind roughly brushed through it. Everyone else had left the park it was just me and this tree.

My mind blanked as I stared at the tree. There was nothing but the cold wind and the songs of the crickets around me. I closed my eyes. I could see all the people in my life and between them nothing but lies. And I… wasn't innocent in it either. My whole life has just been an act to get to a bigger stage. I even lie about things that don't matter, just because the truth is too strange to me. I don't think I can keep this like though. I can't be alone in all this. And that's what lying does to you. It keeps you alone, and I pushed that on Chloe.

The dark began to swallow the park. The moon and stars concealed behind the murky clouds. The only movement was from the wind on the trees and bushes. Like a small storm the wind battered away at the tree until one leaf was torn from it. No, not a leaf, not with the blue hue it had. I watched as it flapped its wings, it was a butterfly. The blue butterfly fought the wind and forced itself toward me. I watched it fly right at me as it fluttered and landed right on my leg. I just stared at it and I think it was staring back. I took in a deep breath which caused the butterfly to take off again. Dancing it's way over to the creek.

So you're going to leave me too huh.

 _I asked you to leave me alone_.

 _I guess I forgot it's always about how you feel…_

 _And what is 'this' exactly?_

 _Goodbye, Chloe._

I guess it was only doing what I asked. Chloe deserved much better than what I did to her. She came along with me, followed me to this park, played my games. She even managed to steal a quarter back from a broken viewfinder for me. Apart from…him... No one's supported me like Chloe did today. I was too busy being pissed off to see you Chloe and I'm sorry.

I heard a few steps behind me and looked over my shoulder.

It was Chloe.

Even after all this she came for me. I felt the tears start to streak down my face.

"You came." I said trying to maintain what little composure I had, "I'm glad."

"Hey," she said stepping forward, "I couldn't let the day end with… whatever this afternoon was"

I kept my back to her. I couldn't face her. Not after everything I did to her, but I could finally be honest with her.

"Chloe, I want to talk to you about something, but… I don't know how to talk about this." I could feel empty void in my chest pull.

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." she said.

How are you always giving me more than I deserve Chloe. It's time I give something back.

"You remember that guy we saw under this tree with that woman." I began to explain.

"The ones that were making out?" she questioned.

"That was my dad."

"Oh, alright." Chloe said. I could hear the confusion in her voice.

"And that woman," I began as I turned to finally face her, "was definitely not my mom."

Chloe winced as she finally understood, "Oh" was all she let out.

"The worst part is," I continued, "I'm not surprised. I've felt like my dad's been lying about something for a while. I just… I didn't know what it was. So when I saw he got a text from an unknown number… asking him to meet… I thought I could catch him, or something…"

Chloe looked stunned. I had to turn away. I was going to break down crying if I continued to see her reactions.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I don't… I don't know what to say."

"Neither do I… Chloe, I loved my dad. I love him, and I never want to see his fucking face again."

"When my dad died, I was so mad at him. For months, I felt… wrong, because half the time I thought of him, I wanted to scream. And the other half, i forgot-"

"-Forgot that anything had changed." I finished.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the photo of my dad and I on our hiking trip. It felt heavy in my hand.

"It's silly, but I've carried this photo around with me for years." I explained. " It's from Mt. Hood. My dad took me hiking there when I was ten. It started raining, and I fell and broke my arm three miles from the car." I handed the picture to Chloe. "I remember screaming like I was gonna die. But my dad… he carried me down the mountain. I still remember the smell of his coat, and how calm he was," I could hear my voice start to break, " and the sound of his voice, and… He was just so strong, you now? I felt safe." I started to wipe the tears from my face.

"You trusted him."

"Completely."

"Here," Chloe said holding the picture out for me to take back.

I took the picture, "Chloe, I owe you an apology."

"Hey, we were both kind of the queen of shitty." she said empathetically.

No way Chloe, no more covering my bullshit. I fucked up.

"No, I mean it. Whatever's going on between us, it's… intense, and new, and awesome, and… You had the courage to tell me that you feel it too. And I treated you like shit." My mind flashed to Chloe's pleading eyes just before I told her goodbye.

"Courage?" she questioned, "I don't know if I'd call it that. More like blind desperation."

Dragging strangers on a train and taking them miles away is blind desperation…

"And maybe a slight buzz from that wine." she finished.

"I just want you to know… I'm lucky that you were with me today. You're a badass, Chloe Price." and a much better person than I could ever be.

"What?" her face shocked.

"Remember that biker asshole who wouldn't let you into the mill? You talked your way right past him."

"You saw that?"

"And those skeevy douchebags who followed you upstairs? You dropped that one guy with a bottle to the face." The memory made me smile a little.

"Only because you showed up at the last minute and-"

"What about Drew?" I said cutting her off, "when he was picking on Nathan? You got right in his face and called him out."

"That was pretty sweet, actually" Chloe said in mild agreement.

"See? You're the real thing, Chloe. I don't know anyone like you. Plus you came along with me, no questions asked."

"Well, I don't really need a good reason to ditch school." Chloe confessed

Right, ditching school.

"I guess tomorrow there'll be hell to pay." The thought of it all gave me chills.

"My mom might skip grounding and just go straight to the death penalty."

"And my dad will definitely punish me with-"

"Fuck your dad." Chloe said cutting in.

"Fuck him." I agreed.

"What I wouldn't give to leave this place and never look back…" Chloe said.

"What's stopping us."

"Us? Are you serious?" Chloe asked.

"There's nothing keeping me here. Not anymore."

"So if I came to you tomorrow and told you to pack your bags…" Chloe asked with soft bit of hope

"I'm serious. Let's do it, Chloe. Let's leave this place forever." We can leave all this bullshit behind.

A smile came to Chloe's face as she responded, "Okay."

She was all in. Just like at Firewalk, just like when I asked her to jump on a train with me. You are truly overwhelming Chloe. I looked down at the photo I was still holding. I guess there's something that needs to be taken care of.

"Can I borrow your lighter? I asked her.

She gave herself a quick pat down before producing a lighter.

"Thank you," I said taking the lighter from her and stepping toward the garbage can under the tree.

I took a look at the photo. I will burn all of you out of me for what you did. I lit the photo and watched the flames slowly spread. I held on and watched the picture burn before the heat became too much on my and and I let it go where it engulfed the rest of the trash ablaze.

I watched the fire crackle and spark in the can. Even now watching it all burn I could still feel it. The gaping hole in my chest that he did to me. I still felt broken and it angered me.

"Come on." Chloe said as she took a few steps away from the fire.

Burning the photo didn't change anything. My dad was still an asshole and I was still crushed. And… And this stupid fucking fire wasn't helping. I was just another thing that was a lie.

The scene played out like photographs.

I stepped up to the can.

I gave the can a hard kick.

The can knocked over.

I watched the flames spill out onto the ground and the embers up into the tree.

Setting the whole tree on fire.

And I just… Screamed. I yelled until my throat hurt, and then I really started to cry.

Just why. Why did things have to be like this. What did I do.

It all just hurt so much. I screamed again and then… nothing.

I watched the fire spread from the mangled tree to the bushes and other trees around it. The flames and embers infecting the park. It was mesmerizing. I watched the light shine higher and higher. Almost everything in front of me was a swirl of oranges and yellows. The breezes from the wind carrying the warmth to me. This was it. Time to get rid of it all. All the lies, and liars. All the bullshit. Just burn it all down.

Until it's only me and Chloe in the ashes.

* * *

 _ **A/N and so concludes the first in-game chapter of Before the Storm. Thanks to everyone who reads and those who follow/favorite, and especially the reviews It's all very motivating for me. This chapter was difficult to write as It got a little personal for me, but I hope you all like it, or at least not hate it. For updates/previews/questions you can follow me on twitter ( Wessssssss). Thanks again you all.**_


	4. Chapter 4 - Consequences and Truths

" _If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Max."_

" _This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved…"_

" _I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass…"_

 _That's Chloe's voice._

 _Chloe where are you._

 _I'm back… In the storm._

 _It's that girl again._

 _She's still confused. I have to help her._

 _Wait… she's… she's looking at me! She can see me!_

 _C'mon follow me, I can show you where to go._

 _Yes, she's coming this way… She's almost- No! The rock! Watch out!_

* * *

"Rachel, c'mon we have to go."

"Oh shit, it's spreading so fast. We have to go."

"RACHEL!"

That's Chloe's voice.

A hand grabbed my arm and I was pulled away from the light and warmth. Back into the cold and dark.

The ground started to change underneath me. Dirt and then grass… and then more dirt. It was all a blurring together.

I wasn't crying anymore, I wasn't sad, I wasn't angry, I was just… done.

Done with everything and everyone.

Except Chloe.

Chloe pulled me back to the tracks. Her arm wrapped around me. We wordlessly made it all the way back to the switch station and eventually the road. We paused for a moment. I looked back to see the light and smoke reaching up into the sky from the fire. I turned away and looked at Chloe. She had concern and fear in her eyes. I wrapped my arms around by body and tried to gather myself. I didn't know what to do.

"I can walk you home if you need?" Chloe asked, breaking the long silence.

I looked at Chloe again. Words and thoughts eluded me. It was all just a nightmare. My dad and that woman. The fire that I started. Reality was starting to creep in and I didn't want any part of it. And Chloe helped to keep me out of my reality.

"I'd like that." I responded.

She gave a smile and we started walking down the road. Every now and then, out of the corner of my eye, I could see Chloe turn around and look behind us for a few seconds. I battled to keep my mind as blank as possible as we walked, and though I could sense her worry, Chloe didn't say anything. As we got closer to my street I started hearing the roar of sirens of different emergency vehicles echoing out all over Arcadia Bay. I guess I couldn't push off reality any longer.

"This is my street," I told Chloe, "I'll be fine from here, you should get home before your mom starts to worry."

"Yea," Chloe responded with a scratch of the back of her head, "Knowing my luck she'd send _David_ to track me down. I'd rather she called the cops."

She stood there still. We both did. Each of us wanting to hold onto time. Keep things from moving forward and inevitable getting worse. Time has this funny way of always pushing forward, never yielding for anyone or anything. Least of all a couple of girls in Arcadia Bay.

"See you tomorrow then?" It sounded innocent enough, But I really didn't want to be stuck without her.

"If we're not forced to evacuate," she joked but immediately backtracked, "I mean, shit… Yeah, you can text me."

I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze before turning away and heading home. It wasn't long before I was walking up the driveway and standing on the porch. I found the door unlocked and swung it open.

My mom called out as soon as she heard me open the door.

"Rachel!?" she called, her head twisting toward the door. She was in the kitchen standing near the phone. "Oh Rachel, thank God." she walked quickly over to me at the door and wrapped me in a hug. "Are you okay?" she asked pulling back enough to cradle my face in her hands.

The image of my dad under the tree hit me again as I looked into my mom's eyes. A few more tears fell down my cheeks. "Yea, I'm fine." I softly let out.

"Your father is at Blackwell right now. You weren't answering your phone. He's had officers looking for you all day, but then a forest fire started and…" She trailed off from her timeline of events and just gave a tearful smile, " Here, let's get you upstairs and you can clean off. I'll give your father a call to let him know you're safe and home."

I gave a nod as she wrapped her arms around me and guided me upstairs toward the bathroom. She opened the door and turned on the light before giving me a gentle push inside.

"I'll just be downstairs. If you need _anything_ just call." she said. I noticed now a few tracks of water lining down her cheeks.

"I will mom." I said giving her another hug. She then turned her back to me and brought up a hand likely to wipe away the moisture gathering on her face. I closed the door as she started walking away.

I turned on the shower, stripped down, and let the warm water wash me. I let it wash the fire and smoke off of me. I stood in the water until it went cold and then finally shut it off and wrapped myself in a towel.

Opening the door I could hear my dad's voice from downstairs.

"But she left school grounds." My dad said.

"I'm aware, but she's a teenager James. She has a show coming up that she's been stressing about." My mom defended me.

"She left school with a girl named Chloe Price who, after talking with Principal Wells, I don't think is the type of person our daughter should be hanging out with." my dad said.

"I understand, but with the fire and her being gone all day. We don't know why she did it and I don't think tonight is the night to attack her about it."

"Fine," my dad said, "Wells is going to have a meeting with us and this Chloe and her mother tomorrow to discuss what happened and what the punishment will be."

"Do you think it'll be severe?" my mom asked.

I walked into my room and closed the door. I didn't want to hear about what is going to happen tomorrow. It didn't matter.

I put on my pajamas, turned off all the lights but my starry night light.

I have to get out of here, out of Arcadia Bay. I could head back to L.A. and get work there. I could start my own life. I just need a little help.

I need Chloe.

Would she leave with me? She doesn't seem to be happy here either. We could handle it together. Just leave and never look back.

I pulled out my phone to text her. I started typing in how I was greeted by my mom, but then paused. Thinking it over I didn't want to worry Chloe. We have enough shit to deal with without me dragging my parents even more so into her life. Best to play it cool for now. I deleted what I had typed and wrote in a new message.

 _Made it into my house without seeing either of my parents! -_ Me _Today 1:08 am_

Chloe responded immediately, likely she was waiting and hoping I'd text her.

 _Sweet! -_ Chloe  
 _U were born to be a spy -_ Chloe  
 _Jumping out of trains and shit_ \- Chloe _Today 1:09 am  
_ _Oh man. We'd make such a great team._ \- Me  
 _No enemy viewfinder would ever be safe from you again._ \- Me _Today 1:10 am_

I actually still can't believe she managed to steal the coin back from the broken viewfinder.

 _Haha, meanwhile you're deep undercover as a passed out person_ \- Chloe  
 _LOL. Today was unforgettable_ \- Me _Today 1:11 am  
_ _Some of it sucked._ \- Me  
 _yeah_ \- Chloe

So much happened. Bringing Chloe into the Drama classroom and then asking her to ditch school and come with me. Jumping onto a train and riding it with her to the park. Her special skills helping us to use a viewfinder… Seeing my dad, and then stealing the wine. Walking the train tracks and then finding the junkyard. Where Chloe tried to cheer me up and I just got mad at her. And even after yelling at her, after she opened up to me and I just left her there at the junkyard alone… Still… Chloe came back for me.

 _You know what doesn't suck?_ \- Me _Today 1:15 am  
_ _What?_ \- Chloe  
 _You._ \- Me _Today 1:16 am_

I couldn't imagine how any of today would have gone without her. I was looking for someone to help me cause trouble, break the rules, be angry with. Turns out Chloe _is_ all that, but so much more.

 _You also don't suck_ \- Chloe _Today 1:19 am_

I gave out an audible chuckle.

 _I know_ -Me  
 _we should probably sleep. got wells tomorrow morning_ \- Chloe _Today 1:20 am  
_ _Yeah. My fault_ \- Me  
 _worth it_ \- Chloe

Guess she didn't escape her mom either getting home. I've never been in trouble at school like this. It honestly had me a little worried, but Chloe didn't seem to be. And if anyone would know what being in trouble at school entails it would be her. I wonder what the punishment for ditching is, detention?

I tried to push my worries out of my head. Principle Wells, my dad, the fire, just let it all drift out into the distance like far away stars. Millions and Billions of miles away from me, and away from Chloe.

My breathing slowed and my eyes started to feel heavy. I imagined Chloe riding shotgun with me driving along the California coast. Windows down and the warm sea breeze blowing through our hair. That is what I want to do.

I rolled over onto my side and held onto a pillow and slowly allowed myself to fall asleep.

* * *

Being in Principal Wells office wasn't new for me. I was his administrative assistant and would often be in here helping to plan his schedule or organize fundraisers. But today I wasn't in here to plan an art sale, or organize a PTO meeting. Wells had called in both Chloe and I and our parents in to talk about our ditching school yesterday. Wells was sitting quietly at his desk. My parents were talking in whispers behind me. And I was sitting slumped in one of the chairs in front of Wells' desk.

The door to the office behind me opened.

"Mrs. Price," Principal Wells greeted somberly, "How good of you to join us."

Chloe walked over and sat down in the chair next to me as her mom explained the tardiness.

"I'm so sorry we're late. My - my shift ran late at the diner and then... just, sorry."

Mrs. Price worked at the Two Whales Diner and was quite popular with the customers. Many of the recipes used are actually from Mrs. Price. I'm a particular fan of her pancakes as most people are.

I watched Chloe sit down. She seemed more annoyed than anything. She looked at me and I started to feel more at ease. She wasn't phased at all by this. Maybe we could get through it.

"Let us proceed." Principal Wells began, "One of you is new to the Blackwell disciplinary process…" he turned his head right to Chloe, " And the other is all too familiar with it. Blackwell's code of conduct is built upon a foundation of mutual respect meant to foster an environment conducive to education and enrichment." Wells now stood up from his desk and began pacing around, "When that respect is violated the environment falters. When that respect is repeatedly discarded it means that consequential response is applied…" Wells now paused looking out his window. I could see Chloe looking at me out of the corner of my eye. I kept my head forward as Wells turned around. "Are you paying attention to me, Chloe?"

"Um, what?" Chloe asked turning now back to Wells.

"Ms. Price, the last time we met, an agreement was brokered. Do you recall what that was?" Wells said sternly.

"Are you asking? Or is that rhetorical?" Chloe questioned with a slight smirk.

"Disrespectfulness." Wells noted. "We agreed that you would rededicate yourself to becoming an exemplary Blackwell citizen."

Chloe gave a small roll of her head, "We did?"

Wells went to sit down at his desk again as he spoke, "In the even that you were unable or unwilling to do so, we also agreed that it would become pertinent to reassess your future status at the academy."

Wait!? Is Chloe going to get kicked out for leaving school.

Wells continued, "Despite all this, you engaged in the following actions yesterday: Insubordinate language, Disregarding posted signs about trespassing on the stage. Implications of possible drug-related activities."

"What does that mean?" Chloe's mom asked.

"Yes, what does that mean?" Chloe repeated.

"It means Ms. Price has developed a reputation as a user of marijuana, and I would strongly recommend taking a look through her room at home... Shall I continue."

I looked at Chloe and for the first time here she seemed slightly defeated.

But Wells still wasn't done, "Witnesses saying you were involved in bullying Nathan Prescott."

"The hell I was! I stood up for that little weirdo" Chloe snapped, defending herself.

"I suppose that's one interpretation of events." principle Wells returned.

Wow, Wells really seems to be heavy on Chloe. I guess she has too many strikes against her, and now the one I caused is going to be the one to put things over the edge.

Chloe's mom spoke up now, "Say what you will about my daughter, but she is not a bully."

"Maybe you should be talking to Drew instead of me." Chloe told Wells, "You know, the guy who actually did what you're accusing me of."

"Mr. North's situation requires… sensitivity. It will be handled separately." Wells explained.

"And Chloe's situation is less sensitive?" questioned her mom.

"I do not discuss other students' situations. We are here to discuss your daughter and her actions." Wells affirmed.

"Convenient." noted Chloe's mom.

Chloe turned up at her mom, "Mom, you know this is all bullshit, right?"

"I'm beginning to suspect that myself." her mom agreed.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But your daughter's misbehavior is real and serious." Wells told her, "And yet, even with your prodigious disciplinary record, Ms. Price, we needn't discuss any of it."

"We 'needn't'?" Chloe retorted.

"No, because you severed your relationship with Blackwell the minute you left school grounds without permission."

 _Severed_ her relationship with Blackwell. Shit, he _is_ going to kick her out. I… I can't let her take that hit. It was my fault she left school. Chloe was just helping me when no one else was there to. I have to step in to help her out.

"What does that mean?" Chloe asked.

"It means," Wells paused and when he spoke again it was less stern, and more disappointment, "You've forced my hand. This is a consequence of your actions, Chloe. I have no choice but to-"

"I made her do it."

There was a split second of panic in me after the words escaped my lips, but I knew it had to be done. Chloe didn't deserve this. And hopefully Wells will go lighter on me. And a hopefully a little bit of a sob story would help save me.

There was a pause before one by one everyone in the room eventually came to the same response to what I had said.

"What?"

"Yesterday was all me," I explained, "My idea. I… I was having a bad day. I needed to blow off some steam and I took it too far." I started to express heavy regret in my tone and mannerisms as I continued looking at Chloe now, "Chloe tried to talk me out of it. 'I've been down that road,' she told me. 'You're better than this.' But I wouldn't listen." I turned back to Wells, "See, Chloe was afraid I'd get in trouble or hurt, so she came with me. But only to keep me safe." I turned back to Chloe, now pleading with her, "I'm just sorry you got caught up in it, Chloe. That you allowed me to drag you down to my level. Can you forgive me?"

"Yea, sure, we're cool." Chloe replied casually. She was not giving the same performance I was. I only hope I'm enough to distract everyone else from it.

"Thank you." I told her, " I'll make it up to you, I promise."

Chloe's mom stepped up to look down at Chloe, "Chloe, Is this true?"

"It's true." I answered for her.

There was a pause. I could feel my heart start to speed up.

"Ms. Price?" Wells now questioned.

"Fine, yes. It was her idea, but it's not like she kidnapped me. We were in it together." Chloe said, looking at me.

"Ms. Amber, based on what you've just told me, I have grounds to punish you. Are you sure what you've told me is the truth?" Wells asked me now.

"Yes."

My dad's voice then came out from behind me, "This can't be the full story Rachel?"

Him questioning me like that… burned my insides. It's not even close to the _full story_ , asshole.

"Ray?" he then said to Wells looking for support.

"Just to be clear, Ms. Amber, you're sure Chloe Price didn't coerce your or-"

"Coerce her?" Chloe's mom butted it.

"I'm just trying to get to the bottom of why someone like Rachel-" Wells once again got cut off by Chloe's mom.

"Oh, I think we're clear, Principal Wells. Someone like Rachel. But not my daughter?"

"Excuse me?" Wells asked against the implication.

"Do you have a list of students you assume the worst about?" Chloe's mom now started to get more animated, "You have no right to treat Chloe this way. This is because she's on financial aid, isn't it?"

Wells stood from his desk now as he was attacked by Chloe's mom, "Let's all just calm down."

But Chloe's mom continued, "After everything we've-she's-been through in the last two years… You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Ms. Price." Wells said in a tone of warning.

"Mrs. Price." she corrected with a spark of fire in her eyes.

"Mrs. Price," Wells now said, "I appreciate your position, but I assure you it is only your daughter's past behavior that has led us here today."

"I understand, Mr. Wells. There is no doubt that Chloe's behavior must improve. But given what we've just learned about the negative influence she was under, I hope you will allow her just one more chance." Chloe's mom pleaded.

Wells turned to me now, "Ms. Amber, I am as surprised as I am disappointed in you."

"I understand."

"This being your first infraction in now way reduces its severity. Still, we will not be suspending you at this time." Wells said, "But you have squandered out trust. You will no longer be my administrative assistant first period."

No more helping out in the office. I could live with that.

But Wells wasn't finished, "And you will no longer be involved in Blackwell's performance of The Tempest."

What… The play…

"No." I let out.

I fell back in my chair. I never thought he would take the play away from me. I'd rather he suspend me then take the stage away from me.

"But the performance is tonight!" Chloe said with an edge.

"For someone so aware of our school calendar, Ms. Price, I would expect fewer absences on your record." Wells said shooting Chloe down.

"Ray," My dad spoke up again. He tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I leaned away from it, "She loves that show. Since this is her first infraction, don't you think-"

But Principal Wells cut him off, "Mr. Amber. I don't tell you how to run the District Attorney's office. Please don't tell me how to run my school."

I can't believe I'm out of the show. All those months of practice. The work I've done with my castmates and Mr. Keaton.

"There's a reason we have understudies, for all circumstances, accidental and deliberate. I'm sure your understudy…"

"Victoria Chase." I filled in. And knowing she was going to take my spot just made the wound deeper.

"Yes, I'm sure Victoria Chase will do fine." Wells finished.

Chloe started crossing her arms." That is such…"

"What was that, Ms. Price?" Wells questioned.

But Chloe's mom covered, "Chloe is upset for her friend. But we are both grateful that she is not going to be unduly blamed for what happened."

"There is plenty of blame to go around." Wells responded, "Chloe's future at Blackwell will be discussed next. Unless you had something to add first Ms. Price?"

There was a pause. Chloe turned to me, but I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. There was nothing left to do. I was expecting detention or getting stuck tutoring during free periods for the rest of the year, but Wells hit me where it hurt the most. I didn't mean for things to get so out of-

Chloe jumped up out of her chair and slammed her hands down onto Wells' desk, "Get your head out of your ass Wells!"

Wait, what? Chloe what are you doing?

"Chloe!?" he mom said in shock."

But Chloe kept going, "You seriously think yesterday was Little Miss Sunshine's idea" she said giving a rough gesture toward me."

"Ms. Amber has accepted her responsibility." Wells said sitting down again.

"Don't you have the slightest idea how this works? You don't wake up one morning and decide to be an outlaw. You need priors. You need training."

"Rachel confessed. Are you calling her a liar?" Wells asked sitting back in his chair.

"I confess to thinking she can act like a motherfucker. You just bought her crap hook, line and sinker"

She's putting the blame back onto herself. She's blowing up my covering for her. Chloe please, It's not worth it. I held my head with my hand. Trying to hold back the emotion from what Chloe was doing for me.

"You don't have to do this," I tried to tell her confidently, but my voice came out weak. "It's okay. Really."

"Don't tell me what to do," She snapped at me, "I'm not one of your sycophants. I'm a lone wolf, and you're Little Red Riding hood. Welcome to grandmother's house, bitch."

Chloe was setting her own fire here. But this was a fire to try to save me.

"Chloe!" Chloe's mom cried in shock, "This can't be you. Apologize this instant!"

"Fine," Chloe said turning back to Wells, "Mr. Wells, I'm sorry for exposing the flaws in your campus security. This must be very embarrassing for you."

"I've heard enough!" Wells finally let out, "Rachel you were clearly trying to cover for your classmate. I appreciate the motive, but I appreciate the honesty more. Is that understood?"

Chloe… What did you just do.

"Yes… sir" I replied.

"You will not be removed from the play." Wells said.

No way. Chloe, how do you keep saving me like this. The relief though left just as quickly as it came. But what is going to happen to Chloe now?

"Was that so hard?" Chloe asked in a mild taunt.

"Thank you." There's was nothing more I could say. No matter what words I chose they would not be enough.

"And Ms. Price. I came into today's meeting planning to suspend you for the rest of the school year," Wells began explaining, "with a chance for reinstatement in the fall."

Chloe sighed, "And now?"

"You are expelled."

No.

"What!? No." Chloe's mom let out clutching her face.

"I will have Skip Matthews escort you to clean out your locker. You may wait outside my office until he arrives." Wells explained before standing up again, "That is all. Good day, Mrs. Price. Mr. and Mrs. Amber."

"Ray." my dad said in acknowledgement as my mom touched my shoulder before they started walking out.

I looked at Chloe. She tried her best to act like what happened was no big deal. But I could see the sadness in her eyes. She may have hated Blackwell, but she didn't want to get kicked out. I felt a pain of guilt in my heart. I wished I could tell her that things were going to be okay. I would make them okay. I'll find a way for the both of us to get out of Arcadia Bay.

 _ **A/N Just wanted to thank everyone again for reading, sharing, commenting, and reviewing. I have a big change in my life coming up, but I'm hoping to put out one more chapter before it does. Just wanted to give a heads up if an update takes awhile. I promise I didn't**_ _ **abandon**_ _ **the story, life just got in the way. I fully plan to continue the story all the way up to the events of the original Life is Strange. See you guys next chapter!**_


	5. Chapter 5 - Tis Mine Spirit

The drive was quiet.

There were times when my dad turned his head slightly as if about to say something, but he never did.

I turned to look out the window and saw the smoke filled sky. The irony brought a tear to my eye. My whole world was going up in smoke. First my dad, then Wells and school, and almost the play. All the work I put in would have been for nothing, if it wasn't for Chloe.

She got herself expelled for me... So I could perform tonight. So I could do what I love.

Why that's my spirit.

I summoned my magic to contact my spirit. My magic takes the shape of a cell phone.

 _Wells blows. That meeting hella sucked._ \- Me _Today 10:23 am  
_ _You're HELLA weird_ \- Chloe  
 _YOU ARE -_ Me  
 _seriously it's okay. yesterday was worth it_ \- Chloe _Today 10:24 am_

The car pulled up the driveway and stopped. I slowly followed my parents out of the car and into the house. I tried to sneak up the stairs to make it to my room, but my dad called out as I took a few steps up the stairs.

"Rachel. We have to talk about this."

I winced at the thought of the conversation. What was I going to say? Hey dad, I ditched school and ended up seeing you make out with some strange woman under a tree. I took a breath and turned around.

"What do you want me to say?" I responded softly.

My dad gave a glance at my mom, "Well, why did you leave school with that girl for starters?"

"Chloe." I corrected.

"Right, Chloe." he crossed his arms as he spoke her name.

I shifted my eyes from my dad to my mom and back to my dad. Everything about him right now just… I can't even find the word for it. All I could think about was all the lies and lying.

"I… Went to the drama room before first period. Hayden and Juliet were running lines, but Hayden was still having trouble with remembering his lines. Mr. Keaton was disappointed and then he had me run a scene with Juliet... And that's when I started messing up." I started to force some tears and allowed my voice to break slightly, "The bell rung, but I was too shaken. I was freaking out. The show was tomorrow and I wasn't ready. In the moment I decided to leave school so I could practice more. On my way out Chloe spotted me and followed me outside. She questioned why I was leaving but I wouldn't tell her. She said she wouldn't stop following me until I told her, but later she confessed that she really just didn't want me to be alone. We ended up by the lighthouse I started going over the lines, and after watching me awhile Chloe decided to help me. We ran lines and then just got to talking about each other and lost track of time. We saw the smoke and that's when Chloe said we should be getting home."

The best lies aren't actually lies at all. They are the truth. The truth can be proven, it's easier to remember, and is usually the most believable. Hayden _was_ messing up lines. I _was_ freaking out. I _did_ run into Chloe as I left the building. Chloe _did_ follow me. I really _wouldn't_ tell her where we were going. And even then she came back for me and didn't want me to be alone. We did end up talking a lot about each other, and I did lose track of time. And Chloe was the one who pulled me away when the fire started.

My dad shook his head, "Chloe told Wells it was her idea. The she was the one to drag you from school."

That was the story my dad wanted to believe. It's too bad he can't always have what he wants.

I shook my head, "No, she said that when Wells decided to kick me from the play. After all the practice and talking we did Chloe knew how much the play meant to me, and she paid a price so I could have my role." The words game out with more anger than I wanted. I turned my gaze away from my dad and took a deep breath. I just wanted to get out of the house. I didn't feel safe here. I wish I was with Chloe.

"I hope this isn't going to become a trend, Rachel." My dad said shaking his head. "I don't want-" Mom grabbed his hand and gave him a meaningful look.

I couldn't tell if he was going to talk about my ditching school, or hanging out with Chloe. It didn't matter though, none of it was his business.

"It won't" I said answering his unfinished question. Things then went quiet.

It was my mom who finally broke the silence being held in the room. "Are you okay though? To be that stressed. You don't have to try to battle that alone we are here to help you." she gestured to herself and dad.

My dad just gave a nod at her words.

"Honestly, I'm still a little freaked about everything. But right now I just want to focus on the play tonight. Once that's over I'm sure I'll be better and back to normal." I explained.

"Okay dear," My mom said. She then wrapped her arm around my dad and started pushing him toward the kitchen, "I'll make up some lunch. Go ahead and relax."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." I was sorry, at least to my mom.

My mom just gave a loving smile as she continued to pull my dad away. Finally I was able to get into my room. I stood just inside my door looking at everything. My star light hung dark on my wall. The sunlight creeping into the room casted wistful shadows over my drama masks. My eyes then rested onto the map on the far wall.

I walked up to it and sat down on my bed. It was a map of the United States with pins marking the places I've lived. There was also a note of places I wanted to visit. The Grand Canyon, Mount Rushmore, Yellowstone, Denali Mountain in Alaska.

I wonder if Chloe would be interested in going to any of these places.

I sat there and stared at the map. Picking out other places we could go. We could make a road trip out of it. We could go anywhere and see anything. I stood up to the map and started tracing lines with my fingers across borders and connecting cities. Wishing there was nothing holding me back. Then again… maybe there isn't anything left now.

My mom calling me down for lunch broke me out of my train of thought.

My mom tried to make lunch normal. She talked about being excited about the show, and my dad mostly agreed with her, but didn't say much. I was grateful he didn't talk much. Everytime he did speak I could feel the fire inside me start to burn. After lunch I explained that I was going to get my things ready and leave to help get the play set up. My dad looked like he wanted to say something, but before he could my mom wished me well and that she couldn't wait to see it, and my dad then said pretty much the same.

Back up in my room I pulled out my phone. I wasn't going to go to Blackwell just yet. I had an ally to plot with.

 _Chloe Price_ \- Me _Today_ _11:32  
_ _i don't suck?_ \- Chloe  
 _You really really don't._ \- Me  
 _my mom thinks I do_ \- Chloe  
 _dunno if i can stand going home tonite_ \- Chloe

Chloe's not going home? And I don't know how long I can stay here with my dad. I took a glance at the map again. Maybe now's the time to leave. We could do it tonight after the show. Pack some bags and finally get out of Arcadia Bay. I felt a smile grow on my face. If Chloe's not going home she could probably use a few things too.

 _Still there_ \- Chloe _Today 11:35  
_ _Grabbing something from home, then I'll meet you at junkyard._ \- Me  
 _See you really soon!_ \- Me  
 _you better_ \- Chloe

I started backing a bag with some clothes and things Chloe might like and need. The past 24 hours have been a nightmare. Things were going to start changing soon though. I was going to make them change.

* * *

When I got to the junkyard I felt a little sad when at first I didn't see any signs of Chloe. I was looping around the beat up boat and managed to see her light brown hair leaned up against the window of an old rusty truck. I walked up to the truck and gave a knock on the window.

"Chloe."

No response. I couldn't see her face but she must have been asleep. Her legs were propped up on the dash and there was a lit cigarette almost completely burned down in her hand.

"Chloeee" I chimed tapping on the window again.

Her head started to stir as she woke up. She sat up a bit and seemed to be looking around the truck or outside away from me.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you not to fall asleep with a lit cigarette?" I told her. Her head turned quickly at my voice before she relaxed when she saw it was me. "You could start a fire."

She looked down at the cigarette and tossed it down into the truck and stomped it out. Her head lifted back up to me. Once again she had a kind of puppy dog look in her eyes. I leaned my arm over the side mirror and gave a slight smile. Have to admit she was pretty cute right now.

"So… are you going to invite me in, or what?" I asked. Tilting my head to the side.

"I love giving rides to strange drifters. Hop in." She replied.

Drifters huh? I wouldn't mind that so much actually.

"Thanks." I turned around and picked up the duffle bag of items I packed for Chloe and walked around to the other side of the truck. I looked over the hood and grill. It was in rough shape, but anything to get us out of here was good by me.

Chloe leaned over to open the door and I placed the bag in the bed of the truck. I looked around and I sat inside the truck. As bad as the outside looked, the inside wasn't any better. Even the metal on the _inside_ of the truck was rusting. I closed the door gingerly actually afraid I might break it. Quite a few things actually looked out of place in the truck. Seemed like Chloe just filled it with random things she found around the junkyard. I guess it did take me a little while to get out here.

"Damn. You've been busy." I voiced.

"It's nothing. Just some junk I found lying around." she explained.

It looked exactly as much. Random junkyard stuff packed into a junkyard truck. I gave closer inspection to what was in here.

First what I was sitting on, "A pirate flag?"

Looking up I saw a elongated red bulb screwed into the dome light. "A freaky red light?"

And then I read the words Chloe had written just above the seat behind her.

 _You are about to die_

"That is dark." I told her.

"Too dark?"

"Perfect dark," I reassured. "Chloe, this is incredible. I-I can't believe you found us an escape vehicle already."

"Like, for us to run away?" she questioned with an unsure tone, "oh. I guess I wasn't thinking about it that way."

"Are you getting cold feet?" I asked, I felt a slight sink in my heart at the thought. "I thought you were all bye-bye Arcadia Bay last night."

"I still am, I guess." she said without confidence.

"You guess?" My heart sank lower still.

"It's not so easy. This truck doesn't even start. And we don't have any money." Choe explained.

I'm not giving up leaving, "We can figure all of that out, I have no doubt." We will get out of Arcadia Bay, "Besides, there's no rush." I reassured Chloe.

"True, and no Blackwell." she said with a more cheerful tone.

Yea… Chloe was expelled.

"Holy shit. That Wells meeting. I'm so sorry." I said sincerely. "I can't believe he actually expelled you."

"Why not?" Chloe scoffed, "No reason to prolong the inevitable."

I just got to know Chloe, and now she's not going to be at school anymore.

"It's definitely Blackwell's loss." I told her. "You covering for me was amazing. I don't know how to thank you."

"Whatever," Chloe said, brushing it off, "You tried to cover for me, too."

"Tried and failed. I guess we know who the better liar is."

"Or maybe my lie was the one he wanted to believe." Chloe said, and she was definitely right. Even my dad wanted it to be true.

I doubt anyone would believe the real story of what happened.

"At least Wells has no idea what really went down with us last night," mostly the thankful no one knew about... "Shit got pretty wild." I said not getting specific.

"Rachel," Chloe said in a series tone, "that was more than pretty wild. You went absolutely nuts last night. What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was angry. I didn't expect the whole stupid park to go 'whoosh'". I could feel the guilt I'd been trying to ignore start to rise up. "But now you're in on it too." I told her. "Accessory after the fact. Unless you tell on me, of course."

We're in this together Chloe.

"I'm no snitch" she said quickly. "I'd be way happier going to jail than having to live at home with Dick-tator David. He announced his plans to move in this morning."

"Oh, Chloe that's awful. I'm so sorry." we both had older men we'd rather not be at our house now. Teenagers with daddy issues. How grossfully cliché. "You know what we both could use? Therapy."

"Therapy?" Chloe questioned.

I said it as a joke, but once the words came out it actually didn't sound like a bad idea.

"You start." I told her, "Kick back and tell me what's bothering you."

She took a moment before turning along the seat and sliding a little ways over to me. She brought her legs up and laid them over mine as she started leaning back and then waved out her arms as to say _like this right_ and laid down across the seat and my lap.

"Well doc…" She started while looking up at the ceiling. "So my new friend, who everyone thinks is perfect, did something batshit-fucking-nutso last night. What do I do."

I… I'm part of what's bothering Chloe. I shook the thought from my mind and reflected back to the night Chloe bumped into me.

"This perfect friend of yours, who I'm assuming is also an exceptional beauty, sounds like she may have been inspired by someone new in her life." I explained looking over at Chloe. She looked much more innocent and vulnerable laying down like this. It had a beauty to it, "Someone who is also, may I add, a knockout in the looks department."

Chloe gave a slight smile as she closed her eyes and shook her head against the compliment.

I continued, "Perhaps this friend of yours, who I reiterate must be just stunning, needed someone in her life to teach her…"

"How to steal wine from yuppie picnickers?" Chloe finished sarcastically.

"How not to give a fuck. Because she was tired of having to give so many fucks all the time." I still have a lot to learn in that department though. My chest gave a pull as to remind me of the emptiness that threatened to collapse in my whole body.

"That… makes sense" Chloe said.

The truck went quiet as Chloe continued to stare up, and I leaned my head on my hand and looked at the girl. She still sounded worried... or confused? I was actually having a hard time getting a read on her.

"There's this dildo with a mustache who's been dating my mom and now he thinks…" She paused for a second before sighing and continuing, "he's moving in with us. How do I stop him?"

"Hmm. That's a hard one. I'm not sure there's really anything you can do." Chloe's mom is her own person, free to do what she wants. But I completely understand having issues with a certain man inside your house.

"Then what the hell am I talking to you for?" Chloe complained.

"Just because you can't stop him doesn't mean you don't fight back. The resistance begins now." I told her.

Chloe perked up a bit, "Alright."

Every villain needs some kind of cheesy name: Darth Vader, Venom, Victoria Chase.

"You're going to need a new nickname to mark your enemy. What have you got?" I asked Chloe

"He's a… stepdouche because he's inserting himself where he doesn't belong. Also, he's a douche." Chloe gave me a look for approval.

Don't know about the reasoning, but the name works well enough. "Poetic." I told her, but then a nickname of my own popped into my head, "May I also suggest step ladder?"

"Why step ladder?" She asked puzzled.

"Because, he climbs on your mom every night."

"Ew!" Chloe let out lifting her head up at me.

"And pretty soon they'll be _stepping_ down the aisle." I continued.

"What the hell kind of therapist are you?" Chloe asked with a light laugh in her voice.

"Sorry. It's called shock therapy. Highly controversial."

Chloe gave a roll of her eyes and things went quiet again. I wonder if what I said actually did upset Chloe. She really hates David. She gave a slight shake of her head and took in a breath.

"I've been booted from school and i'm not entirely sure what to do about it."

"You mean how to cope with your feelings of anger and disappointment?" I asked.

"No," she rejected, "I mean how to express my feelings of intense joy."

"Uh huh. Do you think you might be taking this a little too well?" I know Chloe and Blackwell didn't exactly mix well. But I don't think getting kicked out is a positive thing.

"You tell me." she offered, " I'd say I'm exceptionally well adjusted."

"I'd bet my therapist's license that no one's ever called you that before." I gave Chloe a look accompanied by a light smile.

She gave a quick laugh, "Touché, doc. That was actually somewhat therapeutic." she lifted herself up into a sitting position and started pulling her legs off of me. "Thank you."

I lifted my hands from her legs, "It's always a pleasure delving into the mind of Chloe Price."

"And now it's your turn. Tell me all about what it's like being daughter of Arcadia Bay's most famous scumbag."

I had picked up my leg onto the seat and was playing with my shoelace when she spoke. What was it like being home with _my_ dad? I thought of the little talking we did after we got back from Blackwell. How he had already made Chloe out as some kind of criminal. Like he had some moral high ground to judge from.

I turned away from Chloe and sat forward in the seat. "It sucks."

And it's not going away anytime soon. Pretending that everything is fine. That he's not been sneaking off to meet some other woman. That he's some loving father and husband. The accomplished D.A. of Arcadia Bay, with the perfect job and home. All of it is a lie. And I've been stuck in it for who knows how long. The void in my chest gave another throb. How many times has he lied to me, and how long has this been going on, weeks, months… years? He's played his part so perfectly do I even really know my own dad?

"Too blunt? Sorry. I do that sometimes." Chloe said concerned by my silence.

I turned to her shaking my head. This shit has nothing to do with her. I guess I just don't know how to move forward right now.

"Nah, I'm just… ugh, I don't know." I said trying to be a little reassuring that she didn't do anything wrong. I slide closer to Chloe and rested my head on her shoulder. I wish I could be as carefree as she was. She wasn't letting her Blackwell or David drama bring her down. Meanwhile every second I felt like by body was going to implode into itself.

"Can we talk about something else?" I asked.

"Of course." she replied simply. She tucked her head over mine in a comforting manner. Both giving me space and affirming that she was there for me.

"I kind of fixed the truck a bit." Chloe began, "that might mean I have life skills, something I've really tried to avoid. Upshot: I'm closer to becoming a car thief.

"That's pretty badass." my response felt automatic. I just couldn't get my dad out of my head. The throbbing inside me refused to go away. Everything I've built my life on isn't what I thought it was. Someone I've felt I could always rely on, who I could always turn to… I no longer recognize. He's a stranger to me, and I wonder if he's a stranger to himself.

"Do you think there's a point when you've been acting so much that you don't even have your own personality anymore? You're just whatever you think other people want you to be?" I asked Chloe.

"I think you have a personality." Chloe countered, not understanding.

"I wasn't talking about me." I explained, "My dad doesn't really exist." I lifted myself off of Chloe. "You saw him in Wells' office. The whole thing is a performance. And now I'm starting to feel like everything in my life is bullshit… But he's still my dad. How can I make sure I don't end up like him?"

"You just need someone around who likes you for who you are and isn't afraid to call bullshit when needed."

Someone who likes me, and calls out bullshit. I can't tell if this is a flirting attempt, or if Chloe really means I need a good friend to protect me from myself.

"Let me know if you find any candidates for the job." I told her with mild sarcasm.

Speaking of jobs. I pulled out my phone to check what time it was.

"Shit. Time for the play. As if my life didn't have enough drama in it." I told Chloe.

"Good luck." She replied.

"You know you're never supposed to tell an actor good luck before a show? It's bad luck." I explained

"How is telling someone good luck bad luck?" Chloe asked with an incredulous tone.

"You're supposed to say 'break a leg'." I told her.

"That's dumb." Chloe stated flatly.

Thinking about the show got me to thinking about what'll happen after the show. The plan I had made earlier in the day. To take Chloe and just leave all this bullshit behind. Like she said she would do.

"Hey," I let out, "I was thinking that after the show, maybe we could go do something. Just you and me." I posed to Chloe.

"Something criminal?" She asked in reflection of our previous outings.

"Criminally fun." I told her.

"I'm in"

I gave a slight smile as I unfolded my legs so I could step out of the car. As I opened the door and stood out Chloe called out to me.

"Wait, you forgot your bag."

I leaned back into the cab, "It's for you. Just a little survival kit for your new life on the lam." I hit her with some finger guns, "drive safe Chloe."

He eyes lit up a bit. I closed the truck door and made my way around the front of it. I gave a quick glance back at Chloe who's eyes followed me the whole way.

I started the long walk back to Blackwell. Everything I needed to get ready for the play was already there.

No reason to go home.

* * *

 _ **A/N Sorry it took so long to get this out. Like I had kinda said before, going through a big change in my life and it eats up a lot of time. As always thank you all so much for reading, sharing, and reviewing. I look everyday at the story's hits and it's amazing how even with such a long break between chapters there's still people finding and reading the story, or rereading it. Thanks again for the comments and reviews I love hearing what people have to say about the story. If you want to get a better idea about chapter progress you can hit me up on twitter (Wessssssss) to tweet at me or follow for updates on the progress and chapter release plans.**_

 _ **I'll try to get the next chapter out a little quicker :)**_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Tempest

Most of the stage was already set up for the show when I got to the school. There were light rigs set up in the back and rows of chairs between the rigging and the stage. A painted background of a beautiful yellow and orange sunset backlighting a series of island rock formations including an arched rock in the water, towering at the back of the stage. Black curtains hid the side stage access from the audience and gave access to the backstage area. Standing in front of the stage and talking to himself as he looked at the stage was Mr. Keaton.

"Hi, Mr. Keaton" I called out as I approached.

"Oh my Rachel, wonderful, wonderful." Mr. Keaton said trying to hold his stress in. "That leaves just Juliet and Nathan unaccounted for, but I'm sure they will be here as swiftly as the Tempest itself."

"'Tis time. I should inform thee farther. Lend thy hand, and pluck my magic garment from me." I recited to him.

He held his clipboard over his heart and tilted his head in adoration, "Finally the stage will be yours my dear, the epitome of equanimity. Alas, we haven't the proper constructs of a true house of theatre, but Principal Wells has dressing tents set up behind the stage where you may prepare your mind and soul for tonight's realization of everyones vigorous preparations."

I gave a bow of my head and began to head around behind the stage. Once backstage I pulled out my phone. Even with the excitement from the coming show, I found myself missing Chloe already.

 _Back at school yet again. They've got some tents up for dressing rooms._ \- Me _Today 2:57 pm  
_ _What are you up to?_ \- Me  
 _i'm here too actually, running an errand for my dealer_ \- Chloe  
 _Oh, really! so bad. Come see me when you're done?_ \- Me _Today 2:58 pm  
_ _yeah for sure_ \- Chloe  
 _ps i saw that woman that your dad was with coming out of my dealer's rv!_ \- Chloe  
 _What?_ \- Me  
 _apparently she's causing trouble for a lot of people or something. her name's sera.?_ \- Chloe

Sera… The name burrowed itself inside my chest. Building it's home inside the painful throbbing there.

 _rachel?_ \- Chloe _Today 2:59 pm  
_ _I think maybe I prefer not knowing her name._ \- Me  
 _oh my bad_ \- Chloe  
 _No, it's fine._ \- Me  
 _see ya soon_ \- Chloe _Today 3:00 pm_

I tried to shake the name from my mind. Chloe was here though; Doing something for her drug dealer. I wonder if she sells drugs. I mean, what else would a drug dealer need someone to do. Chloe's not exactly muscle or anything like that. I hope the dealer doesn't need her after today. I thought about us leaving tonight and a smile worked itself onto my face as I made my way backstage.

"Hey Rachel!" Dana called out as she stepped out of the girls tent wearing her Miranda costume already.

I widened my smile for the girl, "Your costume looks great Dana."

Dana is actually one of the cooler students at Blackwell. Her upbeat attitude can be infectious and she's always up to try and experience new things. In fact, it was a joke of a challenge at a new years party that she try out for the play. Dana mostly stuck to cheerleading and event planning, but she came into the audition and killed it. And here we were soon to be taking to the stage together.

Dana looked down at herself, "These flowers are hell to get to stay on. It wouldn't surprise me if I had none left by the end of the show." she held her hands out to her waist to present small fake flowers that appeared to be glued onto her shirt.

"I could stitch those on for you. They'd probably hold up better that way." I offered.

"Really?" She questioned with genuine surprise.

I gave a light laugh, "of course, c'mon" I waved her toward the tent she had just come from.

Stepping into the tent it didn't take long for me to find the seamstress kit. I pulled out a needle and threaded it with some pink thread to try to match the flowers. I turned to Dana who was just standing behind me.

"I might have decent needlework, but you still should probably take the top off before I stick a needle through it" I told her.

"Right, duh." she took the flower circlet off and carefully removed the top and handed it over to me.

I laid the shirt out on the table and got to work as Dana watched. After the first few passes with the needle the silence was getting a little weird.

"So Dana, excited for show?" I asked still working on her shirt.

"Totally, gossip around Blackwell points to there being a good sized audience too" she answered.

"That's great. I'd hate for people to miss out on how good we look in our costumes," I said, "and the whole Shakespeare experience of course." I added jokingly.

Dana gave a soft laugh, " oh yes because lines like 'There's nothing ill can dwell in such a temple. If the spirit have so fair a house, good things will strive to dwell with't' are sure to get me a prom date."

"You just have to give it the right spin." I gave her a sideways look and leaned my head with forward intention, "'Tis nothing but time and the clasp of ours breath that keepith our hearts most separate. And I would be traitor to mine's heart if I chosenly denied it to be felt upon your breast." I had stopped working on the costume and took two deliberate steps toward Dana on the beats of the last lines. "For together we whole, and apart but fools."

Dana stood there. Her eyes darting between each of mine. A slight look of fluster on her face. "Damn, Rachel"

"Words can be just as much of magic as anything." I turned back toward the table to continue working on the costume. "As actresses we have to twist the audience's belief of reality with our performance. But it really comes in handy in getting guys to do what you want." I turned to her and gave a wink.

Dana laughed, "Good to know, so what guy are you unleashing your thespian powers on these days?"

"You think it's only one?" I replied silvery.

"Scandalous"

"Perhaps." I said returning to my stitching. "What about you. Any of the Blackwell Bigfoots catch your eye?"

"Perhaps," She mimicked.

I finished the last flower and held the shirt up for Dana, "How does this look?"

Dana took the shirt from me and examined the now stitched on flowers. "Wow, so much better than the glue I was trying to use. I guess my crafting skills could use some work."

"Well there will be plenty of plays and costuming to practice within the coming years."

Dana put the top back on and replaced the tiara onto her head, "Oh please, that's the last thing I need to hear now. I just want to get through tonight first. Then we can worry about my drama future."

I packed up the seamstress kit, "I think there will be plenty of future drama, even without the plays."

"Life as a teenager." She agreed, Dana turned her head out the tent entrance and then back. " I'm going to see if I can find Hayden to run a scene or two before the show. Thanks so much for the help Rachel." Dana gave a smile as she turned and walked out.

"Anytime," I replied.

Dana walking out of the tent left me alone inside. Most of the costumes were still on the racks. Makeup was already spread out between the two stations and a couple of Steph's signature sticky notes dotted the mirrors. Finally it was the night to take the stage. I guess It's time for me to get into my own costume.

* * *

"Rachel!'

I recognized the shrillish voice calling. I was already rolling my eyes before Victoria Chase walked into the tent.

"Hey Victoria, is something wrong?" I asked, playing sincere as I turned away from the mirror to her.

"Mr. Keaton needs you. Apparently Steph had to leave and he doesn't know where some of the remaining props are." She shrugged her shoulders. "I would offer my help but only the main cast were at the final rehearsals, so I doubt I'd be able to find whatever it is he needs." she stressed the fact that she was not part of the main cast. The bitterness cracked in her voice.

"Of course, tell Mr. Keaton I'll be right there once I'm done." I was working on my skin paint. My arms were done, but I still had to do my face.

"He said he needs them now. That's why he asked me to get you." Victoria countered.

I seriously doubted Mr. Keaton needed the props right away. I'd actually bet money on that he asked Victoria if she could fetch the props for him and she's just taking the opportunity to toss the task at me.

I closed up the make up and stood up to face Victoria. She gave the slightest of flinches as I rose up to her.

I put an apologetic look on my face, "Of course, I'll get the props right now." And I quickly walked past her and out the tent.

Victoria called out after me, "Wait, don't you need to know what you're getting!?"

It didn't matter. I walked out of the tent to find Mr. Keaton himself. I didn't see him backstage but Hayden was there to tell me that Mr. Keaton was helping set up the shipwreck. I thanked him and stepped around the black curtains and onto the stage.

The stage lights were on and blinded me temporarily. Looking out from the stage to all the seats. The throbbing in my chest dulled and I could feel my soul give a lift. The stage looked magnificent. Different colored tape X's marked different characters spots. There were plaster rocks painted with great detail and shading. And across the stage from me I could see Mr. Keaton trying to line up the set of stage stairs that the cardboard "shipwreck" was attached to allowing Ariel and others to seemingly climb the wreck.

I crossed the stage toward Mr. Keaton, "Excuse me, Mr. Keaton?"

He gave a slight jump before turning to me, "Oh, Rachel. I'm sure you've heard our first misfortune of the night. We've lost our chatelaine, Steph Gingrich has been swept away by a personal tragedy it seems. While I wish a expedient resolution for her. It has left us in a furrow." He slumped his shoulders in a mild defeat before continuing. "But of course the show must go on." He then paused and gave an apologetic nod. "I'm sorry my dear, is there something you needed?"

"I was told there were still a few props unaccounted for, do you happen to know what still needs to be brought to the stage?" I asked, gesturing around the stage we were standing on.

"Ah yes, the ship in a bottle, and the bottle Caliban drinks from are still unaccounted for. Though I do believe I had mentioned this task to Victoria?" Mr. Keaton said in a way that hinted at him questioning his own recollection of events.

"Well if you did I'm sure between the two of us we'll find them in no time." I reassured.

"A true marvel you are." he said bowing his head slightly.

I gave a wave before heading off the stage to head to the entrance of Blackwell..

So Victoria _was_ just trying to pass it off. I should watch my back going into the classroom for the props. She's likely to try to lock me in just so she'd then be the one to play Prospera. Why does it seem like there's too many shitty people in my life. Arcadia Bay seems to attract the worst of them. Speaking of the worst.

Sean Prescott was walking down the aisle to the stage… and me.

"Excuse me?" He asked as he approached, his eyes went back and forth between me and Mr. Keaton on stage. "I'm looking for my son Nathan. I wanted a few words with him before the show tonight."

Sean Prescott seemed like the kind of guy that never turned off his "businessman" mode. I felt bad for Nathan having that waiting for him at home. Nathan, Chloe, Me… Arcadia Bay is seemingly filled with daddy issues.

I gave him a stage smile, "Oh of course Mr. Prescott, just head onto the stage and walk around through the curtains. The men's dressing tent is on the right side. Nathan's probably in there." I pointed toward the right side of the stage for reference.

"Thank you." was all he said before continuing down the aisle toward the stage. I turned to watch him walk away. The way he talked, and looked with his expensive haircut and suit, It wouldn't surprise me if he was some kind of criminal or another. Probably steals retirement funds from old people. I could practically write the script for his life movie. Historical family patriarch gets over his head in hedge fund and real estate fraud. He's then forced to run away to his secret bunker on his private island where he continues to coordinate his schemes. The FBI can't reach him, but low and behold a partner he rips off tracks him down and kills him. Leaving the body hidden in the bunker to never be found. Mr. Prescott gave a wave to Mr. Keaton and a quick look back at me before disappearing through the curtains.

That man was just unsettling.

I turned away and kept heading toward the entrance to the school.

The school was quiet and most of the classrooms dark. I walked to the drama classroom. A single light was on casting a moon-like glow over the room. The props and stage backings now removed, desks pushed around carelessly to make room to take them out. I thought back to the other day. When I literally dragged Chloe into everything. So much bullshit in such a short time. I shook my head and looked through the back room to find the props Mr. Keaton had asked for.

 _Rachel Amber._

I stopped in my tracks in the middle of the classroom.

"Chloe?" I asked aloud. I gave a quick look around, but the room was just as empty as when I walked in. I could have sworn I just heard her call my name. I placed the props down on a desk next to me and pulled my phone out from inside the waistline of my costume.

 _How's your super long errand going?_ \- Me _Today 5:59 pm_

I listened for the familier notification ding, but the room stayed quite. Until my own phone went off.

 _Yo crazy shit happened in dre's room_ \- Chloe  
 _like really bad_ \- Chloe  
 _Oh no. Are you okay? Do you need to talk about it? -_ Me  
 _yeah later, don't worry until the show is over -_ Chloe _Today 6:00 pm  
_ _i'm backstage -_ Chloe  
 _great omw._ \- Me

I put my phone away and picked the props back up. Guess I'm just hearing thing. I walked at a slower than normal pace out of the classroom keeping my eyes alert before reaching the hall and getting back to my normal speed.

I was just handing the props over to Mr. Keaton when Victoria exited the dressing tent.

"There you are Rachel." she said it as if this was the first time she'd seen me all day.

"Here I am," I replied holding my hands out.

She walked up to me and folded her arms in a mock showing of affection, "Being your understudy has been such a wonderful learning experience. I just wanted to give you a little gift before the show."

Would that gift be a dagger, Cimber?

"Wow, that's so sweet of you Victoria." I replied in equal performance.

"I have it in the dressing tent." She waved for me to follow her.

I gave a quick look around, but I didn't see any signs of Chloe. I felt a throb it my chest.

"Coming Rachel?" she asked having already taken a few steps toward the tent. I started to follow her into the tent.

She turned and walked backwards to make sure I was following her as we went inside the tent. "Hurry now, before your tea gets-"

She had turned around to see Chloe standing just in front of the makeup stations with her arms crossed and a peculiar smile on her face. The throbbing in my chest faded away and I felt myself smile.

Victoria crossed her own arms. "What are you doing here?" she questioned as I stepped up beside her. "This area is for cast and crew only."

"I'm here to support Rachel." Chloe responded matter-of-factly.

"How nice." Victoria remarked.

"I want to make sure she's _relaxed_ before the show." Chloe said stressing the word suspiciously.

Victoria huffed, "Whatever" and walked over to the makeup stations.

I looked at Chloe trying to get a read of what was going on. She stayed quite as we slowly circled around each other. I waved my hands out lowly, gesturing for her to let me in on what she was being weird about, but she stayed silent just holding up her hand as to said "just wait". I eyed her as I walked past stepping up to Victoria.

"Rachel Amber," Victoria began, lifting up a tea cup and holding it out between us, "It was customary among the thespians of ancient Greece for the understudy to offer hot tea to the lead actress on opening night, as a way of showing appreciation for her tutelage. It is in that spirit that I offer you this beverage. May it help to reveal the essence of your talents for all to see."

That… was some impressive bullshit. "Wow. That, um… thanks?" it caught me off guard. Victoria held the cup out for me to take.

"Hold up." Chloe interrupted, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Victoria asked confused, "I didn't hear anything.

Something was definitely up. Time to get some answers.

"Oh, I hear it now. It-It sounds like Mr. Keaton is calling for you." I said, playing along with Chloe.

"He is?" Victoria asked. She turned and placed the cup she was holding back down, "He probably wants my thoughts on the set dressing." She turned back and started walking toward the exit of the tent, "Okay, don't go anywhere, I'll be right back."

Chloe and I took steps toward each other as Victoria left.

"What's going on?" I asked the girl giving her a slight bump.

"Bitch dosed your tea." She said pulling out a prescription bottle.

I took the bottle and gave it a look over, "That is… the least surprising thing ever." Probably why Victoria wanted me out of the tent. "What should we do?" I posed to Chloe.

Chloe gave me a sly smile before backstepping over to the cups. She then switched the cups. "Problem solved"

I crossed my arms and admired her work, "Damn. Chloe Price, what would I do without you?"

"Have super relaxed muscles, I guess" She responded

"Mr. Keaton's busy with Nathan." Victoria said walking back into the tent, "I'm sure he'll call on my aesthetic sensibilities soon. In the meantime..." she picked up the switched cup and held it out for me." Let us drink." She then picked up the cup intended for me and held it for herself.

I played with a thankful smile before we tapped cups and I began to drink to the tea.

"Make sure you drink it all. Your instrument will thank you." Victoria said before downing her own cup.

I finished the drink, "I am so grateful to have such a kind and caring friend as you, Victoria." I laid on.

"Aw, samsies" she said completely unaware of my subtle sarcasm. We put our cups down and she turned to leave.

Chloe swung herself side to side as she mimicked Victoria, "Samsies, too."

Victoria shrugged it off and turned back to me, "Anyway, I'll see you out there. Break a leg!" she then walked out of the tent.

I wonder how long it would take before the drugs kicked in? I stepped up to Chloe again, "So… that happened."

Chloe shrugged, "Just when I thought this day couldn't get any batshit crazier."

"Oh hey, that's mine" I commented, noticing her shirt.

It was just now I was able to get a good look at her. She ended up wearing my Rorschach shirt with a gray undershirt from the batch that I had packed for her. The image was, however, an intentional design, I could see a raven with it's wings spread in flight, or the face of a skull. Neither one a particularly joyful image.

"The gloomiest shirt of the bunch. How did I know you were going to pick that one?" I told her.

"I guess Prospera knows all."

"Sweet tarnations, we're ruined! The show is ruined!" We both turned toward the sound of Mr. Keaton yelling from outside the tent.

I turned back to Chloe, "That was quick." I gave a head nod and she followed me out of the tent.

Most of the cast was gathered around as Mr. Keaton addressed them. Chloe and I joined the group. "My dear young artists, a misfortune most unkind has befallen us. Juliet is waylaid. That infernal inferno is the culprit, closing down the roads and robbing us of our Ariel. Would that she could but manifest on her master's whim as a true spirit. Alas… Devoid of an understudy, the situation is a dire one indeed. I'm afraid we may have to cancel."

The group all became sunken. So much work was put into it. There's no way I can let the show get ruined like this.

Mr. Keaton continued, "Truly we are a cursed lot. Even my prodigious imagination cannot conceive of a worse turn of fate."

Mr. Kreaton! I have revelations to reveal." Victoria suddenly spoke out, with a slight slur in her voice.

She then pointed at me, "Rachel Amber is on drugs! Look at her! Her face is so blurry. And pretty..." Victoria struggled to maintain her balance. Didn't take too long for the relaxers to kick in it seems.

"She's clearly been drugged." Victoria continued, "I mean, drugged herself. She loves drugs. Don't you!" and with that she collapsed to the floor.

I had to hold myself from laughing out loud.

Dana crouched down to check on Victoria but she was out cold.

Mr. Keaton looked up to the sky, "Touché, fates. Touché…"

This still leaves the play without an Ariel though. The feeling I had in Well's office when he first removed me from the play started to creep in. I couldn't let this happen, not when there was still someone who could save everything, again.

"What?" Chloe asked meeting my gaze.

I turned my head toward Mr. Keaton.

"Oh, No.." Chloe said her head turning from me to Mr. Keaton.

"Mr. Keaton," I called out

"No"

"Chloe could step in for Juliet"

"No fucking chance." Chloe said her face pleading to Mr. Keaton.

"At least until the roads clear" I nodded to reinforce the idea.

"The romantic…" Mr Keaton acknowledged.

I continued to make my case, "She's the right fit for Juliet's costume."

"She is indeed." Mr. Keaton agreed. "Tell me, my dear ,have you ever acted before?"

"Hell no." Chloe was both answering Mr. Keaton's question and facing me continuing to deny my request.

I wasn't going to let this slip away though, "She's being modest. We play improve games all the time, and she's fantastic at it.

"My dear ,what if I told you that the entire fate of the production rests upon your slender shoulders?" Mr. Keaton asked.

Chloe continued to look from Mr. Keaton back to me, "I'd say you're super fucked."

I turned and looked Chloe in her eyes, "Chloe, please… For me."

Save my show for me again. Please Chloe.

I could see her resistance start to fade. She closed her eyes, tilted her head back and let out a large sigh.

Her eyes opened and fell down to mine. I felt the rising fear drain away. Twice now in one day she's saved the show for me.

Chloe broke the eye contact and turned to Mr. Keaton, "Alright whatever, what do I have to do?"

You're always saving me Chloe Price.

* * *

Dana helped Chloe get into the Ariel costume and apply her makeup while I finished up my own make-up. Mr. Keaton was able to get an extra script for Chloe and highlighted her parts for her. I would be shocked if what Chloe ended up saying on stage was at all close to the script, but I had no doubt Chloe would make it interesting. Eventually it was time for Dana and I to get ready to go on.

"Thank you so much for the help Dana." I told her as she started heading out of the tent.

"No problem," she said waving it off, "and Chloe if you've picked up any of Rachel's 'spin' skills I think you'll do just fine." she gave me a wink before finally leaving the tent.

Chloe looked from where Dana left back to me, "What was that about?"

"Nothing," I said turning and leaning on the make-up stations table. "You ready to do this?"

"Tch, no." she said as she slumped back in the chair.

I knelt down so our eyes were level. "Hey, It's a piece of cake. Honestly the least crazy thing we've done so far. Don't worry about anyone else out there. It's just me and you on that stage tonight Chloe." I tried to put some confidence into the girl.

Her head picked up and eyes brightened. I guess it worked.

I stood back up, "I'll see you out there." I gave her a wink and pat on the shoulder before leaving the tent myself.

Standing just off stage I could feel the adrenaline begin to build. Looking out through the stage lights it looked like most of the seats were filled. This moment, this stage, it was mine. Everyone in the audience was mine. Their thoughts, and feelings all laid out for me to play with as I wished. Everything else just drifted away like smoke in the wind.

The moment came for me to step onstage. The lights blanketing me and adding to my feeling invincible. All the eyes and attention were mine. Dana was reciting her lines and while I could hear what she was saying it wasn't quite registering. I was too soaked into the moment, but when she did finish I responded effortlessly.

"Be collected: No more amazement: tell your piteous heart. There's no harm done."

Dana and I flowed effortlessly back and forth on the stage. No pauses, no stuttering. The audience slowly becoming more invested in us on the stage. Prospera may be a magician, but the magic of this night was beyond anything she could do. This was me, Rachel Amber. This was my power. This was my strength. And I owed it a lot to someone special.

"By accident most strange, bountiful Fortune hat mine enemies brought to this shore. Here cease more questions. Thou art inclined to sleep. 'Tis a good dullness, and give it way. I know thou canst not choose. Come away, servant, come!"

I stood firm on the stage, waiting for my Ariel.

"I am ready now."

C'mon Chloe come with me.

"Approach, my Ariel. Come!"

Even looking out to the audience I could see Chloe walk indiscriminately up next to me out of the side of my eye.

"All hail, great mistress. I er, I come to answer thy best pleasure." I was actually surprised that she got the line spot on. The delivery was hella forced, and she kinda flopped around the stage as she said it. But she said the right words.

I shifted slightly to face Chloe, "Most fearless, generous spirit! Hast thou perforced to point the tempest that I bade thee?" I faced the audience again, Chin up, holding the presence of Prospera.

"I… Boarded the King's ship; in every cabin, I flamed amazement the fire and cracks of sulfurous roaring the most mighty Neptune seem'd to besiege and make his bold waves, uh tremble." Her voiced bounced up and down, and odd syllables were being stressed. She was getting the lines right, but it was… God awful.

But she was here, for me.

"My brave spirit! Who was so firm, so constant, that this coil would not infect his reason?" I asked.

"Not a soul. The King's son, Ferdinand, was the first man that leaped from his ship and cried… Er cried, 'Hell is empty, and all the devils are here!'" Chloe exclaimed.

"But are they, Ariel safe?" I posed.

Chloe paused and took a look around before spotting the ship prop and crossing behind me over to it. "Not a hair perished, and, as thou bad'st me… I have dispersed them 'bout the isle in…" I watched her leap from atop the rig down back onto the stage, "troops!" she finished.

I stepped over and placed my arm around Chloe and lead her back to center stage. "Ariel, thy charge exactly is performed, but there's more work."

"Is there more toil?" she replied, still adding way too much in her delivery. "Let me remember thee what thou hast promised.

"How now? What is 't thou canst demand?" I asked.

"My Liberty." She replied boldly.

"Thy liberty?"

There's a saying about art imitating life. We connect so much with what we see on stage, or movies because it feels real to us. We feel like we know those characters or those situations because we see them in our own lives. We can relate and empathize with the characters as though they are real.

But this truly felt real. I was here on this stage with Chloe in pure bliss. I don't want to lose this too. When all this shit with my dad settles, I don't want to lose her.

Chloe… I can't let you go.

"Nay! This most of all I will not grant." I replied breaking script.

Chloe gave a look from the audience to me in confusion. I watched as her eyes trialed down to the floor as she thought up her reply. "But… thou assured my freedom… didn't thou?"

"I never said how dearly I hold thee; my habit's been to keep my soul well-draped. Most loyal spirit… companion and friend… Is acting in my service not replete with excitement, amusement, and delight?" I turned to fully face her.

Chloe, you told me how much I mattered to you in the junkyard, but I've not returned it. I've learned to hide my feelings to keep from getting hurt, and that seems more prudent now more than ever. But you've stayed with me through it. I know I can't give you what you want, but we can have an amazing time regardless.

"Of course, mistress…" Chloe said softly and direct, "most truly it is so."

"Then why, pray you, wish you to be free?"

"Excitement's a mere… counterfeit of bliss." She confessed, "These storms and these adventures? I prefer to know… Thou still cared for my… plainest self."

The words sunk true into my heart. Fun and excitement is just a shallow pond where love is an infinite ocean. I couldn't fault her for wanting it. I just… I don't think I can be the one to give her that… but I still can't stand to lose her either.

I slammed by staff end on the stage, "I have thee in my grasp; I will not bend. I will not see thee flying fourth alone! The envy would be more than I could bear."

"So come with me! Is that not in thy pow'r" She countered.

I… I don't know Chloe. I wish it could be as easy for me as it is for you... Maybe one day.

"Spirit," I knelt down before her, "take my hands, most faithful friend." Chloe held her hand out for me to take into my own. "For but a little longer I beseech: continue in thy service to my schemes. And when they are complete, I swear to thee. We shall fly beyond this isle - the corners of the world our mere prologue. I'll seek to make thy happiness so great that e'en the name of liberty's forgot. What sayest thou to my most hopeful wish?

She looked down into my eyes with thought. The air hung charged with the moment. Every second of silence feeling like years.

"Say yes!" A voice rang out from the crowd.

Chloe's eyes continued to peirce into my own and then her mouth slide up into a smile and brightness flooded her face.

"Yes."

The tension burst all around us, "I am most pleased." I told her.

I stood up and took a breath to gather myself back into the play. "Your duty, done for now." and I banged my staff on the stage again. "So go forth hence with haste! I've work to do." I gestured back off stage.

Chloe hesitated a few seconds before nodding and walking off stage.

That was the only scene I had with Chloe. Juliet was the one to come out the next time Ariel was up to be on stage.

Each scene blended into the next. I rode the energy from the crowd and Chloe throughout the entire performance. Right now, everything was perfect. Scene after scene played out and everyone did perfect. Things around me started to wind down as the play's plot came to it's resolution. I gave my final line and left the stage with my heart racing.

The cast all began their final walks out to the stage to take there bow's and I followed in on my cue. I stepped out right in the middle of the stage and took my bow to the applauding crowd. I stepped out of the way to allow Mr. Keaton to take his own applause. There was still someone missing from the cast though.

I turned to look off stage and saw Chloe still in her Ariel costume. I waved my hand for her to come on stage, but she gave a nervous smile and shook her head. I rolled my eyes and walked over to her. This night was ours to share together.

"Wasn't that fun?" I posed as I wrapped my arm around her back and lead her onto the stage.

"You're so dead." She replied jokingly.

"Yeah? How dead?" I challenged as I pushed her to the front of the stage.

"Hella dead." she said before taking her bow in front of the audience.

After her bow I pulled her back in line with the cast and we all took our group bow together.

We stood there in the lights as the applause continued. All the bullshit of the last 24 hours was no where close. I felt the same sensation again now as I did when the play started. Up here I'm invincible, and with Chloe with me things will always be okay.

* * *

The air outside was cool on my skin. The warm glow of the forest fire illuminating part of the sky in the absence of the sun. Chloe walked next to me, her head still shaking in disbelief over what happened. She went up on stage with me - for me. And we both crushed it. All of Blackwell was already talking about Chloe and I's improvised ending to the scene. The rawness of it, the honesty of the moment. It was something beautiful.

You continue to amaze me Chloe Price.

"Oh my god," I called out, "Keaton's face behind you when you walked on stage…" I laughed at the memory.

Chloe gave a laugh of her own, "Ugh, I was shitting myself!"

" _He._ was shtting himself." I countered.

"That dude owes me." Chloe said giving a point of her finger.

With the energy the performance gave me, I chose to walk home and pulled Chloe along with me. The whole time talking about the play and Chloe's part in it. The reactions students and faculty had to seeing her onstage was priceless.

I put on a Mr. Keaton impression, "My dear, what if i told you that the entire fate of our production rests upon your slender shoulders?"

Chloe laughed and shook her head more.

"I've never had an experience like that onstage." I confessed.

Chloe smiled, "Yeah, right! You were-"

"No, you. Like, seriously…" I cut in front of her and backpedaled. "I love nights after a show." I said jumping up onto a nearby curb.

"Is it always like this?" Chloe asked.

"Oh, totally! It's such a high. No more nerves, just the adrenaline." I hopped off the curb and turned at Chloe hands on my hips, "So, first-timer, are you proud of yourself? You were literally perfect tonight. I was blown away."

Chloe looked away, "I think I'm just happy it's over. The last twelve hours have been... freaking intense."

My eyes grew wide with recognition. Fuck man, Chloe was still expelled just this morning.

"You've gone through so much shit today." I sympathized.

She lifted her hand nervously to the back of her head, "Right now is pretty good." She said looking into my eyes.

I kept my eyes locked on hers.

"Okay, the whole show was good, I admit it." she said.

"Yeah, it was magical" I agreed.

I stepped to the side of Chloe, gave a wave of my arm before holding it out for the girl to take. She gave a slightly nervous look at me to which I responded with a sultry look. Chloe smiled in reflex before swinging her arm around mine.

"Well…" She began as we started walking down the street again. "Everything's been magical since we started hanging out."

I tried to find to words to describe this moment, this feeling. But if there are I couldn't think of them. My arm linked around Chloe's felt right. We've faced a lot of crap the past twenty-four hours but we've made it through… Together. This might be the perfect moment to just let everything else go.

"Let's leave. For real." I said as I stepped in front of her. My nerves gave a jolt after I let it out.

"For real huh?" Chloe questioned.

I stepped away from Chloe and wrapped my hand around a nearby light pole and gave a spin around it. Trying to shake that brief moment of… fear? "You said you wanted to skip town and never look back. Like I said last night, let's do it."

Chloe gave a laugh, "I know. I've been thinking about that all day! But that was…"

"Don't say it was just a crazy thought. You mean it, I can tell. You want this." I told her.

Chloe's tone became skittish, "Yeah, but… like, eventually."

"Let's go now." I said firmly. "Didn't we already agree on stage?" I stopped twirling and and stepped up to Chloe.

"We can't just…"

"Why not?" I demanded..

"What about money?" Chloe pointed out.

"I thought you were a high-rolling criminal now." I commented reflecting on what Chloe said she was doing at Blackwell.

Chloe waved the comment off, "Nah, I didn't like being a criminal as much as I thought."

"You're more of a hero than I think you realize." I commented. It just sort of slipped out.

"I think you're high right now." Chloe replied awkwardly trying to push away the compliment. "I'm no hero."

You already are Chloe.

"We'll see." I said softly before getting back to the money issue. "Anyway, I've got more than enough to start us out. I always get birthday money from my dad." Bringing up my dad triggered the painful pull in my chest. "Or should I say hush money."

Chloe's gaze dropped at me bringing up my dad.

"Any more questions? I asked.

Chloe gave a moments though, "How far could we possibly get without a car?"

"I thought you were fixing that truck in the junkyard?" I questioned.

Chloe started playing with her hands as she replied, "I was just seeing if i could."

Excuses Chloe?

"Well? can you, or can't you." I posed.

" Eh, Maybe? It's not like I do this all the time." She replied.

"You'll figure it out." I told her.

"But, you don't even know what shape it's in?" she battled.

"I don't need to, because I know you, and I know what you're capable of." Chloe had an uncanny ability to handle any situation that blocked our path.

Chloe rolled her head mildly, but then gave a small smile.

"In other words," I continued, "We've got transportation covered."

Chloe let out a sigh of defeat and gave a playful shake of her head before gazing off down the street. She took a few seconds before turning back to me.

"I know our parents have been shitty, but we can't just… Leave them." she said.

Wasn't Chloe always going on about how shit things are at her house now?

"That doesn't sound like Chloe Price." I told her.

Chloe crossed her arms and looked at the ground, "Wouldn't it hurt your mom? She doesn't deserve that… right?" she pushed on me.

I gave a quick thought, and saw the two outcomes. Either mom would be okay and forgive dad in which I couldn't ever. Or they'd get a divorce leaving me to bounce between the two.

"I don't deserve to live in the middle of my parents' mistakes." I said.

"Right, Of course you don't." Chloe said looking down again before tossing her arms up, "Fine, then, Drama Queen, where are we going? She asked.

Anywhere.

"You tell me." I offered. "What uniquely twisted location does Chloe Price plus Rachel Amber equal?"

"Hmm…" Chloe stood in thought for a few moments, " why don't you show me L.A.?"

"Perfect," I stepped beside Chloe and waved my hands in front of us to paint the picture, "Sixty degrees every night. You and me on the Santa Monica Pier, gorging on food truck food, smoking up, looking at the moon shining on the waves. And a beautiful blond man will sit next to us and smile at you."

Chloe cut in on that last sentence, "Yeah, okay."

I continued, "He'll say, 'I like your eyes,' and I'll say, 'Back off, she's with me.'

Chloe gave me a push, "You're full of shit." she joked.

I gave a laugh and twirled again. "I love this time of night! Don't you just feel like everything's possible?"

I let the dream of leaving Arcadia Bay fill me up as I danced around the street. Swaying and spinning around, completely free to do as I want. _We_ would be free to do anything we wanted.

"Rachel, stop." Chloe let out.

I stopped and faced the girl.

"If you don't mean this, it's just making me feel like shit that this life you're describing isn't going to happen." Chloe said voicing her fears.

The thought of me not being serious about this… Was batshit fucking nutso.

"For fuck's sake!" I called as I quickly moved up to her grabbing her hand and pulling her with me into the street, "I've never been more serious in my life." I held her arms and began to spin her around with me.

After a few spins we broke apart, "Chloe! What would it take to convince you?"

Chloe froze for a moment, before giving me a look over as she gave the offer a serious thought.

"Give me something I can hold," she started closing the distance between us, "something solid that'll remind me what you promised."

She had a deep look in her eyes, but I wasn't following where she was going, "Okay? Like what?"

"How about your bracelet?" She asked.

I held up my hand with my unique bracelet. It was a pair of leather straps tied at the end, and with blue twine wrapped alternatingly along each strap, "This bracelet?

"Yeah." Chloe affirmed.

"I haven't taken if off, ever. My dad said I wore it home from the hospital, if you can believe that." I explained. "I don't know why, but it's always reminded me that the world is a lot bigger than Arcadia Bay."

It seems weird now. I've never paid much attention to this bracelet. It's always just been there in my life. I don't even know where it came from. It's just always been a part of me. And Chloe was asking for it…

"You better keep it," Chloe said kindly, "It sounds really important to you."

I began to pull the strings to loosen the bracelet with my teeth.

"It is." I said between my teeth trying to get the bracelet off. I gave up on my teeth and gave Chloe a push, "Which is why of course I'm going to give it to you."

I fought with the strings for a few more seconds, "Okay, I need your help untying this."

Chloe's hands worked at the string and finally were able to get it free from my wrist. Chloe held the bracelet in her hand and smiled at me.

I rolled my eyes before taking the bracelet out her hand and placed it around her wrist and tying it up. I gave it a few pats once it was secure.

"I believe you a little more now." Chloe told me.

"Only a little, huh?" I shot back.

It was weird not feeling the bracelet around my wrist. It felt naked and bare. As I looked down at the plain arm I noticed small grey clump float down to the ground. Quickly followed by more of the same small grey balls of puff.

"What if I said let's leave tonight?" I asked.

"R-really?" Chloe questioned in disbelief.

I looked up at the sky. All the puffs of ash started raining down on us. Chloe noticed them now too. It was a sign. All that's left here for me in Arcadia Bay is ash. It's time for us to continue on somewhere else.

"What is this?" Chloe asked, holding some of the ash in her hand.

I spun around with my hands held out letting the gray snow collect on me.

"It's obviously a sign!" I said turning to Chloe. "So? what do you say?"

Chloe crossed her arms and looked into my eyes. I could see the light in them.

"Let's go sneak some clothes and stuff from my house." I told her.

Chloe cocked her head to the side, "For you? Or for me?"

"I gotta say, my clothes look damn good on you." I complimented.

"Cool," Chole said cracking her knuckles, "Let's do it."

"And then we'll get the hell out of Arcadia Bay." I confirmed.

"Fuck, yes." Chloe agreed.

* * *

We jogged the rest of the way to my house. I walked up to the front door but Chloe had stopped at the sight of it. I put a hand on my hip and waved her forward with the other and she came running up to me.

I opened the door quietly and peered inside for any signs of my parents. Leaning in the only person I saw was my mom and she was busy chopping vegetables over in the kitchen. I turned to chloe guestering my hands down for us to stay out of sight and then lifted a finger to my lips for her to stay quiet. Chloe brought her finger up to her mouth in repetition but quickly went into a finger guns at me. I rolled my eyes and headed over to go upstairs to my room slowly with Chloe right behind me. Just as we made it to the stairs though my dad turned the corner on his way down.

"Oh. You're home." He said tucking a newspaper under his arm.

Fucking seriously.

I turned and cleared the stairs with Chloe.

My dad reached the bottom of the stairs and called out, "Rose! Rachel's home. And she um," he looked at Chloe, "brought her new friend."

No, I didn't want to have to deal with my parents. I'm so close to being free from this lie of a life.

My mom walked over from the kitchen, "You're just in time. Dinner's almost ready." She said giving me a hug. "Chloe was it?" she asked after we seperated.

"Nailed it." Chloe responded casually, "I must have been pretty memorable."

"You were," my mom agreed kindly, "I get the sense that you're used to making an impression."

"Rachel, honey," My dad said, "you were resplendent tonight."

I felt my skin crawl as he addressed me, "thanks." I quietly replied. My insides sank. Chloe and I had been so close.

"Chloe, you must join us for dinner tonight," my mom said still conversing with Chloe.

"She must?" I questioned. After the conversation I overheard my parents having this afternoon about Chloe. I can't imagine them even wanting her in the house.

"I must?" Chloe questioned in agreement with me.

"Of course." my dad stated.

"I made chicken a la king," My mom explained, "I'm sure you both acted up quite the appetite."

Chloe tried to escape the situation. "Thanks, but I was just gonna stop in for a sec and then bounce."

"Oh, did you have other dinner plans?" My mom asked.

"Dinner… plans?" Chloe asked, "I always thought dinner was something that just sorta happens."

"Chloe," my dad addressing her now, "I know we didn't exactly meet each other at our best this morning. But with you and Rachel becoming such fast friends, I insist you join us for dinner. Don't you agree, Rachel?"

While they were talking I was getting all the joy and bliss that last few hours filled me with drained away. The hope of being able to leave was disappearing faster than it had appeared.

"Yes, of course." My voice was hollow. I turned my head to Chloe, "Chloe, would you join us for dinner, please?"

"Of course." Chloe said uncomfortably.

"Great. I just need to wash off, then I'll be right down." I told my parents.

"Don't be long," My mom requested to me, "In the meantime, perhaps you can help me with the table, Chloe?"

"Sure thing… Mrs. Amber." Chloe replied just going with the situation.

It's just dinner. It's just sitting though dinner. Once we eat Chloe and I will be free to get outta here.

My parents turned away to get back to what they were doing before we walked in.

I turned to Chloe now that they were out of ear shot, "Okay, I'm going to go pack. After dinner we can make our break. You cool down here?" I was worried about Chloe being stuck with my dad.

"Totally." Chloe lied, "Your parents love me." she joked.

"They're good at coming off that way, but don't let your guard down." I warned, "And Chloe. We just need to make it through dinner. try not to say anything that… you know…"

"That I would normally say?" She finished for me.

"Exactly"

I turned and headed up the stairs and over to my room.

My room was still a little tossed around from when I packed the first back for Chloe. It made it easier when I started on my own bag. The growing worry battled inside the emptiness of my chest while I packed. It wasn't until I went to pull clothes from my dresser that I noticed the bouquet of flowers and card.

 _To our wonderful daughter on  
_ _the night of her first show,  
_ _break a leg_

 _We love you!_

 _Mom and Dad_

I put the card back down on the dresser and picked up the flowers. I took in a deep breath and walked across the room near the end of my desk where the wastebasket was. I gave a quick smell of the flowers before dropping them in.

I sat down on the bed and fought back tears.

How did this all go rotten so quick. I remember just a few months ago sharing the news that I was cast as the lead in The Tempest, and that Mr. Keaton was changing the lead from male to female specifically for me. My dad hugged me and told me how proud he was of me. That he couldn't wait to sit in the crowd and watch his little girl on stage. I guess I get my acting skills from him.

I wiped the water from my eyes and got off the bed to finish packing. Better to get back down to Chloe quickly.

I stepped downstairs to see Chloe at the bottom. She was looking at the awards case next to the stairwell.

"You really racked up quite the record over the years." She joked pointing at the case.

I gave a half glance at the case, "My parents wanted me involved." Thinking about it now, maybe if I hadn't been so distracted…

"Oh Rachel," My mom called out from the kitchen, "Perfect timing I was just about to serve dinner. Would you come help me carry the trays to the table?"

"Of course." I replied as I walked past Chloe. I kept Telling myself over and over again that we just had to make it though dinner.

I helped set the food on the table and waved Chloe over to sit next to me. The room was awkwardly quiet while we all gathered food onto our plates and started eating. It was my mom who finally broke the silence.

"So, Chloe, are you and Rachel in any of the same classes?" She asked.

I shook my head at the question. You were there when she was expelled.

Chloe's face became dejected, "Not since this morning."

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry." My mom said sincerely.

Chloe brushed it off as usual, "No, that's cool. We're not."

I felt a weight on my mind. Every second sitting here pretending things were okay was slowly starting to crush me. My body started to feel cold and my mouth was going dry. I went to take a sip of water.

"What about that fire?" My mom asked. Causing me to cough up the liquid I had been trying to swallow.

"Dinner's really good, mom." I said trying to slide past talking about the fires.

"Thank you, Rachel." but my mom continued, "The way the fire spread so fast. I've never heard of anything like it."

I looked to Chloe for help. She looked back with understanding eyes.

"It's almost surreal." Chloe said, "They say a fire like that could only come from a crime of passion."

The cold feeling continued and now was accompanied by nauseousness.

"Passion?" my dad asked, "What does that mean?"

"I dunno. you tell me" Chloe challenged, but then backtracked. "'Cause you're the DA, of course."

My dad didn't seem to notice the jab, "It's certainly troubling. The latest report from the commissioner's office suggests arson."

I tried to tune out the conversation. I wasn't successful.

"Arson?" My mom repeated, "Why would anyone do that?"

"Any number of reasons." My dad responded. "With everything going on in the world today, even a town like Arcadia Bay isn't immune to the ills of society."

Fucking tell me about it.

My mom decided to change the subject thankfully. "I cannot imagine how difficult these last few years have been for you, Chloe. Now that you and Rachel have become friends., I want you to know that our home is always open to you."

I was just staring down at this point. Trying to keep myself together. Fighting for every second.

"Cool, thanks." Chloe responded without enthusiasm.

My dad chimed in now, "Well said, dear. It's imperative, in such troubled times as these," I watched my dad reach his and over to take mom's, "that we remember what is most important to us. Family."

Who is he to talk about family. The coldness I was feeling gave away to numbness. I flexed my hands a little to test that I was still able to move. I tried to take in a deep breath but found my chest to be tight and constricted. I was losing this battle

"Family is not merely a gift. It is a responsibility. As such, those we love must be cared for. And,

Never,

Ever,

Taken for granted"

The words cracked what control I was trying to maintain. I was not going to sit here and take his bullshit anymore.

"Uh yeah," Chloe spoke up, "That's super true. And also remember, _Rachel_ , that even when shit's, like, the lamest ever, you can always run away from whatever's bothering you. As long as you just keep calm."

I turned to look at Chloe. She's right. We are minutes away from running away from all this. But my whole body is screaming. My blood felt like it was thickening as my dad continued to spit out his fake shit. He shouldn't be saying anything about family or caring. I tried to hold the cracks in my spirit firm for Chloe.

"An interesting philosophy, Chloe." My mom commented.

"Yes, indeed." My dad said adding his own thoughts, "Not one that I would endorse, however. I favor confronting my problems head on. But to each their own, I suppose."

"Oh, fucking blow me."

"Rachel?" My mom said alarmed.

The cracks keeping me from breaking were too deep. The flood of hate and malice started to pour out and over me. The void inside me filling with it until I was consumed.

Chloe panicked. In an attempt to distract from what I said she tossed her fork behind us, "Ah crap, I'm so clumsy. Rachel, can you come help me find another fork?"

I'm not putting up with this anymore, "Stop it, Chloe."

I whipped my head to my so called dad and just let the floodgates inside me open, "I can't sit here and listen to this bullshit anymore."

"Rachel!" he called at me.

"Stop it, Dad. You're a hypocrite, okay? I know! You lying, cheating, piece of shit motherfucker."

My dad was angry now, "Excuse me?"

"We saw you. Yesterday. At the overlook."

"James?" mom questioned.

"Kissing that woman." I finished

" _James._ " My mom said now with concern.

My dad tried to calm things, "Rachel, honey, whatever you saw or think you saw… I know it's hard, but I need you to trust me."

Trust him. _Trust HIM._

"Think we saw?" Chloe jumped in, "Are you trying to gaslight us? There's no thinking involved; we saw you locking lips. Best part is, she and I use the same drug dealer!"

"That's enough!" My dad yelled out standing up now, "You are not welcome here or around my daughter any longer. I knew exactly what kind of person you were from the moment I saw you, and I let my wife's compassion get the better of me."

I stared blankly at the table as the room filled with shouting around me. Excuses, misdirections, all the tools my dad uses to keep the truth from me. But I saw it with my own eyes. I read the text messages. I saw the kiss. There's no way to explain that away. No amount of attacking me, or Chloe is going to erase the fucking asshole you are.

It wasn't the cheating that was bothering me now though. It was the lies. The yelling continued around me but all I could think about was all the lying and covering he was doing. And he was doing it to me of all people. His daughter, someone he's suppose to love and be honest with no matter what. I don't need some courtroom jockey. I need the man who held me in his arms when I was sad, or hurt. But then again, maybe that guy never really existed.

The thought of years feeling loved and safe being a lie lit a fire in me. I stood up and lifted up the salad bowl and smashed in into the table, breaking the glass table top quieting everyone.

I turned on my dad, "Why can't you just tell me the fucking truth!?" I cried out. " Stop. lying. Stop being a politician for one fucking minute. Can't you just… be my dad?"

My parents looked at each other in silence. Then my dad took a step toward me.

"Rachel," my dad then looked down in disappointment… with himself, "That woman you saw… that wasn't my mistress." He paused before taking in a deep breath.

"That was your mother."

* * *

 _ **A/N - "**_ _ **I'll try to get the next chapter out a little quicker :)" - In my defense... I did try. I wanted this chapter to finish Episode 2. I just didn't realize how long I still had to go. Hope the length makes up for going nearly a month without an update. Let me know if you like long as f*** chapters or If I should stick to around 4k words like I have been. Thanks again for the patience. Hope you enjoyed.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Starlight

" _If this is destiny, I hope we can find Rachel. I miss her, Max."_

" _This shit-pit has taken away everyone I've ever loved…"_

" _I'd like to drop a bomb on Arcadia Bay and turn it to fucking glass…"_

 _That's Chloe's voice._

 _Chloe where are you._

 _I'm back… In the storm._

 _It's that girl again._

 _She's still confused. I have to help her._

 _Wait… she's… she's looking at me! She can see me!_

 _C'mon follow me, I can show you where to go._

 _Yes, she's coming this way…_

 _Oh shit, the tree… it's going to cut her off-hold on, how'd she move so fast past it._

 _She was too far down the path to make… I least I think she was?_

 _She's coming at me again. Yes this way, we have to get to Chloe. You have to save Chloe._

 _Whoa, she sidestepped the falling logs… like she knew they were going to fall?_

 _This isn't right… I'm at the top, but Chloe's not here. She's suppose to be here._

 _That girl, she's the key I just know it… Chloe has to- oh god a boat just hit the lighthouse._

 _It's going to fall on the girl! Please I still-_

 _Did that really just happen?_

 _Did I watch that girl... rewind time?_

* * *

"I want to tell you all of it. But are you sure that Chloe should be here for-"

"Chloe stays." I affirmed. Wrapping my hand around hers. We were now seated in the living room on the couch together. My dad sat across from us and my… my mom stood next to him.

My dad gave a momentary look of disapproval before his face became somber again.

"Of course." he said flatly. "In every way that matters," he turned and placed his hand over my mom's which was resting on his shoulder, "Rose is my wife and your mother, But the woman you saw at the overlook… her name is Sera. Your… birth mother."

The feeling in my chest from hearing her name now was the same one when Chloe had said it to me. I could tell now it wasn't anger or pain. It was an emptiness. A reminder that… I wasn't whole.

"I'm going to tell you everything, Rachel. Everything I've shielded you from for so long. But the truth can be hard to look at. Is this really something you're ready for?"

I gave a look at Chloe. Her face… she was trying to take this in as much as I was. I looked down at our hands wrapped around each others. I sat there blank minded just staring at our hands tied together. Since we met things have gotten… I can't even find the word for it. But at every turn, at every crazy fucking nightmare scenario that's come at us…

"Chloe." I let out.

"I'm right here."

I lifted my head up to meet hers, "Good. I need you."

I turned my head back to my dad and gave a him a soft nod.

"When I was in high, school, there was one person everyone adored. Her teachers, her friends - Sera was everyone's favorite. Every boy wanted to date her. I could barely believe it when she picked me. Sometimes I think that's what kept me blind for so long" My dad took a breath and stood up.

He walked into his office for a moment and came back with something in his hand. He held it out to me. It was a photograph of a young girl, maybe a little older than I was. She had long blonde hair, dark stud earrings complete with black choker necklace. I could see the parts of me in her face. Her eyes… and her lips…

"She was so beautiful…" I softly remarked.

"Just like you." Chloe said, our hands still clasped together.

I took a few more moments looking at her before handing the photo back to my dad who took his own moment looking at it.

"She was so alive," He began still looking at the photo, "So passionate about… everything. Early on though, I realized I wasn't enough for her." My dad tucked the photo into his pocket. "While the rest of us were pursuing college, careers, families, Sera wasn't looking for any of that. She was looking for escape."

My dad held his head down and mom gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder, "I only saw what I wanted to see. Until it was almost too late. When Sera became pregnant, I thought it would solve everything. And it did, for a little while."

My dad lifted his head and gave a sorrowful smile as he looked into my eyes. "Becoming your father was the greatest moment of my life. There was so much love, but… I was still blind. However much she loved you then, it wasn't enough. For Sera, the need to escape was always there. For over a year, I tried to help her. I made myself believe that she was still a good person."

He shook his head softly, "That, no matter what happened, she would never do anything to hurt you… I was wrong. Eventually, I saw her for who she really was. A destructive person. Someone who could never be satisfied, by anyone or anything. Even the love of her own daughter."

Tears started to form in my dad's eyes as my own vision started to blur from moisture. My dad continued though, "I was desperate. I didn't know what to do, so I made a choice. I was never going to let her harm you again."

My dad took in a deep breath to collect himself. "What you saw at the overlook, Rachel… It was true, we kissed. It was the saddest kiss of my life. It was a kiss goodbye. I told her that I was happy for her, that she felt like she'd gotten her life together finally. But she didn't get to just decide on one day to be a mother. Not after what she'd done. Not after all the people she hurt, all the lives she destroyed..."

"I told her she'd been given the greatest gift in the world - the chance to be your mother. And she squandered it. It pained me to hurt her like that. But I'd do it again, and again, and again, to keep you safe."

My dad fell silent. I could feel Chloe glancing at me trying to gauge my face. There was just so much. My… real mom was gone for 15 years, and now she wants to see me? Something felt off.

I looked to my dad, "So that was the first time you've seen her or spoken with her in 15 years?"

"No." he replied, "I send her money, every single month. It's our..." he looked up at my mom, "arrangement."

I was still having a hard time processing, "But now… she wants to see me?"

"Yes, But Rachel, it cannot be." My dad said sternly.

He said it, but it didn't matter. This woman, my birth mom, was out there trying to see me.

Chloe spoke up, "You think you have the right to decide that for her?"

"When I left Sera," my dad explained, "when I took Rachel away, I truly believe I saved her life. And I will continue to protect her, no matter what."

Protect me from what. I'm not a little girl and… and…

"But maybe she's different now." I spilled out. " People change, right?

"Maybe so," Dad said, "But consider that for fifteen years, she's preferred that money to you."

My chest tightened, my stomach felt sick. I could feel the tears start to form on my eyes. She…

She didn't want me?

"Rachel-" Chloe began.

"I think I need to lie down…" I said.

I stood up from the couch and focused hard on making it up to my room. Forcing my body to hold itself up at every step. I could feel everyone else behind me as I took each step. I pushed myself, taking step after step up the stairs slowly. If I fell I'd for sure shatter into a thousand shards of… whatever's left of me. Everyone stayed standing in the family room as I made the turn and finished climbing. I slowly made it to my door and gently opened it. Focusing everything on holding myself together just a little longer. I closed the door gingerly behind me as I walked to my bed and slowly crawled into it tucking myself up looking at the wall away from the door.

My mind started to replay everything that had happened over the past view days. The text's I read, the meeting I saw between my real mom and my dad. Chloe mentioning her hanging out with her dealer. My dad telling me she preferred the money to me.

Tears started to stream down my face. Why didn't my dad tell me all this before. Why didn't my real mom try to talk to me before now. She had 15 years.

The answer was simple. Nobody _really_ loved me. My dad lied to hold onto his perfect family. My real mom was just concerned about her next high. I was just some means to their own ideals.

I let myself cry. Broken breaths and sobs escaped out from me and I soaked the hand I was laying on with tears. I felt empty. That nothing about me or anything that I did mattered to myself or anyone.

"Rachel?"

It was Chloe's voice.

I didn't move. I focused on calming my breathing. The sobbing stopped but the tears didn't.

I could hear Chloe moving around my room. She was quiet, but it was comforting knowing she was here. She walked in front of me and started writing on my map of the United States. When she stepped away I looked to read what she wrote.

 _Let me know if you need an accomplice._

I gave a temporary smile through the tears.

The thought of escaping from Arcadia Bay seems so far away now. I still want to get out of here, get away from Dad and all his lies. But I feel like I have to see Sera before I go. I have to know… her, in some capacity at least. And she wants to see me too.

The light in my room went out. Chloe must have turned it off. Soon after I felt her climb onto my bed and then give me a tap on the shoulder.

"Hey, check it out."

I turned over and sat up. The ceiling of my room was transformed into mesmerizing starry sky. My night light amplified to fill up my entire room with a purple glow and white dots of bright stars. The different swirls of color reminding me of pictures of nebulas and some of the brighter spots reminisce of quasars. Just a universe full of light and color and possibility.

"It's… beautiful." I remarked.

"I thought you might like it." Chloe said softly.

"I've always loved stars." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"They remind us there's so much beauty out there, which we almost never see." My mind wandered again into the lies my dad told me. The parts of my life he kept away and covered up.

"Because we're blinded by what's in front of us." Chloe commented.

"Exactly… But then I learned the truth. The stars we're seeing have already been dead for millions of years. They're all... Lies"

"But that doesn't make them any less beautiful, right?" Chloe posed.

"I don't know," I said looking down, "If they're not even real, then what's the point?"

I turned away, I could feel water return to my eyes.

"It's all lies." I repeated, laying myself back down away from chloe. "Everything. My entire life. My dad. My mom. If I can even call her that anymore."

I felt Chloe's had rest on my waist as I spoke, "And that other woman. My real mom. She's the biggest lie of all. I can't trust any of them. I think you're the only one in the world I can trust."

"I'll take it," Chloe said softly behind me, "even if it's only by process of elimination."

A small laugh escaped from me, "Good." I responded turning to face her. I put my hand over her's and felt my bracelet on her wrist. I began to run my finger up and down it, "I wore this bracelet my entire life. I never even asked why, never even thought about it. Somehow, I think I always knew. Even when I didn't know. That… my real mother was gone."

Chloe's face grew sad, "You should take it back."

"No," I rejected with the most confidence I had since stepping into the house tonight, "There's nowhere else I'd rather keep it than right here." I said looking into Chloe's eyes.

The girls eyes brightened. I took a deep breath and looked back up at the universe lighting up my bedroom ceiling. My hand still running over the bracelet on Chloe's wrist that was laying on my stomach. Chloe's eyes still focused on me. I could feel her concern radiate off of her.

As I played with Chloe's wrist I thought about where the bracelet came from. Sera, my mom, who I know absolutely nothing about. My dad may have said what he's doing is protecting me, but he's lied to me almost all my life. All I really know right now is that my birth mom wants to see me, even after 15 years she still remembers and cares about me.

"The fact that she's here right now." I voiced out to Chloe, "That she came here. For me." Rolled now to face Chloe, "I think I need to see her. Is that wrong?"

Chloe's face held a somber seriousness, "Honestly? I have no idea what's right or wrong in this situation. I just know that whatever you decide, I'm in."

Doubts started to flood my mind, "But what if we can't find her? It's not like I can ask my dad. I have no idea where to start."

"I think I know what to do." Chloe said in a positive tone, "I'll call Frank and get him to connect us to her."

A smile crept onto my face, "You'd do that?"

"I'll give it a shot." she responded.

More doubt started to try to take hold, "Of course, even if we know where she is, we'd need a way to get to her. I can't just ask my parents for a ride."

"I think I might be able to fix up that truck in the junkyard." Chloe offered.

"Really?"

"I'll give it my best"

I felt my spirit start to rise a little from Chloe's words. "I know you will." I told her. "But even if we find her… how will i talk to her? What do I say?"

Chloe took a moment to think before she answered, "After my dad died, I didn't know how to keep talking to him. I still don't. But it doesn't matter. All that matters is that he's there."

Chloe loves her dad so much. I'm starting to wish I could have known him. "Your dad?"

"In my dreams. He's there, and it's so real. It's almost like it's another part of my life. It used to be the only part that mattered… I've never told anyone about that. Weird, huh?"

Chloe's dad my be gone, but he's still here for her. He'll never leave her alone.

"Uh… Rachel?" Chloe asked at my silence

"I was just thinking. Maybe I was wrong before. Who cares if the stars are dead." I slid myself over Chloe's arm. Laying myself down right up against her. "As long as we can still see them, that means they're real to us. Right?"

"Right" Chloe confirmed.

We laid quietly together. The only sounds our slow slow breaths. I could feel Chloe's pulse as my head rested on her arm, steady, rhythmic. More worries and thoughts about the future, about my past, about what was real and what was a lie started to fill my head. I tried my best to block it out, focusing on anything else. I crossed my arm over Chloe and pulled myself tighter into her. I pulled my head off of her arm and rested it onto her chest. She responded by cradling my head there.

I could hear her heartbeat loud and clear. I could hear it pick up slightly as we embraced each other. The feel of Chloe tracing circles along the arm I had wrapped around her and the steady beat of her heart relaxed me. For the time being all the bullshit fell away. It was just us, like at the concert, like on the train. She was here for me. I let the feelings comfort me as I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I could hear the rhythmic snapping as the train wheels crossed each section of track. The steady beat was relaxing along with the breeze.

"Are you… falling asleep on me?" Asked Chloe.

I opened my eyes and looked at the girl sitting across from me. One leg crossed under her and the other dangling outside the open train door. Trees and hills flashing past us as the train sped through it all.

"Whoa, I guess last night took a lot out of me." I responded sitting myself up further.

Chloe gave an exaggerated roll of her eyes, "We sleep together one time and now look at the state of you."

I playfully gave a kick out at her, "Hey, if it really went down like that you wouldn't even be walking today."

Chloe's eyes gave a brief widening in shock at my remark. Her cheeks turned slightly red and her eyes drifted outside the train, "Guess… it's a good thing I'm sitting down right now." Her eyes turned back to mine. Testing the waters.

I slid myself right up next to her and gave her bump, "So, what's the plan today Price."

Chloe collected herself, "Right, so I got in touch with Frank."

"Your drug dealing?"

"Yea anyway, he's set it up for us to meet with Sera."

I felt a nervous shudder in my chest. Wow Chloe really did it. I was actually going to meet my birth mom.

"If that's what you still want?" Chloe asked softly at my silence.

"No yea, totally. I just can't believe you managed it so quickly." I said excited.

"Thanks, just was wish I was able to get the truck fixed just as fast." Chloe's voice got quiet as she finished the sentence and her gaze fell.

"Hey," I said bumping her again, "You did, hella, amazing. And you'll totally have that truck up and running in no time."

Chloe smiled.

I jolted backward as the trains breaks screamed. I held on as the train grinded to a stop. I looked outside the train but all I could see were trees and forest we were in the middle of no where.

I turned to Chloe, But the train car was empty. She wasn't there anymore.

"Chloe!" I called out. But all I heard was my voice echo out in the hills. "Chloe this isn't funny!" but there was still no response.

The sun was getting low and the light fading. The train wasn't showing any signs of moving so I slid myself off and dropped.

The fall was farther than I thought and my feet gave out from under me and I landed on my arm hard. Searing pain wrapped all though my arm. I cried out, and knew right away it was broken.

"Rachel!" I heard a voice call out.

I looked up to see my dad running toward me. His orange jacket easily visible against the trees.

"Oh no, Rachel. Here let me take a look." He asked offering his hands out.

I tucked my arm against my chest and cradled it, tears from the pain streaming down my face.

"Rachel, you have to let me see." he asked calmly again.

I only shook my head no as I grinded my teeth to keep from screaming out against the pain.

He gave me a concerned look, "alright well here," he crouched next to me and put his arms around me, "let's get you up and back to the car." I felt his arms start to pull me up, and I allowed myself to be brought up standing. "There now let's just go back-"

As we turned back to the path my dad stopped mid-sentence. Standing in the path, her arms folded, blond hair streaming down to her white floral sundress was Sera, my birth mom.

My dad pulled me to turn me around, "Actually we'll go around this way."

"Ouch, dad that hurts." I called out.

As we turned around we found the same sight. Sera was still in front of us blocking the bath.

My dad squeezed me close to him, "No, I won't let you hurt her."

The pressure squeezed at my broken arm. The pain exploded. I immediately yelled out. "DAD STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!"

I felt his arms release me. I clenched my eyes closed tight as I tried to manage the pain. Once it died down a little I opened my eyes and Sera and my dad were gone. I was all alone. I felt my insides turn, and my chest start to throb as I held my arm secure against it. There was only a faint glow illuminating the endless forest around me.

"Hello." I called out weakly. "Someone please… I need… help."

I sunk to the ground and sat in the dirt just trying to hold myself together. The forest was completely silent and the air was cold. More tears ran down my face as I started to cry. My sobs echoing across the empty forest. I tucked my head into my arms and laid myself down sideways on the ground as I continued to cry.

I wanted someone, anyone, to really care about me. To carry me out of this forest and back home. As I laid in the dirt I felt something land on my arm. I lifted my head to see a vibrant blue butterfly. It's wings slowly waving up and down.

I took a deep breath that turned into a sob, "I guess it's just you and me now."

The butterfly flapped it's wings and took off from my arm. I watched it sway back and forth as it floated up into the trees above me.

"Rachel…" I heard echo above me

* * *

"Err… Rachel?" I heard again but much more solid. I felt a hand give my shoulder a slight shake.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into Chloe's vibrant blue ones.

"Hey, umm… Sorry to wake you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay?" she asked concerned.

"Uh, yea… why?" I asked confused and slightly groggy from waking up.

She brought her hand over and wiped away a streak of water running down my check, "Your crying."

I pulled my sleeves down and used them over my hands to wipe away the tears, "Yea, just a bad dream."

"Oh, uh okay… did you want to talk about it?" She asked softly.

I tucked my head back so I was laying face to face with her again and shook my head. "Sorry, you got stuck spending the night here like this."

"Don't worry about it." She replied, "It is too bad that I'm expelled, can't tell everyone at school now how I slept with Rachel Amber." Chloe's eyes immediately became panicked. "I'm... shit, I didn't mean to-"

I put my finger over her lips stopping her mid apology, "Chloe Price… I'm really glad you're here with me." I moved my hand away.

"Me too." She agreed.

Morning light cascaded over the two of us as we laid face to face. The light flickered in Chloe's eyes. The deep blue flashing at me at almost a rhythmic pace. It was hypnotizing to look at.

It was like a butterfly flapping it's wings.

* * *

 _ **A/N** **\- Hope everyone enjoys Farewell. See you all on the other side.**_


	8. Chapter 8 - Wounded

"You're up pretty early." I noted to Chloe lying next to me trying to detract from my nightmare. I still held my arm close to my chest.

Chloe's eyes grew pained, "I didn't have such a good dream either."

I was curious, but whatever it was Chloe seemed distressed by it. I didn't really want to pile more emotional baggage onto myself. "I'm here if you need."

Chloe forced a smile, "Thanks."

We laid there quite. Chloe's eyes piercing into my own. We tried to stare into each other. To see all the hidden corners we tucked our pain and problems away into. I felt like I wanted to do something. That I couldn't just lay here miserable, but as the minutes ticked by no plans formed. I was stuck buried over my head with all this crap. A cold feeling sunk into me. It flowed in my veins and chilled my entire body. I felt helpless against everything. My birth mom, my dad, it was all already done with. There was no going back to fix it. To change Sera, to keep my dad from lying to me. To make it so my life could go back to normal.

A soft knock at my door broke though the silence. I lifted my head up to see over Chloe and she turned around to face the door.

"Come in." I called out.

The door opened and it was my mom.

"Sorry if I woke you girls." she said kindly.

"You didn't." I replied flatly.

"I just… Well first I want to apologize to you Rachel." My mom stepped into my room her hands folded over her heart. "I'm sorry for my part in everything. I love your father, and as you grew up he felt it would be best for you to not know about your birth mother. I had my own reservations about it, but I respected and trusted his judgement. I let him make the decision, but that doesn't absolve me from sharing in the blame." My mom's eyes started to moisten and her voice weakened. "I just hope that… You can still accept me as your mother, as I will always see and love you as my daughter."

Her words caught me off guard. It wasn't until right now that I even thought of her as anything but my mom. I mean, trying to wrap my head around Sera being my mom was difficult. But never did I think of Rose, my mom, of not being my mother.

I could see her vulnerability as she stood there. It had likely been something on her mind every since my dad told me the truth last night. That I, her daughter, would up and think of her as anything less than my mom after all these years. I understood, and yet couldn't help but think of it as a laughable idea.

I stood up from the bed and walked over to my mom and wrapped her in a hug.

"You will always be my mom." I said as I held her tightly.

Her arms reciprocated and we stood there for a few moments wrapped together. As lost as I was, this here felt solid.

"Er, I think I'm going to get outta here." Chloe said, now standing.

My mom and I seperated and she took the moment to wipe the tears from her face.

I turned toward Chloe, "You don't have to go." I told her.

"You're more than welcome to stay Chloe." My mom said in confirmation.

Chloe gave a nervous scratch of her arm, "Thanks but I should probably, uh, check in… Ya know, with my mom."

"Of course." My mom said, "Well the other reason I came here was to say that there's breakfast downstairs if either of you are interested?"

I looked between my mom and Chloe. "Grab a bite before you take off?"

"Sounds great, thank you Mrs. Amber." Chloe said with an unconvincing tone.

I gave my mom a reassuring squeeze on her arm, "We'll be right down."

"Of course," She replied and then added before turning to leave, "I love you Rachel."

"I love you too mom."

She closed the door behind her when she left.

I turned to Chloe with a questioning look, "Checking in? I thought you weren't going home so long as David is there?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Chloe walked over and peeked out my window before turning back to me, "But I could use a shower and… I kinda miss my mom."

"I understand." I said, "We'll meet up later though?"

"Totally," She replied with a smile, "I'll clean up and give Frank a call, see what he says and then go from there."

That's right. Chloe was going to try to track down my birth mom for me. Things were starting to look a little better. At least I had some direction to go to move forward.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

Chloe and I ate and she took off soon after. I helped my mom clean up and and wash the dishes. It didn't seem like my dad was around which I was thankful for. It was nice to have a half normal and grounded morning after yesterday. I finished up cleaning and headed back up stairs. I sat down on my bed and took a few deep breaths.

Everything that happened just hung thick on me. It was a heavy layer that constricted and made it hard to breath. Chloe had the right idea about washing up. I removed yesterday's clothing that I had slept in and headed for the shower. The warm water was welcomed on my skin. The salt on my face from all the tears being brushed away. I didn't want to get out. Just spend the whole day in here and have a do over tomorrow. I laughed at myself at that thought. In theatre there are no do overs. Whatever happens, happens and everyone has to roll with it and see the show to it's conclusion. And that's what I had to do with this. My dad. My mom. Sera. Chloe. All of them and everything they've done. There's no taking any of it back.

Thinking of Chloe. I pushed her into this. Almost every step we've taken the past few days. I tricked and dragged her around for my own benefit. But after all the crap, last night. She had every opportunity to leave. To remove herself from my bullshit… but she stayed. She sat with me while my dad told me the truth. She came up for me afterwards. She stayed with me the whole night.

It was like back in the junkyard. No matter how shitty I was to her. She stayed for me. She really cared for me and had no expectations. I remember the dream I had. How hurt and alone I was. Chloe wouldn't let that happen though. She'd always be there for me.

Just like she was last night. And the night before.

I finished my shower and went right for my phone in my room.

 _Thank you for being there for me last night. I'm feeling a lot better._ \- Me _Today 6:59 am  
_ _guess what_ \- Chloe  
 _hmm_ \- Me  
 _You kick ass?_ \- Me _Today 7:00 am  
_ _okay that_ \- Chloe _Today 7:01 am  
_ _also we're meeting Frank at the junkyard in 2 hrs_ \- Chloe  
 _i think he can get us in touch with Sera_ \- Chloe  
 _Holy shit_ \- Me  
 _yup. i'm still at my house, just showering then grabbing tools for the truck_ \- Chloe _Today 7:02 am_

I can't believe it happened so quick. My mind flashed back to the dream. To Chloe and I riding the train and her telling me how Frank had set up a meeting with Sera. The dream didn't go so well from there. My still damp skin gave a shiver.

 _sooo meet at junkyard?_ \- Chloe _Today 7:03 am  
_ _I'll be there. You're amazing, Chloe Price._ \- Me

I tossed the phone onto my bed. I could feel some anxiety start to build. First I was concerned about what I was going to say to her, but now thinking about it. She's been looking for me. What is it she has to say to me. Does she want to try to be my mom? Does she just want to know me?

My thoughts swirled as I got myself dressed. With the possibility of meeting my mom I decided to go hardcore with an outfit I'd wear to concerts. It felt weird worrying so much about how I dressed or of what Sera would think of me. What did it matter really.

Nothing if I don't get to meet her. I finished my makeup and left my room. Told my mom I was heading out to meet with Chloe and then left. The more I walked the more I felt the worry fade and the urgency build.

The walk to the junkyard felt quick. I could feel my excitement grow as I approached the out of the way hub of rust and forgotten things. The place was quickly and oddly feeling more like home. The old bus and restaurant sign clear staples. The few mannequins that hung around. The rusted and broken cars and what could be Chloe and mine's getaway truck. Looking in from just outside I couldn't see Chloe anywhere. It took me a moment to spot the truck. It wasn't in it's usual spot. The ground in the junkyard had tire marks gashed around it.

Did Chloe actually get the thing running already? She's incredible. Walking around I still didn't see any signs of her though.

"Hey, junkyard queen!" I called out, "Where you at?"

I continued walking between the piles of junk looking for signs of the punk girl. As I passed a sort of cinder block hut I heard a rustle and turned to see Chloe.

She had an Arcadia Bay Garage shirt on, fitting for the occasion, over it was an open long sleeve red plaid shirt, her three bullet necklace draped around her neck, ripped jeans and beanie to top if off. My eyes then sat fixed on the streak of blue hair sliding down the side of her face.

I quickly stepped up to her to get a better look, "Holy shit, your hair! It's so…"

Chloe looked down and let out with an uncertain voice, "Badass?"

"Exactly" I told her with confidence.

Chloe lifted her head and gave me bright look.

"Hey, not sure you saw," I said crossing my arms, "but someone moved your truck."

"No way" Chloe said sarcastically looking around the room.

She really fixed it. Just like I knew she could.

"You're practically a certified mechanic now." I told her. "Even have the shirt to prove it." I started to walk toward the exit of the little concrete shack, "Should we check it out?" I asked.

Chloe just stood and looked at me. Her inaction at times… I couldn't help but find kinda cute. I put my hand behind her back and started to push her out. I nudged her all the way out to where the truck was parked. When we turned around the propped up boat though, there was some guy there checking it out.

He must have heard us coming because he turned to us and called out, "Hey Price. Nice wheels." he waved his hand back at the truck.

This must be the guy Chloe had called about Sera. Frank, I think his name was. Looking at him now he was the same guy from the Firewalk concert. He took a step forward, he eyes shifted from Chloe and he looked me up and down. I could hear a little voice in the back of my head go _what the fuck are you looking at_ , but I kept it internal. This guy could be my key to seeing my mom. I don't want to mess that up.

"You're early, Frank." Chloe responded walking toward him, "What's the occasion?"

"It's his fucking Bar Mitzvah" A man stepped out from behind the truck and up next to Frank. His hair was slicked back and from his unbuttoned shirt you could see part of a tattoo that likely covered most of his chest and torso. He had several earrings in and three different silver chains around his neck. Standing him next to Frank. This looked like the one who'd be in charge of a drug operation.

I looked at Chloe. I trusted her, but at the same time things seemed to be quickly getting out of hand.

"Frank here's becoming a man." the stranger continued, "Aren't you, big guy?" he gave a couple light jabs into Franks arm. Frank just looked him off.

Chloe looked and sounded concerned, "What's he doing here?"

"What do you think?" Frank responded, "We're not dealing with a couple of dime bags anymore, Chloe. Where's the money?

"For fuck's sake, the money wasn't there. What do you want from me?" Chloe said it in a manner which told me that this is not the first time she's told these guys that she doesn't have their money.

Frank took a few moments and stared down Chloe in her eyes.

"I don't think she has it." He said turning toward the stranger.

"Oh?" he responded his eyes now fixed on Chloe. "It's cute how she acts like you two are friends."

His tone and the way he said _cute_. I don't know why, but this guy was quickly getting under my skin. Whatever deal Chloe has over drugs or money it's whatever. We came here to talk about where Sera is.

The guy started to take steps toward Chloe. That itch under my skin started to grow tense in my muscles.

And just like that he whipped his hand out and grabbed Chloe by the wrist and pulled her arm. "You heard what happened to Drew, right?" he said threateningly.

The fast movement took me by surprise and I jumped back. My heart started pounding. The guy started to lean in closer to Chloe.

What the fuck is this?

His eyes grew intense as he started to tower over her, "Maybe try keeping that in mind when you talk to me."

I could see the fear in Chloe's face. Her eyes wide, mouth agaped. Seeing her scared like that… It lit a fire in me.

No one does that to my Chloe.

I stepped forward and pushed the guy hard off of Chloe. He stumbled down to one knee from the force.

"Don't fucking touch her."

The guy stood up slowly. Eyes spaced out into nothing. Frank held out his arms as to ask for restraint. He turned his head slowly to me.

I took a step in front of Chloe.

"Why is it," he started as he took steps toward us, "that chicks think it's okay to hit me, but if I lay a single finger," he brought his hand up which caused me to flinch back a bit, "on them, suddenly it's a whole other thing" he finished holding his hands out and taking a few steps back.

My heart was racing. All I could think about was keeping this freak away from Chloe and making them tell me where Sera is.

The stranger seemed to calm down, "Frank says you were asking about a client of his. That true?"

"Yeah," Chloe answered crossing her arms, "It's true. I don't see why you should give a shit."

"You don't." the guy stated, "maybe I'll show you. See, you two Nancy Drews decided it would be a good idea to call your drug dealer and ask about his business. I didn't go to a fancy academy, but that doesn't strike me as smart." The guy started to walk in a small circle around and then next to Frank, "Maybe it was this man's sunny disposition that confused you. But he's got a whole other side to him." He patted Frank on the stomach, "that I don't think you'd like. Should we let them see it?"

"We're just talking here." Frank said.

The asshole looked disappointed, "Okay. Then let's talk. I want to know, right now, why you give a shit about this woman."

"Why do you care so much?" Chloe snapped back.

"Because… fuck you. I'm asking the questions, here."

"Look," cut in Frank, "none of this matters. All we care about is that you stop asking questions. Got it?"

Stop asking questions?

They two men then started to turn and walk away.

My mind raced. So these guys know Sera. They know my mom and what. Just aren't going to say anything about her. This doesn't make sense. This is the only lead I have. My only chance to find as meet my birth mom and they think they can just walk away from me like that.

"No." I said stepping past Chloe.

She quickly stepped back in front of me with a look of warning. Sorry Chloe, but I can't let this go. I have to find my mom.

"Tell me where she is. Now." I demanded stepping by Chloe again.

"Rachel.." Chloe let out now in warning.

The dickhead stopped and turned around, "Wait a minute…" his eyes now looked me up and down. "No way" he laughed in disbelief.

He was laughing at me now!?

I stepped toward him, "What the fuck is your-"

"Rachel." he said cutting me off. "As in… Rachel Amber? That makes so much sense."

The burn that I was feeling before was now turning into a boil.

He turned toward Frank and then back to me, "This is James Amber's fucking kid."

What the fuck does that matter?

"Damon.." Frank called out as warning.

But he stepped up right into my face, "Your dad's a real piece of shit, you know."

No shit Sherlock.

"We're aware," Chloe said behind me, "Not sure what that has to do with us."

"Me neither." the Damon guy admitted, "But I'd like to find out."

Damon took a pause of thought, "Here's what happens next," he reached behind him and drew out a hunting knife. The blade pointed out at Chloe and me as we backed away.

"Come on, man. They're just kids." Frank said behind Damon.

"No, they're not" Damon responded briefly turning at Frank and then back on us.

"This one," he pointed the blade straight at me, "is the fucking DA's daughter. And right now she's going to fill me in on what her daddy is up to and how he's connected to that whore everyone's asking about"

Frank called out now, "Damon. Calm down. We're still talking. Everything's still cool. No need to get crazy."

As his words came out. Moments flashed in my head quickly. This Damon dickfuck calling my mom a whore. Him threatening and grabbing at Chloe. And now he had a knife and was going to what, kidnap me? I looked around the junkyard and spotted a long board of wood. I stepped over and picked it up.

Fuck this guy.

I closed the distance and swung the board hard at his head.I felt the shock as it crashed and sent him falling to the ground and the knife falling out of his hand. My heart pounded. My eyes narrowed and focused on him. I gathered myself and repositioned to get ready for a second swing.

He picked himself up to his knees and looked at me. Blood was dripping down his nose, "You fucking bitch!

I held the board high, just waiting for him to try to come at me again. I'll beat his fucking head in.

He stayed on his knees though. I decided this would be the best opportunity and stepped up to hit him again. He scrambled forward to me and I swung down, but his hand flew up and stopped the board from swinging down on him. I pushed all my strength down trying to push his hand out of the way. But the board pressed down only slightly, and then I felt a searing pain slash along my arm. I could feel cold metal deep in flesh and the burning pain as the blade slide back along my arm.

I watched the blood spray out as the knife was pulled away from me. I looked at the source of the pain. All I could see was the red that was quickly filling the gash in my jacket. And feel the sickening warm wet sensation as my blood began to spill over my arm and clothes.

"Rachel!" I hear Chloe call out.

"Damon what the fuck!"

I looked up from my arm and Saw Damon start toward me only to be headed off by Frank.

"Chloe, go! Now!" He called.

I held my hand over the wound. Trying to hold back the torrent of blood now soaking the inside of the arm of my jacket. The wound burned with pain, but it didn't actually feel that bad. I could feel how deep the cut was though. The skin in the area moved and pained unnaturally to me.

I looked up to see Chloe putting her hands on me and she guided me over and into her truck.

"Hold on!" She told me. Before closing the door and running around to the drivers side.

the warm blood soaking was then countered by my hand starting to feel cold. I tried to put pressure on the cut, but it was in too hard a location to do properly. Blood continued to flow out of me. It was so much. The cold started to wash over my entire body and I could feel myself grow tired and weak. It was happening so quick. I could feel my head start to go fuzzy and I truly started to feel afraid.

Is this it for me?

Am I dying?

"Chloe?" I weakly voiced.

"Hey! Hold on!" she cried hopping into the truck beside me.

My eyelids started to fall and my body became cold and numb. The world around me started to become heavy to hold onto.

"Rachel? No, No! No."

"I'm not losing you."

Chloe's voice drifted around me. Or was I drifting around Chloe…

The world faded in and out around me. Every second out of focus and distant.

"Hey! Hey Hey Hey! Rachel. C'mon we have to get you inside."

"Rachel Stay with me!"

Colors swirled around me as I felt myself pulled around. My feet pressed against the ground. I focused only and keeping them under me.

Voices called out around me…

….

I was taken off my feet and layed out.

It felt nice.

I let the fuzz in my head take over.

…

I could feel my body. I tried to move but it all felt impossibly heavy. I wanted to open my eyes. But sleep felt so much more… Right.

..

.

My throat was dry. The whole left side of my body ached. I wasn't sure if I could move and I didn't want to try. As my head started to clear so did the pain. But there was something else there. Someone was holding my hand. I forced my eyes open and waited as the world around me become clear.

I was in a hospital room. My dad sat next to me. It was his hand gripped around mine. His head was down, but I could still see the glistening of tears on his face.

I gave a pitiful squeeze back.

His head lifted up.

"Rachel. Oh thank God." I could hear him trying to control his voice. "I'm… I'm so glad your okay."

Looking into my dad's eyes I could see everything he felt for me. Even with all the lies he told me and things he kept from me my entire life. His eyes were full of honesty.

He loved me.

And I was so glad he was here.

"Dad…" my voice was weak and dry. "I'm -"

"Shh," he interrupted. "It's all okay, just rest." His hand came up and stroked my hair.

I tried to think back on what happened. I met Chloe at the junkyard. Then her dealer Frank and some Damon guy showed up. And then… And then he stabbed me. But wait Chloe what happened to Chloe.

"Chloe…" I let out.

"Chloe's here. She's fine" my dad quickly added. "She's the one who brought you here."

Holy shit. To think if Chloe wasn't around. If she didn't get that truck working…

My dad pulled out his phone and typed out a quick text message.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I told Chloe I'd let her know when you were awake." He explained.

"Thanks, dad." I said.

"Just try to rest." He advised.

All the anger I had over him and not telling me about Sera faded. Even through the pain in my arm I could feel the tinge in guilt hit my heart. I wanted to apologize. But I couldn't find the words. I just layed there looking at him while he held my hand and he brushed along my head. It was like being back in those woods when I broke my arm. With him here things just felt safe.

"Dad… I'm glad that you're here." I confessed to him.

"Me too, Rachel..." he replied.

"It really hurts."

"Shh… that pain will pass…" he told me.

The door behind him opened and in walked Chloe. I could see her pain as she looked at my lying in the hospital bed.

"Chloe's here." My dad told me. "You want me to stay?"

I looked him over and gave a light smile at his words, "No, I'll be okay."

He stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I'll come back. In a little while."

He lingered for a moment before stepping out of the room past Chloe who came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"My guardian angel." I half joked.

Chloe placed my hand in between hers and gave me her look. Her bright smile that she shares with me. She looked over at my arm and her face became saddened again.

"I saw Steph earlier. She says hey." She said.

"Steph's so cute. But not as cute as you."

Chloe gave scratch of the back of her head at the compliment, "stop." she softly joked.

"I mean it."

Chloe sat quite for a few moment as she searched for her words. Tears started to run down her face "Rachel, I'm sorry."

"What? What for?" Chloe literally did nothing wrong. And everything right.

"You're here because of me. Because I choked back there in the junkyard."

"What? Shut up!" I rejected.

"You were so fierce, and I just froze. I fucked it up, and I'm so sorry, and…"

"And you saved my life." I finished for her. "You. Saved. My. Life." I stressed.

Chloe shook her head, "I almost lost you. I can't believe I almost-"

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." I cut in.

"Good."

"Happy that your dad's here?" she asked.

"I mean, I'm still mad at him for everything he's done, but it felt so good to lean on him. He's my dad, you know? I felt completely safe."

Chloe gave a look of understanding, "Like on Mount Hood."

Her bringing up Mount Hood reminded me of my dream. How my dad was trying so hard to keep Sera away from me. Even with everything that just happened. Even though I almost died. I still want to meet her.

"Would you do something for me?" I asked Chloe.

"Anything."

"Sera... My mom." The idea of it still was strange to think about. "That's so weird to say. I'm not even sure what she is, honestly. But… I think I still want to meet her."

"Are you sure?" Chloe questioned, concerned, "She could be completely different than you imagine."

"I'm sure."

I looked out away from Chloe, "I don't even know if she's still in Arcadia Bay… But if she is, will you find her, please?"

"You really want this, don't you?" Chloe asked.

I faced back to Chloe, "I do. Chloe, I really do."

Chloe's face filled with worry. For a moment I thought she was going to say she wouldn't do it.

"Then… of course. Whatever it takes."

"I bet my dad has her number," I told Chloe, "Maybe in his office? Our house key's just under the mat. The code is 0722."

"To you're…" Chloe's sounded in disbelief, "You're dad's office? 0722?"

"Yea. My birthday."

"I'll find her Rachel." Chloe told me, "And then I'll tell her how fucking cool you are."

Sure, brag about me to my birth mom. I leaned up and gave her a light punch in the shoulder. "Thank you, Chloe."

As I fell back to the bed I felt the pain throb and the weakness in my body. My eyes once again started to grow heavy.

"For...Everything…"

* * *

I was woken up by a doctor. He examined my arm and asked my how the pain was. He said that things were looking good so far, but there'd likely be a noticeable scar. And as for the pain, he said he could up my dosage slightly, but that it would make me even more tired. I told him I didn't mind and so he went over to one of the machines and pressed a few buttons on it. He wished me well before leaving, and soon after he was gone I found myself drifting into unconsciousness again.

I don't know how long I was out. But when I came to the lights in the room where lower and white dots of light sprinkled the ceiling and the walls. I looked over at the source to see the night light rig Chloe had made for me last night.

"I thought it would help." I heard my mom's voice say. She leaned close and too my hand. "How are you feeling?"

"I've had better days." I told her while giving her a small smile.

"Your father is here still too. He just stepped out for something to drink." She explained.

The night light did make a difference. The purple glow and dots of stars were comforting. Almost as much so as having my parents still here beside me.

"Thank you," I told my mom, "for staying here."

"Of course," she lifted her hand and stroked my face, "We will always be here for you."

I laid awake but with my eyes closed. Trying to not focus on the pain and instead the rhythmic massaging my mom was giving my head.

I wonder if Chloe got into my dad's office. If she found a way to contact Sera.

Speaking of my dad, the door opened and he stepped in with a couple of bottles of water in his hands.

When he saw me awake he smiled, "Hey there. Are you alright, anything we can do or get for you?" he asked handing one of the water bottles to my mom.

"My mouth is pretty dry actually."

Pretty dry was an understatement. It felt like my mouth was left open and my stuck out a car window for hours just drying everything up.

My dad stepped around the bed and grabbed a large styrofoam cup sitting on a table. "The nurse said you can start with this." He held it out for me.

The cup was filled with small chunks of ice. I gave my dad a puzzled look. He just shrugged. I tilted the cup into my mouth and let some of the ice fall in. The coolness felt nice and once the ice started melting the feeling of the cold water coating my throat felt amazing. I quickly finished the cup of ice.

A pain gathered in my head and I scrunch my face at the brain freeze. I could hear both my parents give a soft laugh.

"Hey," I said aloud, "You can't laugh at a girl in the hospital." I joked softly.

My dad knelt down next to me. "Well that's a face I haven't seen since Paris." I watched him smile at the memory, "Do you remember it?"

"The café liégeois, from the shop across from the bakery." It was a warm day, and I just couldn't resist the temptation of some coffee ice cream. I finished the dish in seconds and just a few more seconds later had one of the worst brain freezes ever.

"That's right." my dad confirmed. "France is beautiful."

I thought of all the other traveling I wanted to do. All the places in the United States I wanted to be. All the places around the world I wanted to see. I wonder if Chloe has her own list of places. She did say she wanted me to show her L.A.

"I could definitely do another trip." My mom said joining in. "We could do Marseille this time. I hear the beaches there are the most beautiful in all of France."

"That would be nice." I agreed.

The three of us circled around and talked about traveling. Memories of trips we've taken, and potential ideas for future destinations. Even with the pain, and being in the hospital. It was the most normal I felt the past few days with my parents. However with all the talking, my body was soon ready for another break. My parents even seemed to be getting tired. Our conversation slowed down and I found myself closing my eyes.

I started to come to hearing my dad's voice.

"-to see you when she wakes up. Maybe come back a little later?"

I opened my eyes to see Chloe standing at the door talking to my dad.

"Hey." I called out mildly.

My dad turned to me, "Go back to sleep, kiddo. You need your rest."

"Can I talk to Chloe alone for a minute?" I asked. I wanted to know what happened at my house. If she was able to find anything about Sera.

My mom stood up from next to me, "Okay, sweetie. We'll be right outside."

Chloe stood in the doorway with a weight on her. Her eyes were trying their best to avoid any single direction too long, and her shoulders hung low.

It didn't look good. I guess she couldn't find her.

My mom walked over to my dad, and together they left the room and closed to door to give Chloe and I privacy.

Chloe put on a sympathetic face and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed again. "How you feeling?" she asked.

"Like I got stabbed," I joked, "Doc says there will be a sick scar. Maybe a tattoo is in order?"

"Fuck yeah." Chloe agreed with a smile.

I looked over at the nightlight. Here I was again with Chloe in bed. The dots of light above us. Me in pain. And just a few hours before that. We made out plans to leave all of this crap behind. It was a whole different life back then.

"We never actually escaped, did we?" I asked her.

"We've got time." Chloe reassured.

"All the time in the world."

I closed my eyes at the thought, at our dream.

"So…" I said opening them again, "how did everything go?"

Chloe moved from the bed to the chair next to me. I turned myself on my side to see her. Her face was troubled, and serious. I felt worry grow in my chest.

"Rachel… I've got to tell you something."

* * *

 _ **A/N So... Here we are. Pretty much the end of Before the Storm. 99.9% of content from here on out is all on me. Yea that's not scary at all (0_0). Sorry it took so long. There were 2 previous versions that were about half complete and I just didn't like the tone of them. Hopefully grammar and punctuation is not too bad as I rushed the last bits and the proofreads to get this out. I'm literally catching a flight to leave in under 12 hours and I wanted to get this out before then. As always thanks everyone for reading, reviewing, commenting, sharing. All that good stuff. Story updates and teases can be found at my twitter (Wessssssss) and a little while ago I started a twitter for my version of Rachel and that can be found at (RachelAmberBoRA) feel free to interact with her and even maybe get some Easter eggs or previews of whats to come. Have a good one you guys ;)**_


	9. Chapter 9 - How Does It Feel

" _October 11th? Is this Friday!"_

" _That's only four days away…"_

" _Oh no…"_

 _She made it. Yes._

 _But why does this not feel right._

 _The way she spoke. Four days away?_

 _This is all… Broken._

 _Shattered…_

" _What the fuck is it with everyone and this blue-haired bitch"_

 _It's that girl… But different… She's broken too. I can feel it._

" _Chloe, Chloe, Chloe, What the fuck has she ever done for anyone besides screw everything up."_

 _Hey, That's not true. Why is she talking like that?_

" _And now tricking me into breaking time to try to save her. Selfish bitch."_

" _You might have me fooled right now, Chloe. But I'll show me who you really are."_

" _And I won't let_ _ **you**_ _stop me…"_

" _...Rachel."_

* * *

Chloe's arms were wrapped around me as we laid in the hospital bed together. My eyes dry and swollen from crying… again. The empty pocket in my chest that had been hanging around the past few days was gone. Replaced by a hollow feeling throughout my entire body. I was just skin for other people to use and lay claim over.

Chloe found out my dad was keeping a lot more secrets from me.

That money Sera was supposedly taking instead of seeing me. Turns out she's been refusing it for awhile. She even got her own attorney sending my dad notices about him keeping me from her. And then he enlisted Damon Marrick to abduct her. To force drugs onto her after she had worked so hard to get clean for me. He wasn't protecting me, he was being a monster. Seems more like I'm the one needing protection from him. If he'd have just told me the truth, if he just let Sera and I meet.

The world is such shit.

The quiet of the room was interrupted by a phone message alert going off.

"Shit." I heard Chloe whisper behind me. I don't think she knows I'm awake. I felt her remove a hand from me and start to lightly shuffle around as she tried to pull her phone out without disturbing me. I heard the phone click on and after a moment her weight shifted toward the edge of the bed before curling back up against me. It didn't seem like she responded to whatever the message was.

"Not going to answer it?" I said aloud into the room.

"Er, It's not important." Chloe brushed off, "Sorry if it woke you."

"No, I was already awake."

"I could get off the bed. Give you more room to be comfortable." She offered.

I tried to turn myself to face the other way, but the pain in my arm forced me to give up and just lie on my back. I turned my head to look at Chloe. Concern still filled her eyes. Her hair slightly disheveled from laying down next to me. Just behind her I could see the time on the clock. It was already close to 9pm.

My parents didn't stay long after Chloe told me everything. My yelling at them probably had something to do with that. Chloe stayed through all of it though. Like she has since the Firewalk show.

"How did everything turn to such shit?" I asked.

"I think it's always been shit. We're just finding out about it now." She responded, laying herself flat down next to me. I reached my hand from my injured arm out to hers. She flinched at the touch slightly. Unsure if she should take it. Likely out of fear of hurting me. It did hurt a bit, but right now she was the only thing I had left, and I didn't want to lose her too. Even if I had to hold her down in this bed with me.

"They're going to make you leave soon," I told her, then adding, "The nurses."

"Psh, they can try." she responded challengingly.

I let myself smile at the image, "Thank you Chloe, For everything you keep doing for me."

"It's nothing," She responded, "Not like I have anything else going on, or anywhere to be."

Chloe's phone let off another beep as she received another message.

"Seems like you might." I prompted.

Chloe leaned back and checked the phone quickly before setting it back down. "It's just my mom. I already told her I wouldn't be home tonight."

I felt myself get hit with a slight tinge of guilt, "You don't have to stay. You can go home and see your mom."

Those might have been the words out of my mouth, but as soon as I said them my grip on Chloe's hand tightened slightly.

"And what? Ditch you for step-douche. Hell. No." She shook her head at the thought, "I'd rather…"

"Get stabbed." I jokingly finished.

Chloe's eyes fell onto the badges around my arm. "Yea, but in a less dramatic way." Her voice then got quiet and hung with a simple sadness, "I mean, you should have seen yourself."

"'It's just a flesh wound." I quoted in a mock british accent to her.

She laughed softly, "Wow, Monty Python. Really?"

"Hey, if you don't like Monty Python you can just get the hell out now." I told her.

"It's not that," She said, "I just haven't seen any in awhile. Not since, well… My dad died. He was a big fan. I remember he was pulling out a bunch of references one day and me and Max were just sitting clueless as to what he was doing. So he put on Monty Python and the Holy Grail for all of us to watch."

Hearing stories about how Chloe was before her dad died felt weird. It was a whole different life for Chloe

One that she remembered but was no longer apart of. She became someone new after losing her dad.

"Sounds like a good time." I commented.

"It was."

With my own family slowing burning around me I found myself becoming more curious to Chloe's. As far as I know she has a caring mom, but who is dating a prick. She loved her dad a ton and still does, and then she had an old best friend Max who moved away.

"Your dad sounds cool." I told her.

"He was." She replied.

"And Max?" I asked.

Chloe stayed quiet for a few moments before she started to respond. "Max…" She trailed off.

"We don't have to talk about it." I said.

Chloe let out a big sigh, "For years I thought she was always going to be there for me. We did everything together. And then my dad died and she left." I could hear Chloe fighting to keep her voice steady. "We stayed in touch but only for a little while. Guess she got busy with her new exciting life in Seattle."

Chloe turned on her side to face me. "I never thought I'd find another friend like her."

Chloe implying we were just friends stung unexpectedly. In just a short time we've been through so much and she's done so much for me. Things I don't think I could ever repay.

Friends come and go. And I didn't want Chloe to go. Chloe told me the first time we were in the junkyard that she felt something more between us. I was so caught up in the bullshit with my dad that I couldn't process it. Suddenly now my mind flashed to all the small moments Chloe and I had the past few days. From her coming with me on the train. Her telling me her feelings in the junkyard. Coming back for me after I yelled at her. Performing in the play with me. Helping find my mom and uncover my dads lies. And now laying here with me in the hospital. We weren't friends.

This was something more.

I looked into Chloe's eyes and felt the power of them. They held onto me like I was the only thing worth looking at. Like the whole world was right here in this bed.

"Chloe Price…"

"Rachel Amber?" she questioned softly.

I went to lift myself up to turn closer to her. But I was greeted with a sharp burn of pain when my weight went onto my injured arm.

I collapsed back down flat on the bed. "Ah shit!"

Chloe winced at my distress, "Are you okay!? Anything can I do?" she asked concerned.

I was hoping to be a little more suave at this.

"Umm, yea. Could you come closer?" I asked.

"Er, sure." She scooted herself closer to be, being careful of my injured arm. "Like this?"

My mind raced with ways to try to play this. Each option seemingly more ridiculous than the last.

"Chloe… How do you feel… about me?"

Chloe's face slightly reddened. Her eyes panicked softly as they darted around different points on my face. Her mouth opened and then closed again as words refused to form.

I reached my uninjured arm up and brushed Chloe's hair behind her ear clearing her still reddening face. My heart gave a jolt. I focused on every inch of her face. The bright blue streak of hair rested just next to her crystal blue eyes. Her cheeks becoming filled with shades of red. Her lips quivering ever so slightly.

I smiled and looked back into her telling eyes.

"Samsies."

I gently pulled her face down closer to mine. Her eyes starting to widen into shock but she didn't resist or pull back. I could feel her warm breath as we were just inches apart now. I let my eyes close and waited for Chloe to lean down the rest of the way.

There was a click as the handle to the room was turned. Chloe jumped herself upright on the bed.

"Oh sorry," a nurse said as she stepped into the room. "Just popping in to let you know my name is Jess and that I'm the on duty nurse now."

Chloe stood up off the bed quickly and let the nurse do her work. Looking at her I could see a slight bit of annoyance in her face. When she caught my gaze she shifted to an awkward smile.

The nurse finished up by changing the name on the information board to hers. "If you need anything just press the red button and I'll be here."

"Thanks" I told her before she left the room.

Chloe stayed standing next to the bed. Shifting around slightly.

"So." She said. Punctuating the awkward situation.

"Soo?"

I actively avoided bringing up what was happening before the nurse came in. I wasn't embarrassed, but Chloe seemed to be. And it was a bit fun watching her struggle with it. Chloe continued to just stand there. Her eyes shifted around the room and at one point her mouth opened, but closed without a sound.

I gave a light chuckle, "You can come back onto the bed ya know?"

"Oh… er sorry." she apologized before climbing back into the bed with me being careful of my arm.

"Well she didn't kick you out." I told her as she shifted up next to me.

"That's a first." She commented. "Doesn't seem like anyone wants me around… besides one person."

"Well everyone else is missing out."

The room got quiet again. I kept my mind blanked and focused on the sound of Chloe breathing next to me. Her laying here with me was a comfort I'd never felt before. She wasn't some over shielding force like my dad is. She's a partner. Someone to stand next to me and tag team the world with. And I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have.

This is special.

Chloe is special.

* * *

Waking up next to Chloe helped. Even if they never visited again I knew eventually I'd be out of the hospital and back with my parents. At some point I'd be submerged back into the ocean of lies they created. Until then though I'll focus on the girl next to me who's sound asleep.

And slightly drooling.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her in the side with my knee.

"Ah, wha-. Ew shit." she pulled her shirt up to wipe her mouth. "That's… yea."

"Cute, it's kinda cute." I reassured her.

She shook her head in disagreement, but still smiled.

There was a knock on the door and a familiar woman's voice called through. "Chloe?"

I looked at her puzzled and she returned a similar confused look.

"Mom?" She replied.

I guess Chloe's mom tracked her down.

"Can I come in?" She asked still through the closed door.

I nodded to Chloe and she stood up from the bed, walked over, and opened the door.

"Mom, what- How'd you even know where I was?"

Chloe's mom stepped into the room and gingerly closed the door behind her. I could see the relief in her face at seeing her daughter.

"When I heard Rachel was in the hospital and you weren't coming home. I knew I'd find you with her." Chloe's mom explained with her slight southern drawl.

Chloe went quiet.

Chloe's mom then turned to me and stepped closer, "I'm sorry to drop in on you like this. I hope it's alright."

"Perfectly fine, Mrs. Price." I replied.

"You can call me Joyce." She turned to Chloe who was just now following after her mom closer to me, "I have a feeling we'll be seeing a lot of each other."

I gave a smile, "hopefully for better reasons." Acknowledging the last time I saw her when I played my part in Chloe getting kicked from school.

Joyce returned the smile but then her expression fell, "I hope you don't think I solely blame you for what happened with Wells and Blackwell. I know Chloe digs her own holes."

I looked over at Chloe whose face was contorted from nerves. "Sometimes she's just helping dig someone else out. I wouldn't still be here if it wasn't for her." Chloe's cheeks flushed and her hand reached up to scratch her head as she does often in these situations. "You have a wonderful daughter Mrs. Price. I owe her my life."

Joyce's face became both surprised and appreciative.

"Hey Mom," Chloe cut in, "Why don't we talk outside and let Rachel rest."

"Okay, get better soon Rachel. I'll have a stack of pancakes waiting for you at the Two Whales when you're up for it."

"Sounds great."

Chloe ushered her Mom back to the door and as Chloe gave a last look before closing the door. I winked at her and a tiny smile broke as she shook her head before the door close.

I could hear their voices mumble through the door. Not enough though to make out what they were saying.

Joyce showing up for Chloe was… I don't know besides that's just what a mom does. No matter the trouble Chloe gets into and the fights they have she'll always care for her daughter.

I thought about my mom. How I yelled at her for being a part of my dad's lie. I don't even know how much of it she knew about. But I said things.

 _You see me as your daughter!? What kind of mother does this!?_

 _I'd be better off with my REAL mom!_

 _Get out!_

My dad tried to speak. Whatever excuse or apologies he thought would help. But my mom just sat quiet. Even when I yelled at her. And when I told them to leave she left, pulled my dad with her too.

I don't know what amount of forgiveness I have, but I hope I can find reason to give some to my mom. She may have played a part in my dad's lies, but he was the mastermind.

The door opened and Chloe came back inside.

"Everything good?" I asked.

"Yea," Chloe replied as she came over and sat on the bed. "She was worried."

"So what did you tell her?"

"That we were meeting with someone who could help us find your mom, but it was a lie. And they just wanted to try to take you. You fought back but got stabbed and I drove you here." Chloe explained.

"And she didn't question anything?" I asked.

Chloe shrugged, "I'm sure she has questions." Chloe gave a sway, "She actually offered to take me home so I could clean up and get something to eat and that David would take me back here when I wanted. But I-"

"You should do that." I said cutting her off.

"But I already told her-"

"So hurry and catch her. I'm not going anywhere. Just promise you'll be back." I told her.

Chloe looked between the door and me. Still contemplating.

"Chloe Price! Go catch up with your mom and freshen up. We can't both be messes stuck in a hospital. Go!" I urged.

"Alright, alright, but I'll be right back." She said standing up for the door.

She turned back after she opened it and paused.

"Rachel… I…" Her eyes scanned around as if searching for the words before falling back onto me. "I'll be back hella quick."

I raised an eyebrow in response and she disappeared out of the room. I rolled my eyes to myself. I couldn't blame Chloe for having trouble putting things into words.

It always seemed so easy.

'How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.'

'It's like in that moment the whole universe existed just to bring us together.'

'You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down.'

'She's beautiful, and therefore to be wooed; She is woman, and therefore to be won'

'As you wish'

It all just seems so… surreal. The words the feelings, even in the blaze of my woe and hate. Chloe existed outside of it, or somehow shielded from it, from me. My life was as out of control as the forest fire that raged around Arcadia Bay, but Chloe stayed here.

She was fireproof.

The room felt colder without her. I knew she couldn't just sit here with me until I healed, but I have little doubt she would have if I needed. It's good that she went home, and spent some time with her mom.

I layed in the bed and spent a long time convincing myself that this lonely pit in my chest was for a good cause.

* * *

Finally a knock at the door shook me from my mental stupor and my insides lifted.

"Yea, come in!" I called out.

The door swung open and in walked someone who was very much not Chloe.

It was my dad.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could see the vulnerability in him. His fear, his guilt, his worry, I gritted my teeth to keep myself from pouring my internal fire over him.

"What do you want?" I managed out.

"Just… to see how you were doing." He replied in earnest.

"I'm fine. The doctors and nurses are doing a good job taking care of me." I was doing my best to hold back all the venom and fire inside me.

My dad stepped closer and eyed the bandages on my arm, "How does it feel?"

"Not as bad as the stab in my back." Yes, this is me doing my best.

"Rachel I… I'm not here to… cause problems. You might not think so right now, but I do love and care about you more than anything." He let out a defeated breath, "I'm glad you're being well taken care of."

"I am." I stated coolly.

"Is there anyth-"

"No." I interrupted.

My dad just gave a nod and walked back over to the door. "If anything does come up." he stated just as he was leaving.

"Wait." I called out, there was one thing. He paused in the doorway. "Where's mom?"

My dad's expression sank slightly, "She's right here. She was… unsure if you wanted to see her."

"I do, can you have her come in?" I asked and then added for clarity, "You can go."

He silently dipped out of the room and just a moment later my mom stepped into the room closed the door behind her. She walked over and sat down next to me. Her eyes were pained and filled with fear.

The room stayed silent and neither one of us knew what to say. I wanted bad for this to be easy. Maybe it would have if it had been just her and not my dad. I couldn't help but wrap her up in what my dad did, but I still don't even know how much of it she knew or approved of. She knew about my real mom, and the payments. She said she didn't like it but went along with it because of my dad. But did she know my mom stopped taking the money? Did she know who my dad was working with to keep Sera away from me?

I had so many questions to ask, but I was terrified of the answers. I wanted her to be innocent of all this. For me to have her like Chloe has her mom. And if she wasn't… I just don't know.

"I don't hate you." I finally let out. It sounded so stupid, but at the same time I think it needed to be said.

My mom placed her hand over mine on the bed. "Rachel I… Nothing I say will matter. But I hope you know that I love you."

I took a deep breath. I was stalling to avoid the questions I had, but knew that wasn't going to help anything.

"Did you know about Damon?" I asked unable to look at her.

"No, I swear." she replied.

"How about the money?"

"I… I knew she stopped cashing the checks. Your father never said anything, but I could see that the money wasn't being taken out." her voiced softened. "I should have spoken to him about it. About what he was up to. I thought he was just stressed about her being in town. I didn't… I never thought…"

"That he'd have Sera abducted and drugged." I blatantly stated.

"I'm so sorry Rachel." she said as tears started to drip from her eyes.

The fire inside me cooled some. "It's… I don't blame you for what he did. I just don't know how to move forward from here."

"I understand."

We didn't talk anymore about what happened, there was small chat about the injury and the doctors and nurses. If the hospital food was any good. It felt good to be able to talk with my mom. When all the mundane topics were covered we both just fell silent. Her hand coving mine as she stayed with me.

Chloe opened the door and stepped into the room with caution.

My mom smiled at Chloe, "Hi Chloe,Thank you for watching out for Rachel."

"Of course…" Chloe responded slowly as if waiting for something to jump at her.

My mom stood up and let go of my hand, "I'll leave you girls alone then."

"Hey mom," I called as she walked to the door.

She paused and turned around to me.

"It was really nice to see you."

I could see a flash of light in her eyes at the comment, "I'll be back tomorrow. Take care of her Chloe."

"I will, Mrs. Amber." Chloe replied as my mom left the room. When she was gone Chloe turned to me. "That was… awkward."

"What are you talking about?" I questioned knowing full well exactly what she was talking about.

"First of all you're dad eyed me like I had killed his puppy, and then you and your mom are just sitting quiet. I feel like I missed out on something."

"My dad's a dick, and my mom's… well she's trying. We both are." I confessed.

Chloe came over and sat down on the bed, "That's great, about your mom I mean."

"Yea." I agreed. "So how was going home?"

Chloe tilted her head from side to side, "It was okay. My mom had to get to work so we really only talked in the car. She asked about who we were meeting that did this to you. I told her it was Damon and how he forced Frank into bringing him to meet with us. She was mostly just grateful I was okay, and that I should avoid meetings with strangers. Stranger danger and all that."

I nudged her leg, "That doesn't sound bad."

"Yea," She agreed but then sighed. "David was quiet until it was just him and me driving back here. That's when I got his whole, 'you need to make better life choices' speech."

Chloe sat up and mocked driving a car and attempted to deepen her voice, "I know you think you can trust these people Chloe, but they are all only after what you can give to them. That is all you're worth. You need to be smarter if not just for yourself, but for your mother."

I laughed, "Maybe he can give my dad some tips"

"Oh yea," Chloe said now joining in with some laughing of her own, "I'm sure that would work out just great."

We continued to joke about how screwed up are families are. It felt good to be able to laugh.

"So how long are you going to be in here?" Chloe eventually asked.

"Not sure right now. Doctor says it depends on how fast I heal, but about 2 weeks if not a little sooner." I picked up my arm and examined the bandages around my wound. "Hopefully sooner."

"How does it feel?" Chloe asked.

I turned to face Chloe. Catching her crystal blue eyes before responding.

"Better."

* * *

 _ **A/N The second chapter to share a title with a Tonight Alive song. Just a random factoid. I hope ya'll aren't too mad that they didn't kiss. It might be salt in the wound, but originally I did have them kissing in the hospital, but again I didn't want the moment to be hazed by a near death experience or medication or emotional stress from dealing with her parents. I do think that there is a real and special relationship between Rachel and Chloe and I want to give them a pure moment. One that can't be questioned by either of them. When will that come though? I honestly have no idea.**_

 _ **Pointless P.S. - I read a medical journal study about the type of wound Rachel received to find out about how long the recovery time would be... It was a fair amount of work for a relatively minor detail... I just wanted someone to know this. XD**_

 _ **Less pointless P.S. - I hope you guys don't mind the twist in the "Episode intro" I don't plan on breaking any LiS or BtS canon with this story, but there's just so much about the supernatural scenes and the "visions" Max has that I feel like I have some decent room to work in a cool substory.**_


	10. Chapter 10 - Social Fusion

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy. I was there when the nurse told you to be careful about pulling your stitches."

Chloe worrying about me was adorable. Then again most things about Chloe were.

My parents insisted they take me home from the hospital. I didn't put up a fight mainly for the sake of my mom. Chloe followed in her truck and the second we got to my house I took off with her.

"I'm just sitting here. How much more easy can it get?" I posed.

Chloe shook her head as she watched the road, "I mean, you probably shouldn't be taking on the town after just getting out of the hospital."

"Well I don't plan on taking on the town."

Chloe gave a quick glance at me, "You don't?"

"Nope," I rolled down the window and let the cool wind whip across my face. "Just the world. So long as I have you by my side."

"Always." She replied with confidence. "So what's the plan then."

"Let's see…" It felt like there was so much to catch up on. It felt like I spent months in that hospital. I missed out on all the post show parties and Vortex Club meet ups. I might be out of school for a few more days, but that doesn't mean I can't still drop by.

"How does crashing Blackwell sound?" I asked.

"Um, stupid." Chloe replied honestly. "You have the rest of the week off. Why go to school when you don't have to."

"There are parts I miss." I waved my hand outside the truck, surfing the air. "And I do have other friends I haven't seen since the show."

Chloe stayed quiet for a few moments, "Alright, Blackhell it is."

The truck stopped as we hit a red a light. I leaned up against the door and kicked my leg over to Chloe's thigh. She tilted her head over to look at me. I couldn't tell what she was feeling, but something was up.

I gave her a smile and a wink. I could see her cheeks tense up slightly as she held down a smile.

"Going to Blackwell that bothersome to you?" I asked.

The light turned and the truck accelerated forward.

"No." She replied plainly.

I tilted my head, "No?"

She gave a quick look at me and gave a wide eyed shake of her head and then turn back forward.

Whatever was going on with Chloe I didn't like it.

"Pull over." I told her.

Chloe did a double take between me and the road, "What? Pull Over?"

"Yes."

Chloe pulled the truck down a side street and put it in park. Her eyes then turned to me worried. "Are you okay?"

"No." I said crossing my arms. "Something's bothering you and you're not telling me."

"That's what you- I'm fine." She responded unconvincingly.

I stayed quiet and stared her down.

"Seriously," she gestured out to the road in front of us, "I'm taking you to Blackwell. That's all."

"Us." I corrected.

Chloe looked at me confused, "Us?"

"Yes. Us." I slid myself next to the girl. "You are taking _us_ to Blackwell. _We're_ crashing Blackwell together. It's been over a week since we've stomped the grounds. Just imagine how dull it's been for everyone without the alluring Rachel Amber and badass Chloe Price."

Chloe's eyes searched my own. Trying to pick out why I was stressing our partnership in this endeavor. "I… guess pretty dull."

"Exactly." I nudged her before moving back to the other side of the truck, "So let's hit it Price."

Chloe put the truck back into gear and turned around to continue the journey to Blackwell.

I never had a friend like Chloe growing up. I had friends. People I'd hang out with. Go to parties with. But never someone who I felt really cared about me and my life. And I guess I hoped I could have the two groups coexist. Everyone in the play had good things to say about Chloe stepping in and sympathized after they found out she got expelled for me. Well Victoria of course was still a bitch, just like with everyone, but honestly who gives a crap about how Victoria feels.

We pulled up to Blackwell and found a spot in the parking lot.

Chloe pulled the keys out and looked at me, "Alright so where to first."

I looked out the window and up at the buildings. It felt weird to be back here after everything. More accurately, So much about me has changed, but everything here seemed the same. I was starting to think I shouldn't have come here so soon. I looked back at Chloe who was still watching me, waiting for my response. This trip wasn't about me though. This was about us.

"Let's hit the drama room. Everyone's been waiting for a chance to thank you and talk about the show." I said.

Chloe shook her head, "I don't really have anything to say. It was just something I did."

"But you killed it. You nailed every line after just minutes of looking at the script. People just don't do that."

Chloe leaned her head back against the seat, "I just… I don't know what happened."

"I wish I could do what you did." I told her.

"What?" Chloe sat herself upright.

"Seriously, everyone spent months working and preparing for that show. The way you handled it. Just walking out on that stage like it was nothing." Chloe was able to conquer a world very different from her own with ease. And it looked like my world was changing fast around me.

"I don't know what to say." Chloe scratched the back of her head and her eyes stayed down as she continued, "I just focused on… ya know, doing my best for you- and er the uh show."

"Hey," I called softly prompting her to lift her head and look at me. "You. Kicked. Ass."

Chloe let herself smile, "Thanks."

I returned the smile, "Ready to kick some more then?"

"They already kicked me out right? What more can they do?" Chloe's warm smile twisting devilishly.

I gave a wink and opened the door, "That's my girl."

No sooner had I stepped out of the truck that someone else was calling my name.

"Rachel Amber!?"

I turned to see the school security guard Skip Matthews walking down the steps into the parking lot. Skip was always pretty cool for a security guard. Technically Chloe and I didn't have business to be on school grounds, but I can't imagine that stopping me from being able to visit.

"Hey Skip!" Chloe called out from the other side of the truck.

"Chloe?" Skips voice went from curiosity to worry, "You're not suppose to be on school grounds."

"She's with me Skip," I started to explain. "I'm sure you heard she had a surprise appearance in the play a few weeks ago. Well she had left some of her things backstage so they got collected up and stored in the drama room. We're only now just getting to picking it up because of my hospitalization."

His face became sympathetic, "Oh yeah, I heard about what happened. Glad you're alright. Did they ever find the guy who did it?"

I looked at Chloe. In her explanation of what happened at the Mill there were a few details that still I haven't gotten a real answer to. Chloe told me she got knocked out in the middle of a fight between Damon and Frank, but when she came to they were both gone. There always seemed to be more to the story but I never pressed it and Chloe never offered.

Chloe's eyes shifted from me to Skip, "No, but if I stabbed the DA's daughter I'd get the hell out of town too."

"No kidding." He agreed. "Alright you two just try to stay out of trouble. I don't want drama during my last few weeks."

"Wait? Last weeks?" Chloe questioned.

"Yea, our latest song is starting to blow up. And this job is just starting to get heavy on me. So I put in my two weeks and in about a month Pisshead is hitting the road." Skip announced proudly.

"Holy shit." Chloe let out.

"Congrats." I added.

"Thanks, so yea hope to see you guys at a show in the future." Skip commented but half asking.

Chloe and I looked at each other in a nonverbal communication if that's something the other one would want to do.

I smiled and turned back to Skip, "Could we get backstage passes?" I asked.

Skip gave a shrug "Hell, I don't know. I'll do my best though."

"Looking forward to it." I told him.

"Definitely," Chloe agreed. "Shoot me a text when you guys have a date set for an Arcadia Bay show."

"Will do," he replied stepping off the side of the path up to the school. "You guys are cool, just don't burn the place down."

"Never" I replied innocently as I snuck a sideways look at Chloe who responded with a tilt of her head.

* * *

I pulled Chloe into the building. Blackwell was far from my favorite place to be, but it was still the same as when I left. And when so many other things aren't... It's just comforting. Familiar Anti-drug posters and flyers for lost items decorated walls and bulletin boards. A picture and article from a newspaper in a display case caught my eye though. I dragged Chloe behind me as I approached the board. It was a picture of the cast of "The Tempest" at the end of the show. It was a print article talking about the show and Chloe and my's performance.

"Hey, check this out." I said to her pulling her up to the glass.

I watched Chloe examine the newspaper clipping.

"It's funny," she began, "Never imagined I'd be in a newspaper… ya know for something actually good. Only thing I could imagine people putting up of me are wanted posters." Her eyes sunk as she finished the sentence. "I don't think I should be up here."

"Why the hell not?" I told her putting my hand on her shoulder. " You deserve it. You can do anything. You just need the right supporting cast." I gestured to myself in the picture.

Chloe's eyes looked into mine. I could see the warm glow of appreciation in them.

"So you're saying I'm the lead actress?" she questioned with a tone of sarcasm.

"Absolutely, I've spent less than a month with you and I'm already blown away with what you've done and who you are. Blackwell, Arcadia Bay, nobody is ready for who you are Chloe."

Chloe's eyes slid away in mild embarrassment. "Guess we should find elsewhere then?" She posed.

Elsewhere, leave Arcadia Bay behind. That's still the dream. To actually be apart of the world and not tucked away in the corner of nowhere.

"We will." I reached down to grab her hand again, "We'll find someplace hella perfect. Bright sun, warm water-"

"Metal bars." A voice interrupted.

Chloe and I turned to see Victoria standing in the hall.

"Oh sorry, did I interrupt your escapism." She crossed her arms.

"Don't you have class to attend." Chloe shot back.

Victoria looked back at Wells' office and then at us, "I finished early helping principal Wells. He was so impressed with my work that he let me get out early. He probably isn't accustomed to having such an efficient assistant." her eyes locked onto me.

She was taking her shots at me. But they were completely missing. I turned my head to Chloe who was focused on Victoria. I could see the tense of anger on her face. She was taking the dig more personally than I was. This is why I didn't care about anything Victoria had to say to me. There was nothing she could do to take Chloe away from me. And at this point what else really matters.

Chloe began to reply, "Ya know Victoria how about you-"

"Please excuse us." I interjected, "Chloe and I were just going to see Mr. Keaton and the cast. Enjoy your free time Victoria."

Chloe looked at me confused, and Victoria narrowed her eyes. I just grabbed Chloe's hand and began to pull her toward Mr. Keaton's classroom. I didn't need Victoria calling for Wells and getting Chloe in trouble just as we got in the building.

Victoria called after us, "So what, are the two of you a thing now?"

I waved my hand over my shoulder, "Bye Victoria."

Chloe lifter her hand up as well, although hers was mostly in a fist with a particular finger extended out.

We walked the empty hall together. Occasionally glancing into classrooms as we passed by. A few curious gazes following us as we walked by.

A slight pain filled hit me. The realization that this was something that wasn't likely to ever happen again. Chloe is not a Blackwell student anymore. No possibility of having classes together. No meeting up at each others lockers. No dorming as upperclassmen. We've spent so much time together the past two weeks and come Monday I'll be spending half the day here… Without her.

As we approached the doors I could feel Chloe pull back a bit.

"What's up?" I asked.

Chloe pulled her lip to the side in nervous thought.

"Hey, talk to me." I said softly to her.

"I just," Her eyes wandered around the hall. "Feels weird."

I caught on to what she was trying to say. She didn't feel like she belonged here. Or maybe there was more. Maybe she wasn't feeling like she belonged here with me.

"Well…" I grabbed her hands and spun her around with me. My injured arm gave a throb of pain but I did my best to ignore it. "Don't feel weird."

"Oh just don't feel weird. Why couldn't I think of that." Chloe commented with heavy sarcasm.

I stopped spinning. "A good friend would say 'we don't have to be here if you don't want to.'" I slowly backed up against the door to Mr. Keatons classroom still holding one of Chloe's hands. "But a best friend…" I opened the door and pulled Chloe slingshotting her into the room.

I looked past the stumbling Chloe into the room. With all the plays done for the year it looked like things were being packed up and inventory being taken. Mr. Keaton was at his desk with Steph, while Hayden, Nathan, and Juliet were loading and stacking boxes. Everyone froze and looked at Chloe nearly falling into the room after I pretty much tossed her in.

"Chloe?" Steph let out breaking the silence. "What are you- Rachel?"

I stepped in behind Chloe. "Hey guys."

"Oh Rachel, it is most splendid to see you" Mr. Keaton chimed.

The room broke out in everyone coming up and expressing how happy they were to see me. It didn't seem like anyone knew what actually happened which I was thankful for. The less I had to think about all the bullshit the better. After a few minutes I noticed Chloe still standing near the door quiet.

"Okay, okay." I called out quieting everyone around me. "I know I've been missing for little while but I didn't come here for me." I squeezed myself out from the group and wrapped my arm around Chloe. "Chloe was busy taking care of me in the hospital so she too missed out on all the congratulations and after parties. So I want you all to shower her with everything she deserves."

Mr. Keaton stepped up to Chloe, "My dear allow me to express my most sincerest thanks and appreciation for your assistance. You were quite at home on the stage. A shame we couldn't explore the spirit within you more in your time here at Blackwell."

Chloe gave a quizzical look before understanding what Mr. Keaton was saying, "Oh, no. That's all right. It was a one time thing. Just a favor for a friend."

Mr. Keaton gave a disappointed but understanding nod.

"Speaking of friends." Nathan said, "when did the two of you even become friends?"

Chloe's eyes shifted to me. Unsure of what exactly to reveal.

"We met at the Firewalk concert a few weeks ago." I answered honestly.

Nathan's face showed that he wanted more information but didn't press.

"Wow, so the two of you got into mill. Very cool." Juliet commented.

I elaborated the tale, "It was little crazier than I thought. Chloe recognized me from school and kept me company and it all just sort of snowballed from there." I turned to Chloe and smiled. She replied with a roll of her eyes at my story.

What's with the look Chloe. I mean I didn't lie.

Juliet gave a look at Chloe, "Wow Chloe, that was pretty cool of you."

Chloe stuck with my account of events, "Yea well, Can't let anything happen to the princess of Blackwell."

The group laughed.

Hayden turned to Chloe, "Yo, but seriously Chloe you saved the show. Thanks"

Juliet jumped in to, "No, yea Chloe you did amazing."

Chloe's face blushed slightly, "Thanks you guys. But you all really did the work."

"We did, didn't we." Nathan said gesturing around the packed up room.

"Hey," I let out, "I was stabbed you know," I pulled down the side of my shirt on the injured arm to reveal the bandages, "Right here."

Everyone but Chloe gave a flinched reaction.

Nathan's eyes then shifted to Chloe, "But she didn't."

"She doesn't even go here anymore," I defended, "and she's the reason I was even able to be in the play."

Nathan just eyed the two of us. What the hell was his problem?

"Simmer down now," Mr. Keaton said breaking the rising tension, "We are all grateful for Chloe's assistance. Rachel, while you're here can I talk to you about next year's fall production?"

"Of course," I stepped out from the group and followed Mr. Keaton over to his desk.

"I was thinking we could open next season with _A Midsummer Night's Dream_? A few artistic changes to accommodate a smaller overall cast, but I believe it could be attainable. What are your thoughts?" Mr. Keaton asked.

Shakespeare again? It is more palatable than _The Tempest_ was, but still fairly dry. I want to try something fresh, something more modern. My eyes became distracted as I looked to see Chloe conversing with Steph. The body language, how they glanced around but never at me. I had the sneaky suspicion I might be the subject of whatever it was that was being said.

"Rachel?" Mr. Keaton said bringing me back to his question.

"Yes sorry, I was just thinking. That would be a fun way to start off the season, but how about switching it up later in the year then. Try something modern or even an original work?" I posed the idea to him.

Mr. Keaton hesitated a moment before replying, "It would be a way to traverse a new artistical path. I fear though the ambition of others in the talent pool at Blackwell might not be as grandiose as your own my dear."

"Have faith, Mr. Keaton, people may surprise you," I looked again toward Chloe who was still talking with Steph. Her eyes turned and caught mine for a moment. I gave her a quick smile which she returned.

"Well we will have time to develop plans for next year. Maybe a new star will rise above Blackwell." Mr. Keaton said his gaze wondering upward as if tracking said star.

"So Rachel," Juliet called from the group of her, Hayden, and Nathan, "When are we going to actually have you back? Please tell me you'll be back before schools out."

"I'll be back on Monday, but I might take my time depending on how long it takes you all to finish up in here."

Nathan gave a disgruntled look that I ignored.

"But seriously I'm sorry I've had to miss helping clean up the set and everything." I looked around the group. "I've missed you guys." I stepped through the group back over to Chloe prompting the chatter between her and Steph to stop.

"Don't be getting mushy on us now." Hayden commented.

"Blame this one," I gestured over at Chloe. "This big softy has been rubbing off on me"

I noticed Steph's eyes snap to Chloe and search for something.

Chloe gave me a push on my right shoulder. "Hey, who's the expelled delinquent here?"

I gave her a side eye, "The big softy."

The group gave a light laugh. I was happy to see Chloe getting comfortable.

The bell rang and we all started saying goodbye when Nathan singled me out.

"Hey we're going to throw a Vortex Club party for the leaving Seniors, will you be able to make it."

"Hell yea. When and where?" I could use a party after the past few weeks.

"Sunday of graduation weekend. We're going to set up some tents and a bonfire on the beach." He explained.

"Sounds great. Just let me know if I can do anything to help." I offered.

"Not going to be too injured." He commented

"I'll do my best." I replied.

I looked into his eyes. Nathan was complicated, and wore his attitude on his sleeve. It wouldn't be the first time there'd been some unspoken issue he took with me. It usually faded in a few days. When not being a dick he was actually pretty cool to talk to.

Nathan looked to Chloe and back to me, paused for a second and then just walked past the two of us out of the classroom. Guess Nathan is taking issue to my friendship with Chloe. Jealousy maybe?

I turned to Chloe who once again seemed to have a slight sourness to her.

"So… Vortex Party." She commented sheepishly.

"What, don't like parties?" I said as I pulled her along back into the Hall.

"Parties are great." She said unconvincingly.

We moved through the crowded hall back toward the entrance. Sliding between students. I wanted to press more but it would be hard in the middle of all this. We we're just about to walk out when a deep voice cut above the hallway commotion.

"Chloe Price."

We both froze and turned to see Principal Wells standing outside his office.

"Being expelled means you are not allowed on school property without permission." He explained in his deep serious tone.

Chloe opened her mouth to respond but I cut in first.

"Principal Wells this is my fault. I asked Chloe to take me here. I asked for her assistance in returning some items from the play that I wasn't able to do until now."

Wells looked over Chloe and I. "Regardless. Chloe I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Yea, we were just leaving" she responded coldly. We both turned to continue leaving.

"I was hoping to have a word with you Ms. Amber." Wells said to me.

We stopped and looked at each other.

"Go ahead." I told her softly, "I'll catch up."

She gave me a look that told me she'd stay with me. I just winked at her and turned to face Wells.

"Of course." I replied to him.

He held out his arm gesturing to his office door.

I stepped in and crossed the outer room into his personal office and took a seat.

He walked in circled to his desk and stood for a moment before taking a seat himself.

"Ms. Amber I don't make it a habit of becoming involved with my students personal lives." He paused in thought over his next words. "You have always been an exemplary student, but I can't help but have noticed a change in recent weeks."

"Principal Wells I-" I began.

"Please Ms. Amber let me finish." He cut in.

I nodded and went quiet.

"By no means do I want to pressure you or attempt to instruct your out of school social behavior. Your recent friendship with Chloe Price has me concerned though." The sternness in his face and voice now broke slightly. "Not only has your behavior in school slipped but it appears your very health has been at risk." He paused and took a breath, "I hope you take this time off to think about the path you are on now and how it could affect your future."

I took in his words. There was so much he didn't know, but he was trying to help. "I will Principal Wells. Thank you for your concern."

"I look forward to seeing you in class again. And your performance in the Tempest was exceptional." He congratulated trying to ease the tension.

"Thank you, it was really a group effort."

He stood up from his desk, "I can't wait to see what next year holds for you. Please enjoy the rest of your time off and heal quickly." He held out his arm gesturing to the door.

I stood up taking his cue, "Thank you." I turned and walked out of his office. I caught Victoria outside the girls room eyeing me with a slight smile on her face.

I just turned and left the building.

Victoria was going to be a problem. Nathan seemingly being moody over my relationship with Chloe could be another. Not to mention Chloe's attitude with Blackwell and the Vortex Club. And what was she and Steph talking about. I have to get Chloe to tell me what is going on.

Maybe it's time we head back to the Junkyard for some more "therapy."

* * *

 ** _A/N I did not mean to get so stalled on this chapter. Hope it doesn't seem too filler-y for you guys. Thanks again for the reviews and comments. Seriously they make my day._**


	11. Chapter 11 - Reflections In Rust

The ride to the junkyard was quiet. Chloe stayed focused on the road. And I just looked out the window catching glimpses of the ocean between the passing houses and buildings. I was bitter at Chloe when we left Blackwell. She knew I was still in school, that I had friends at Blackwell. I still have a life outside of her.

I turned to look at Chloe. To try to see what she was feeling. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic. Her eyes on the road, but at the same time they weren't. She was looking forward but not seeing. Her hands were wrapped fully around the wheel, but her grip was soft.

I was like her. I was looking at Chloe, but not seeing her. All the cues of her body language, how she was when I mentioned going back to Blackwell. It all added up, but I just couldn't identify it.

There was a piece I was missing.

We pulled into the junkyard and Chloe parked and shut off the truck. Her eyes scanning over the mounds of old signs and junked cars. I looked out over the scene as well. Last time I was here I almost died.

If felt surreal… and depressing.

Killed by a drug pusher in a heap of trash. That is nearly how I died. I don't even really remember how it all happened. How it went from talking to me picking up a piece of wood and swinging away with it.

Chloe tried to stop me. She tired to head me off, to calm me down. And even when I ignored her when things went very wrong very quick she still saved me.

All the bullshit I dragged her through, the manipulation, and here we are sitting like a typical pair of moody teenagers not speaking to each other.

There was a piece I was missing.

I could feel it eating at my brain. Somewhere inside me I know what it is.

I stepped out of the truck and Chloe followed suit.

I walked slowly along the rows of junk recalling the bits and bobs Chloe had collected to decorate her truck with. One person's trash is another man's treasure they say.

We reached an area that jogged a memory from a few weeks back. When Chloe and I first stumbled into the yard. I believed I had just confirmed that my dad was cheating on my mom. I was pissed and a little intoxicated from some wine we swiped. I just wanted to be left alone.

I walked past the crate I had sat on when Chloe tried to cheer me up.

 _Chloe, I'd really like some space right now..._

 _No, I don't understand. You can't just turn on me for no reason…_

I was getting closer. Whatever it was that I was missing. I was getting closer.

I turned and walked away. I saw a large chunk of the now broken wine bottle we took that day near a rusted barrel from when I threw it in anger. It wasn't Chloe's fault I was angry. I stringed her along without clueing her in at all. I was being selfish.

 _Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once…_

That's what I told her.

Looking around more I saw a lot more things broken. A tv had it's screen smashed in, An old camera looked like it was dropped off a building, A mannequin head laid with a long round indentation in the side of it's head, and not too far from that was the baseball bat Chloe had tried to cheer me up with.

 _I asked you to leave me alone._

More pieces were collecting. I felt so close.

I turned around expecting Chloe to still be following, but she wasn't there. Instead she was a few paces off, her body facing toward a smashed up car.

 _It's just, today was the best day I've had since… since my dad died. And when I almost ruined it just now, the way I ruin everything, it made me realize… whatever's going on between us is special._

I walked around to get an angle on Chloe's face. I could see the slight shimmer of moisture down her cheek. Her eyes still held that empty stare.

 _Because… because I don't want to ruin this the way I ruin everything else in my life._

 _And what is "this" exactly?_

I can't fully express what happened into coherent words so I'll just go through the plethora of clichés.

A lightbulb going off in my head.

Something clicking together.

The clouds parting.

I knew what I was missing.

Chloe is alone and hurt just like I am. But I have her. All the shit with my family she was there every step of the way.

 _For years I thought she was always going to be there for me. We did everything together. And then my dad died and she left._

Chloe lost the most important people in her life at the same time. She was abandoned. Her dad died, her best friend moved away, her mom started dating someone she can't stand. It's a pattern she's learned and expects.

 _And I do have other friends…_

And i'm just the next part of the pattern.

Chloe turned and we locked eyes before awkwardly averting our gazes.

I… didn't know what to do. There was so much I wanted to express to Chloe. To let her know that I wasn't ever going to abandon her. But none if the words I found seemed powerful enough to break through.

Words weren't going to cut it.

 _Rachel, stop. If you don't mean this, it's just making me feel like shit…_

I looked back at Chloe. Her head was still down. There was no awkwardness or shyness to it. It was sadness. It was loss that she expected. I slowly stepped up to her and placed up hand under her chin and lightly lifted her face.

I could see the moisture hanging in her eyes. All the pain, all the loss. The fear of living her life with only knowing that. I felt the tears start to build in my own eyes. I wish I could take it all away from her. To let her live her life free from that weight in her heart.

I felt her start to turn her head away from me. Trying to hide her pain like she had been for years. I brought up my other hand and cradled the side of her face holding her still.

Looking into her crystal blue eyes things looked clear. Like my own little crystal ball I could a better future for each of us.

Together always.

I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto hers. I breathed her in and clutched her tightly.

All of her pains, all of her worries were mine now.

* * *

" _You know if you weren't such a selfish bitch you'd still be alive." The girl said to me._

 _We were in the junkyard, but it was different. It didn't feel right being here._

 _I felt cold._

" _And if you were still alive I'd never even have met Chloe again. She'd be too busy banging you." She continued._

 _The girl was sitting cross legged next to me, "And none of us would be in this mess."_

 _Who are you? I tried to voice the words but they wouldn't come._

 _She laughed at me, "I like you better this way. Our other conversations are just different episodes of 'The Rachel Show'"_

 _Our other conversations?_

" _Welcome to American Rust, my home away from Hell."_

 _That was Chloe's voice._

" _Looks like we've finally arrived." The girl next to me said. "Fun fact did you know Chloe has died at least 5 times here. Like seriously how many times does it take for me to get the hint." The girl waved her hand in a big arc, "The universe wants Chloe dead, Max. Just get over it."_

 _Who's Max?_

" _Behold!" the girl cried with her arms outstretched before her. I looked to see a girl turn around the bend of a pile of junk._

 _But it was the exact same girl that was sitting next to me._

" _Trippy huh?" the one next to me said._

 _The other stopped and looked right us, or right at me._

" _Well that's my cue." The one next to me stated standing up, "So many people to kill, so little time." She laughed hard at herself as she took off in a jog toward the trees._

 _Hey! Wait! I tried to call out again but nothing came._

 _I stood up and looked between the two identical girls and took off after the one who was talking to me just as the other one started to walk closer to me._

 _But the girl I chased after vanished and I paused to try to see if I could see her._

 _The only one I saw though was the other one who had followed me. She stopped as I looked at her._

 _She pulled out an old camera and held it up to take a photo of me._

 _I waited for her to take the photo, but I had to find the other one._

 _The other… Max?_

* * *

 ** _A/N this scene was originally going to be part of chapter 10, but the more I worked it in my mind the more it seemed out of place in the chapter with its stylized tone and memories. So I gave it it's own dedicated chapter._**


	12. Chapter 12 - Best Laid Plans

Chloe's hands lifted up and gently pushed me away.

I let her push me back, breaking the kiss.

My heart froze.

Chloe's voice was soft, "Rachel, I… I'm sorry but…" she swung her head side to side before looking back at me with discomfort" like, what the hell?"

"Is this not…" I was disconcerted. I looked away. Embarrassment is not a feeling I've had often. And here, now, missing the mark so completely with Chloe. I'd rather get stabbed again.

"No, no." she quickly shook her head, "I… I've wanted to do that for uh… awhile. But seriously what the hell? You have me take you to Blackwell so you can hook back up with your Vortex Club possy, then we come all the way out to the junkyard where you almost died and you just start walking around not saying anything and then come up to me and kiss me?"

I didn't know what to say. It seemed to make so much sense only moments ago. I tried to walk back through my thought process.

This is the first day Chloe and I really get to hangout together since getting stabbed and I have her drive me to a place she hates, a place she not even welcome. And then drag her to talk to people she barely knows about a a play I coerced her into. Then have her take me out to a place that holds traumatic memories for her all the while questioning why _she_ seemed to be moody.

There was a part of me sparking. Trying to ignite a fire to throw back at her. But there was a deeper part, a part core to myself that was just numb. Like I had been thrown onstage under a spotlight and forgot all of my lines.

I brushed my hair back trying to think of anything to rectify things, "Okay, can we just forget that it happened?"

Chloe's eyes looked at me with disbelief, "What?"

"Just forget I did it."

Chloe rolled her head and walked in a circle before snapping back to me, "No."

"Chloe I-"

"No." she said again firmly cutting me off. "You don't get to just make things go away." She took a deep breath which worried me. "I know you have other friends and your popular girl Blackwell lifestyle, but what happened to leaving all of that. Wasn't that the plan? Just me and you getting the fuck out of here. Now you're going back to Blackwell, making future plans to attend parties acting like everything said between us didn't happen. Like everything you promised me was just some fantasy."

I didn't know what to say, and actually there really wasn't anything to say. She was right. Sometime in the hospital I lost track of leaving Arcadia Bay.

Chloe walked closer to her truck and gestured to it, "I got the truck running. I can pack up stuff, I have some clothes that will probably fit you. You don't have to even head home we can just leave right now."

She was right. Why not just leave right now. What could possibly keep me here.

I was about to speak when I noticed something about Chloe's arm. Something I'd completely forgotten about until now.

"Chloe. Where's my bracelet?"

Chloe brought her hands down and the fire in her expression died down.

I watched her for a moment, confused, before something started nagging at my brain. The missing details of when Chloe went to go find my mom.

"You found her."

Chloe looked like she was ready to explain away the absence of the bracelet before her shoulders slumped, "Yea, I did."

That fire that had been trying to ignite early began to catch.

"Rachel I didn't say anything because she left. After everything she tried to do, she just gave up. I tried to tell her how much you wanted to meet her. How special you are but-"

"You talked to her!?" I snapped.

"For just a minute, she was there when I regained consciousness in the mill."

I started pacing. My eyes down on the ground as the wheels started turning in my head. My dad had her number on the phone. Maybe she still has the phone and we can call her. Or Chloe's guy Frank might still have an idea on where she is. He does owe us after Marrick. Hell we could even just ask around the motels. She has to be staying-.

"Rachel!" Choe yelled out. Looking at her I got the feeling that was not the first time she had called my name.

Chloe's face was heavy, "She left, Rachel. She didn't want you to know what your dad had done. She was just going to leave and let you have your happy family." Chloe looked down at her wrist where I had tied the bracelet. "I tried so hard to get her to stay. To get her to meet you and be apart of your life. But all she wanted was for me to keep the lie." Chloe held up her wrist, "when I knew there was no stopping her I offered her your bracelet. It was actually from her. She loves you Rachel and I thought she should have a piece of you with her."

I turned and went over to sit back on the crate. Chloe followed but kept her distance.

"She didn't need a piece," I let out, "I'm right here. I've always been right here."

"Rachel, I'm so-"

"Let's leave." I said lifting my head and cutting her off.

"O-Okay" Chloe said hesitantly.

"I mean it. Fuck this place. Let's hit the road and never look back."

Chloe gave me a worried look, "Yea, um totally. Let's er, go."

I stood up and walked to Chloe's truck and planted myself in the passenger seat. Chloe followed in and started up the truck.

She turned to me, " I'll just grab some stuff from my house and then we're gone.

"Whatever."

I couldn't believe I let myself think that I could make my life normal again here. Arcadia Bay is a shithole tucked into the corner of nowhere. Anyone here is too stupid to leave or too stuck to move and I wasn't going to let that be me.

* * *

The sun was just starting to set when we pulled up to Chloe's house. It's not what I pictured, but it had a charm to it that I imagined fit Chloe and her family before her dad died.

"I'll be right back, just going to grab us some clothes and then we'll go wherever you want." Chloe said as she opened the door.

"Thanks Chloe," I said before she got out, "And sorry for today. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Don't worry about it. We'll be someplace warm and sunny soon" she said before leaving the truck and heading into her house.

Just a few minutes after Chloe disappeared into her house another car pulled up into the driveway next to me. The man stepping out of the car was wearing a suit that looked like it had seen better days. It almost was enough to distract from his 70's mustache and commando wannabe haircut. This must be the guy Chloe's mom was dating. The guy who Chloe couldn't stand.

When he caught my eye he turned to face me proper. "You must be Chloe's friend, Rachel."

It was civil enough.

"You must be Chloe's step-douche." I replied.

His eyes narrowed onto mine as we wordlessly came to an understanding of the situation.

He gave a grunt and walked off inside the house.

After about 5 more minutes of sitting in the truck a bag falling right in front of the truck made me jump. I leaned forward and looked up see Chloe climbing out of a window above the garage. She quickly climbed down, retrieved the bag and tossed it into the bed of the truck before hopping into the truck with a giddy expression.

"Nice skills Spidergirl." I complemented.

She laughed, "Thanks. Alright here we go" she turned the screwdriver into the ignition. The starter whined but the engine didn't start.

"Oh c'mon." she let out as she tried again. And again the truck whined but never roared to life.

Chloe pulled back, "Are you fucking me right now!?" She yelled at the steering wheel before turning the screwdriver yet again.

I leaned back in the seat and took a deep breath.

Guess I'm too stuck to move.

It got to the point where the truck flat out stopped making any noise when she twisted in the ignition.

"Fuck, fuck fuck!" Chloe cried out slamming her hands on the steering wheel with each 'fuck'.

"Figures." I said aloud.

Chloe rested her head into the steering wheel in defeat. "Rachel, I'm sorry."

"Chloe!" A voice called out from the front door

I looked to see Chloe's mom Joyce standing in the doorway.

"Everything okay?" Joyce called out again.

Without lifting her head Chloe held up her hand giving a thumbs up sign.

Joyce turned her head back into the house and a few moments later David appeared next to her. The two of them stood and talked. Whatever they we're talking about David was shaking his head before eventually giving up. The two shared a quick kiss before David started walking toward the truck.

"Step-douche incoming" I said quietly to Chloe.

"Noooo." Chloe groaned, face still buried in the steering wheel.

No sooner had David stepped up to Chloe's side of then she went, "Go away David."

"Your mother tells me you're having trouble with your truck." He said ignoring her remark.

"The trouble's not with the truck. It's with the world's incessant need to shit on me at every turn." Chloe replied finally lifting her head.

David gave a look back at Joyce before turning back to Chloe, "Just try it again."

"Whatever" Chloe replied placing the screwdriver back into the ignition slot and giving it a turn.

"You don't have a key?" David questioned.

"No David, the trash pile never handed it over."

"Well you've probably damaged the Ignition switch to the point where you've broken the circuit. Can't do anything about it now. It'll have to be replaced" David explained.

"Great." Chloe muttered.

David looked like he was going to say something but must have decided against it as he just turned and walked back to Joyce. They had a few words before David walked past her and back into the house.

Joyce now walked over to the truck, "Since you ladies aren't going to be flyin' off right now would you care for some dinner?" She offered.

This completely sucked, but I'm just going to have to roll with it.

"I would love that." I replied.

"Excellent," Joyce replied with a smile at me before it dropped as her eyes focused on Chloe. "You gonna join us Chloe?"

Chloe tilted her head head all the way back and breathed in deeply before just spitting out, "Yea I could eat."

* * *

"Well Rachel, It's so nice to see you out of the hospital." Joyce said sitting down after laying out the last of the food on the table.

"Thank you Mrs. Price. I'm happy to be out. Finally can get some fresh air." I replied.

"I've seen wounds like that keep a soldier on has back for a month. You're a tough one." David said.

"I think next time I'll try to be smarter."

David nodded in agreement before turning to Chloe who was in mid bite, "That's something I've been trying to tell Chloe here."

Chloe pointed her fork at David as she swallowed before she spoke, "Really, because to me it seems like all you want to do is call me a criminal."

"Chloe, David, can we please try to get through a meal amicably. At least for Rachel's sake." Joyce pleaded.

Chloe looked like she had something she wanted to say back, but she caught her mom's eye and let it go.

"Thank you." Joyce said before starting to load her own plate with food. "I hope your parents don't mind us stealing you away for dinner."

"I'm sure they don't, after all my family did the same thing after the play with Chloe." I told her.

"Oh?" Joyce's eyes turned to Chloe, "I do hope she behaved herself."

Chloe was again caught in mid bite. Her eyes shifted between her mom and me.

"She was as well mannered as anyone could expect. Even helped set the table."

David looked at Chloe in disbelief, "I don't think I've ever seen you set the table here."

"That's because I try to not be here when you are." Chloe explained.

"Chloe." Joyce warned again.

Chloe played around with her food a bit while she responded, "Just telling it like it is mom."

Joyce leaned her head closer to Chloe, "You never told me you had dinner with Rachel and her family."

"Oh, right." Chloe began, "It was just such a crazy few days, with the play and everything. And I had other things on my mind."

David and Joyce gave each other a look. I don't think they knew exactly what happened that day at the junkyard based on what Chloe told me she told them. I wonder what story they've built up for themselves. Thinking on everything that happened I started to feel guilty.

David shook his head, "I just don't understand what a pair of young girls like you were thinking dealing with those kinds of people."

Joyce this time turned on David, "David."

"It's okay Mrs. Price. It's my own fault and I accept it. I didn't think things through and it almost cost me everything."

Joyce looked sympathetically at me, "Chloe told me about your… family situation. I hope that was okay?"

"It's fine." I assured her, "You deserve to know why Chloe was away from home and why she ended up in danger. I'm just sorry I ever put her in that situation. It was selfish of me."

Joyce gave a warm smile while David looked at me incredulously.

"I'm sorry to be keeping Chloe away from home so much." I apologized.

"Nothing to be sorry about dear. It's not like Chloe was around much even before she met you." There was slight shade of pain in her words.

I could feel a cloud of sorrow start to hang over the table, and the rest of dinner went by without much more conversation.

I was helping clean off the table when Joyce asked if I needed David to drive me home.

"Oh, umm. Yea I guess I do need a lift." I turned to Chloe. I wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of going back home to my own family.

Chloe must have picked up on that.

"Hey mom, would it be alright if Rachel just spent the night here?" She asked.

"Well I don't see why not. So long as it's okay with your folks." She replied.

"I'll send them a text right now." I told her.

I pulled out my phone.

 _Won't be home tonight. Spending the night at Chloe's._ \- Me _Today 7:43 pm  
_ _Okay. Be safe. I love you._ \- Mom _Today 7:44 pm_

"We're all good." I announced.

Chloe gave a smile. "Sweet."

"Alright," Joyce said as she started to wash the dishes, "There's extra blankets and pillows in the closet upstairs if you need. Chloe can show you where they are. And you're welcome to shower tonight or in the morning if you need."

"Thank you so much Mrs. Price"

I might not have been leaving Arcadia Bay tonight, but I didn't have to go home. I'll take the small victory.

"Let's go," Chloe said grabbing my hand pulling me toward the stairs. David eyed us as we climbed before turning to help Joyce.

"Welcome to Casa de la Chloe," she said leading me into her room.

The walls were plastered with posters and pictures of everything from punk bands and skateboarders to a periodic table and some fantasy chick riding a unicorn pegasus. A few skateboards laid around along with various pieces of clothing and magazines. And then I noticed some things uniquely Chloe. Like the pirate hat sitting atop her mirror. Some hand drawn Chloe Price original graffiti art. And then sitting on bookcase was a broken picture frame with what looked like a middle school Chloe and her dad. Chloe looked so genuinely happy with him.

"Your dad looks so proud of you." I commented out loud.

Chloe turned to see what I was looking at, "oh yea, First place at the science fair." Chloe turned back and fell onto her bed. "Who knew blowing shit up could be so educational."

I walked over to the foot of her bed and crossed my arms, "Not going to offer your bed up for your guest?"

Chloe eyed me and turned her head toward the extra room next to her, "No one's stopping ya."

I walked around the side, kicked my shoes off and rolled in next to Chloe. "Thanks for saving me from going home."

"Don't… thank me. I fucked up our getaway."

"Shit happens." I told her staring up at the ceiling. "Honestly thinking about it now just kinda happy it happened now and not when I was bleeding out in it."

"Could we… maybe not talk about that." Chloe asked.

I turned my head to look at her and she turned hers to face me as well. I could see in her eyes how uncomfortable talking about my near death made her. That's fine, I still have a few other topics I'd like to get the details on.

"Alright, how about we play a game then?" I offered.

Chloe looked at me suspiciously, "What did you have in mind?"

"A slumber party classic. Truth or Dare."

Chloe looked around the room, "Not much of a party with just two people." She commented.

"Trying to get out of it already? Too scared?" I challenged.

"No. Way." Chloe sat up cross legged, "Bring it."

I sat up with her, "I'll go first since I'm the guest."

Chloe rolled her entire head, "Of course you will."

I gave her a smile, "So. Chloe. Truth or Dare?" I raised my hands slightly as if holding the options.

She stared me down a moment.

"Dare."

Inconvenient but not unexpected. I'm just going to have to think up a dare so rough that she'll pick truth next time, but still leave room for it to get worse.

"Sooo…" Chloe mocked as I tried to think.

"I dare you to clean your room."

"What?" Chloe laughed.

"You heard me. Pick this place up missy."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." I confirmed with a laugh.

I could just hear Chloe mumble as she got up from the bed "The fuck man."

It was actually pretty funny watching Chloe pick her room up. After ever couple of items she turn and glare and me. I just layed on her bed with my arms crossed behind my head until she finished.

"There. It's clean enough." She said before plopping back onto the bed. "My turn."

"Alright."

"Truth or Dare?"

I gazed into Chloe's eyes to try to read which it is she wanted me to do. I imagine she'd want some kind of revenge for the cleaning thing so might want to avoid retaliatory manual labor.

"Truth."

Chloe didn't seem to be fazed by my choice. "Why did you kiss me earlier?"

Oh right. The kiss.

"I felt bad for forcing you to go to Blackwell, so I wanted to make it up to you." I told her.

Chloe raised an eyebrow, "You know the whole thing about picking truth is you have to actually tell it."

"You don't believe me?"

Chloe eyed my lips before her gaze lifted to my eyes.

"No." She said simply. "You were flustered there. Which I've never seen from you. You were actually lost for words when I pushed you away."

The memory stung a bit. I focused on keeping my face straight.

"I just felt bad about misreading you. I thought you were into me and that you'd like it."

Chloe's eyes briefly flashed with anger, "For someone who hates being lied to, you sure do a lot of circumventing the truth yourself."

"What do you want, Chloe." My voice was now raised slightly. "I was just trying to cheer you up. And it didn't work."

"But why do _that_!" Chloe's voice raised above mine.

There was a knock and the door and David's voice came through. "Is there a problem?"

"No David!" Chloe yelled at the door.

"Well you're getting pretty loud up here."

"Fine, we'll keep it down just go away." Chloe looked at the door waiting for a response but none came.

The room stayed quiet for a few more moments.

"Whatever, fine. Your turn." Chloe finally said.

"Chloe… I don't know what I was thinking." I said softly. "I thought I had made some kind of connection or understanding." I shook my head. "I don't know."

Chloe laid down. "It's still your turn."

"Truth or Dare?" I asked. I don't really even think I wanted to keep playing.

Chloe closed her eyes. "Truth."

I originally was going to ask her about what Steph and her were talking about. That seems a little unimportant now. Now I just wanted to know what Chloe was feeling. And… maybe more accurately I wanted to know what I was feeling.

"What did I do wrong today?" I asked.

"I guess…" Chloe opened her eyes and just gazed into the ceiling. "I just don't know what I am to you. Do you want to be just friends? Do you want to be something more? Or am I just a way out of Arcadia Bay to you?"

"You're not just a way out." I told her confidently.

I laid down next to her. "I wish I could tell you exactly what is going on in my head. But I don't even know. I've never felt like this before Chloe."

She turned to face me. "I get it. Things with us. They're pretty crazy."

"Hella crazy." I added. "All I know is I want you by my side for everything."

Chloe looked at me for a few moments before she responded, "I'll always be right here."

I reached over and grabbed Chloe's hand. "I believe it's your turn."

"Alright, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"Are we going to get out of Arcadia Bay?" She asked.

The thought of leaving manifested differently in my head this time. It wasn't about us running away from things. It wasn't about trying to get rid of the parts of our lives we didn't like. It felt more like an anticipation of something new. Grabbing ahold of our lives and turning them into something beautiful.

The heavy feelings started to scare me again. I completely fucked things up in the junkyard, I wasn't going to let myself do that again.

"Of course we are." I chimed, "Once you get that truck up and running again we are California bound."

She just smiled at me. "Your turn."

I let go of her hand and stood up from the bed and walked over to her dresser

"Rachel?" She questioned.

I rummaged through and found an interesting looking tank top. I pulled it out and held it up to me judging the size before turning back to Chloe.

"Chloe Price, truth or dare"

She sat up from the bed, "If I say dare are you going to make me organize my clothes by color?"

I laughed a little, "No." I said innocently.

"Alright," she said as she stood up from the bed, "Then dare."

"I dare you…" I slowly stepped close up to her. I looked into her eyes for a moment before stepping to the side and gesturing to the dresser. "I dare you to pick out something for me to sleep in."

She gave me a suspicious look. I was beginning to wonder just how much of me she was starting to figure out.

"Any… rules?" She questioned as she started to circle me.

"Nope. Whatever you pick out I will wear to bed." I held up three fingers, "scouts honor."

"Ya know I think you actually have to have been a scout to use that." She said skeptically.

"Pajamas, Price." I deflected.

"Okay, okay." She said holding up her hands. She went over and began diving through her dresser's.

I walked over to the corner of her room and began looking through her piles of magazines. I needed a break to give myself an emotional reset. Every now and then she'd stop and give me a look over. I'd respond with a cock of my head until she turned back.

She had a few books tucked back here as well. I opened what looked like was an old psychology book. But inside it was hollowed out and in the carved pocket was a plastic bag that held a little bit of weed. Looks like I found Chloe's stash. I turned to see Chloe holding a few pieces of clothing but she still seemed to be deciding.

Underneath the psychedelics book was a journal with some stationary sticking out of it. I flipped it open and saw what looked like an unsent letter. I gave a quick glance at Chloe who was still occupied with the outfit hunt and read the letter quickly.

 _Dear Max,_

 _Dad got me this stationery one day when I complained about wanting to send an email and the internet was down. And tonight I thought: Hey! Maybe it's time to write Max!_

 _The funny thing is, I don't really know what to say. Cause we haven't talked in three months. Despite all my calls, and texts, and... Not that I'm upset, or anything._

 _Fuck. There's no way I'm sending this, is there?_

 _Chloe, the Unfriended_

"Alright I think I got something." Chloe called out.

I flipped the journal closed and turned to her. She was holding up an oversized black tshirt with what looked like a logo for a band called Phoenix Rising. The words were emblazoned with fire while the shadow of the bird rose in the smoke. I have to admit it was a pretty cool design.

"Who's Phoenix Rising?" I asked.

"No idea, saw this at a thrift shop and liked it."

I stepped over to her to examine the shirt better, "So this is what you want me to wear?"

She scratched the back of her head, "I've come to the discovery that I don't exactly have many things for sleeping in."

"I see." I laughed, "and for bottoms?"

Chloe paused for a moment before hesitantly lifting up a pair of black hipster style panties.

I lifted an eyebrow.

Chloe defended herself slightly panicked, "The shirt should fall almost to your knees so it's practically a dress, and I'm not saying you have to walk around my house like this. You can wait until right before going to bed to wear it and then in the morning-"

"Chloe," I laughed out cutting her off. "It's totally fine. I gave you no rules. And I like it. Kinda like what you see the girls wear in movies after spending an unexpected night at their boyfriends."

I put the clothes aside on the bed for later, "Alright your turn I believe."

"What? Oh right… the game. Truth or dare?" she asked.

"I don't think I've done a dare yet, so dare." I told her.

She took a few moments of thought before speaking, "I dare you to kiss me then."

"To kiss you?" I questioned.

"Yea." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down. "You messed up our first kiss so I want a do over."

I put my hands in the air, "Oh so now you want to just forget it happened."

"No." she said, "That kiss… that was for you. I don't understand why it happened or what you were thinking, but you did that for you, and don't deny it." she added catching my expression. "So I want one for me now. It's only fair."

I was honestly still a little bit traumatized by the disaster that was our kiss earlier. I couldn't back down from this one though.

"Alright," I said as I sat down next to her.

We sat looking at each for a few moments before Chloe spoke out, "So are you gonna kiss me or what?"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I leaned in closer to her. I brought my hand up to the side of her face. I watched her eyes close and mouth relax just moments before my own was on it. Chloe's hands gripped my waist and she pulled the two of us closer.

I felt myself let go a bit as our kiss grew deeper. But then my nerves tingled a bit as I recalled the disaster that was earlier. My body began to try to recoil but Chloe clung to me. She kept me with her. With Chloe hanging onto me tightly I felt myself start to relax again and heat start to build in my body.

When we did seperate are foreheads were still pressed together as we caught out breaths.

"See." Chloe said, "That's how you kiss."

I smiled as my eyes traversed all the details of her face, "you're such a-"

But she cut me off by pressing herself onto me again and then pulling back.

"Oh sorry," she whispered in fake innocence, "where you going to say something."

I shook my head before grabbing her shirt and pulling her down with me onto the bed…

* * *

 _ **A/N Thanks as always for the comments and feedback and do please keep it coming. Hopefully I am getting the style back onto a more normal track. There's still a lot of beats I want to hit as they all accumulate into who Rachel is when we get to Frank and Jefferson so I apologize if things feel like things are dragging post BtS.**_


	13. Chapter 13 - Chasing Ghosts

The stage lights blinded me. When my eyes adjusted I looked out to an empty theatre. I played my part though. All my lines, my use of the stage, it was flawless.

I watched as the figure of Sera walked into the theatre and down to take a seat right the front row. My heart started to race and a tinge of anxiety flowed through my body.

"But alas, for is it true that myself being as full of life and wonder as fire is still not enough to be seen in splendor?"

Sera sat still just looking at me.

"Even in night, under dotted specks of stars. My light before you by comparison is dull in your eye?"

I stepped closer to her.

"Then I call you wrong. My flame outshines all others. Thy's protest is the truest admittance of ignorance. I am here. I am warm. I am real. Pray, why must you attempt to extinguish from reality that which is as true as the ground we stand on and the air we breath."

Sera stood up and looked me over for a moment. Before turning and starting to walk back out.

"Actions prove what words deceive! Thy intentions be of selfish mind."

Sera was now walking up the stairs.

"Tell me then. At least be honest. What was the point of all of this!"

She reached up to the landing and was heading for the doors.

"Why come back to smash my life to pieces and then just leave!"

She now turned and began to open the door.

"Mom!" I shouted it as loud as I could, but she disappeared through the door.

I fell to my knees and weakly mumbled, "You can't just leave me."

"Rachel." a familiar voice came through like a whisper in my ear.

* * *

My eyes opened and hanging over me was a very familiar girl with a streak of blue hair.

"You okay?" She asked.

I felt the void in my chest give a throb. What the hell was wrong with me. I just had a hella fun night with Chloe. Why did I dream about Sera. Why couldn't I just be happy here with Chloe?

"I don't think I am." I told her.

Chloe's face turned concerned

"It's nothing to do with you," I tried to reassure as I sat up.

"It's about your mom, Sera." She looked down at her wrist as she touched her fingers to the spot where I had tied my bracelet.

"How..." I paused a moment surprised, "could you know that?"

"You called out in your sleep." She explained. "You were saying 'mom' and I didn't think you were talking about Rose."

I brought my hand up to my face to cover the tears that had formed "I just can't let her go. It doesn't matter that she doesn't want to be in my life. She doesn't get to make that choice for me."

I held my eyes closed and focused on breathing and trying to dull the throbbing in my chest. The room was quiet except for the morning birds chirping outside.

"Let's find her then." Chloe said.

I lifted my head to see Chloe's head turned toward the picture of her and her dad at the science fair.

"Chloe?"

She turned and slid closer to me, "I mean it. She's still out there. Whether she wants to see you or not. I'll get the truck running and we'll track her down where ever she went."

"Really?" I smiled as I lifted my hand to wipe the water from my eyes, "Uh, so where should we start?"

"We'll start in the bay. There's only a few motels around she's bound to have been at one. Hell I could even ask my mom. Maybe she's seen her pop in the Two Whales."

Those were all solid ideas, but I think there might be a faster way, "What about Frank?" I asked.

"Frank? Seriously?" Chloe reached over and lifted the sleeve of the shirt that I was wearing exposing the bandages.

I pulled the sleeve down, "What was that?"

"Just making sure I'm not going crazy in remembering the last time we did exactly that _you_ ended up almost dying." She said pointedly.

"That was Damon." I defended.

Chloe just squinted her eyes at me.

"And besides you, Frank is probably the last person she talked to. Maybe he knows where she'd go."

Chloe locked on my eyes in thought. "Alright fine, I'll try Frank again, BUT…" She held up a finger and paused for my attention, "I'm going alone."

"Chloe, I don't think-"

"Yea, I don't like it either. But I can't go and try to handle this if I'm worrying about you." Chloe's eyes flashed to my arm, "Frank and I are cool. I'll be fine, and more importantly so will you."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head in defeat, "Alright fine, but you keep me updated."

"Should I call you when I make it home safe too?" she joked.

"Oh _I'm_ overprotective?" I played along, "I'm not the one hovering over someone else while they sleep" I pointed out.

Chloe opened her mouth, but closed it without making a sound.

"What?" I asked.

She turned her head away, "Nothing, just took me a little bit before I could understand you were saying 'mom'."

"Took you a little bit?" I was now just getting more confused, "Chloe what are you talking about?"

Chloe still faced away as she spoke, "You weren't exactly saying anything clear. I woke up to you kinda shifting around and every now and then you made a noise, and then it turned into some "Mmm"ing and I just kinda thought... since we had such a fun night last night…" She shook her head.

"Oh, that maybe I was having a dream about you?" I chuckled as I understood.

"It sounds really stupid when you say it." she responded still facing away.

I crawled behind the girl and wrapped my arms around her. "For the record," I laid my head on her shoulder. "I would have much rather dreamt about you."

Chloe leaned her head against mine. "That bad huh."

We sat like that for a few moments. The room was quiet except for our breathing. I could feel Chloe's pulse through my arms wrapped tight around her. Why did it take so much bullshit to bring us together.

"I want this all to end. But it never will. Will it?" I asked

"I don't think so. Not as long as we're in still in Arcadia Bay. Sorry to be so pushy about leaving, but I feel like this place is just going to kill off the last few things I still love if I stay."

"You don't need me in order to leave. You can just go once the truck is up and running. These are my problems not yours" I told her.

Her head lifted and twisted to face me on her shoulder. "What? No way. I'm not leaving without you." Her hand came up and brushed my hair, "So we're going to Dog the Bounty Hunter style track your mom down and bear mace anyone who stands in our way."

I smiled, "Bear mace huh?"

"Could always stab them with a nail file instead." she joked.

"Thanks Chloe." I muttered into her ear.

"For plotting attempted murder?"

No, not that," I laughed, "but for everything. For," I took a deep breath, "for being…" The words failed to come. Nothing I could think of could accurately say what I wanted to about her.

"Awesome." She finished in my silence.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Yes."

"How about we get dressed and raid my kitchen for breakfast?" She offered.

"I could eat." I looked down at the oversized shirt I was wearing. "Probably should put on some real clothes first." I said while letting go of Chloe and standing up from the bed.

"Go right ahead." Chloe said leaning back onto the bed with her arms folded behind her head.

"Hoping for a show are we?" I noted to her playfully.

"I mean, we're all girls here. It's no big deal right. It's like changing in a locker room." Chloe defended sarcastically.

I stood at the edge of Chloe's bed and raised eyebrow at her. She eyed me nervously not expecting my play. I paused just a moment before grabbing the bottom of the shirt and lifting it over my head and tossing it aside. Looking at Chloe her eyes were locked onto mine.

She wasn't even blinking.

I rolled my eyes and laughed, "You can look."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She commented with fake innocence her eyes still locked onto mine.

"Suit yourself." I turned away and began to dress myself in my clothes from yesterday. Even without looking I could feel her eyes on me now. It felt warm, like being on stage. I turned to Chloe who was now in a more relaxed position on the bed. Her arms no longer tucked behind her head but resting loosely at her sides.

"So I believe there was an offer of breakfast?" I asked her back in my own clothes.

"Oh right, this way to chow town." She quickly swung herself up from the bed and led me out her bedroom door down into the kitchen.

"Inheriting my mom's mad cooking skills…" Chloe reached over and lifted a box from the counter and presented it, "I offer the finest in gourmet Sugar Bombs."

"Oh could I be so lucky"

Chloe gave a quick laugh, "Go ahead and take a seat."

I say down at the table and took in my surroundings. Chloe's house actually felt like a home. I sat down at the table. Everything around me felt like it had a story. From the lone snow globe with a deer sitting on the fireplace mantle. To the obviously home crafted ashtray. I smiled as I took everything in. In the corner I could see Chloe's awards for her science projects, including the first place ribbon I saw from the photo with her dad.

There were a few paintings, things probably picked up from local shops. My eyes then locked onto a picture of two young girls hanging just above the TV. One of the girls was Chloe, she looked how she did in the science project picture with her dad and just as happy. The other girl must have been Max. I remembered the unsent letter I found in Chloe's room. Chloe really cared about Max and the way they look together in this picture. Them smiling while wearing a silly pirate hat and eye patch. I felt an uneasiness grow inside me.

 _Maybe you'd like to be my first mate?_

More like second mate it seems. How close were Chloe and Max?

"Alright," Chloe said making her way around the table and placing down two bowls full of Sugar Bombs, "One for you and one for me."

"Haha, thanks" The laugh felt weird.

"Sorry things are such a mess around here." She apologized as she eyed the dying flowers on the table.

"I love it," I told her, "This place feels like a real family lives here."

"Maybe once," Chloe commented.

"Is that Max?" I asked pointing to the picture above the TV.

Chloe followed my finger, "Oh, uh yea that's her… Back in my pirate days."

"She's cute." I commented stupidly.

Chloe looked at me questioningly.

"I mean you two look really happy."

"Yea well… Things were much different back then." Chloe took a slow spoonful of cereal.

"And you guys don't keep in touch?" Why was I prodding Chloe about this girl? Chloe made it quite clear Max was no longer in her life.

"We kinda did… for a little bit and then I don't know. She just vanished into Seattle."

"So what? not even texting. I mean Seattle isn't even that far away." Oh my god Rachel just shut up.

"No we don't…" Chloe was visibly getting bothered now, "Why all the questions about Max?"

"I just…" just what Rachel. Just trying to get the info on the competition. Worried that Max is going to swoop in one day and it'll be all about Chloe and Max again. "Well you have been doing so much to help me get in touch with someone important to me. Maybe I could help in the same way?"

Chloe seemed to accept that answer.

"It's fine," she said shaking her head, "Max is old news. Your mom though, that is something we can make right."

My mouth finally fell silent about Max. Things then fell quiet for a few minutes as we ate our cereal.

"Right, so you gonna try to get in touch with Frank today?" I asked once I finished my bowl.

"Yea, I'll get him to talk to me." She replied. "You gonna canvass the motel's while I'm dealing with Frank?

"Might as well," I told her, " Not like I'm going to go home."

"All the more reason to get out of here." She pointed out.

"Yea," I responded. It was honestly hard to think about leaving. I just wanted to talk to Sera. "I guess I'll take off now. It's going to take some time to walk down into town."

"Oh, right" Chloe commented.

I stood up and walked over to the door while Chloe followed.

"I'll let you know about Frank." She told me.

I turned to her and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You better."

I walked out the door and waved my hand over my shoulder, "I'll see you later Chloe Price."

"Yes you will!" She yelled back.

I gave one last look back at Chloe standing in the doorway of her house as I walked toward town trying to once again find my birth mother

* * *

There were only 2 places to stay in Arcadia Bay and both of them were on the Coast Highway just a few blocks from each other. Nearest was the Arcadia Bay Inn & Suites and it was the closest thing to a Marriott around.

I'd never been inside but when I walked in I was surprised. The open lobby had a chandelier. And lounge area with decent leather furniture. To the right of reception desk was the elevator with glass wall overlooking the lobby. The place had only three floors but the open design of the lobby made it look bigger.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked as I took in the inside.

"Yes, sorry." I replied stepping up to the desk.

"Checking in?" She asked, her hands ready at the keyboard.

"No, actually I was looking for information. A friend of mine is staying in town but I never found out where. Would you be able to tell me if she's staying here?" I asked.

"Sure, can I have her name?"

"Sera Gearhardt." I told her.

The receptionist typed it in, "sorry I don't have any records of a Sera Gearhardt."

"She must be at the other hotel then. Thanks for your help." My heart gave a few heavy thumps as I left the hotel.

I checked my phone but there was no word from Chloe yet. I took deep breath as I walked down the road to the Bayside Motel.

The Bayside was much more bare bones. The guest rooms were on a single two story building with only outside access. The check-in desk was a separate smaller building with spray painted vacancy sign in the window.

A bell chimed as I pulled the door open.

"Eh be right wit ya!" A gruff voiced called from a back room behind the desk. I stepped up and pulled out my phone. Still no message from Chloe.

"Alright, what can I-" as the large bearded man with a worn work jacket and a "Bay Life" trucker cap emerged to see me his stance changed as he stood up straighter and adjusted his cap. "Oh, well how may I be of service to you sweetie?"

The man's gaze held heavy on me but it didn't bother me. "I'm looking for a friend who might be staying here. Think you can help me out?"

He leaned on the desk close to me, "Well I can't just be giving out my customers information to random strangers."

I could tell by the inflection in his voice this was not going to be as easy the last place.

"My name's Rachel how about you?

"Maddox, now what's someone a cute as you doing here?"

"Like I said I'm looking for a friend of mine and it'd be great if you could help me out." I tilted my head and brushed my hair over my shoulder.

"Right, your friend. Is this a guy friend?" He asked prodding.

"No, it's a female friend I was hoping to meet up with."

"I see." He paused in thought. No doubt trying to think of his next move. "Well I wish I could help but I can't just give out customer information." He lowered his voice and leaned closer, "But tell you what, come back tonight and maybe we can work out a deal where I might look past that silly rule."

Ugh, this guy is actually smart in what I'm sure is an attempt to get in my pants. Might have to take a different approach.

"Are you saying what I think your saying?" I gave him an obvious look up and down.

"Depends on what you think I'm saying." He said now openly flirting.

I leaned in and whispered in his ear, " I think you're saying you want to get to know me without any clothes on?

He gave a cough of surprise at my forwardness. "Well, we can start there."

I stayed whispering in his ear, "Well I'll be sure let my dad, District Attorney James Amber, know that Maddox at the Bayside Motel wants to fuck his fifteen year old daughter." I pulled away from him.

I watched his face contort as he processed what I said. "Rachel… Amber…"

I nodded along as he figured it all out. He stood up from the desk and took a deep breath.

"So about my friend?"I asked again.

"Oh of course, err what's her name again?"

* * *

Sera hadn't stayed at the Bayside Motel either. I pulled my phone out but there was still no message from Chloe.

I was starting to get worried now.

 _Hey girl, things go okay? -_ Me _Today 2:38pm  
_ _Yea just helping Frank out with something. -_ Chloe _Today 2:41pm  
_ _Once I get this done he'll give me the low down on Sera._ \- Chloe  
 _That's great where and when can we meet up? -_ Me _Today 2:42pm  
_ _Junkyard? Could be an hour or so._ \- Chloe _Today 2:45pm  
_ _See you there Junkyard Queen._ \- Me

I had a lot of mixed feelings about the Junkyard. So much bad and good has happened here. But all of it had to do with Chloe.

And I'll take that.

It was a little over an hour after I had arrived at the Junkyard that I heard Chloe's voice.

"Heyyyyyyyyy!"

I jumped off the hood of the school bus and followed her voice. She came around the corner with a spring in her step.

"So it went well?" I asked as I closed the distance and wrapped her in a hung.

"Well enough. Frank wasn't exactly happy to see me."

"What did he say?" I asked letting her go.

"He's going to get in touch with her. Set up a meeting."

"He is!?" I couldn't believe it. Was it really going to be that easy? "Chloe, that's amazing. You did it" I wrapped her in a tight hug.

"He has a condition though." Chloe strained through the pressure of my hug.

I released her. Of course it wasn't going to just be that easy. "Okay… What does he want?"

"He needs your dad to stop looking for Damon."

"What, why does he need that?" I asked.

"He… He didn't go into specifics." Chloe's voice then became heavy. "Just said that Damon doesn't need to be found." He might not have said the words out loud but Chloe seemed to understand what he had ment..

"Oh." I voiced in my own recognition. "Well then of course. I'll talk to my dad. I'll get him to stop the investigation."

"Do you really think you can do that?" Chloe asked.

"Frank saved both of our lives right? My dad owes him." I told her. "And if he doesn't do it willingly I guess I'll just sabotage his investigation anyway."

Chloe took in a breath and shook her head, "I'm sorry."

I laughed a little. It seemed like Chloe was always apologizing to me for something, and usually it was something out of her control. "You don't have to keep apologizing to me Chloe. None of this is your fault. You don't owe me anything."

Her face lifted and blues eyes pierced into my own. "Maybe it's not about owing anything."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… ugh as someone with experience in a shitty family situation." She swayed a bit as she spoke, "I hate seeing you go through the same."

"Thanks Chloe."

Chloe scratched the back of her head, "Yea, anytime."

"Well I guess I was going to have to go home sooner or later. At least now I have a reason to." I told her.

"I could come with you. Give your old man the double team guilt trip." She offered.

"As fun as that sounds. I think I need to handle this by myself."

"You're probably right. But hey, just give me the word I'll come over and take care of business." Chloe locked her fingers together and pressed them outward causing a few of them to make popping noises.

"No doubt" I smiled.

"I guess, talk to you later then?"

"Absolutely." I gave her one last hug and kiss on the cheek before beginning my walk back home.

* * *

"Rachel is that you!" My mom called out as I opened the front door.

"Yea mom," I replied.

My mom rushed from the lounge and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry," my mom said as she pulled away. "I guess my emotions are just getting the best of me."

"There been a lot of that going around." I reassured.

My mom smiled, "Have a good time at Chloe's?"

My mind flashed to the night in Chloe's bed with her, "I did."

"I'm glad you had a good time, and happy to have you home."

"Thanks mom," I gave a quick look past her, "Is dad around?"

Her eyes searched mine trying to read my intentions. "No he's still at work, but he should be home soon. Is everything okay?"

"Yea I just want to talk to him."

My mom's face brightened a little, "That's great. Is there anything I can get you in the meantime?"

"No thanks, I think I'll just go up to my room. Let me know when he gets home?"

"Of course." She replied.

I laid down in my bed and went through how I was going to approach my dad about this. The biggest thing was that in some way I was going to have to act like I wasn't still pissed to shit at him. If I wanted to find Sera I was going to have to let go of some of my hate. I guess him helping me to meet her would be a start and trying to fix the mess he made.

There was a knock at my door. "Rachel, your father's here. Is it okay if he comes in?" My mom asked.

"Yea, come in." I called back.

My bedroom door opened and my dad stepped inside. He looked like he was going to say something when he walked in, but he stayed quiet until he crossed over to my bed.

"Rachel, I just want to say that-" He began but I cut him off.

"Dad please, I don't want to talk about that right now." I took deep breath to help ground myself.

"Okay, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"I was just- I know you can't really talk about this stuff but I was wondering if you knew anything about Damon?"

My dad rubbed his brow, "We are handling Damon. You don't have to worry about him. I promise you he'll never get close to you again."

"So you know where he is?" I pressed.

My dad paused for a moment, "We are following leads. Why such the interest in Damon?"

"The man nearly killed me. If it wasn't for Chloe and her friend he probably would have succeeded."

My dad looked at me closely, "What are you trying to say Rachel?"

"I'm saying that-" I stopped myself from cursing out at my dad. I took a few breaths, "The lies you told almost got me killed. It took a fifteen year old girl and her drug dealer to save me and to save my mom from you. Your goon Damon isn't going to be a threat to anyone anymore so you can stop looking for him."

My dad's face grew confused and then serious, "Rachel if you know anything about where or what happened to Damon you need-"

"No." I cut in. "I don't _need_ to do anything. If you want to try to repair whatever we are than you'll stop looking for him."

I could see anger start to build in my dad has he rubbed his chin, "This is serious Rachel. Interfering with an ongoing investigation is a-"

"Crime?" I finished eyeing him intensely. "Are you going to have me locked up then? Or are you going to find some criminal to deal with me like you did to my mom."

My dad raised his voice. "That's not how things were supposed to happen. You don't understand Sera like I do. All she cares about is her next fix and yes at the time that fix appears to be you, but given a month and she'll move on to the next high and forget all about you."

"You can't know that. It's been years. She has gotten clean. She's rejected your money. She talked to lawyers and sent notices. She is just as much my mom as you are my dad."

My dad seemed to get hurt by that last statement. He stood up and took a few steps toward the door before stopping and turning to me.

"If Sera changed then where is she. Why didn't she come to see you in the hospital."

I felt my heart sink. I hated my dad so much for what he did to me and to Rose and Sera. I wanted so bad for everything he thought about Sera to be bullshit. But the fear of him being right seeped into me. I wasn't going to let him win though.

I gritted my teeth, "If someone hired a thug to kidnap and drug me, I'd lay low afterward too."

My dad's hands went to his face as he rubbed the anger from it, "I'm not sorry for protecting you."

He turned and walked toward my door. I called out as he opened it.

"And Damon?"

He gave me one last look before turning out of my room and closing the door.

* * *

 _ **A/N: As always thanks for any and all comments/reviews. As always you can find me on twitter at Wessssssss and you can find Rachel at RachelAmberBoRA. Best wishes to Captain Spirit on his awesome adventures. Hopefully we only suffer minor crippling heartbreak.**_


	14. Chapter 14 - Finding What's Missing

_So things didn't go exactly as planned with my dad. -_ Me _Yesterday_ _5:11 pm  
_ _That sucks. What are you going to do?_ \- Chloe _Yesterday 5:17 pm  
_ _I need you set it up so I can talk to Frank._ \- Me _Yesterday 5:18 pm  
_ _I don't think that's a good idea -_ Chloe _yesterday 5:20 pm  
_ _Why not? -_ Me _yesterday 5:20 pm  
_ _Frank is on edge and I don't want to see you hurt. -_ Chloe _yesterday 5:21 pm  
_ _Chloe please. He's my only link to my mom. -_ Me _yesterday 5:22 pm  
_ _Chloe? -_ Me _yesterday 5:34 pm  
_ _Can we talk about this in person tomorrow? -_ Chloe _yesterday 5:36 pm  
_ _Yeah. Where do you want to meet? -_ Me _yesterday 5:36 pm  
_ _Junkyard -_ Chloe _yesterday 5:36 pm  
_ _When? -_ Me _yesterday 5:37 pm  
_ _10ish?_ \- Chloe  
 _See you then._ \- Me _yesterday 5:38 pm_

I sat staring at my phone as I waited for Chloe in the little junk shack she found. Rain fell lightly outside and winds gusted through giving chills throughout my damp body. I don't know why I didn't just text her to change where we were going to meet. Maybe it was some kind of penance for… I don't know. Getting rained on just felt poetic I guess.

"Rachel!" I heard call out.

I put my phone away and stepped over to the doorway of the shack. "Chloe! I'm in here!"

I watched as Chloe appeared from behind a junk pile wearing a long rain coat. Her streak of blue hair poking out from under the hood. I stepped back in the shack giving room for Chloe to step in.

"This weather is mildly appropriate." Chloe said morosely.

"Why do you say that?" I asked curious as to what had her down.

Chloe sighed heavily and took a small walk around the shake before turning back to me, "Step… Fuck proposed to my mom. And like an idiot she said yes."

"Oh, Chloe, I'm sorry."

Chloe sat down on a crate, "I just can't wait the get the fuck out of here with you."

I went over and sat down on the ground and leaned my head against Chloe's leg, "We will."

Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out her pack of cigarettes and lit one up. I clung to her leg and just listened to her taking long drags and then blowing out plumes of smoke. The pattering of the rain continued to beat down around us. Between my dad, and Chloe's soon-to-be actual stepdad, life here is such shit. I felt my own drops of water start to form on my eyes. All I want to do is find my mom.

"Fuck it." Chloe let out after a few moments breaking the silence. "I'll take you to Frank if you want."

I lifted my head off her leg and looked up at her, "Really?"

"Yea," Chloe exhaled in a stream of smoke, "I'm getting sick of dancing around for other people's feelings."

This is great, but what she said worried me. "You don't do that with me, do you?"

Chloe looked down and me and brushed her hand through my hair. "You are different."

I suddenly felt the weight of Chloe's feelings on me. It felt uncomfortable. I grabbed her hand and stood up. "Let's go. Sooner we find Sera, sooner we get out of here."

Chloe gave one last drag before tossing her cigarette out into the rain.

* * *

Chloe and I walked hand in hand from the junkyard down toward the fishing warehouses. These buildings were surrounded by a barbed wire fence with one security gate in and out. Chloe pulled me behind a bush.

"Alright, so all we have to do is sneak past the guard." Chloe explained.

"There's a guard? Well how'd you get past him the first time?" I asked.

Chloe poked her head around the bush before turning back, "Frank knew I was coming so he told him to let me in."

"Where is Frank?" I asked.

"His RV is parked inside the dock on the other side of the warehouse." She explained.

I took a moment to think before coming up with a slightly stupid plan. "How do you feel about getting wet?" I asked Chloe.

She held out her arms pointing to the fact we were both near soaked from the rain.

"C'mon." I told her as a walked out past her and followed the road past the warehouse down near the public dock. With the weather being bad there was only a few fisherman tending to their boats on the docks. None of them paying any attention.

I pointed past the fence toward a sheltered dock in the same area as the warehouse. "Is that it?" I asked Chloe.

"Yea that's it."

I gestured for Chloe to follow as I walked down to the water. Thankfully the storm wasn't kicking up waves too bad.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Chloe questioned.

"There's no fencing in the water." I pointed out.

"But the water's fucking cold as shit." She countered.

"Then stay here if you want!" I called out as I climbed down the rocks.

"Fuck." Chloe said shaking her head, "Wait up I'm coming."

Chloe followed my path down the rocks as I started to step into the water. The water flooded my shoes and climbed up my legs as I stepped further into it.

"Fuck this is cold." I let out as the water creeped up past my knees.

"I told you!" Chloe called behind me just stepping in now.

While there wasn't a fence in the water there was still a concrete break that extended about 60 feet before there was an opening.

"Ah crap wait! My phone." Chloe called out as she dug her phone out of pocket.

I stopped as well just a few inches shy of the water reaching my phone. I dug it out.

Chloe took off her rain jacket and wrapped her phone in it.

"Hey" I called to her.

She looked as I tossed my phone to her. Her eyes grew wide as she reached out. She caught the phone and tucked in in her jacket as well before stashing the bundle back up on the rocks.

We continued out into the water both of us cursing under our breath as the water chilled us to the core. We both swam around the break against the waves. I looked back to make sure Chloe was okay and keeping up. Water was battering both of us lightly as we made our way around the break. Thankfully there was a ladder not far from the other side of the break. I reached the ladder and made sure Chloe made it and told her to climb up first before following her up myself.

"Okay so this was a little stupid." I confessed shivering and even more wet than before.

Chloe gave me a soft slap on the back, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone at school that Rachel Amber has stupid ideas."

"Thanks" I half chuckled half shivered as I started walking toward the dock.

The door to the inside was unlocked and parked just inside the garage style door to the building was Frank's RV.

I wrapped my arms around Chloe and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You are amazing"

"So I keep being told." she responded, a hint of her nervousness in her voice.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Still don't think this is a good idea." She confessed.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle Frank and my dad. This will all be over soon. I promise."

Chloe's face brightened.

"You with me?" I asked grabbing her hand.

"Always." She replied.

We stepped up to the door of the RV and I knocked.

Barking started inside. It sounded like a small dog or puppy. Following that was the sound of footsteps coming toward the door. There was a pause before the door opened.

Frank's face contorted in surprise as he looked at me, and then shifted to anger when he saw Chloe.

"Chloe, what the fuck did I tell you!" He barked at her.

"Hey!" I yelled at him. "This is between me and you."

" _You!_ Need to leave." He said now turning on me. He tried to pull the door closed but I threw my hip in front of it holding it open.

"Tell me where Sera is and I will!" I demanded.

"I don't know who you're talking about." He lied.

I gritted my teeth. "Then maybe a quick phone call to my dad will help sort this out. I know he's interested in finding Sera, _and_ Damon."

"You don't know who you're fucking with kid." Frank threatened.

"Frank." Chloe spoke up behind me, "Why not just tell us what you know? Damon's… er gone. So what does it matter?"

"Jesus Christ Chloe when will you learn to shut your mouth." Frank gave another testing tug at the door but I held my place.

"Tell me how to find Sera, and I'll make my dad's investigation go away." I offered.

Frank looked at me sharply. "And how would you manage that?"

"I live with the man. I hear things. Have access to things. Look, I don't know what happened up at the mill with you, Chloe, Damon, and Sera. All I know is you're why Chloe and I are alive." I moved out of the way of his door. "I don't think you're a bad guy Frank and I'll make sure you don't get punished for being a good one." I gave a quick glance at Chloe, "I owe you that much."

Frank gave a look around the the dock, "Look just get out of here and I'll think about it."

"No. Tell me right now. Tell me where Sera is." I held firmly.

"I'll think about it." He repeated as he closed the door.

I reached out and grabbed the closing door with my left hand. The force pulled my arm and I felt a sharp pain tear through it forcing me to let it go.

"Argh, Fuck!" I cried out as the door closed. I beat my right fist against the RV before clutching my injured arm.

Chloe's arms wrapped around me, "Rachel, you okay?"

"Ow man, yea I'll be fine." I assured still clutching the arm.

Chloe released me and started banging on the RV door. "Hey fucker! Get back out here!"

Barking was still going on from somewhere inside the RV but I couldn't hear anything else.

Chloe banged again, "You don't come back out here I'm bringing the fucking cops myself!"

Shuffling was then heard inside. Chloe turned back to me and shared a glance before she started pounding again.

The door swung open. "Here," Frank said holding out a slip of paper. "Now please for the love of God leave. You're scaring Pompidou."

Chloe grabbed the paper and Frank closed the door again. She opened up the paper.

"What's it say?" I asked.

"It's a phone number." She replied confused. She handed me the paper.

"This must be Sera's" I said looking over the digits.

"Let's get back to our phones then." Chloe suggested.

I held the paper tightly in my hand as we stepped back out into the rain.

"We're not going back in the water again are we?" Chloe asked looking over toward where we climbed out.

I didn't like the idea of going back in their either. I also didn't want to risk losing what I hoped was Sera's number. "C'mon let's go around the warehouse"

I led Chloe along the backside of the warehouse until we got to the edge. I peeked around the corner and could see the guardhouse. Chloe leaned around me to get her own look.

"Do ya think he'll just let us out?" Chloe asked optimistically.

"I might be able to get him to. Just follow my lead." Chloe gave a nervous look. I gave her a reassuring wink as I turned the corner and approached the guard. I pulled my arms in and looked as cold and miserable as I could. It wasn't so hard.

The guard's finally saw Chloe and I, "Hey Miss… Oh Jesus," He opened the door and ran toward us, "Are you girls okay?"

"I… I think so." I looked over myself panicked. "I just don't know what happend. Just all the sudden we were in the water." I turned to Chloe and cradled her head in my hands, "You're okay right?"

"I'm fine." She breathed out. "Just so cold."

The guard looked us over, "I should call and ambulance, you girls could get hypothermia."

"No." I told him, "I think we'll be fine once we get to the car. Can we just leave please." I pleaded.

"Oh, yea of course." He stepped out of the way and held his hand out toward the street, "Are you sure about calling for help. I could at least help you to the car." He offered.

"That's so kind of you, but honestly I just want to get home." I wrapped my arm around Chloe and started walking out toward the gate.

The guard dashed back into his post and soon the gate was lifting as we walked out. We walked out and turned back toward where we climbed down to the water.

"Couldn't have just talked your way _in_ before." Chloe commented as she grabbed her raincoat that held our phones.

"Oh sure, I could have just told him that drug dealer in a hidden RV made a social call." I shot back.

"Gross. Not even funny." Chloe gave a shake of disgust before pulling out the phones and handing me mine.

"Fuck, mine's not working." Chloe let out.

I tried to turn mine on but it wouldn't. "Mine either."

"Fuck dude, what kind of shitty raincoat is this."

I wrapped her in a hug, "Let's get to my house and throw these things in rice. Hopefully they just need to dry out."

"It better, I can't afford a new phone." Chloe replied.

I rolled my eyes as I pulled Chloe back up toward the road and we started walking toward my house. The number Frank gave me still clutched in my fist.

* * *

Once we were my house I filled a bowl with dry rice and buried out phones in it and brought it up to my room. I offered for Chloe to shower first as we got out of our wet clothes. I stared at the number Frank wrote down for me. If she really didn't want to see me, what was I going to say? Would she be mad hearing from me? I felt the anxiety rise inside me. It might have been a blessing in disguise my phone being out of commission. It gave me time to think about what I was going to say. I heard the shower shut off and waited for Chloe.

"God I needed that." Chloe stepped into my room wrapped in a towel.

"So the rain and ocean didn't satisfy you." I joked.

"Traumatised me maybe. Thanks for that by the way." She retorted as she started getting dressed behind me.

"No problem," I turned to see Chloe still mostly undressed, "next time I'm thinking skinny dipping."

"Only if it's a hot tub." she replied not noticing my gaze.

I looked back at the bowl of rice that held our phone. "So how long are we supposed to do this for?"

"Not sure, until it turns on?" She replied. "You could always just call from your house phone."

"No, it's fine. She might know the number and it could scare her off." I also wanted the privacy of using my own phone.

"Makes sense." Chloe walked over and sat down on my bed now dressed in some of my clothes. "So what do we do while we wait for the phones to dry out?"

I was asking myself the same question. All I could think about was my mom and what I was going to say, but there wasn't anything I could do about it now. I looked around my room for some kind of distraction and my eyes settled on one of my star charts.

"When's your birthday?" I asked.

Chloe looked at me puzzled. "Why?"

"Why not? Is it some sort of secret?" I replied.

"It's March eleventh." She answered still confused.

"Pisces." I told her.

She looked at me confused for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"What, don't want to know what your innermost feelings and drives are?" I teased.

"As in like a horoscope? You know It's all fake right. Like the dates are based on how things were thousands of years ago. You're probably not even really a Leo. Could be a Cancer or Taurus." She states.

I crossed my arms, "Taurus?"

"I don't know what the rules are for determining this stuff I just know it's not real."

I stood up and walked over to turn off the lights. With the rain and clouds outside, my room was just dark enough. I then turned on the modified night light Chloe had put together for me weeks ago and climbed into my bed and laid next to her.

"Remember when you did this for me?" I asked.

"Yea."

I leaned my head onto her shoulder, "The stars… They aren't real. Not how we see them at least. The lights we see in the sky are millions of years old. What we see, what we wish upon is all a lie." I turned my head toward Chloe who faced me in response. "But you told me that it doesn't matter. They are still beautiful.

Chloe looked at me quietly for a moment. Her eyes shifting between my own. "So… A pisces huh. What does that say about me?"

"It means you're: compassionate, artistic, adaptable," I brought my hand up and tucked a streak of her hair behind her hair, "loving, honest, intuitive."

"I don't know about all that." She replied softly.

"I do." I told her confidently. "You are exactly who I need."

"Are going to get all mushy on me now?" she replied snidely.

"You love it."

"Well I don't hate it." Even in the dim light I could see her cheeks go just shade more red.

The room went quiet. It felt weird not knowing what to say or do in the moment.

"So what does being a Leo mean?" Chloe asked.

"Why don't we put it to the test. Describe me and after we'll look up what it means to be a Leo?" I offered.

Chloe looked me over in thought, "Brave, obviously. Umm, how about fiery."

"I like it so far." I encouraged.

"Wise, Charismatic… Strong." Chloe's eyes now searched into my own. "You like attention, but only let a few people really in. I guess in a way you're afraid of your own weakness. Kinda like me you hide from or push away things that might hurt you."

I felt Chloe's gaze swim inside me. Finding my hiding places.

"That's the most beautiful part of you though." She added. I looked at her confused.

"You feel so much," she explained. "That's why you love being on stage. It's the only time you feel safe speaking things in your heart. When everyone thinks it's just words from a page. I felt it when I was up there with you. I felt it again in the hospital. Moments where you just let yourself feel everything you want to."

My breathing stopped. My heart was loud in my ears. I felt… embarrassed. What Chloe said hit me hard. It made me feel exposed, naked. My brain wanted so hard to brush it off. Make a joke of it, but my heart kept my breath trapped in my chest. It wouldn't let me use the air to dismiss Chloe and hurt her so I just laid there, still as stone, our eyes pulling at each other. I saw worry start to grow in Chloe at my silence.

I slowly exhaled and took in a long steady breath trying to ground myself.

"Chloe that was… that was very deep."

Chloe's face winced in minor disgust, 'Ew sorry, I er don't know where that came from." She gave a nervous laugh, "Just kinda rambled things out. I don't even really remember what I said."

I forced a laugh with her, "It's fine."

"Okay cool… So uh what about the traits of a Leo? Was I close?" She asked bringing things back.

"I don't think it matters?" I told her.

"What? Why not"

"I like the way you defined me better."

* * *

I woke up with Chloe tucked up next to me in bed. Everything was still dark. I looked at my clock to see it was just past midnight. I rubbed my eyes as scenes from my dream swirled and faded. I was waiting at Blackwell for Sera to meet me, but my dad showed up instead and told me that he took care of her.

I stood up from the bed and pulled my phone from the rice. I held down the button and waited for it to start. The screen flickered to life and the phone started booting. I walked over to my desk where the slip of paper still laid with the phone number Frank gave me. I looked back at Chloe still fast asleep on my bed. I took a few deep breaths before slowly and carefully dialing the number in.

One ring…

Two rings…

Three rings…

"Hello?" A female voice asked.

"Hi, I'm trying to get in touch with a Sera Gearhardt."

The line went quiet. I was just about to speak again when the voice came through.

"... Rachel?"

* * *

" _Rachel!"_

 _I turned to see girl about my age running at me. She had short brown hair and dots of freckles around her face._

" _Do you know her?" Nathan asked next me eying the girl as well._

" _Never seen her before in my life" I replied. "Go on ahead."_

 _Nathan shrugged his shoulders, "Alright, you're coming to the Vortex Club party tonight though right?"_

" _Of course." I waved as he walked away._

" _Rachel." The girl repeated as she approached catching her breath._

" _Yea, that's me." I told her. Looking at her now up close she did kinda look familiar I just couldn't get my finger on it._

" _The Vortex Club party tonight you can't go." She told me. Her eyes were heavy with desperation._

" _What, why not?" I questioned. Who the hell was this girl?_

" _It's about Chloe. You can't go tonight." She pleaded._

 _Her mentioning Chloe jogged my brain, "Hold up, Max?"_

" _Yea, wait you know who I am?" she said confused._

" _Yea, you were Chloe's best friend until you ghosted her, what, three years ago now is it." I remembered reading all the little letters Chloe wrote to her but never sent. I remember seeing Chloe cry when we finally talked about it. And here she is now right in front of me._

" _I know, I know okay. I was a terrible friend to Chloe, but right now I'm trying save her you have to believe me."_

" _What do you mean save her? There's nothing wrong with her." This Max girl seemed to be having some kind of mental break._

" _It's you Rachel. If I can save you t.h.e.n.I.c.a.n..s...a...v...e_

 _c..._

 _...h..._

 _...l..._

 _.o..._

 _...e.._

 _The scene before me slowed and warped. Colors started to burn red and peel away into nothingness. I watched as both Max and myself seemed to smear and vibrate._

" _I tried so many times."_

 _I turned to see another Max walk up next to me. "Maybe if I just save Rachel. Maybe that would keep Chloe alive."_

 _I must have looked curious because Max laughed, "It didn't." she said plainly, "Oh don't worry, you never survived either. There was even this really dramatic one where…" she stopped herself and waved it off, "Long story short you killed yourself."_

 _I watched as the figure of myself twisted and warped. Colors started to crash. The scene was no longer outside of Blackwell. We were inside the woman's locker room. My body laid naked underneath a shower stream with swirls of red flowing and dancing over and around me._

" _Ah yep, that's the one." Max chimed._

 _I started to feel something. It was pain, but it wasn't mine. The scene swirled and we were back outside. Paramedics were loading my body into an ambulance. I looked the other way to see Chloe being held back by David. Her face was blurry, like an out of focus picture. I walked forward. Close enough to make out her eyes and the rivers of tears that marked her face. Slowly her face cleared for me. I felt Chloe's pain and grief fill me. This isn't how things were supposed to be._

 _I turned to Max, "I won't let you keep doing this to her."_


	15. Chapter 15 - I'm (not) Okay

"...Rachel?"

There was so much said just hearing my name. This was her. This was my mom.

"Sera… or mom I guess right?"

The line went quiet. I felt every beat of my heart in my entire body. I listened closely to the faint sounds of breathing through the phone.

"Rachel, you shouldn't have called. You need to let me go." Her voice started to break at the end. She didn't want to say those things, but she felt like she had to.

"No. I'm not letting you go. You don't get to make that choice for me." I said it as firmly as I could, but I felt like I could explode into tears at any moment.

"This is for your own good. I can't give you what James' has given you. I was selfish when I came for you. But this isn't about me. This is about you, Rachel. You're father loved and cared for you when all I cared about was myself. All he's doing is protecting you, even if that means protecting you from me." She spoke the words slowly.

I shook my head, "Fuck that. He wasn't protecting me for my own good. He was protecting me for himself, and crossed so many lines. How can you defend him after what he did to you. After what else Damon could have done to you. He's a coward and a piece of shit."

I heard my mom sigh over the phone, "So Chloe told you."

"Yes. She did. Because unlike my dad, and unlike you. She listens to me. She knows how important the truth is to me. And no matter what stupid plan or idea I have she's always here for me." I turned to see Chloe still asleep on my bed as I spoke. Even though she was asleep having her here during this was comforting.

"She's a good friend." My mom voiced.

"She's amazing."

There was another short pause before she spoke again, "Okay Rachel I'm listening. What do you want?" She asked.

"I want to meet you... face to face."

I held my breath through her pause.

"Alright, we can meet if that's what you want. When?"

I wanted it to be as soon as possible, before she could try to get out of it. Ditching school tomorrow would alert my dad though… I'll have to settle for after school. "Tomorrow. Late afternoon."

"Where at?"

I racked my brain for someplace where we could have some privacy. The fire took out a lot of the park, but there was one easily locatable landmark still untouched. "Up by the lighthouse."

"Okay Rachel, I'll meet you there."

I felt the anxiety start to build in me, "If you run I'll follow." I warned.

"I won't run."

"Then I'll see you tomorrow night up at the lighthouse." I was half telling, half asking..

"You will… And Rachel..." she trailed off and I could hear distant sniffling as she had pulled the phone away trying to hide it.

"...I'm sorry."

And then she hung up before I had a chance to react. I had been looking at Chloe this whole time yet never noticed that she had woken up and was sitting up just looking at me in the dim purple light.

We both just sat still looking at each other. Sera is out there. She is real. As stupid as it is, there is something wall shattering about speaking to her that my dad just telling me about her didn't have. It's a crash of reality. She wasn't just a name and a story anymore. She's really out there and she's really my mom. I looked down at my hands, arms, legs, how much of me is from this stranger.

I looked back up at Chloe this time with streaks of tears running down my face. She took that as her cue and stood up from the bed and walked over to cradle me against her.

"I want you there." I told her.

"Of course."

* * *

I woke up to sound of my alarm. Chloe's arms were still wrapped me making it a little difficult to reach over and shut off the alarm.

"You should get kicked out of Blackwell too." She said groggily behind me.

"And why is that?" I asked twisting in her arms to face her.

"We could spend more time like the past few weeks, just us." She answered.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Oh yeah? And what would we do with all that time?"

Her eyes searched around as she thought, "Err… Cause trouble."

I gave her a smile, "I think we manage enough trouble as is."

"Could always use more."

I gave her a wink before getting up and out of bed. I was going to meet my mother today. I felt knots start to tie up inside me. I took a deep breath. I still had my first day back to school to get through first. Little chance of being able to lie low through that so I'm going to have to mentally get ready for that. I walked around my bed and began picking out my clothes for the day. I couldn't help but notice Chloe rolling over in order to sneak a peek as I changed.

"Help yourself to whatever fits." I told her once I was dressed.

Chloe rolled her head and made a show of effort as she pushed herself out of my bed. "Whatever you're not fond of is fine. Just need something to get home in."

I stared down Chloe as she just stood there looking at me for a lead. She answered with her own stare for a few moments before closing her eyes in defeat. "Alright fine you win." She then stepped over to my dresser and began looking through.

"I'm going to do my makeup. When I come back we can head down for breakfast." I offered.

"Fine by me." she responded before digging out a pair of jeans and holding them up to herself.

I made the walk to the bathroom and closed myself in. I went to the sink and cupped cold water onto my face. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out as the water dripped from me. How am I supposed to go back to school and be okay with everything that's been going on with me. I toweled myself off and used the time applying my makeup to try to dull my nerves.

When I walked back into my room I found Chloe in a pair of sweats and one of my flannel shirts.

"Ya know it wouldn't kill you to have some clothing that's not skin tight." I could hear slight frustration in her voice.

I gave a small laugh, "I already gave you most of that in the duffle bag."

I watched the frustration melt into slight embarrassment, "Oh."

I reached out and grabbed her hand, "Come along fashionista. Breakfast awaits."

Chloe allowed me to pull her along downstairs. As we made the turn toward the kitchen I could smell cooking. There was a plate loaded with waffles and others with sides already laid out on the kitchen table. I could see my mom cleaning out pans over at the sink.

 _You're father loved and cared for you when all I cared about was myself_.

My mom's words echoed in my mind. That wasn't my dad. Not really.

"Go take a seat." I told Chloe before walking up to my mom.

I snuck in and gave my mom a hug that startled her.

"Oh, Rachel. I didn't hear you come down." She put the pan down and turned off the sink.

"Sorry, didn't mean to freak you out. I just wanted to say thanks for breakfast."

"Yeah, it smells great." Chloe added seated at the table.

My mom wiped her hands off on a towel, "Well it's like a second first day of school after everything that happened. I was wondering if you'd want me to drive you to school. Save you from walking to the bus and then I can take Chloe home as well."

I gave a smile to my mom before turning to Chloe, "How does that sound to you?"

"Not walking sounds great." She replied giving me a look.

My mom now gave her own smile,"Wonderful, now go eat before it gets cold."

Chloe and I had our fill of waffles as my mom joined us drinking coffee. My mom asked if I was excited to get back to school while apologizing again to Chloe about her situation. Chloe brushed it off insisting school was never where she thrived. I recalled the picture she had of her medal with her dad. A small part of me began to fear that I would let my academics slide now after everything that's happened.

That worry sat with me as we drove up to Blackwell. All the focus on Sera and the crap with my dad, how was I going to throw school into that? We talked in the car but I can't recall what was said. Chloe picked up on my mental absence and helped keep things flowing with my mom. Thankfully the ride to Blackwell is short and it wasn't long before I was stepping out of the car in front of the steps to the school.

Chloe stepped out with me, "Hey it's just Blackhell. This shit is nothing Rachel Amber can't handle." She encouraged. Our heads were huddled together and she spoke softly. "Just go… uh do whatever the fuck you do and before you know it you'll be out and on your way to Sera."

"You are amazing Chloe Price." I gave her a playful poke in the stomach before stepping back. I waved at my mom before climbing the steps up toward the the main building.

"I'll see you later!" I called out to Chloe.

"Fuck shit up for me!" She responded before climbing back into the car with my mom.

I turned around to see the statue of Jeremiah Blackwell looming in front of me. Various students hung around the grounds. There was still some time before the first class. I thought about heading to the drama room but I just didn't feel the urge. I walked toward Jeremiah and sat down along the fountain. It felt like meeting Sera was so far away, yet time seemed short. I didn't know what I was going to say to her. Part of me wanted to yell at her. To take out all the bullshit I've been through on her. It wasn't fair, but it's what I wanted to do. Yet at the same time remembering everything Chloe told me. How hard she was trying to see me and how my dad kept me from her. Maybe there was more to the story than what my dad told me.

"Hey! Rach welcome back!"

I lifted my head to see Dana Ward coming at me at a light jog. She slowed as she approached and held open her arms.

I stood up and accepted her hug. She gave a hard squeeze and then immediately recoiled back.

"Oh no, sorry I didn't mean to hurt anything?" she apologized.

"You're fine." I held out my injured arm, "It's just my arm. The rest of me is in top shape."

"That's so great to hear. Ugh God, It's so nice to have you back. Victoria's been insufferable the past few weeks." Dana was quick to jump into gossip.

"You don't say?" I responded sarcastically. "Fill me in."

Dana was all too happy to lay out everything that I'd missed at Blackwell. She filled me in on all the rumors about what happened to me. Victoria tried to spread that I had overdosed on drugs, but my father notified principal Wells that I'd suffered injury from an attack, so that slander attempt fell through pretty quick once that information got around. One of the more upsetting ones to me, was that Chloe had attacked me over getting her kicked out of school. Dana quickly said that one fizzled out pretty quick once word got around about how much time Chloe was spending with me in the hospital. She continued with other various inaccurate stories that were spread around and speculated on ultimately getting to what I'm sure she was most curious about.

"So yea, people have been all over the place about you. So, what really happened?" she asked.

I didn't want to tell anyone what happened. Nothing good would come of it and any kind of lie I could think of would fall apart quickly. "Honestly Dana, I don't really want to talk about it."

"Oh, I didn't mean to pry." She recoiled.

"No I get it. It's a hella crazy thing to have happen and only a few people know the truth. I'm just not sure I'm ready to be surrounded by it."

"I can respect that. And hopefully everyone else can to. Chloe might not be here anymore, but I got your back girl." Dana mentioned Chloe's name on the sly. She wanted to get the low down on that whole situation too I was sure.

"Thanks Dana. Hey we'll talk at lunch. I don't want to be late on my first day back." I said trying to break away.

She swung an arm around me in a brief hug, "Of course, catch you then."

Dana then quickly ran over to a group of boys from the football team.

I stepped into Blackwell and headed to class. The day started to drag as each class went through the same routine. Teachers and classmates welcoming me back. A few bold people asking me about what exactly happened. I told them the same as Dana and most people accepted that answer. Nathan wasn't one of them though. When the group conversation shifted away from me during lunch he pulled me into a side conversation.

"Rachel, what's been going on with you the past few weeks?"

I knew what he was asking about but I decided to play ignorant, "I was in the hospital. You know that."

"This started before that. It started… I'm talking why suddenly you are close with Chloe Price." I could feel his jealousy in the way he said Chloe's name.

"We met up at a concert and just hit it off." I responded.

"Must have been some concert." His comment was laced with suggestion.

"Jealous much?" I said it jokingly trying to push him off it.

"No- I'm not jealous." The words came out strained. "You disappeared. No responses to texts. Ignoring calls. What _happened_ to you?" I could see true concern in his eyes.

"I had some life drama and things got hella crazy." I answered.

Nathan took in a deep breath, "You could have talked to me."

"I know. There was just so much going on. Some of it is still going on and I'm just not up for talking about it."

"Hey Rachel." A female voice called bringing me back into the table's conversation. Nathan didn't make any more attempts at finding out the real story of the past few weeks.

As the school day started to wind down I started counting the minutes until I could get out. I was in such a trance that when my phone vibrated in my pocket I almost jumped out of my seat.

"Everything okay Rachel?" My Biology teacher asked.

"Yeah sorry, just got hit hard with a chill. I'm fine though." I covered. When she turned away I inched my phone out of my pocket.

 _So good news is my truck is back up and running_ \- Chloe _Today_ _12:48 pm_

I carefully typed my response pausing when the teacher's eyes were in my direction.

 _I knew you could do it!_ \- Me _Today_ _12:50 pm  
_ _It wasn't me._ \- Chloe _Today 12:51 pm  
_ _David just did it, or my mom asked him to. Idk._ \- Chloe  
 _Wow, nice of him._ \- Me _Today_ _12:53 pm  
_ _anyway I can pick you up after school if you want?_ \- Chloe _Today_ _12:54 pm  
_ _Hell yea, See you then_ \- Me _Today 12:55 pm_

The rest of school blurred by. In Drama Lab all I could think about was what I was going to say to Sera. In P.E. I still had to dress, but was able to sit out due to my injury. By then I settled on the theory of less is more with what I was going to say. All these feelings I have are based on lies and misconceptions. It would be unfair to dump them onto a woman who really has little idea who I am. It was that level of unfamiliarity that I was first going to target. No talking about how shit my dad is, or my plans to run away. I was going to focus on getting to know my mom, and letting her get to know me.

I dressed as quickly as I could once P.E. was over and headed over to my locker. Finally I was going to be on my way. My heartrate started to give pace and I just wanted to get out so I left all my stuff in my locker and started heading to the doors. Through the windows in the doors I could see Chloe's truck parked right in front and I just burst out and started jogging toward her. Mr. Wells stood eyeing Chloe as she smoked a cigarette leaned back in her truck. She saw me and waved a hand that I felt was part for me and part for Wells. I blew by Wells and gave a quick spin and wave before flying down the steps. Chloe buried her cigarette outside on the door of her truck before opening the door for me. I slid in and closed the door. Looking up at Wells I could see him shake his head slightly. I gave a slight smile and another wave as Chloe put the truck into gear and started to pull away. She gave a kiss of her fingers before giving Wells her favorite one and just like that we were off.

"So how was your first day of school young lady?" Chloe joked.

"Something, something, something- 'Rachel are you paying attention'- something something and something else." I replied.

"Checks out." Chloe laughed. "So what's the game plan?"

I gave a look down at myself, "First thing is I need to change and fix my…" I guestured up and down my body, "everything. If we get to my house quick enough I can probably avoid my dad."

"Well in that case." Chloe gave a twisted grin as the truck sped up.

The speed and rush of the wind magnified my already racing heart. The anxiety that clutched to me all day was now joined by excitement and anticipation.

"So David fixed up your truck. That was very nice of him." I commented.

"Not really," Chloe said shaking her head "I know he's just putting on a show for my mom since they got engaged."

"Didn't know David could be so tactful." Least he seemed to really care about Joyce and making her happy.

"The power of boners and all that." Chloe winced at her own words.

"Step-ladder strikes again." I replied in a call back.

Chloe gave a shake of her head, "So was your Blackwell posse happy to have you back?"

"They were, but it sucked not having you there with me." I saw a hint of a light in her expression. "Probably for the best though. _Everyone_ wanted to know what the hell happened to me and what was going on with me and you."

"Yeah?" Chloe chuckled, "and what did you tell them?"

"That we got into a lover's quarrel and you stabbed me."

"You- wait what?" She stammered out between glances at me.

"Too easy Price." I lightly chuckled. "I told them I didn't want to talk about it."

"I'm sure that calmed the masses." Chloe said it with a hint of something else in her words.

"Eh, screw 'em. By next week they'll be onto the next thing." I told her.

We pulled up to my house and went inside.

"Rachel?" My mom was sitting in the family room reading a book. She marked her page and put the book down. "And Chloe. I was curious as how you were home so quick." She got up and came over and gave me a hug.

"Chloe was able to give me a ride." I told her.

"So how was school?" My mom asked.

I gave a glance at Chloe. "It was fine, um mom Chloe and I have plans that are time sensitive."

My mom gave me a puzzled look but didn't question it. "Okay dear, we can talk later. Have fun."

"Thanks mom." I have her a smile and grabbed Chloe's hand and lead her upstairs to my room.

I pulled her into my room and closed the door behind her. "So what do you think I should wear?"

Chloe gave me a confused look, "You're asking _me_ for fashion advice?"

"Well you're the only one who I can go to who's actually met and spoken with her." I pointed out.

"Ah… Right." Chloe circled around in thought a bit before she had an answer, "Well, she has some pretty sweet tats now. She probably has a hardcore side like you."

"Really? Like, what kind of tattoos does she have?" I asked. She didn't have any in the pictures my dad had showed us.

"There was some kind of flower design down her arm, and then a butterfly on the other one I think."

"Flowers and a butterfly. Interesting." I wonder if they mean something. "So, hardcore you say?"

"Seriously, you see how I dress. You should not take fashion advice from me for what you should wear for the first time you meet your mom." Chloe said frankly.

"Don't sell yourself short Price. You have a style all your own. And it seems like you have a few things in common with my mom as well." I walked over to my closet and opened it. "So what'll it be?"

Chloe looked at me slightly panicked.

I rolled my head, "C'mon Chloe, time's wasting."

She walked over and and began to flip through my wardrobe. I saw her expression shift as she pulled something out.

"How's this?" she asked.

I grabbed it and recognized it right away. "This is the jacket I was wearing at the Firewalk show."

Chloe gave me one of her looks that just buried into me. Trying so hard to hide the emotion she had placed in the choice she had made.

"It'll be perfect." I laid it out on the bed and the two of us went through my room to find what to go with it.

Once we had picked out what I was going to wear I turned on her, "Now it's your turn."

"What do you mean my turn?" She recoiled.

I reached back into my closet and pulled out another black jacket similar to the one laid out on my bed, "Dress to match of course."

"Rachel, I don't need to-" she started before I cut her off.

"I know you don't need to. But I'd like it if you did." I told her. In truth it was the nerves. Somehow us dressing up like it was a play. As if we were just going to take the stage made thinking about what was about to happen less scary.

She let out a soft sigh, "Alright, dress me up." she then presented herself arms out like a doll.

Riding out in Chloe's truck I could feel my heartbeat in my chest. I couldn't believe how nervous I felt. I've been on stage, in bright lights, reciting the most heartfelt or venomous words ever put to paper. I've dug into myself to bring those words to life, to make the audience feel what I feel.

This was… different… stronger… scary.

I think it's because of everything I've put into it the past few weeks. When I first heard about Sera I wanted to meet her to get the truth. To uncover what I thought was the only serious lie my dad ever told me. But then Chloe found out just how deep the lie was and the kind of man my dad really was. Something that I was never able to see. It made me feel like I was the one that was the lie. And now finding my mom was more than just to get the truth. I needed someone to tell me who I am.

I must have looked like how I felt because Chloe took notice even while driving.

"How about some uh, music?" She asked.

I smiled despite myself, "Hit it."

Chloe flipped on the radio and spun the dial until a station started to come in clear. It was a rock song I was unfamiliar with.

 _So you've been thinking lately  
_ _That you don't know what you want  
_ _But you don't know what you've got my dear_

 _And if it's dreams we're chasing  
_ _You've got the world at your feet  
_ _The skyline is so clear._

Chloe gave me a questioning look and then reached to change it.

"No." I said prompting her to freeze. "Let it play."

Chloe backed off the dial and focused back on the road. I looked out the window and watched the too familiar Arcadia Bay float by as we drove. The music did help to calm me down, but I was still worried for myself. Even after meeting my mom. After putting in that missing piece of me, what was next? I turned to look at Chloe who noticed my gaze and returned it with a smile. I gave her a wink and let my eyes drift back out of the window.

 _Light me up tonight I swear I could  
_ _Never burn out under your starlight._

The sun was low in the sky when we made it to the lighthouse and by the crazy strange power of the universe we were the only one's there. Which was nice for the privacy, but also meant that Sera wasn't here.

Before I could start to worry my mind was jostled as I staggered after being pushed in the side by Chloe.

I held my arms out, "What the hell?"

"She'll be here. Stop thinking she won't." Chloe stated confidently.

"Oh yea?" I took a few sly steps up to Chloe. "How do you know?"

She stepped in front of me and grabbed my hands, pulling me as she backpedaled toward the bench overlooking to coast. "Because well, things can't be twenty-four seven shitty. You are fucking due."

The two of us sat down at the bench as the sun started to dip lower and lower.

"You really believe that?" I questioned raising an eyebrow. Chloe lost her dad and her best friend only days apart. Her mom starts dating and now is marrying a guy she can't stand, and she got kicked out of school. Seemed like one shit show after another to me.

"It's a newfound belief." She confessed pulling a leg up onto the bench. "Sometimes the person you need the most has a way of appearing at the right time."

I cocked my head at her, "Hey, don't be getting all sappy on me now Price."

Her face contorted into sarcastic anger, "Whoa bitch, I was just trying to be nice." She rolled her eyes and muttered "Jeez." loud enough that I could hear.

I gave her a push with me arm and she broke in a small laugh.

"Whoa there jagoff." she responded, but couldn't help herself from smiling.

"Are you done? 'Cuz I'll tell my mom on you." I threatened jokingly.

"Oh yea? You'll tell your mom on…" Chloe stopped without finishing. I turned to see her looking back down the path up we took up to the lighthouse. I twisted around to see what she was looking at.

Standing there in a white floral dress, oddly familiar blonde hair, clutching a single flower with both her arms, one with a string of flowers tattooed down it and the other a butterfly, was a woman who I could only recognize from the pictures my dad had showed me just a few days ago and the brief look I had at her through the looking glass. Her face was filled with fear and uncertainty as she took a few more steps toward us but then stopped as I stood up.

Everything I had planned to say, that I wanted to say, hell, that I wanted to feel washed out of me. I gave a glance at Chloe who had a soft encouraging smile.

I closed the distance between Sera and I and without thinking wrapped my arms around her.

Tears started to form as I hugged my mom for the first time in my life.

* * *

 _ **A/N It's okay not to be okay. Things can get better. You matter more than you might think.**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Sera

I didn't want to move. I clung to my mom and wished that somehow it would erase everything that had happened in the past few weeks. But as the time passed that little fear I tried to push past came center stage.

Nothing was better.

I opened my eyes and could see out over the ocean the glow of light on the horizon from the set sun. My chest tightened as the truth I'd been fighting the past few weeks was all that was left. And the truth was there was no magical way to fix things. The was nothing that could undo all the pain and hurt that I now carried inside me. I watched as the life I was living a few weeks ago set into something darker.

"Rachel? You okay?"

Chloe's head dipped into my numb stare.

I took a deep breath and lifted myself from Sera. "Yeah, just… a lot of emotions all at once." I explained to Chloe.

I looked back at Sera and could see her face wet from her own tears.

"You probably have so many questions for me?" She asked

There should have been. I'm sure any kid would have a million questions for a parent who was gone for their entire life. Only a single thing stood out in my mind though.

"Why come for me now?"

I meant to phrase it differently. To build her story naturally to get the answer. I guess even I can get so broken I can't fake it.

Her eyes widened slightly in pain. Her eyes looked to Chloe and then back to me. "I… I was never a person who could be mom. I just thought of it as a thing in my life to do. Like going through school or working a job. And like those things I tried to escape from it. To escape from you." She paused and searched the ground for her next words, "When you were born, James became a father, but I didn't become a mother. And it took until last year for me to feel that change."

She tucked her head away and took in a few deep breaths.

I looked back at Chloe who was just a puzzled as I was. "Why? What happened last year?"

When her eyes found me again I could see a new level of pain in them. A deep wound that pushed her to come for me.

"I found out I was pregnant again."

The reveal spun my head around but she continued.

"And just like that, everything I tried to run from caught up with me. The second I found out the first thing I thought of was you, and how I failed you. How was I suppose to change now? It ate at me. Knowing I was growing another life that I wouldn't be able to love and care for. And this time… this time there wasn't going to be a loving father to save her from me."

Chloe was now next to me holding my hand. My breaths were shallow but my heartbeat thick. Did I have a half brother or sister?

Reading my expression Sera shook her head softly.

"A month after I found out I could feel the change. The protectiveness I felt over this baby and the realization of what I'd done to you. I did the best I could to be different this time, I moved into a better situation, I took a few jobs, I worked to get clean. And then just as I felt like I could do things right this time…"

Sera's head dropped and her hands followed her face to her stomach. When she spoke again it was strained with effort from holding together.

"When I asked the nurse why it happened she told me flatly that they couldn't say for sure but my history of drug abuse would be a likely cause. In my desperation to escape my past I ended up escaping any real future as well. But there was still you. When I got out of the hospital I decided to write to you. To try to save the relationship I threw away so many years ago. At first when there was no reply I just figured you wanted nothing to do with me. But I wasn't going to give up. If you hated me I at least wanted to hear that, so I wrote again. When I did receive something back it was from James telling me to stay away, that you had no idea about me and wanted to keep it that way. I almost gave up then, but I was different now. I _was_ your mother and James could not erase that. I thought I was fighting for you. I thought I was being a real mother for the first time."

Sera's eyes then lingered heavily over me as she tried to take in what I was feeling.

"Then coming here and seeing how… beautifully you'd grown and the talent you have. And how fiercely James loves you. I realized that me coming into your life would do you a disservice. You have great parents and loyal friends. You don't need me."

My head swirled with everything she said. On some level I did have sympathy for her. All the loss she experienced, but I couldn't help but feel a slow burn of anger inside me that I held back when I spoke.

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Now?" She repeated in thought, "I go back to California and you can get back to your normal life."

What!?

I pulled out of Chloe's hand and turned away from them. So she is just going to leave me again. She wasn't here for me. It was some guilt mission over a baby she wanted, but lost. I was just some consolation kid.

"Rachel?" Chloe called softly. She stepped up to me and went to place her hand on my back but I waved her off.

"Are you okay?" Chloe asked hesitantly.

I turned back to Sera, "So I'm still not good enough?" I snapped.

Her eyes widened as she shook her head, "No Rachel that's not-"

"But you just said when I was born you didn't _feel_ like my mother." I moved closer to my target. "And then you feel guilty over losing another kid to your addictions and what, now you try to make up for that by coming for me!"

"Rachel!" Chloe called behind me.

"No Chloe!" I put myself right into Sera's face, "I want to hear her say it. I want the truth that I'm not the kid she wanted just the one she's got."

Looking in her eyes there was no fight. She stood with eyes filled with tears as I let my fire go. I waited for a response. Not moving from just inches away from her until Chloe pulled me back.

"Rachel, what the fuck!" She said putting herself between Sera and I. "That's your mom."

"What's that matter. She's a stranger to me, and don't act all high horse Chloe. I've seen how you are with your own mom."

Chloe's eyes and mouth gaped with shock.

Sera pushed Chloe gently aside, "It's okay Chloe." Her head now focused on me, "Your problem is with me leave your friend alone."

I started pacing back and forth. "Oh I'm the bad guy now?" I looked between Sera and Chloe across from me.

"No one's the bad guy Rachel!" Chloe yelled.

I was angry at everyone. My mom, my dad, Chloe, even myself. My chest burned in rage and pain and I just wanted it to go away. I balled my hands into fists. Looking at Sera and Chloe in front of me I wanted something to hit, but not them. Deep beneath the fire I knew neither of them was really to blame. I just clenched as hard as I could digging my nails into my palms and screamed.

I screamed and screamed until I was breathless and the fire inside me dulled. My breaths became broken as tears started to fill my eyes. I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

Chloe quickly came over and wrapped herself around me.

"It'll be okay" she whispered to me.

"I want it to stop." I sobbed out. "Why won't it stop."

"I… I don't know." Chloe answered.

I felt another body wrap around me as Sera joined us now.

"I'm so sorry Rachel. I wish I could take everything I've done back. You deserve so much better than I have to offer."

Part of me believed her, but a part of me was still angry with her.

"You girls should get home. It's getting late." Sera said.

Darkness had crept over all of us and the wind grew cold.

"Rachel?" Chloe's head leaned over trying to catch my eye.

"Right." I responded and we all stood up. "Chloe?"

"Yea?"

"I… I don't want to go home. Can I stay with you?" I asked. I felt broken and exposed. The last thing I wanted to do was have to face either my dad or my mom.

"Yea… Of course." She answered with her arm still around my shoulder.

Sera had let go and began to walk back down the path.

"Wait!" I called after her.

She froze and slowly turned back around.

She wasn't going to fix things. She wasn't going to fix me. But her leaving again wasn't going to fix anything either.

"Don't… don't leave Arcadia Bay… At least not yet."

The cock of her head was full of wanting. She didn't want to be a reason that I hurt. She felt that if she left I'd get back to my happy ignorant life. But as much as we both would like that it wasn't going to happen. With everything that I felt I was losing I wanted to hold on to as much as I could while I found out what exactly was worth keeping.

"Please mom, for me?" I pleaded.

She gave a nod, "You know how to reach me." She then addressed Chloe, "Take care of her."

"Of course." Chloe responded.

Sera turned and continued down the path.

"Family reunions, am I right?" Chloe softly joked.

I nudged her head softly with my own, "Sorry for what I said before."

Chloe shook her head, "Ah don't worry about it. I'm the queen of lashing out. Keep hanging around with me and I'll likely say something worse to you."

"I…" I lifted my head to face her, "don't believe you."

She shook her head and we started walking back toward her truck.

* * *

Chloe managed to dodge both her mom and David as she guided me up and into her room.

"You okay?" She asked after closing the door.

I shuffled into the middle of her room and just stood there with my arms wrapped over my chest. I wanted to talk more with Sera, but I had no idea what I would say. I was angry that she didn't care for me, but did feel bad about her losing a baby. Someone who would have been my half brother or sister.

"Rachel?" Chloe asked.

I quickly brushed away a small tear that had been forming on my eye, "Yea, I'm ah, alright I guess."

"That was some pretty crazy shit." She said sympathetically.

I took in a deep breath, "So what else is new for us."

"It hasn't all been so bad." She pointed out.

I looked up at Chloe and a smile slowly pulled across my face. It wasn't from joy or anything optimistic or happy. It was manic.

"Chloe, I… I don't think I have a family."

I laughed at the words after I said them.

Chloe looked at me concerned, "Hey, they may be crap but, you have a family. Sera might have left you years ago but I guess she's trying now. And your dad's… Well honestly he's a bit fucked, but he's still here for you. I won't ever even get the chance to be mad at my dad, or have angsty teenage fights with him.

Chloe was pulling the dead dad card. She was going to continue but I jumped in at her pause.

"Wanna go back in time and our dads can change places?" I offered.

Chloe rolled her head, "Alright you know what, sit down."

"What?"

Chloe threw her arm out pointing at her bed, "Sit the fuck down!"

My smile disappeared as I walked over and sat down on Chloe's bed. A little bit of me was actually afraid of her right now.

Chloe paced back and forth a few times in front of me as she gathered her thoughts before she turned on me.

"Okay yea, you're birth mom didn't care a lot about you when you were a baby and that's bullshit but you know what? You didn't even know she existed until a few weeks ago. In fact you _never_ would have known about her if she didn't have the realization that she does on some level care about you and love you. Also, you are double dipping in your reasons for your shitty attitude."

"Double dipping?" I tried to snap it back but instead of it sounding challenging I just parroted her words.

"Yea," she confirmed, her voice elevated. "You're mad at your mom for not loving you, but you're also mad at your dad for protecting from that same mom for those exact reasons. So, what is it Rachel? Do you want to be loved like your dad does? Protecting you from hard truths so you don't feel all this bullshit pain? Or you do want the truth, that yea your mom wasn't ready to be a mom and she might still not even be ready, but she's here now. She came all this way for you. She even tried to pull the same card as your dad remember? _She_ also told me to lie to you about her. To tell you that I couldn't find you and that she was gone. That you're dad was still the kind loving father you know him to be."

Chloe's anger started to break down. She shook her head and took in a deep breath before sitting next to me on the bed and leaning her head on my shoulder.

"I told you the truth because that is what you've said you always want. And I'd like to believe I want the truth too. I'm just not sure now if I just made things worse. It seems like the more the truth gets out, the more everything sucks."

I was ready to shove her off my shoulder for practically yelling at me. I turned to see her head on my shoulder in near complete defeat. She was straining to control her breathing while tears started to slide down her face.

My anger vanished and my mind blanked. Everything selfish that was on my mind didn't matter anymore. Chloe was breaking down and it wasn't something sudden. This had been eating at her for awhile and she just reached her tipping point. I tried to rewind our conversations, and even what we had been doing the past few days. Trying to put pieces of a puzzled together to see how it came together to this moment with Chloe crying on my shoulder.

"Chloe I..."

I don't know what to do.

I don't want to see you sad.

I know you're right.

I want to fix this.

I wanted to say so many things…

I was just too afraid to.

"... I think I should go."

I started to stand up slowly, gently lifting myself out from Chloe's head but her hand and fingers wrapped around mine and kept me from stepping away.

"No." She said firmly. "No running from this."

"I'm not running."

"Then stay here. Meet with Sera again. Actually get to know her, and maybe after you possibly can forgive her for what she did you can talk with your dad and forgive him."

I shook my head, "How can you ask that of me?"

She gritted her teeth. It looked like she was about to burst into tears but she held it in. Her face scrunched up and red from the force of the emotions, "Because you're better than me, and… and I don't want you to end up like me. I hate that my dad died. Part of me hates him for dying, part of me hates my mom for needing to be picked up that day, part of me hates myself for costing my family so much money that my mom had to take that shift at diner. Part of me hates Max for leaving right when my dad died, and I hate that she doesn't talk to me anymore."

Chloe's face relaxed as she calmed a bit, "Rachel, you're probably the only thing in the world that no part of me hates... I don't want this for you."

Her grip on my hand loosened to the point where I could easily have slipped out if I wanted.

I sat back down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her.

"Well… I guess I better call Sera then."

* * *

I spent the night at Chloe's ignoring my dad's requests to come home. I know Chloe wanted me to start to forgive, but one person at time and right now that was Sera. I had so many emotions running through me all night It felt like I didn't get any sleep at all. I couldn't help but feel guilty for whatever cocktail of emotions put Chloe through that last night. I also felt guilty about not seeing the toll this was also putting on her. I tried to ask her about it but she avoided answering.

I called my mom in the morning asking if she'd like to meet up for lunch. She agreed and it was set that we were going to meet at the Two Whales diner. Chloe danced around asking if I wanted her there. At first thought I wanted it to just be just my mom and I. Allow us time to get to know each other or something to that effect, but I haven't had a good record of keeping my cool of late. Chloe might be able to keep things grounded, and I still wanted to know exactly what was up with Chloe. Before we left Chloe smoked up and offered some to me, but I wanted a clear head in dealing with my mom.

When we pulled up to the diner we could see Sera having a smoke outside. I took in her posture as she quickly dropped the bud and crushed it out.

"She's nervous." I noted out loud.

Chloe put her truck in park, "Aren't you?"

I didn't answer as we stepped out, but I wasn't. Skeptical maybe, guarded probably. Truth was I didn't have any plan.

Sera waved and greeted us as we walked up, "Hello Rachel, Chloe."

"Hey." Chloe responded casually.

"Hi…" I stumbled as I questioned if I should call her 'mom.' it still sounded weird to me.

Chloe stepped up in my silence, "Alright chatterboxes, let's get inside. There's a bacon cheeseburger with my name on it in there."

Chloe led the way and Sera and I followed. After her breakdown last night Chloe being so chipper today made me a little uncomfortable. Then again she did wake and bake so it could just be drugs.

Chloe slid into an empty booth. I sat next to her and Sera went in across from us. Chloe's gaze flowed from me to Sera and back.

This was awkward.

"Um, so," I forced out, "How do feel about Arcadia Bay?"

Somehow I managed to go a notch below 'Nice weather we're having.'

"It's small. Blackwell seems like a good school though." She responded.

"You were at Blackwell?" How close had she been that whole time?

Sera was about to answer but Joyce's voice called out, "Chloe, Rachel, what are you doing here? Chloe, Rachel is _suppose_ to be at school.

"Not my idea mom, and Rachel's her own strong independent woman." Chloe responded.

"Rachel you really should be in school dear." Joyce then noticed Sera sitting at our booth, "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there miss. My name's Joyce."

"Sera." She responded kindly.

"Nice to meet you Sera." Joyce gave a cautious glance toward Chloe and me. "What can I get you ladies to drink?" She asked but focused on Sera first.

"Just a coffee for me." She answered.

"Same." I responded.

"I'll take a coke." Chloe answered but continued, "and hook us up with a basket of fries."

Joyce gave a look of warning at Chloe before she turned and headed back behind the counter.

"So when were you at Blackwell?" I asked once Joyce left.

"The night of your performance of that play." She answered with a slight worried hesitation.

What the hell? She saw me perform on stage?

"What? How could you have possibly known about the play, or that I was even in it?" I asked.

"The posters. Those posters for the play were all over town. I saw you on them and didn't want to miss seeing you on a stage."

So Sera came to my show. She didn't even know anything about me. I ran back through the show in my head. Quickly combing through everything Sera saw of me on stage.

Joyce came back with our drinks and a basket of fries, which Chloe took no delay in attacking. We then put in our entree orders before getting back into Sera being at my show.

"So what did you think?" I asked Sera.

"I can't say I understood what was going on for most of it, but you where captivating on that stage. You had that audience eating out of your hands. And that off script bit was most interesting." She glanced at Chloe.

"Okay, how could you possibly know that was off script?" I asked in mild disbelief.

Sera looked at Chloe again and gave a small laugh, "Chloe's eyes went so wide. I don't think I've seen anyone be so terrified before."

"Phey." Chloe countered with a mouthful of fries. "That waff awll your dwaughfters fault."

 _Your daughter_. It felt weird to hear that said to Sera. Sera's uncomfortable glance at me after Chloe said it showed it was weird to her too.

"Still," Sera continued, "it was a magical scene between you two."

It seemed so long ago. Me asking Chloe to be my partner in front of most of the Blackwell community. Even then I didn't know just how important having Chloe at my side would be. I turned to look at Chloe who was still stuffing her face with fries.

She froze as she caught my gaze, "what?"

I just gave her a smile before speaking again to my mom, "Thanks for being there."

The comment must have caught her off guard as she visibly paused at it. "Yea."

We sat quiet for a few beats. Only the sound Chloe still stuffing her face with fries.

"So you're supposed to be in school right now?" Sera questioned.

"Yeah, but this is more important." I answered.

"I think I'm suppose to tell you that nothing's more important than school." She took a breath before finishing her thought, "but I'm glad you're here."

I gave a look at Chloe, "I'm glad I'm here too."

"Are you going to be in much trouble?" Sera asked.

"Probably, I'll just pull the 'I was stabbed' card." I thought out loud.

Sera flinched ever so slightly at my remark, but Chloe was the one who spoke up.

"Hey, I told you I don't want to hear you joking about that."

"Sorry." I apologized.

"How are you after all that?" Sera asked.

"Nearly good as new." I brushed off. Again I noticed something in her reaction. It was shift in her face. A forced response of neutrality. If it was worry or sadness she wouldn't hide it.

I decided to test it. "You told Chloe to not tell me my dad was the one who sent Damon after you." I closely watched her face.

She took a moment before answering. "I did."

"You're just as pissed at him as I am, aren't you?"

"You're father was doing whatever he could to protect you." She responded.

I shook my head, "You can't believe that."

"I… it doesn't matter what I believe."

Chloe spoke up this time, "You're her mom. Of course it matters what you believe. I'm with Rachel on this one. Stop hiding."

Sera's gaze moved to Chloe for moment, before she turned back to me. "He loved and cared about you so much Rachel. I owe him for the woman you are."

"God, how can you still be okay with what he did?" I fought to control my voice.

Sera finally lost her composure, "I'm not okay with it!" She fumbled around pulling out a cigarette and just looked at it. "This isn't how I wanted things to be. I didn't know how perfect you were without me. For years I thought I took something away from you by not being the mother I should have been. And then I come here and James was right all along. I didn't have the right to uproot your life."

It was like we had been thinking the same things the past twelve hours.

She stood up and just looked at Chloe and I for a moment before turning and walking outside.

"You're going after her right?" Chloe asked.

I met her eyes before turning away. If I had any thought on what could help fix things. If I had any idea on how to fix myself I would have followed her. But I thought the same things she did. I did have a near perfect life before she came to Arcadia Bay. The shadiness I felt from my dad, watching him meet and kiss her, finding out the woman who raised me wasn't really my mom. Even my getting stabbed was all because of her.

Chloe stood up, "For fuck's sake Rachel." and ran out after Sera.

I sat there alone at the booth when Joyce came up with our order.

"Where did Chloe and your other friend go off to?" She asked.

"That wasn't my friend." I said plainly as I stared at my untouched cup of coffee.

"That was my mom."


	17. Chapter 17 - James

" _It's already done." Max said now sitting across from me inside the Two Whales Diner._

" _What are you talking about?"_

 _She held her arms up, "Everything."_

 _She rolled her eyes at my confusion, "Chloe said you were smart… What happened? I mean she was shot in the head so I could see if her brain wasn't-"_

" _STOP THAT! Stop talking like she's dead."_

 _Max held up a finger, "But she_ is _dead." she then started to lift more fingers until all of them were raised, "I can't even keep track of how many times she's died."_

" _Again what the fuck are you talking about?"_

 _Max turned herself sideways, bringing her feet up on the seat and leaned her back against the window, "It'd probably be easier if you told me what you do know?"_

 _I breathed in and tried to remember. Everything was in pieces. I remembered the junkyard the most. I remember seeing two Maxes there. I remember hanging out with Chloe after Homecoming in our little shack. I remember… Getting stabbed by… by… fuck I can't think of his name, but Chloe was there. She saved me. Like she always did._

 _But then… She didn't._

 _I remember wishing she would come for me._

" _I'm… I'm dead aren't I."_

" _Well no shit." Max responded, "You've been dead."_

" _So are you dead too then?"_

" _Might as well be." She said annoyed. "Look around Rachel, what do you see."_

 _I looked past and around Max. The diner looked fine. The tables, wall decorations, even the jukebox looked perfectly fine._

 _I looked back at Max who gestured with her head out the window._

 _I looked outside and at first couldn't understand what I was seeing. It looked like there was a whale beached right onto the road. Cars were left abandoned and pieces of debris were scattered everywhere. It was like a hurricane hit the town but the diner was untouched._

" _What the fuck is going on?"_

 _Max spun so she could look outside as well, "If I'm being honest I'm what's going on."_

 _She picked up a salt shaker off the table and threw it against the back of the diner causing it to shatter._

" _What are you-"_

 _I watched as she held out her hand and everything seemed to pause for a moment. Then all the colors and light around me seemed to vibrate. I watched as the pieces of glass pulled themselves back up to the point of impact and then reformed the shaker which whipped back over to Max who grabbed it out of the air._

" _I can rewind time." and she casually placed the shaker back onto the table._

* * *

"I went to see my mom."

I stood tall in front of my dad and my mom Rose. He brought his hand up to his brow as he took in what I said. He shared a look with Rose before turning back to me.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked calmly.

It took me by surprise. I was prepared for yelling and fighting. Even had Chloe getting me psyched for it in the ride over here.

"I don't think I did." I confessed.

"I see." he acknowledged. "Are you planning on seeing her again?"

I thought back to how I left things with Sera. I did go outside to join Sera and Chloe. Sera wasn't mad at all at me. She said it was okay and that she understood. We went back inside and talked mostly about me from that point on. She seemed genuinely curious about my life and took in joy from when I talked about the things that made me happy. I wasn't yelling at a mom who abandoned me anymore, it was more like catching up with a cousin or Aunt I hadn't seen in a long time.

After we ate Sera reconfirmed that she'd stay around as long as I wanted her to.

"I think I'm going to, yes." I finally said answering his question.

He didn't look thrilled about that, "Can we talk about Sera?" He gave a quick look at Rose before going back to me. "I acted incredibly inappropriate in regards to her and to you and I'd like to hopefully at least have you understand why I did what I did."

 _You can talk with your dad and forgive him_

Chloe's words from yesterday floated in my head.

"Okay dad, explain." I walked over to the recliner and sat down.

My dad took in a deep breath, "I wasn't just sending her money all these years. While I had moved on and then met Rose, I knew she would always be a part of your life. She would always be your biological mother. So… I used my connections to keep track of her. Anytime she showed up in the system I had a friend notify me."

Wow… Stalker much.

"You have to understand Rachel that for years she was still using and getting into trouble. Arrested for possession few times, and once for accessory to robbery. I couldn't let her influence you in that way, and I didn't want you to grow up without a mother to love you." My dad turned to Rose. "So I asked the woman I loved if she would be willing to love you as her daughter." They held hands as he turned back to me. "After all the years she spent getting arrested, abusing drugs, when she got in touch claiming to be clean and wanting to meet with you not only could I not trust it, but I couldn't tear a hole in the world you grew up in. I didn't want you to go through what I went through with Sera. I know it's not a valid reason for you, but I was trying to keep you full of life and love. I didn't want you to be a girl from a broken home."

My dad went quiet and I sat still processing what he told me. I could why he did what he did. I didn't like it. I couldn't accept it as being okay, because at the end of it all what he had to say didn't matter.

Nothing was different.

My dad broke the silence, "Thank you for at least hearing me out."

I didn't have any words. I mean none of it mattered. Any excuses, any reasoning, talking to my mom, talking to my dad, nothing made it any better.

"Yeah, of course." I replied kindly.

Rose gave me a mournful look, "um, dinner will be ready in half an hour if you're interested?"

"Yeah, of course mom. Count me in." I replied with a smile.

She and my dad shared a look before they both left to go into the kitchen.

I pulled out my phone.

 _Well it went better than expected. -_ Me _Today 5:27 pm.  
_ _He bought you a car as penance for his crimes -_ Chloe _Today 5:28 pm  
_ _No -_ Me  
 _Just gave me more insight into his feelings about Sera and now he's with my mom in the kitchen. -_ Me _Today 5:29 pm  
_ _In the clear then? Nice. -_ Chloe _Today 5:31 pm_

Almost on cue though my dad called from the kitchen.

"Rachel."

I put my phone down and looked up, "Yeah dad?"

"Don't think any of this excuses you ditching school." He warned and then added, "Again."

I nodded, "Won't happen again. I promise."

He gave a nod before turning back to help my mom.

 _In the clear :) -_ Me _Today 5:32 pm  
_ _No shit! Wow, so what does that mean for you and Sera? -_ Chloe _Today 5:33 pm_

I paused as I reread the question. I still didn't know what Sera and I were.

 _Guess we'll find out together. -_ Me _Today 5:37 pm  
_ _Together huh? I can dig that. -_ Chloe _Today 5:38  
_ _Me and you. Always -_ Me

I put away my phone and decided to start setting the table for dinner.

It was almost like normal the three of us sitting together eating. My dad kept looking at me, probably trying to see how receptive I was of what he said, or possibly curious as to what exactly happened between Sera and I. It was my mom though who voiced the question.

"So what was it like? Meeting Sera?"

I debated how open I wanted to be about it. I didn't want to give my dad the satisfaction of the anger I held against her, but just saying things went perfectly made me nauseous.

"It was… emotional. And I mean that as in all kinds of emotions. Feelings I didn't even realize I had came up and I kinda just ended up dumping it all onto her." I replied.

My mom gave a look of sympathy and then shared a look with my dad. "I can't imagine what it was like for both of you."

"Well unless I have a secret sibling or something, I can't imagine things getting worse, so they can only get better." I said mildly.

My dad finished off his drink, "Did you have any plans for this weekend?"

I paused in thought for a moment, "Actually, there are plans for a farewell party for the Seniors this Sunday. Is there something else going on?"

"Well with you up and about again, I was going to see if you wanted to head into Portland? Go shopping or get your hair done, whatever it is you girls like to do." My dad asked cautiously.

"Oh…" I looked into his face to try to see what it was he was doing. Was this him just trying to repair our relationship or was he trying to find ways to keep me from being able to see Sera. "Well I'm free Saturday then. And It would be nice to get done up for the party Sunday."

His face brightened just a little bit. "Okay we'll head out Saturday morning."

"Would it be alright if Chloe came with?" I asked.

My dad gave a look at my mom, "As long as it's okay with her mom."

"Thanks." I smiled.

* * *

I spent the night thinking about my dad's explanation of his actions. I wanted to not care about his excuses. I wanted to blame someone for the pain I felt. But adding up the stories between Sera and my dad the picture just started to appear clearer. For sure there was plenty of blame to go around, but no one was the _bad guy_. Sera wasn't well. She wasn't well for herself and she wasn't well to be my mother. My dad saw that and took me out of that situation. He worked to give me the home and mother he felt I deserved even if there was a big lie about it. And Sera appeared to not care about me for awhile. She didn't tell me the explicits in that time but my dad confirmed what she hinted at. And after a decade of that, when she did feel the need to get better, to be better, for me my dad didn't trust it.

I stayed up trying to think of a way to live with all this information. My dad conspired to drug up an innocent woman, my birth mother. And my birth mom didn't want to be my mom for most of my life. It was all around shitty, but I didn't have the desire to break from either of them. I wanted my dad in my life like he had always been. I wanted Sera in my life to let her be the mom she now wants to be.

Just all around shitty.

There was one thing that wasn't though.

I allowed Chloe to fill my thoughts. All the plans we made. The idea running away just the two of us. Leaving painful reminders of the past behind and just building a future. I was going to get a day with her in the city. It could be a whole little preview of what we'd do if we ever got out of Arcadia Bay.

I fell asleep thinking of everything I wanted to do with Chloe Saturday.

* * *

I kept my plans to myself as I met up with Chloe for her to take me to school. I guess she gleaned that something was up as she kept giving me looks that I purposefully ignored.

"I could always just _not_ take you to Blackwell." She noted.

"Oh, you have better plans?" I asked leaning back in the truck eyeing her.

"I… um, well I mean isn't anything better than that pit of despair?" she posed.

I gave a soft laugh, "Probably, but I've already gone this long with my educational career might as well see it through."

Chloe gave a heavy sigh, "If you say so little miss perfect."

"I know you are but what am I." I mocked back.

"What?" she gave confused looks as she tried to keep her eyes on the road. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Annnnnd we're here." I said as Blackwell came into sight.

"Alright fine, outta my truck." she said jokingly kicking me out as she pulled in.

I gave her a wink as I opened the door. "Whatever you say."

"Hey Rachel! What happened to you the other day!?" Juliet called out as I stepped out of Chloe's truck.

Chloe gave a sly smile, "Well that didn't take long."

"Gossip never ends. See you after school?" I asked for confirmation.

Chloe stretched out her fist toward me, "Not like I got anything else to do." She pointed out.

I bumped her fist and closed the door to her truck before blowing her a kiss and turning to head up the steps toward Blackwell.

"Hi Juliet." I responded. She beckoned me over to where her and her boyfriend, Jason, sat. I walked over and took a seat across from the couple.

"Are you okay?" She asked outright, "Everyone was wondering why you weren't in school yesterday."

Juliet was always a digging for information. Just had to know as much gossip as she could, or at least be the first person to know.

"I aggravated my arm in my sleep. Had to go back to the hospital to get it patched up again." I lied.

"Ouch, can I see?" Jason asked.

Juliet gave a a soft smack into his stomach but I obliged. I took off my jacket and pulled back my sleeve to reveal the bandages, "Not much to look at, it's all wrapped up."

"Sick, you're a tough one Rachel." He complimented.

Juliet gave him a side glance, "Glad your all good today. Are you going to be up for coming to the Vortex Club party for the seniors?"

"Couldn't keep me away if you tried." I assured.

"Perfect. Sounds like it's going to be a big turnout." She noted.

"Why not," Jason said, "Not like there's much else to do in this shit small town."

"Language Mr. Frank." Mr. Wells' deep voice startled the group of us we turned to see him standing just yards away.

"Sorry." Jason apologized.

"Ms. Amber it's nice to have you back after another unexpected absence." Well's said eyeing me.

I was preparing my defense when he continued.

"I spoke with your father and he explained why you were unable to come to school yesterday. My sympathies." It looked like he had more he was going to say but at that moment Justin had attempted something on his skateboard and it ended up rolling out of control and hit another student in the ankle. "Mr. Williams!" he called out before walking toward him as he rolled on the ground in discomfort.

"I'll take my opportunity." I announced to the couple, "See you in class."

"Oh, Okay see you." Juliet said with curiosity in her eyes. Jason just gave a two finger salute.

I stood up and quickly made my way through the doors of Blackwell before Mr. Wells could finish telling off Justin. I wanted to track down Nathan and talk to him about the party. Several people waved and greeted me in the halls as I navigated toward the places Nathan usually hung out in. I tried to not be responsive to each person, but as I finished checking the last classroom I could think of I was just frustrated. I took in a deep breath and turned to start heading to my first period class, but I turned right into Victoria.

"Oh, decided to join us today Rachel?" She snarked.

"Well I didn't think I'd be missed too much with you here." I responded.

Victoria gave a dirty look, "Oh please, we both know you're still little miss perfect even with you hanging around with that former Blackwell trash."

I felt heat start to grow in my chest. I smiled a little too hard and starting walking to go past Victoria, "Why don't you go have a cup of tea. You get a little bitchy when you're conscious." I turned my head away as I passed her and walked solidly out of sight and to my next class. I was just going to have to wait until lunch to talk to Nathan.

In Latin Honors Mrs. Vena reminded me to take extra care in prepping for my final. While I did get all the lessons and homework done, I had missed the practice of speaking and offered to provide office hours convenient for me if I needed to practice. I thanked her for the offer and told her I would let her know if I felt I needed it before the final and she seemed to accept that.

In American Experience we were still finishing up the Microchip Nation part of the curriculum which meant Friday would be the test on it and leaving only a single day to review for the final. Reminding us that the final would be an essay breaking down the way American history reflected American literature and vice versa and for us to remember to use sources from class.

20th century Lit was spent breaking down the writings and the purpose of word the various authors used. We were reminded that the final would ask us about not just the mindframe of the authors in their works but why it's near impossible to have such works in modern times.

After marking down notes to myself to search for passages to have ready to use in the final I gathered my things and quickly made my way down to the cafeteria. I was able to catch Nathan just as he was getting in.

"Nathan hey, I wanted to talk to you about the party."

Hey gave me an off put look, "Going to tell me that you're going to be a no show?"

"What?" I questioned taken back a bit, "No, not at all. I was just going to say that my dad's taking me into Portland the day before, so if there's anything special you'd like me to pick up?"

Nathan looked away in thought, his face still held onto tension. I reached out and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, is everything okay?" I asked

He looked at my hand before before pulling out from under it. "I'm fine, and no there's nothing I need from you. I have it all under control." and he quickly walked off.

Okay something was seriously up with Nathan.

"Rachel!" I heard Dana's voice call out in the cafeteria.

"Yea, Rachel!" Logan yelled out before breaking into a laugh with Zachary.

I decided to shelve the Nathan thing for now. Not much I can do when he's being nothing but dismissive of me. Maybe at the party I can get through to him after he has a drink or two. I sat down with the group calling for me.

"So Rachel you're going to be at the party this Sunday right?"

* * *

I opened the front door to see a very cute girl with a streak of blue hair.

"This is even early than getting up to take you to school. It's the weekend. I should be sleeping." She said.

I stepped out and wrapped her in a big hug, "Yea but then you'd miss out on all the fun we're going to have."

Chloe squeezed me in return, "So you say. Still unsure about how this is going to be fun for me?"

I let go and gave her a devilish look, "You'll find out Chloe Price."

She answered with a raised eyebrow just as my dad made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Girls. Everyone all ready to leave?" He asked as he pulled his coat from the hanger.

"I'm ready." I replied looking then to Chloe.

"Uh yea, er thanks for letting me come with Mr. Amber." Chloe responded sheepishly.

I gave a bemused smile at her that she shook off with an awkward expression all her own.

My dad beckoned us in, "Of course Chloe. It seems Rachel doesn't want to stray to far away from you."

I gave Chloe a wink, but couldn't help but feel the reality of what my dad said. It wasn't just at home being with my mom and dad that I felt out of place. Even at school I found it hard to get comfortable again with my friends. It was like something from me had been stripped away and Chloe was the only person that didn't make me feel exposed.

"The feeling is mutual." Chloe replied.

We followed my dad though the house and into the garage. I opened the back door to my dad's SUV for Chloe. She slid in and I followed after her as my dad settled himself into the driver seat.

I pulled out a pair of earbuds from my pocket and held one out for Chloe, "Join me?"

"If this is 'California Gurls' I'm not afraid to jump out of a moving car." Chloe replied accepting the earbud.

"What's wrong with Cali girls?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at her.

Chloe backtracked, "I have no problems with the girls. Just the _song_."

"Well I'm sure you like this." I pressed play on the new track I had recently downloaded.

The song started with what sounded like a sample off a vinyl record before the guitar and drum intro'd the first verse.

 _Take me i'm alive  
_ _Never was a girl with a wicked mind  
_ _But everything looks better when the sun goes down._

After a few songs we were interrupted by a text message I received.

Chloe gave a glance at my phone to see what happened. "Nathan huh."

"Yes. Nathan." I replied while opening the message.

 _Are you coming tomorrow? -_ Nathan _Today 9:12 am  
_ _Of course._ \- Me

I looked up to see Chloe eyeing me holding the earbud outside her ear, "So what does he want?"

"He's asking if I'm going to the seniors party tomorrow." I replied. I began scrolling through the songs on my phone.

"Oh right, the super cool Vortex Club party." She commented sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "You know it's not as bad as you make it out to be."

"Sure, what's not bad about a bunch of mean spoiled rich kids."

I shrugged at her. "It's people to hang with and things to do."

"And what if Victoria spikes your drink as revenge from the show?" Chloe posed.

"What happened now?" My dad's voice came through from the front.

Chloe and I gave a horror stricken look at each other.

"Nothing," Chloe responded "uhh Victoria, uh, is just mad that she wasn't able to take Rachel's place in the show. I was just making a bad joke."

I raised my eyebrows impressed with her recovery.

My dad seemed to buy it, "Well joking or not both of you girls should always be careful at these parties. Just because they're your friends doesn't mean they won't harm you."

"Of course dad." I replied.

Chloe and I shared a smile after the almost slip up.

It wasn't much longer that we arrived into the city. Passing through the tunnel that revealed the handful of now visible office buildings that marked the signs of a more advanced civilization than Arcadia Bay has to offer. I looked over at Chloe who's eyes were out the window. I turned the music off which prompted her to turn to me.

"You okay?" I asked quietly.

"What? Yea of course. It's just been awhile since I've been in the city." She explained.

My dad gave a look in the rearview, "Oh? how long has it been?"

"Last time was when my dad took me, Max, and my mom for my birthday. So like 2 years ago I guess." She answered somberly.

My dad's eyes shifted to mine in the mirror communicating his regret in asking. "I.. I'm sorry Chloe."

"It's fine." she answered as her eyes went back out the window as we crossed the Hawthorne Bridge giving a decent view of both sides of the city. "So where are we going anyway?"

"Well…" I delayed trying to think of the best way to break the news to Chloe. "We're going to a salon."

She looked back at me with a confused expression, "Okay, but why do you say it like that?"

There was a moment of silence as she read my face.

"Oh no. I'm not getting worked over in one of those places." She declared after catching on.

"No one's going to _work you over_. They will only do what you want them to." I told her.

"And I don't want them to do anything." She told me back.

I rolled my eyes, "Alright Price, Whatever you say."

She gave me a look of suspicion as we approached the salon I liked to go to.

"Alright," My dad said pulling over. "Just call me when you girls are done here."

"Will do." I answered already out of the car.

"Thanks, uh Mr. Amber." Chloe said as she slid out of the car.

"And stay safe." He warned as I was about to close the door. "I mean it."

"I got my protector with me." I replied.

He gave me a serious look just before I closed the door.

Chloe was already looking up at the building. "Is this seriously the place." she remarked looking at the plain office like exterior.

I gave her a pat on the back, "It's what's on the inside that counts, right?" and lead the way through the doors. **  
**

* * *

 _ **A/N I know it's been forever since an update. I have no real good excuses, it's not even that great or spicy of a chapter. I just hope it can work as a little Christmas Gift to the handful of you who follow and read this. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you all.**_


	18. Chapter 18 - Chloe

"Rachel!" My hairdresser, Marissa, called out as she approached Chloe and I.

"Hey!" I replied standing up to greet her. "Marissa this is Chloe. Chloe, Marissa."

"Sup." Chloe said with a nod of her head.

"Nice to meet you Chloe," Marissa said with her usual over enthusiastic smile before turning back to me, "It's been so long since you've been here. I was starting to think you found someone better."

"Like there's anyone else with your magic touch." I replied.

"It is magic, isn't it?" She gave a coy wink at Chloe who gave me a befuddled look, "So what'll be today?"

"Just the usual. Big party tomorrow so gotta be on top of my game." I explained.

"It's always the same with you. Don't you want to be adventurous?" She egged on.

It was my turn to give Chloe a look. "I have plenty of adventures, just not with my hair."

"Alright, alright" Marissa said giving a wave of her hand before turning to Chloe. "And what about you blue streak?"

"Oh, no. Nothing for me." Chloe responded.

"Really? Well you should really think about fully committing to that blue. A rockin' chick like you could kill with it." Marissa commented. "Just make sure you come to me, yea?"

"Yea… I'll make sure to do that." Chloe responded in a tone that pretty much communicated she had no plans on making sure to do that.

"Alright honey let's go get you started." Marissa said beckoning me to follow her towards the back of the salon.

Marissa started talking about how her family wanting her to move back home while she shampooed my hair. I really only understood half the words but Marissa was good in not needing too much feedback in a conversation. She understood half of coming here was to be able to relax through the process and her voice in the background actually helped as a sort of white noise.

When she got me into the chair though the conversation shifted more to me. I gave an explanation for me being in the hospital that didn't involve revealing the whole Sera situation. She was shocked something so violent could happen such a small town. When I explained how Chloe saved my life, Marissa locked in on her.

"So you kinda owe your life to her don't you?" She said.

"I guess I do." I replied.

"She's a cute girl. I don't remember hearing anything about her last time you were here." She noted.

"She's a relatively new friend. And it has been awhile since I've been here." The words came out more defensive than I meant to.

"I see." She said full of implications.

"Marissa?" I question.

"This is just the first of your friends you've ever brought here. I've heard about your friends in drama and that Nathan boy, but no one ever seemed, how should I say, this _close_ to you."

"Chloe is special." I replied as a gave a look over toward the front of the shop where Chloe was sitting thumbing through a style magazine.

"Yea, and does Chloe know just _how_ special she is?" Marissa said leadingly.

"She…" _does_. I wanted to say, but I truthfully didn't know. Part of the problem was also that _I_ didn't exactly know what Chloe and I were. She's the person I trust the most. The person I want to be around the most. The person who makes everything feel okay.

Pretty sure there's a word for that.

Marissa spoke in my silence, "Well honey I know you're young with a bright future, but people that look at you the way she keeps doing aren't a dime a dozen." She then walked around in front of me and bent down to be eye to eye. "Whatever it is for you, let her know."

"I will." I replied automatically.

But it wasn't that easy. I couldn't think of why it wasn't. Everytime I tried to form words I'd push them away to the tune of not wanting to lie to or mislead her. I didn't trust myself.

Marissa didn't press the Chloe thing anymore. But I couldn't help but have her on my mind the rest of the time I was in the chair. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realize it when Marissa had finished up.

"So honey what do ya think?" She asked.

I snapped out of my train of thought to nowhere and examined myself in the mirror. "Looks hot and fresh as always Marissa."

"It's why you keep coming." She boasted confidently.

I stood up out of the chair and headed back over toward the front and toward Chloe.

"Whaddya think?" I asked her.

"Looks… brighter?" She replied

I gave a soft laugh. I noticed that Chloe had a bag from the salon sitting next to her. "Pick up something?"

"Thinking about trying something." She replied.

"Oh?" I question eyeing her.

"You'll see." She replied with a sneaky smile.

Chloe and I left after paying out onto the streets of Portland. We had some time to kill before my plans tonight.

"Hungry?" I asked.

"Very." Chloe replied putting her hand to her stomach.

I wrapped my arm around her and began to lead her down the street. "There's a cute café this way."

We sat down at a window with our food and coffee. Chloe quickly quickly devoured her sandwich. I just leaned back in my seat and watched her. So many feelings and emotions I couldn't find words for filled my head. I looked away to the rest of the patrons. There was a man huddled over a laptop in the corner and a couple giggling at each other just a few tables from where Chloe and I was.

I guess with all the… well everything going on I feel like I have to be perfect. Even as great as being with Chloe was right now I still felt tense. Everything has to be perfect. I have to say and do all the right things. I couldn't make a mistake _especially_ with Chloe. I felt like everything else I had cared about in my life I lost over the last month.

Looking again at the couple I felt a strange murmur of anger inside. It seemed so easy for them. The girl leaned closer to the man and whispered something in his ear. They touched heads for a moment before the girl sat back down and gave a genuine smile.

Ugh, I wanted that feeling.

Chloe was here with me though. Patient, waiting, it was _us_ getting out that mattered. Or was it just the _us_ part?

Chloe looked up from her plate at me, "What are you smiling at?"

I didn't realize I was smiling, "It's just cute. You stuffing your face."

"Hey, I missed breakfast to come here with you." She countered defensively.

"I wasn't being sarcastic." I told her.

Chloe didn't seem to know how to respond.

I tried to push beyond my awkward remarks, "Is there anything you want to do in the city?"

"Not really. Just along for the ride I guess." She replied.

"Thanks for that by the way." I told her. "Not sure if I'm ready for real one on one time with my dad."

Chloe waved it off, "Honestly you're saving me from having to hear from Sargeant Dickhead about signing up for GED classes."

I felt a small pain in my chest. I still felt bad about Chloe being expelled from school. No matter how much she hated it there I still don't believe she wanted to be kicked out.

"Shopping." I declared.

"Shopping?" Chloe repeated confused.

"Yea. There's some great thrift shops in this part town. Let's find a look for tomorrow that says, we're too cool to be here, but here we are anyway.'"

"Er, I kinda spent most of my money on this." She confessed glancing over at the bag.

"No worries girl. I got you."

"You don't have to." She said with slight discomfort.

"Nonsense, I need my arm candy looking her most badass."

"Arm candy am I now?" Chloe questioned.

I nodded, "The sweetest kind."

"Try bitter." Chloe countered.

"Blue Sour Patch Kid it is than." I said. Offering a compromise.

Chloe eyed me, "Alright I guess that'll work."

"Perfect."

Chloe and I finished up and left the café to begin our shopping adventure. Just before leaving I gave one last glance at the couple who was giggling earlier catching the girls eye. She gave me a smile that I returned before walking out after Chloe.

* * *

Several hours later and after packing our bags into my dads car I talked him into taking us to the zoo. My hope was to be able to sneak away from my dad with Chloe to the nearby Arboretum. If I was going to perform I needed a fitting stage. I felt small knot of anxiety start to form in my chest as we parked in front of the zoo.

"It's been awhile since I've seen a real lion." I commented as I stepped out of the car.

"It'll be a nice change from all the rats and snakes at Blackwell." Chloe added.

"Chloe!" I mockingly scolded, "Don't sully rats and snakes like that."

Chloe smiled and held up her hands, "Alright, my bad."

"Seeing the lions first then?" My dad asked coming up behind us.

I gave Chloe a wink, "Of course."

Chloe just rolled her eyes at me as we walked into the zoo.

We followed the signs to where the lion habitat was located. The place was full of parents and their kids enjoying the weekend. Chloe and I shared a glance as we stood out a bit in the crowd.

"C'mon!" I said as I pulled Chloe up to the exhibit.

We got up to the glass the allowed people to see into the lions close up. Laying right up next to the glass was a male lion with a big fluffy main.

"Watch out for your brother Mufasa." Chloe quietly commented.

"You know they weren't really brothers right?" I half asked half informed.

"What?" Chloe said, giving me a disbelieving eye, "They literally call each other brother all the time."

"Yeah well that's not lion prides work." I explained.

Chloe gave a roll of her eyes, "Anything else I should know?"

"The females," I pointed out to the lionesses roaming out in the enclosure. "They are the true hunters. They are the ones that provide for the pride."

"And they give the guys the crown of king." Chloe complained, "The chicks should just team up and take control. I mean hell Simba ran away when Nala stayed. She totally could have fucked up Scar."

I tilted my head at her, "You seem very aware of how the Lion King goes."

"Lion King is like the best Disney movie, and if you say otherwise I'm taking away your 'Leo card'"

I held up my hands, "Hakuna matata, just don't eat me." I joked.

"I just ate, maybe later." She replied.

"Good." I gave a glance back at my dad before leaning close to Chloe to speak softly. "What do you say to ditching the parental supervision and you and I get into some trouble."

"You sure?"

"Always." I told her. "Just follow my lead."

We kept walking along the path until we circled around to the Central Plaza.

"Hey dad, Chloe and I are going to hit the girls room."

"Alright. I'll wait here." He replied.

"No, no don't make me feel bad. Go ahead we'll catch up." I pushed for him to go.

He paused and looked me over for a moment, "Alright give me a call if you can't find me."

I took Chloe's hand and started pulling her away, "Sure thing."

We headed in the direction for the restrooms and paused until my dad was out of sight.

"Let's go." I said grabbing her hand and leading her through a shortcut that brought us back to where we came in.

"So I take it you have a plan." Chloe asked as we left the zoo all together.

"Possibly." I teased.

I pulled her along the paths that connected the zoo to the arboretum. The place was illuminated with fresh greenery from spring. There were people walking dogs, and others taking easy hikes or jogs in and out of the paths as we approached. I pulled Chloe down a path and then let her go. I took deep breaths as I stepped further into the trees trying to figure out exactly how I wanted to do this.

"If there's another hill you're going to make me climb I'm going back to the zoo." Chloe commented behind me.

I spun around to face her still taking careful steps backwards. "You wouldn't leave me."

Chloe paused as she searched for a comeback. Some witty retort I'm sure. But I was right. And she wasn't going to lie to me, not in that way. She just shook her head at me and continued to follow.

I spun around again continuing along the path. I searched for the words in my mind. The words that make this moment everything I wanted it to be. This is where things all became about her.

"There's nothing really like this where I was in California." I told her.

"Yea, because there's actual civilization there." Chloe said sarcastically.

"Well… you're not wrong, but also everything just goes a hundred miles a second back there." I stopped moving and beckoned Chloe closer to me.

She cautiously approached.

"At first everything out here felt so slow and dull. This place felt like there was no oxygen to it, and I was suffocated by it. Growing up I was surrounded by people who were either making the next big thing or they _were_ the next big thing." I held up my thumb and index finger from each had and connected them to make a rectangle that I held to my eye to frame Chloe as she approached. She turned her head shyly and held up her had to block me.

I gave a small laugh, and turned around to see a bench a little ways along the path that I headed for.

"Well I'd say you're a pretty big deal." she said honestly.

I got to the bench and hopped up onto it.

I mimed standing at a podium, "And I'd like to thank Arcadia Bay for lowering the bar so as I could be a pretty big deal." I blew a kiss out into the trees.

Chloe rolled her head, "Arcadia Bay's got nothing to do with it. You're like a force of nature Rachel. You'd sweep the floor of anyone no matter where you were."

"I wish I could. I won't lie, I do love the attention." I offered my hands out to Chloe who took them and I helped pull her up onto the bench with me. "I thought that's what I wanted." I wrapped my arm around her and guestured up out in front of us. "See my face on billboards or in commercials. Soon after maybe on TV or Broadway.

"I can totally see that." Her eyes turned onto me.

I had a point I was working toward when I started talking but I couldn't see where I was going anymore. Something about being okay with time being slow so long as I was with her, but it all sounded stupid in my head.

"Oh yea? You could be my manager." I ended up saying.

I held my face from cringing. Turning this into an employer employee relationship was near the exact opposite of what I wanted to do.

"No way." Chloe shook off, "Couldn't have you being managed by a high school dropout. Or I guess a 'kicked out'? Whatever, someone who didn't finish school."

More words popped in my head. _You're the only person I'd want to manage me._ I turned my head in self-disgust. What was wrong with me. Why is talking to Chloe so hard all of the sudden.

"You okay?" She asked at my reaction. "You're starting to do that thing where you get weird."

What she said snapped me back, "What do you mean 'that thing where I get weird'?"

Her face became mixed with panic and defensiveness, "I don't mean it like that. It's just there's these times where you get, I don't know… like… abstract or something. Like you're trying to say something without just saying it."

Her saying that shook me a bit.

Chloe continued, "Not that there's anything you need to be saying, or uh like, trying to say or I don't know. I'm probably just not understanding things."

I took Chloe's hands in mine, "You understand more than you think." I pulled her down with me as we went from standing onto the bench to sitting.

"Okay… So I really am sorta _not_ understanding." She said carefully.

I took in a breath. "I don't want to lie to you Chloe. I feel like you and I can always be and always are honest with each other."

"Of course Rachel."

"And that's what makes things hard to say at times."

Chloe still was confused.

"Okay, so remember back in the Junkyard? When we first walked into it?" I asked

"Yea." I felt the pain in her answer.

"You told me you felt something more than just friendship."

"Yea."

"That's kinda what I'm trying to say." It came out softly. It came with fear.

And Chloe gave a soft chuckle. I felt a hundred knots tie up and down my insides.

"I'm sorry, so what was the point of talking about how slow and shit Arcadia Bay is?" She asked smiling.

"I don't know. Something about how things being slow are fine as long as it means more time with you."

The smile on Chloe's face broke. "Wait… like really?"

"Really that's what I was going to say, or really is that how I feel?"

"How you feel?" Chloe's head leaned in closer. As if afraid to mishear my response.

"Yea. I mean, in a way. See I don't know to say it. You… You mean so much to me Chloe and you _do_ so much for me. No one I've ever met has been like you, and being around you just makes everything different."

Chloe leaned back now her eyes dancing around in thought. I took a few deep breaths as she processed.

"So like… all of this… This was totally a set up for this." She pointed down at the moment.

"Yea, okay you don't have to point everything out. Nerve wracking enough without the added self-consciousness." I told her.

She gave a smirk at that.

"What!?" I asked.

The smirk grew into a smile, "You're so into me." She chimed.

I rolled my head, "Nope, see now you killed it." I went to stand up but she grabbed my hand.

"Hey, I get it though." She said. "What this is. How we feel. It's a lot… and It's confusing. I get not being able to find words for it."

"And I don't want to like, lead you into something that's not mutual. You are my best friend Chloe and I don't ever want that to change." I told her.

She pulled me back into down onto the bench and wrapped me in a hug. Her arms around me washed all the tension I had over this away. It wasn't pretty but I think we might finally be on the same page in some weird brokenly spoken way.

"The best thing in life is to hang onto each other." Chloe said softly into my ear.

We pulled away slowly, "Yeah, that exactly."

She gave a thin smirk again, "Ah well, I can't take credit." She nodded down at the back of the bench.

There was a plaque there.

 _The best thing in life is to hang onto each other._

 _Seek a good friend and never let go_

 _The love of a best friend is the greatest gift of all._

"I. Can't. Believe you.." I said pointedly.

"Well in that case."

Chloe leaned forward quickly. I closed my eyes at the speed coming toward my face. I held them closed and felt her breath against me as she held herself just inches from me. I breathed slowly trying to relax my anticipation. I felt her hand on my chin just before her lips were upon mine.

The excitement of making the connection faded as worry started to build as the kiss went on. I didn't want things to get complicated, and I didn't really want to start something with Chloe right now. The kiss grew deeper and it numbed my worries a bit but they were still there.

I couldn't help but think I just created something I couldn't live up to.

* * *

Chloe was certainly more cheerful as we started walking along the paths again. The temperature started to drop along with the sun and I felt my phone go off.

"Shit! It's my dad." I told Chloe after checking. "Here let's head back."

"If he kills you now, I swear I'll kick his balls off." Chloe commented.

I rolled my eyes at her comment before briskly walking back toward the path that lead back to the zoo. People definitely seemed to be leaving the zoo. Chloe and I flashed are hand stamps to get back in and I quickly came up with a plan.

"Okay so the story is my phone was on silent and we lost track of time." I told her.

"Whatever you say." Chloe responded.

I pulled out my phone and called my dad.

"Rachel! Where are you, are you okay!" dad quickly asked.

I put on a rushed tone, "Yes, Chloe and I are fine. Crap I'm so sorry dad. My phone was on silent from the salon and I never changed it back and then Chloe and I just lost awareness walking the zoo and just crap, I'm sorry dad."

There was a pause on the other end, "It's… fine. Where are you girls now."

I gave a look around, "Actually back near the entrance I think. We're by the big '1' post marker."

"Okay stay there. I'm making my way to you. Don't. Move." He commanded before hanging up.

I turned to Chloe, "Well this is going to be an awkward drive home."

"I'm a bad influence on you." Chloe said half joking.

I gave her a smile, "Likewise."

My dad held back when he did get back with us. He knew something was up but something was keeping him from going into a full out interrogation. I told him Chloe and I just got caught up chatting and playing around so our pace was slow and we might have even doubled back at certain points. I could tell my dad didn't believe me but he didn't press it.

Pushing my luck I asked if Chloe could spend the night. And was surprised again when he said it was fine so long as it was okay with her mom. Chloe sent a text and didn't wait for a response before saying it was okay. I raised an eyebrow at her and she just gave me a head tilt and shrug in response.

On the way back home Chloe actually took the middle seat and pretended to be showing me something on her phone just to lean in close to me. It was cute, but also made me a bit uncomfortable with my dad so close. I felt like I shouldn't give a shit about what he thought or whatever but things with Chloe were always different. I think I wanted my dad to approve of her. The archaic thought felt gross but I couldn't help but feel it.

After getting home and having dinner Chloe and I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I expected Chloe to try to pull something in light of how things changed today, but the confidence her joy gave her earlier seemed to have faded.

"So is it still like… Cool to share a bed now?" She asked sheepishly.

I gave a small laugh, "Of course. Why wouldn't it be."

She gave a shoulder shrug still standing still.

"You don't have to." I assured her, "You can take the bed and I'll take the floor."

"What? No way, I'm not kicking you out of your bed." She countered now coming over to join me on the bed.

"Alright." I said in a sing-song tone. "Another long day tomorrow so we should rest up. My arm candy needs her beauty sleep."

Chloe gave a smile before giving me a suspicious look, "Should I be insulted."

I leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"You do you, Chloe Price."

* * *

 _ **A/N forgot to put this in when I first published this. But I changed literally everything post cafe to include that bench that (according to google) is actually in that park. I felt it was too perfect to not feature it.**_


	19. Chapter 19 - Nathan

"No, I'm not going to destroy your bathroom." Chloe expressed at me with narrow eyes. She wanted to use her purchase from the salon yesterday, which turned out to be a bottle of blue hair dye, but she was asking to make a stop at her house before heading to the beach party in order to do so. I told her she could do it here, but she still wanted to leave as best an image with my parents that she could. Something I know I make more difficult for her.

"Fine, fine." I gave in, "We'll do it your way. I'll get dressed at your place then."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just in case I need to save your hair." I joked with a grin.

She flashed a brief look of worry.

"I'm going to have to keep an eye on you at this thing." I told her.

She gave me a confused look, "What?"

"Can't take the chance of anyone stealing my amazing protector and badass punk chick out from under me." I explained hoping to boost her confidence.

She rolled her eyes, "Yea, like who?"

"I'm sure Trevor or Justin would be all over you."

"Nah. I mean, they're cool and all but it's not like that with them." She said dismissively.

"Maybe not for you. I'm sure both of them have pondered thoughts." I raised a suggestive eyebrow.

"They can… _ponder_ all they want." Her eyes turned onto my own, "They aren't my type."

I gave her a smile, "Sucks for them."

"Yea I guess." She replied, eyes still on mine.

I stood up from my bed, "Alright let's get going then."

I packed up the outfit I was planning on wearing to the beach, said goodbye to my mom and dad, and loaded myself into Chloe's truck. It was going to be interesting how she handled herself at the party. I didn't want her to feel too out of place, but I also didn't really want to have to babysit her all night. As great as spending time with Chloe is, I was starting to miss my other friends.

Nathan was the one I really wanted to get back in touch with. Texts I sent him either got one word replies or just ignored all together. He didn't manage stress well and knew he would end up isolating himself and turning to drugs or alcohol.

I was starting to feel a bit guilty for not being there for him, but I did have a lot of my own shit going on.

We got to Chloe's house and I followed her in.

"Chloe." David's voice called out from the living room.

Chloe winced at her name before peering around the stairs toward the room. I leaned too to see David's head tilted over the back of the couch looking our way.

"David." She responded.

"Your mom just wanted you to know she's picked up a shift and won't be home until tonight." David said simply.

"Oh," Chloe let out, no doubt surprised there was no attack against her. "Uh, thanks for telling me."

His head tucked back over the couch. Chloe gave me a confused look which I returned with a shrug. We continued up the stairs and Chloe led me into her room.

"Alright just chill out in here I guess."

"No problem." I told her jumping onto her bed.

Chloe changed into a shirt she said she didn't care much about and disappeared out of the room with her hair dye, and I pulled out my phone and check the group message about the party.

 _Drew are you going to be able to make it? -_ Dana _yesterday  
_ _Yea, Steph is hooking me up with a ride._ \- Drew _yesterday  
_ _Sweet anyone heard from Rachel? -_ Dana _yesterday  
_ _According Chloe they both are coming._ \- Steph _yesterday  
_ _Really? Chloe's coming to a vortex club party?_ \- Dana _yesterday  
_ _She's Rachel's little peon now. Always at her beck and call._ \- Victoria _yesterday  
_ _Someone's salty._ \- Zach _yesterday  
_ _You know Rachel's in this group too Victoria._ \- Dana _yesterday  
_ _I'm aware._ \- Victoria _yesterday  
_ _Hey, can anyone pick up Jason and I?_ \- Juliet _Today 11:34 am_

Victoria seemed to really take issue with Chloe and I. She's always had it in for me since we both started trying out for the lead roles and more often than not I would get them. This is different though, I wonder what her problem with Chloe is.

I debated calling Victoria out in the chat, but decided against it. We'd be face to face soon enough. I couldn't help but notice Nathan's lack of communication though.

I put away my phone. I didn't want to worry about stuff out of my control right now.

My eyes wandered around Chloe's room which was once again a mess. Various clothes littered the floor along with... actual litter. Looking around I caught a picture I never noticed before taped to the side of a bookcase next to Chloe's bed. It was of a younger Chloe and her friend Max smiling together with Chloe's dad smiling behind them.

This was a different Chloe.

It felt weird to get these little reminders of Chloe's life before she lost her dad.

And this Max girl.

I felt a sting inside and sat up away from the photo. I pulled a book off of Chloe's shelf and layed back down on the bed away from the photo. I flipped through the pages and didn't realize what book I grabbed until I started reading. It actually wasn't really a book at all it was a play.

I remember reading _Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf_ in Literature class. It was a tale about a failing couple whose main glue was a fictional son they invented between them. Well that's a kind summary of the situation. I buried my mind in the book keeping it away from the photo and Chloe's past.

I was so buried in it took me a moment to realize Chloe walked in. I even looked up at her only to go back to reading for second before she spoke up.

She tilted her head down as she undid the towel wrapped around her head, "Alright so…" and she tossed off the towel and held her arms out.

Wow.

I tossed the book away and rolled off of her bed before walking up to her and wrapping her in a hug.

This wasn't the Chloe in old photos. This was my Chloe.

She took a spin showing off her fully blue hair and I stepped back and applauded her new look.

"Marissa was right about going full blue. I love it."

"Well my mom's not going to like it when she sees the bathroom." Chloe noted.

"I could help clean it up if you'd like." I offered.

Chloe took a glance back out her door, "Don't we have a party to get to or something?"

I eyed her bit after her deflection, "That we do. I'll get changed."

"Yea, I should too probably."

* * *

I slid myself out of Chloe's truck as we arrived at the beach.

"What's the point of a beach if it's too cold to swim." Chloe commented as she closed her door.

I walked up next to her and put my arm around her. I could tell Chloe wasn't too excited about hanging out with a bunch of people who she wasn't friends with. I was just going to have to change her mind about that.

"What other place can you get this view." I lined her up to view the coast. The breeze coming off the ocean was cool but the warm sun was out. The light sparkled off the water and felt comforting on our skin. I had a good feeling about all of this. "Besides, the real trick is finding a place where we won't get easily get busted for being a bunch of partying teens."

Chloe leaned her head into me, "This better be fun."

"It will." I assured as I lead her down the path to where the currently small group of Blackwell students were helping set up

"Hey guys Rachel's here!" Dana called out as she spotted Chloe and I approach.

It looked like we were still missing most of the people who were suppose to be here. Right now it was only Dana, Hayden, Zach, Logan, and Logan's girlfriend Amanda.

"Sup Rachel, you know Amanda right?" Logan said introducing the short haired girl next to him.

"Yea, you have a painting hanging in the art room. I love how you used the reflection of a window as the frame for the scene. It must have been tough to get the colors right to give that illusion." I commented remembering how the teacher pointed it out to everyone after Amanda had turned in the assignment.

"Thanks, yea it was a bitch but totally worth it."

"And you guys all know Chloe." I pulled my arm from her and gave her a nudge forward.

"Of course." Hayden said, "Our show saver. Sweet hair by the way"

"Oh my god how cool would that hair have been for the show." Dana chimed in.

"Where's everyone?" I asked. I was really just surprised Nathan wasn't here. This was his idea I thought.

"Well Nathan headed back to pick up a few more things, Steph is picking up Drew, Justin and Trevor will be here whenever, Juliet and Jason are getting picked up by Charlie, and I'm not sure what's keeping Victoria. The seniors shouldn't be coming for another hour though."

Leave it up to Dana to have the low down.

"Wow alright then, what can we do to help.

Dana gave a look around before her eyes settled on a pile of firewood nearby. "Think you can manage a fire?"

"I think so." I said as Chloe gave me a look and shook her head.

" _Fire_ walk with me Chloe?" I asked as I grabbed her hand and pulled her with.

"I don't think you should be allowed near an open flame." She joked as we made it to the wood.

"That's why I have my protector here." I explained to her.

"Yea, not sure I'm fireproof."

I gave her a light push on the shoulder. "Then help make the pile and steer clear."

Chloe and I stacked the wood in a dug out pit nearby and _carefully_ set the pile ablaze. The pit was safely away from any nearby flammable trees or other shrubbery. I gave Chloe a wink which she responded to with a roll of her head.

"Hey Rachel! Care for a drink?" Zach called out holding up a red cup.

"Yea!" I called back grabbing Chloe and leading her back to the group.

"Pick your poison?" He asked holding open a backpack filled with different bottles of hard liquor.

There was a surprising about of rum in the bag but after shifting aside a bottle of a brand I'd never heard of I caught sight of a bottle of Grey Goose. "Do we have lemonade around here?"

"Yea," Zack answered opening a cooler and pulling out a container.

I started to pour my drink as I turned to Chloe, "Want one?"

Chloe had been eyeing the bottles ever since Zack displayed them.

"Fuck yea." She let out stepping up next to me.

We bumped shoulders and laughed as we battled making our drinks. Chloe poured a good extra shot into my cup exclaiming, "Oops."

I shook my head at her before taking a sip. It was stronger than I prefer but wasn't going to let it go to waste.

"Nathan! You're back!" Dana called out, catching my attention.

I looked to see Nathan pulling something long behind him. He gave a wave of his hand an acknowledgment before setting the long cloth bag down. "I have two more of these could someone give me a hand?"

I took a step to volunteer but Hayden spoke up first, "I got you."

I took another sip of my drink and watched Hayden and Nathan walk back off toward the parking lot.

"Hey," Chloe said softly next to me. I turned to face her still in mid sip. "What's the deal with you and Nathan?"

I took another glance at him as he walked away, "I don't know? I thought we were cool."

"Kinda hard to imagine the two of you being friends." Chloe expressed.

"There's more to Nathan than most people know. We kinda had that in common." I explained, "He has his problems, but it was nice to be able to be real with someone, ya know."

Chloe's eyes drifted away, "Yea, sounds like us." she said softly.

"Hey." I bumped her hip, "What we have is beyond anything I've ever had with anyone else. Nathan would never do half the things you have for me Chloe."

Chloe eye'd me as she took a big sip of her drink.

"Oh c'mon let's get into it." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her into the middle of the party.

Nathan avoided making eye contact and barely even acknowledged my existence as the party started to really get underway. I stayed with Chloe and kept her included as we talked and drank with the group. I actually think she was enjoying herself. As the sun started to get low I spotted Nathan walking back to his truck to get more drinks. I decided to follow to offer to help carry them… and to corner him.

"And where arrre you off to missy?" Chloe slurred a bit behind me.

"Just going to see if Nathan needs a hand." I replied.

"I know one hand I'm sure he wants." She mocked jerking herself off.

I gave her a smile. "Stay classy."

He had made it all the way to his truck before noticing me behind him.

"Rachel? What do you want?" He asked. His voice was more confused than angry. Looks like the drinks he had been having helped ease him.

"To help." I replied.

"Yea right." He brushed off. "Several weeks too late." He opened his truck bed and began digging around inside.

I walked around the truck beside him, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm _talking_ about you and Chloe." He said without looking up.

"What does Chloe have to do with us?"

"Just forget it." He snapped.

"No! I'm done with this bullshit Nathan." I confronted.

He pulled himself out of his bed and stepped up to me, "You're the one spilling out bullshit. Finally found someone to eat it all up and so now everyone else is hot garbage. I see the kind of person you are Rachel. Always befriending those who feed into your ego. Well I'm done feeding you."

I took a step back and a deep breath, "Feeding me!? Who's the one always pulling you out of the dumpster when daddy comes down on you. Who's always the one pushing you to be your own person. To actually pursue the style of photography you want and encouraged you to join drama to get better at talking with people. Don't act like I used you. I don't know who's been filling your head with this shit but you're smarter than that. At least the Nathan I was friends with was."

Nathan slammed his tail door shut before pacing away from me growling through gritted teeth.

I leaned up against his truck as he got it all out of himself.

Nathan's home life is a shit show. Worse than mine as hard as that is. At least I was always able to be some version of myself. Nathan always had to be the version his dad wanted him to be.

Nathan turned back to me. I could see the shine of water in his eyes.

"I don't need you." He declared with weakness in his voice.

"It's not always about need. I wouldn't say I _need_ you either… but I want you. I want my friend. The guy who I was able to be real with. Who I could bitch about living up to expectations with. I miss you Nathan" I confessed.

He slowly walked back toward the bed and leaned his hands on it not looking at me. "I hate this."

" Me too."

We both just stood there against the truck for a moment. The breeze was getting colder and helped cool the both of us down. Nathan opened the bed again to go back in for what he meant to grab.

"How about you tell me what's been going on the past few weeks and we can do that photo shoot you wanted to do." I offered.

Nathan pulled himself out of his truck and eyed me, "You said you weren't comfortable with that."

"Yea, and I'm still kinda not, _but_ … I do care about you Nathan. I want you to know that. I know things have been pretty shit for the past few weeks and I haven't been available, but that's all done. I'm here for you now."

He shuffled around the bed of his truck and held out a bottle alcohol. "Take this back… and I'll think about it."

I grabbed the bottle from him. "See you back at the party."

He didn't say anything as he continued rummaging around. I left him to it and headed back down to the party. I saw Chloe sitting out on the beach with Steph. I dropped off the new bottle and headed over to join them.

"But did she _say_ you guys were dating?" I heard Steph ask as I approached. The two of them stopped abruptly noticing my arrival and Chloe scooted over to make room for me to sit.

"Hope I'm not interrupting." I apologized as I sat down.

"No wayy," Chloe brushed, "Wur're just a couple of girls havving, ya know. Like, girl talk. So you're all good 'cause ya know… You're ah, girrl." She slurred to a finish.

I gave her a sympathetic look. I think Chloe had passed her limit on the alcohol.

Steph looked between Chloe and I before standing up, "Actually speaking of girl talk, can we talk for a sec Rachel?"

Chloe turned to Steph, "Why leave though? Rachel just got back." she asked in a mild stupor.

I gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek before standing up as well, "Probably just drama class stuff Chloe. I'll be back right away."

Chloe gave a look at her empty cup and back at where the coolers and drinks were. "Well go get me another drink on your way back."

Steph and I shared a look before we walked off down the beach.

"I hope I'm not being too nosy, but I want to talk to you about Chloe?" Steph asked.

"Of course." I could feel the defensiveness start to build. Part of me wanted to tell her no, that what was going on with Chloe and I was personal to us. No doubt though Chloe already had a fill of words. Damage control it is then.

"Are you and Chloe dating?" She asked bluntly, "Sorry if that's a weird question. It's just I've been talking to Chloe about it and she seems unclear on that front."

I doubt Chloe's feelings were unclear in the matter. It was me who kept things fluid and uncertain and with trying to get back on terms with Nathan I don't think things were going to change.

"Umm, I don't know if labeling it 'dating' would accurately describe it." I answered.

"So is it like a _friends with benefits_ type of thing?" she carefully asked.

"What? No? Why would you… what has Chloe been saying?" I felt the defensiveness grow.

"Sorry, no no, nothing like that. It's just… She's just confused on what your guys relationship is. And the fact that it's such a mystery has kinda drawn in my curiosity." Steph confessed.

"Ah well I'm afraid I probably won't be much more help than Chloe."

"I see." Steph looked down in pause for a moment before continuing, "You know if it's a _gay_ thing I get it. I mean it's a weird thing to wrap your head around and then there's all the norms that you feel like you have to fit in with." She put her hand on my shoulder, "I'm just trying to say that I'm here for both of you if you need someone to talk to. No pressure or judgement."

I gave her a smile. Steph was really good and getting a handle on situations. "Thanks Steph, that's very kind of you."

"Raaaaaachellllll!"

We could here Chloe calling out from where we had left her.

"I tried to get her to stop." Steph said next to me.

"It's all we can do with her." I replied. "Guess it's time to put the kid to bed."

"Good luck with that."

I walked back to Chloe as Steph headed back toward the Blackwell group.

"You rang?" I asked as I stood over Chloe.

"Hey, wurristhe drink?" She asked.

"Oh no, only drinks you're having for the rest of the night are drinks of water."

"Whaaaa." She complained.

" _Whaaa._ " I mocked back. "Yes missy. How are we supposed to get home now?"

"My truck." She answered oblivious.

"No. You can't drive." I told her.

"Yeawell I'm not supposeto be drivin' to behgin with." She replied. Even liquored up she couldn't help being a smart ass. We did have the very real problem of getting back home, or at least getting Chloe home safely.

I looked over at the group that was still here. There was a handful of seniors still around along with most of the drama students. My eye caught Nathan in the group.

"Hey Nathan sorry to interrupt, but Chloe is pretty sloshed. Would you mind taking us home?" I asked.

He eyed me in thought for a moment before answering surprisingly monotone, "I have a lot to take back. I'm sure someone else here can give you a ride."

"Of course." I replied.

"I can take you girls home." Steph offered across from Nathan.

I turned and gave her a smile, "That'd be great Steph, thanks."

Together Steph and I maneuvered Chloe into the back of Steph's car.

"Dude, my truck." Chloe complained.

"We'll get it tomorrow." I told her.

She stared at me for a few seconds with a lost expression. "So, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked with intoxicated innocence.

"Yea, of course."

She leaned back in the seat nodding to herself.

"I feel bad for bringing her back home like this." I told Steph.

"At least she'll be home safe." She replied as she started her car.

"Yea." I looked back to see Chloe nuzzled in the corner of the seat her eyes fighting to stay open.

"So, what was that with Nathan if you don't mind me asking?" Steph asked as she pulled the car away.

"I wish a knew. He's been avoiding me for weeks." I replied.

"I see." She replied a little too content.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"Not much I'm afraid. Just that he and Samantha have been hanging out a lot. He feels bad about her getting hurt." She explained.

I had heard that Samantha spent some time in the hospital around the same time I was, but never got the story on what happened.

"Why would he feel bad? Did he do something." I asked.

"Not sure, She swears she was just clumsy and that's why she got hurt, but Nathan took it pretty hard."

That helps explain his attitude with me. He trying to get in touch with me after that happened but I pretty much ignored everyone but Chloe after everything that was going on in my own life. Especially with what she told me about my dad. Things with Nathan were starting to make more sense.

"Thanks for telling me." I told Steph.

"Yea, no problem."

The next few moments went by quietly. I thought about what else I could do for Nathan to trust me again. He was always so quick to be mad with everyone and everything. It was like his natural state was just to be pissed off. The only times he really reeled his emotions in was around his family and me, or at least he used to with me.

When we arrived at Chloe's house I helped her up to the door. I used her keys to open it and any hope I had of getting her into her room unnoticed vanished when I saw Joyce's face peer around the corner from the Kitchen.

"Rachel?" She questioned. Her confused look turned to disappointment as Chloe came into view. "And Chloe."

"Heyyyy mom." Chloe greeted wearily.

"I'm sorry Ms. Price. I had meant to keep a better eye on her drinking but I became too wrapped up in the party."

Joyce stepped out and took Chloe from me. "I'll take it from here. Thank you for bringing her home." The usual brightness Joyce's voice held was gone. It was clear she wasn't happy.

"Of course Ms. Price, goodnight." I backed out of the house.

"Goodnight, Rachel."

"Seee youu." Chloe called out after me before the door closed.

I laid in my bed not being able to sleep. Admittedly Joyce's reaction stung me more than I had thought and the venom Nathan held for me kept my mind active. I kept running through plans of how to make amends with both parties but everything I came up with felt shallow.

I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes trying to force sleep on myself. Only now Steph's questions about what Chloe and I were ran through my head. I tried to brush it off by reaffirming to myself that Chloe was fine with things between us. But knowing that if things were reversed I wouldn't be satisfied with how things were.

 _Errrp Errrp_

My phone vibrated on the nightstand. I reached over to see it was a text from Nathan.

 _If you're serious. Come to my house Saturday for the shoot. Do the shoot and we'll talk after. -_ Nathan _Today 10:36 pm  
_ _Deal_ \- Me _Today 10:37 pm_

* * *

 _ **A/N So Chapter 20 is likely going to take some time. There's some things I want to explore and have fun with.**_


	20. Chapter 20 - Bindings

I stood eyeing over various shirts in my closet. Nathan didn't give any specifics on what he wanted to me to wear for the photoshoot and ignored all of my texts since I agreed to meet up. I was both uncomfortable and nervous about today, but I wasn't going to let it keep me from getting my friend back.

 _Errrp Errrp_

 _Yo I got a good score. Meet up at the junkyard for a smoke? -_ Chloe _Today 11:04 am  
_ _I'd love to, but I'm actually meeting up with Nathan for a chat._ \- Me _Today 11:06 am  
_ _Seriously? -_ Chloe  
 _You're ditching me for brat boy._ \- Chloe _Today 11:07 am  
_ _Hey, he's my friend too Chloe-_

I paused

"He's my friend too."

It didn't feel right to say that. Chloe wasn't on the same level as Nathan.

 _Hey, he's my friend too Chl-  
_ _Hey, he's my friend t-  
_ _Hey, he's my fri-  
_

 _Hey, he's a friend and been going through a rough time. He doesn't have someone like you to help him through._ \- Me _Today 11:09 am  
_ _Yea cuz he's a pompous dick._ \- Chloe _Today 11:10 am  
_ _Sounds like how I'd be without you._ \- Me  
 _Not a chance. Everyone loves you._ \- Chloe _Today 11:11 am  
_ _They do don't they._ \- Me  
 _ha. ha. Fine ditch me, but you owe me._ \- Chloe _Today 11:13 am  
_ _Now and forever Chloe_ \- Me _Today 11:14 am_

I ultimately threw on a black fitted long sleeve shirt to go with my black ripped jeans. Nathan liked to work in black and white so I'd figure I stick to a dark solid to contrast my skin. I shrugged at myself in the mirror. It was going to have to be enough for him. I left my house and walked toward the Prescott house.

Nathan had a peculiar taste in his art. To most people it just appeared cold. The framing of warm or wholesome images washed to clean and sterile singular moments. There was more to it though, something darker. It wasn't about washing away warmth but showcasing emptiness. That happiness was hollow and pictures were the illusions people used to blind themselves. Nathan felt like he was one of the only people showing how the world really was. It was cold and painful. While there is a certain beauty in that, for Nathan it was a fascination. He took his little slice of joy from framing other people's suffering.

It was why I had never agreed to let him take photos the way he wanted. I knew inside my life was hollow and false. I didn't need him to frame it for himself. I didn't feel that way now though. Having Chloe filled me with substance. I was still afraid of what Nathan might see through his lens, but I felt safe knowing that there was always Chloe to hold on to.

 _Almost there_ \- Me _Today_ _11:38 am  
_ _Meet at my truck_ \- Nathan

As I approached his house I saw him loading equipment into his truck. It looked like large stands and lighting rigs.

"So, we're shooting on location?" I asked.

Nathan paused and gave me a quick look before getting back to loading his truck. "Everything around here sucks so yea, we're heading out."

"I can dig it." I walked up to the side of the bed and rested my arms on the wall, "Need a hand?"

Nathan slammed the the tail door closed, "No. Everything's done let's just go."

"Alright." I gave a look at what was loaded. There was the stands and lights he just put in, a large camera bag tucked toward the cab and a black duffle bag on the opposite side.

I stepped into the passenger side and tried to get a read on Nathan as he started up the truck and began to pull away from his house. He looked focused or maybe even nervous. Nathan received a lot of criticism of his artistic tastes from his family. No doubt that bit of taught shame was responsible for his anger and attitude. I needed to get his mind off of that if I was going to have any real conversation with him.

"Hope what I'm wearing is okay. Didn't know how you wanted me."

He gave a glance at my outfit, "It's fine. I actually have something I want you to wear."

"Oh?"

"It's just a large torn up shirt." He said slightly defensive.

"Road trip and wardrobe. Now you got me interested in what you have planned."

He gave the slightest smile, "I just hope you can pull it off."

That sounded like a challenge.

"Guess we'll find out." I taunted.

We made a familiar turn down a worn road leading away from Arcadia Bay. A road that had been closed long before the fires tore through the forest. A road I had traveled once or twice the past month or so.

"We're going to the mill?" I asked.

"Yep."

It was only a few minutes later Nathan pulled his truck up to the now charred old lumber

mill. The same mill I bumped into Chloe at just a few months ago. The warmth this place held that night was nowhere to be found now. The Arcadia fire took its toll on the building.

Nathan gave a look before getting out of the truck and climbing into the bed to grab the duffle bag. He pulled out a large beat up and torn white shirt.

"Here take off what you got and put this on." He told me holding it out.

I took it from him, "No problem."

He jumped out of the bed and began pulling out his equipment. I walked around the front of the truck putting it between us and removed my shirt. Despite the worn look of it the shirt he gave me wasn't old or dirty. The stress was all intentionally done for the look. Putting it on, the collar was torn and stretched so that one side was wanting to slide off my shoulder with any sign of movement. I allowed it to drape off my left side. It fell low enough to reveal the scar on my arm.

"Is your mascara tear proof or whatever they call it." Nathan asked still unloading.

I gave him a concerned look that he never looked up to see, "Umm, does it need to be?"

"It would look better if it can run." He stated.

"There's several little details about this that would have been nice to know when I was asking days ago." I pointed out, kinda pissed at this onset of information, "Why didn't you just tell me what you wanted when I asked?"

Nathan paused and looked over his shoulder at me. "I still didn't think you'd do it, and I didn't want to give you a reason to back out."

"Well I'm here, and no my mascara isn't waterproof."

I saw a slight look of what might have been joy or maybe just excitement flash on Nathan's face as he continued getting his equipment ready.

* * *

The first pictures he took were outside the mill. He set the lights up above and on either side of me and had me just stand straight and look sullen at the camera. He adjusted his location and went through several different lenses before he moved everything inside the mill. The next pictures he took he set up one of the lights behind me as I walked into the mill. Again he photographed the scene from different angles and with different lenses.

I honestly was digging the otherworldly vibes I was getting from the set ups. It made me feel larger than life. That I was some kind of holy spectacle. After several other set ups Nathan pulled down the lights and started to change the bulbs on them.

"Alright, now I need you to dirty yourself up with some of this ash. Have it smudged on your shirt, arms and face and start crying. I need that puffed red eye look after a hard cry. Hopefully the mascara runs well." Nathan directed.

I walked over toward a pillar and began to rub up against it. I then rubbed my hand over it and the wiped my face hoping it would have the effect of making me look worn as I imagined Nathan wanted. I then went over to the bar and sat down to focus. It took a few moments to pull away from the excitement I had from doing the photos. I brought myself back to almost a month ago. How I felt finding the text messages from a stranger to my dad

 _You can't keep this from her forever._

 _Stay away from my family_

Anger started to grow inside me. Fuck, that's not what I need. Sadness. I need to find sadness. I continued to run through the day in my mind. Running into Chloe, and dragging her out of the school and onto a moving train. No explanation needed she just came with me. And then I saw my dad with a strange woman, who I found out later was my birth mom, and then everything changed. I changed. Chloe had no clue what happened, or what my problem was. She trusted me and I practically spat at her.

" _No. I don't understand. You can't just turn on me for no reason."_

" _I'm sorry, turn on you? I guess I forgot. It's always about how you feel, isn't it? 'Sad Chloe's fucking sad again.' Maybe you should try giving a shit about other people for once."_

The anger washed away into pain. Chloe was in near awe of me and I manipulated and used her. And then I fucking said that bullshit.

" _Hey, check it out." I heard Chloe and turned out of reflex to see what it was now. She picked up an old beer bottle and was holding a baseball bat. "I don't always drink beer. But when I do, I prefer to drinking it next to an old toilet." she said as she placed the bottle on top of a toilet tank. She took a step back and gave a one handed swing knocking over the bottle._

" _Home run." she said looking out into the distance._

" _Can I see?"_

" _Sure," She replied holding out the bat._

 _I grabbed it and tossed it away, "I asked you to leave me alone."_

" _Rachel, wait! Don't go." She pleaded._

I was a real asshole. And I… I'm not much better now. I'm still lying to Chloe.

My mind flashed to being in the hospital. I put the two of us in real danger. I almost died, but Chloe stuck with me.

" _They're going to make you leave soon, the nurses."_

" _Psh, they can try."_

" _Thank you Chloe, For everything you keep doing for me."_

" _It's nothing, Not like I have anything else going on, or anywhere to be."_

She was so good to me, but I'm always holding back. I felt tears start to form on my eyes. I knew why to. I hide from the reason, but I knew it inside. I'm Rachel Amber and there's a lot of bad that goes with that. The truth was I loved the time I spent with Chloe. There was nothing else in the world like it… But that was the same for being on stage or even now with Nathan framing me in these photos. There was a power in it and I wanted more of it.

I'm a shitty person.

"Perfect." Nathan said startling me.

I felt the tears that were now running down my face and instinctively brought my hand up to wipe them away.

"No no, leave it." Nathan went into the duffle bag and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

I pulled back my hand as he reached for it.

"It's alright, they're trick handcuffs look." He pointed out a small lever that he pulled on and released the lock on the cuffs.

I let him take my right arm and secure one of the cuffs around my right wrist and guided me over to the metal taps at the bar. He wrapped the other cuff around the tap and instructed me to lay my head down on me outstretched arm along the bar and just look at the camera.

I held onto my self loathing as he snapped away. First with only the gloomy natural lighting and then turning on the light that was now a fiery orange color. After the photos at the bar he freed me from the tap and wrapped the cuffs around a pillar behind my back and instructed me to sit with my head down and eyes blank. Again he snapped away and adjusted the lighting. Finally he had me lay down, my arms now in front of me with one of them free but still loosely lying around the pillar. I brought more tears as I stared his camera down again as he framed and captured his shots.

I could see him entirely fixed on me. The lighting, the changing of lenses and angles it was all about showcasing me. It made me feel powerful being the focal point of the moment. It's what scared me about letting things get far with Chloe.

I knew I would hurt her.

* * *

 _This is me making sure you're still alive._ \- Chloe _Today 2:07 pm  
_ _This is me confirming that, yes, I'm still alive._ \- Me _Today 2:08 pm  
_ _How do I know this is really Rachel? -_ Chloe  
 _You really like this thing I do where I put my tongue under yours and just massage it up and down._ \- Me _Today 2:10 pm  
_ _Alright it's you._ \- Chloe  
 _I'll text you later tonight. We'll make plans for tomorrow._ \- Me _Today 2:11 pm_

"Chloe I imagine." Nathan guessed with a fair bit of resentment.

"Yes. Chloe." I responded flatly.

"Alright well you held up your end. Fucking killed it by the way."

"It helps when working with someone who knows how to take an image in their head and make it reality." I complimented back.

We sat in his truck quiet for an uncomfortable few minutes. I had so much I wanted to know and figure out about him but no solid idea on how to do it. Nathan at the best of times was teetering on an edge and any wrong word could set him off. Everything I had been trying the past month never worked though. All he did was lash out at me about Chloe or ignore me. Not once being vocal or even giving a hint at what his problem really was. He acted like I completely ditched him for Chloe which wasn't the case at all. I had drama and then got stabbed and then had more drama. Nothing even close to all the bullshit he'd put me through with his own family. If anything he should absolutely understand what the deal is. What the fuck is his problem.

"Okay, so what the fuck Nathan." I snapped. Abandoning all tact I was hoping to achieve.

"What the fuck with you Rachel." He shot back.

I felt heat in my face as I stared him down."Hey, I took your photos. I get the answers first."

He gripped the steering wheel tightly, "Fine."

I could feel the anger start to bind around me. Part of me wanted to punch him in his selfish inconsiderate face, but as my arms tensed up I felt the pain from the still healing wound from the last I lost control of my anger. I took a breath and searched my mind for something more neutral. A topic that I could use to circle around to the answers I really wanted.

 _"...He and Samantha have been hanging out a lot. He feels bad about her getting hurt."_

That's right. Samantha and Nathan had been getting close while he was ignoring me.

"So you and Samantha? When did that happen?" I asked calmly.

Nathan took a deep breath before answering, "Not long after the Tempest."

I looked at his face trying to get a reading. His eyes were focused on his hands gripping the steering wheel. His thoughts were on her and whatever happened between them.

"I see." I tried to lean my head to get him to look at me but he didn't. "She's a really sweet girl."

Nathan took in a deep breath, "yea" he exhaled.

I put my hand over his on the steering wheel, "Hey, It's me here. No filters."

He leaned his head back against the headrest, "I can't say it. It's not that I don't want to tell you I just can't."

I put my hand under his chin and pulled his face to look at me, "It's okay." I told him with a small smile.

He met my eyes for a moment before gently pulling from my grasp, "Sure, I just… I don't know."

"Well if it makes you feel any better I don't know much either." I confessed.

His face scrunched in confusion before turning to me, "What do you mean 'you don't know'? You and Chloe are together all the time."

It was my turn to sit back in my seat, "We are. I guess I feel like she likes me too much."

"So tell her to fuck off." He stated as if it was a simple solution.

I gave a soft a chuckle, "It's not that I don't like being with her. It's just… I don't know… powerful? The things she says and does. I don't do the same for her."

"And yet you are all over her." He commented flatly.

"Well yea, I adore her and everything she does. She's pretty amazing actually. I can't help but love her. I just don't think I'll ever be able to be for her what she is for me. If that makes sense." I explained.

"You love her!?" He targeted, sounding as if I offended him.

"Yea. I do." I replied earnestly.

"And she loves you."

It wasn't a question but I answered, "Yea."

Nathan rolled his eyes, "Oh boo hoo, poor Rachel has a groupie who would do anything for her. Real tough problem you have there."

"Oh shut up," I said shaking my head. "Alright back to the matter at hand. What happened with you and Samantha?"

Nathan took a moment eyeing me in thought before he responded. "You tell me what really happened that put you in the hospital and I'll tell you what happened with Samantha."

"Alright, easy enough. I got stabbed by an angry drug dealer. Another drug dealer fended the one that stabbed me off while Chloe pulled me away and drove me to the hospital. You're turn."

"I feel like you're skipping a few steps." He replied.

I crossed my arms, "Samantha?"

He shook his head and scratched above his eye, "Alright well I guess around the time you were getting yourself stabbed." He eyed me for emphasis. "I was taking a photo of her." he paused for a breath, "I was lining her up with the lighthouse and put her right in the way of a cyclist."

"Accidents happen Nathan." I tried comforting.

"That wasn't the only thing though." He continued, now with more guilt on his face. "I tried to open up to her. Like I have with you. I thought… Anyway, I showed some of the styles and photos I was really into and I guess it scared her."

"Oh… I'm sorry Nathan."

"Yea."

"So is she like not speaking to you or what?" I asked.

"Well… Not really." Nathan's face contorted into a different kind of guilt. "After she freaked I stopped talking to her."

"Nathan c'mon, pushing everyone away isn't the solution." I told him.

"You don't get it. I'm tired of hearing how wrong or sick I am. I can't let her be another one of those voices in my head."

"She was probably just taken by surprise. Be honest now, how many texts or calls from her have you ignored."

He didn't respond but the look on his face told me it was a significant amount.

"Oh my God, call her right now." I demanded.

"What? Fuck no."

"Nathan Prescott you call that girl right now or I will." I threatened.

"Fuck!" he yelled out before pulling out his phone. "I can't. What the hell do I say?"

"The truth."

Nathan opened his hands in disbelief, "You want me to just tell her that I was ignoring her on purpose?"

I rolled my eyes, "Of course not. Tell her you were scared. You opened up a private part of yourself to her and you thought you upset her. You avoided her because you were scared of making things worse."

"And that will work?" He asked skeptically.

I gave him a more serious look, "It's not about saying something that will _work_. It's about being honest and respectful to someone who deserves it."

He looked down at his phone and took a deep breath before pressing Samantha's name in his contacts and lifting the phone to his ear.

The moment froze as the phone rung.

"You've reached Samantha Myers, sorry I couldn't pick up but feel free to leave a message and I'll get back to you asap." I could hear the voicemail line from where I sat.

"Hey Samantha it's Nathan…" Nathan eyed me lost. I mouthed _honesty_ at him. "Sorry I've not been responding. I've just been scared. I showed you a part of me that I don't show anyone. I guess… I just hope I haven't ruined things. Hope to hear from you." and he hung up.

"See, not so bad." I encouraged.

Nathan half grunted his response. "Yea, I guess."

I leaned back against the door and gave him a light kick in the leg. "So are _we_ going to be cool now, or am I going to have to be hogtied and tossed in mud for the next photoshoot?"

Nathan paused in joking consideration, "Nah… No mud."

* * *

"I still can't believe you left yourself alone with Nathan." Chloe let out with a plume of smoke as she handed the joint to me.

I took a drag and passed it back to Chloe. "He's not a bad guy. Just has a lot of shit going on." I replied before blowing out my own plume.

Chloe and I were laying down in the bed of her truck parked in the junkyard. A handful of clouds drifted across the sky above us as we added our own temporary clouds to the view.

"He's an asshole, c'mon you know this." Chloe said.

"He… Has asshole tendencies, you're not exactly the beacon of civility either though." I countered.

"I resent that. My attitude is part of my charm. Nathan's just… Nathan." Chloe cringed.

"Yea well for awhile Nathan was my closest friend." I noted to her.

Chloe took a drag and blew it out, "Yea, how the fuck did that exactly happen?"

"Our parents." I answered. "The Prescotts were apart of a fundraiser for my dad when we first came to Arcadia Bay."

"Oh jeez. It's like a bad soap opera." Chloe commented.

I laughed, "Yea it kinda was. Anyway, he pretty much became my first friend out here. We just stuck together."

Chloe blew out a torrent of smoke, "You should probably unstick."

I lifted myself up to look at Chloe. She met my eyes with a hint of fear in them. "Chloe, you care about me right?"

She lifted herself up now, "Of course."

"And do you trust me?"

"With my life, Rachel."

I leaned in and gave her a soft kiss, "Then can you please be cool with Nathan? It would mean a lot to me."

Chloe closed her eyes in thought before leaning in toward me and planting her lips on mine. She tossed the j away and then snuck her hand under my chin and pulled the kiss in deeper. I wrapped my hand behind her in return and accepted. Our tongues battled for a few moments before she pulled away.

"I'll do my best." She said breathlessly.

"Good." I smiled at her.

"Hey Rachel?" Chloe posed with a devilish smile.

"Yea?" I replied narrowing my eyes.

"Can you do that thing with your tongue."

* * *

 _ **A/N This took too long and I apologize for those that do follow and read this story. Truth is I've lacked motivation the past month or so. Writing this started to feel like a chore and I never wanted this to turn into that. Also this was originally going to be Chapter 21, but I didn't want to wait until the end of this month to be able to finish Chapter 20 so I'm swapping them.**_

 _ **P.S. My twitter handle has changed to reflect my Username, I'm now Wessssss21 and Rachel is still RachelAmberBoRA tweet at her!**_


	21. Chapter 21 - Max

_I sat looking at the salt shaker that just reversed itself back together. Everything was making less and less sense. The air around me started to feel thick and my head light. I stood up from the booth and walked toward the entrance to the diner. Looking through the glass everything was still wrecked outside. I pushed the door open and stepped…_

 _...Into a classroom._

" _Ah Rachel, it's nice to see you."_

 _The man speaking was a teacher I felt like I should know. His dark hair was styled and his brown eyes burned me though his hipster style glasses. I looked through the class and saw more faces that I couldn't recognize but felt familiar._

 _A hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me around._

" _Rachel!" The blue haired girl called out, "You okay?"_

 _I looked around messy bedroom. An American flag draped down the back window like a curtain and various posters and magazine clippings cluttered all over the wall above the bed. Again it was familiar but I could place it. I felt like I was trapped somewhere I didn't belong._

" _I'm… Not. I'm sorry but could you tell me who you are?" I asked._

" _Who I- Did you take something?" She asked._

 _I tried to remember. I really tried but it was like trying to catch smoke with my hands. I could see that it was there but every time I tried to focus in and catch it I came up with nothing._

" _I… I don't know." I confessed._

" _Ooookay… You're kinda freaking me out Rach." The blue haired girl said now with a much more concerned look on her face._

 _I felt tears start to form as brokenness filled me inside. "Please, I… Just tell me who you are?"_

" _I'm-"_

 _She was cut off by a loud knock at the door behind me._

" _Come in!" The blue haired girl called out._

 _I heard the door open and turned to see who was there._

" _Max!" I called out waking up._

 _I felt someone stir next to me, "Wha? Who? Who's there." Chloe grumbled out startled and groggy from the interruption in her sleep._

 _I looked around at my bedroom. The purple glow from the makeshift light Chloe put together illuminated the room. I found myself taking deep breaths as I grasped the dream I had. I was at Blackwell or was it the Two Whales Diner?_

 _Chloe rolled toward me and nuzzled her head into my neck, "If it's a masked murderer can you tell him I'd rather die after a full night's sleep."_

 _I laid quietly just staring at the starry night the light created on my ceiling. The dots of white in the sea of purple became mesmerizing. I felt my eyes start to get heavy and slowly close._

" _Hey," I felt a bump against my shoulder, "No falling asleep on me." Chloe scolded._

 _My eyes opened to see the night sky above Arcadia Bay interrupted at a steady pace from the nearby lighthouse._

" _I wasn't." I responded._

" _No? Just 'resting your eyes'. When did you turn into my dad?"_

" _Your dad?"_

" _Yea, ya know older guy, lectures about responsibility while spraying whipped cream directly into his mouth from the can. Speaking of which, I better get home. He just won't go to bed until he sees me walk through the door."_

 _This wasn't right… Chloe's dad was dead… Wasn't he?_

 _Chloe leaned over me and pressed her lips tightly onto mine. "So your parents are still going back to LA right? I don't mean to sound impatient, but... I am. Between the surveillance state that is Blackwell, my parents who just faun over you whenever you're around and your hovering parents… I want that_ us _time babe."_

" _Chloe I…" I paused as I looked into her eyes. Something wasn't right. No… not something, everything._

 _Everything was making less and less sense. These weren't things I ever experienced with Chloe. The air around me started to feel thick and my head light. I stood up from the booth and walked toward the entrance to the diner._

 _I stopped in front of the door. I did this already. I did all of that already, or at least a version of myself did. All the meddling Max did and every time I end up dead. I end up here._

 _But I'm the only me around. All these visions or memories are all mine. Max said it. I always end up dead. I'm always_ here _. Chloe's not though._

 _I looked back at the booth to see Max eyeing me._

 _I walked back to the booth and sat down again._

" _What?" She questioned eyeing me._

 _"You can save her." I told her._

 _Max dramatically rolled her head around, "oh my God you really are brain dead. I told you I can't. I tried. Like years worth of trying. Can't save her anymore than I can save you."_

 _"Exactly." I smiled._

 _"That's it, I'm out." Max stood up and reached her arm out but I grabbed it._

 _"You can't save me." I said matter of factly, "That's why I'm here."_

 _Max eyed me curiously, "Yeaaaa…"_

 _"So where's Chloe then?"_

* * *

 _"So you're grand theory is that because Chloe doesn't pop up in this time purgatory like you do, there must be a way she lives."_

 _Max had sat back down at the booth while I explained my idea. Her arm held up her head as she let my words wash over her._

 _"Think about it." I told her, "Of all your 'traveling' have you ever encountered her in a place like this?"_

 _I watched as the idea swam through her head, "Even if-_ IF _, that was the case I still have no idea what could save her."_

 _"Well now you got me." I told her._

 _"Greaaaat, the ghost of girlfriend past." Max groaned._

 _"Hey! You wanna save Chloe or not!" I barked._

 _For the first time this Max looked hurt. Her eyes wandered out the window at the destroyed town. I stayed quiet and left her alone with her thoughts. I became aware of how still and silent the diner was. It was a cold empty place and the thought of being stuck here snuck into my mind and sent a shiver down my back._

 _"Alright." Max let out, startling me. " You need to know some things though."_

 _"Shoot."_

 _"When you_ encounter _me it isn't in order." She stated._

 _I gave a her a confused look._

 _"So time works or I should say doesn't work normal in places like this. The next 'me' you meet might be me at a future point in my timeline or a past point meaning, I might not know about you or this conversation."_

 _The weird feeling of another me having a similar conversation flooded my mind but I focused on staying in this moment._

 _"Okay, so like a Time Traveler's Wife thing, I'm with you." I replied._

 _"Also there are so many tangent timelines now I really can't zero in on specific moments in specific timelines. They blend into each other so relying on me to be able to pinpoint and change specific moments is pretty much a no go."_

 _"Okay, so a lot of overlapping lines make it hard to single one out, got it." I honestly still didn't know what to even do to create the line that Chloe lived._

 _"That's pretty much all I got. What do you bring to the table?" Max asked expectedly._

 _"I don't know how to really explain it. I think all the tangent versions of me that died are still just me."_

 _Now it was Max's turn to give me a confused look._

 _"I have these, I don't know, memories I guess. Moments that are vivid in my mind. Moments I live out, but they are strange to me. From what you've said I can only imagine them being from those tangent timelines you created." I explained._

 _"Great." Max groaned again, "An undead catalog of all my fuckups."_

 _"What is with you?"_

 _Guilt grew on Max's face, "I'm sorry, all this time crap is driving me crazy. I just want it done."_

 _"Don't worry, we got this."_

* * *

 _Max and I spent what was probably hours, but maybe minutes in the diner brainstorming how to get to that perfect timeline._

 _"There's something Max." I nagged._

 _"I told you. I spent years trying everything I could think of." She replied from her position of layed down on the booth bench._

 _"Okay, but that was just you. What do I bring now that you can use." I said._

 _"I don't know, I was never good with sci-fi stuff."_

 _"Then I guess we need to talk to someone who is. Know anyone?" I asked._

 _"Warren would." She said with a sigh still flat on her back._

 _Warren._

 _The name pushed my mind and I let it take me._

* * *

 _Errp Errp._

I reached into my pocket for my phone.

 _Hey Rachel, Chloe is backing out of movie night with Warren. Could you save me? -_ Max _Today 4:12 pm  
_ _You could always just not go. -_ Me _Today 4:13 pm  
_ _Please_ \- Max

Max was hard to not like. She had this bashfulness about her that just kinda melted you. That said it was hard for me to forget how quickly it went from Chloe and Rachel, to Chloe, Max and Rachel, to just Chloe and Max. Turns out abandoning your best friend for years is quickly forgiven. It was hard to watch them together as their friendship deepend like mine and Chloe's was once. Only Max could give Chloe what I couldn't. I'm happy for Chloe, I really am. Still I can't help but hold a bit of grudge against the girl who came in and pulled Chloe away from me.

Chloe loves her though and so…

 _Alright, I'll go to movie night. -_ Me _Today 4:15 pm  
_ _Thanks -_ Max

"What's with the face?" Nathan asked.

"Nothing." I replied tucking my phone back into my pocket.

"You could just drop them." Nathan commented.

"You know it's not that easy." I replied.

Nathan shook his head and stepped up to me, "It _is_ that easy."

I stared into his eyes not backing down, "I'm going to go. I have plans for tonight." I turned away and left to head home to change into something a little more relaxed for tonight.

* * *

 _Knock knock_

The dorm room door swung open to reveal Warren.

"Rachel, you're here. Sweet we can start the movie." He said smiling, "Come in."

Warren stepped out of the way to reveal his room. Max was already sitting on the floor besides the bed. The room was more cleared out than cleaned up. Books and clothing were shoved under the desk and garbage was peeking out from under the bed. Various old movie posters were hung covering almost every inch of wall. Shelving was covered in textbooks, history books, and comic books. Everything in the room was completely Warren.

"Thanks, so what are we watching?" I asked the pair.

Warren looked at Max, "I wanted to watch Faster, Pussycat Kill Kill but I was overruled."

Max gave a smile and looked at me, "We're watching Back to the Future Part II"

"Interesting choice, but I can dig it. Do we have any popcorn?" I asked sitting down next to Max.

"Oh, that's right." Warren stepped around us and pulled out a microwave popcorn bag and stuck in his little microwave.

"So what's Chloe up to if she's not here?" I asked Max.

Max looked confused for a moment, "I… actually don't know."

I gave her a curious look, "Are things okay?"

"What? Oh yeah things are great Rachel." Max smiled.

Something was definitely off. Max was friendly but this was too much. It was an act. An act for what though?

"Alright movie's starting." Warren announced.

"Sweet." Max said turning her attention to the TV Warren had his laptop hooked up to.

I eyed her a few more moments before giving up and turning to watch the movie with the pair.

Back to the Future Part II is a classic. I've seen it many times before and it never got old. Doc showing up to help Marty save his own future when the Doc knows perfectly the risks of messing with time. Things go awry and the antagonist Biff ends up going back to change his past affecting his future. The Doc was in the middle of explaining why the idea of going into the future to stop Biff from stealing the time machine wouldn't work.

"Hey Warren, pause it. I need to hit the bathroom." Max said standing up in the middle of a scene stepping over me and toward the door.

"No problemo Max." Warren replied freezing the movie as Max left the room.

I sat back still thinking about how unusual Max was being.

"Hey Warren?"

"What's up Rachel?"

I turned to face him properly, "Does Max seem off to you?"

He glanced toward the door Max just stepped out of, "No. She seems alright to me. Why?"

"Just a feeling. Probably nothing."

"Maybe she's a Max from an alternate timeline." Warren joked pointing to the frozen scene.

The screen showed a white board the Doc was using to illustrate how the alternate timeline worked compared to the normal timeline. A straight line illustrated the regular timeline while a slanted off line represented the alternate timeline they were in.

"Well she better get back or she'll erase herself from existence." I added.

"Nah." Warren noted moving next to me. "Being an alternate Max doesn't necessarily mean she's from the future or the past. She could be from the present, but a different present."

"How do you have a different present?"

"Well," He pointed to the frozen screen. "See how there's two timelines Doc drew."

"Yea."

"Well if you drew a line perpendicular down them you'd be at the same point in time. The same _present_ as it were. But they are clearly two different points. An alternate present which means an alternate Max. Of course there's also a time theory that the original timeline would get erased which would make the 'alternate' timeline the new true timeline. But I like to think in terms of a multiverse. Every instance of time travel makes a new timeline so there can be infinite other lines drawn onto the board. Meaning infinite other Max's or Me's."

There was way too much investment going into this now. I tried to laugh it off, "You _really_ get into this stuff."

"Well yea." He shrugged. "Even in science fiction there's so much to learn and dream of. That's how progress is made. Not by living in the present but thinking up the future."

"I can get on board with that." I told him.

He gave a smile, "But to get back to 'alternate' Max I'd say you'd have to go back to before the first slant." He pointed to the screen again. "Stop the alternate from happening would fix things like it does here. Well for the most part."

"I see. So to save the future we'd have to go back to the past?"

"Exactly. You got it."

The door opened and Max slide back inside the room, "Sorry about that. Did I miss anything?"

"Rachel thinks you are from an alternate timeline." Warren blurted out with a laugh.

"Oh?" Max gave a forced smile, "I wish i was another Max. She'd probably be much cooler than me."

Alright something was seriously up with Max. Did she and Chloe get into a fight or something. I pulled out my phone just to check, but like I thought there was no new texts from Chloe. Last one was from near an hour ago.

 _So you let Max rope you into the movie? What do ya have a crush or something? -_ Chloe _6:44 pm  
_ _Pot calling the kettle black! I see those eyes you give her."_ Me _6:45 pm  
_ _Sounds like I need to give you some eyes with how blind you are. Max and I are friends like we've been forever._ \- Chloe _6:47 pm  
_ _We are friends too Chloe…_ \- Me _6:48 pm  
_ _Well that's different. And I'm not the one on a movie date with her."_ \- Chloe  
 _You were suppose to be. Besides Warren will babysit._ \- Me _6:49 pm  
_ _Don't have to worry about me seducing your innocent little Max_ \- Me  
 _Right. Well have fun._ \- Chloe _6:52 pm  
_ _Oh we will ;)_ \- Me

Maybe my joking around with Chloe added to something? Shit. I needed to talk to Chloe. I began to type into my phone.

 _Hey, Chloe. Making sure you're not in jail or anything._

That sounded… Not good.

 _Intermission time, how are you holding up? -_ Me _7:12 pm_

"Ask Rachel." I heard Warren say.

Shit, I zoned out of what they had been saying while I was looking at my phone.

"Sorry, ask me what?" I looked between the two of them. Warren's eyes were fixed on Max who was still standing near the door.

"Warren, was saying you guys were talking about timelines?" Max asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm planning on getting a Master's in time travel to fall back on when my film career dies down." I joked.

Max sat back down next to me, "Always good to have a backup plan. Never know when you might need it."

"True," I agreed. "So what's yours."

"Mine? I don't know. Probably do what my dad does." Max answered sheepishly.

" _Rachel! You have to believe me. Only you can remember this." Max cried out._

"Huh?" I looked at Max.

"Sorry, Guess I'm still working on mine." She replied.

I could have sworn she said something about remembering, "Did you just ask me to remember something?"

Both Warren and Max looked at each other and shook their heads.

"I was just talking about my, er, lack of backup plan." She reiterated.

That was weird.

Warren leaned forward ready to unpause the movie, "Well shall we continue?"

"Ready." Max confirmed.

"Sure, hit it."

The movie continued. Doc and Marty went back to 1955 in order to get rid of the sports book that ruined the future. It's pretty cool how they were able to blend the events of the previous movie with this one. It's great when movies or plays can stand the test of time.

" _I mean Max, this is just a movie. There's no way of knowing if it'll work." Warren's voice sounded strained._

I turned my head to Warren. He was sitting quietly but he caught my eye.

"Something up Rachel?"

"No sorry, just… lost in a thought." I lied.

"Gotcha." He simple replied and turned back to the movie.

 _Errp Errp_

Warren and Max looked at me while I pulled out my phone.

 _Like a house made of straw with the big bad wolf at the door. -_ Chloe _7:27 pm  
_ _Douchey McDouche reamed me out for smelling like pot._ \- Chloe  
 _I'm appalled. How could you not invite me._ \- Me _7:28 pm  
_ _YOU had other plans._ \- Chloe _7:29 pm  
_ _Boo me then._ \- Me

"Tell Chloe I'm mad she ditched movie night." Max said to me. Warren was already back into the movie.

"Will do." I told her.

 _Yes, boo you._ \- Chloe _7:30 pm  
_ _Max says she's mad you ditched her._ \- Me  
 _Well it was supposed to be just us and then it became a Warren thing. No thanks._ \- Chloe _7:32 pm  
_ _I think she was just being nice. We all know Warren is crushing on her._ \- Me _7:33 pm  
_ _All the more reason to not have done it._ \- Chloe  
 _Someone's jealous._ \- Me _7:34 pm  
_ _I just wanted some time with Max_ \- Chloe _7:35_

 _Suddenly it felt like my head was being crushed. Feelings, visions, voices, all pounding on me at the same time. I couldn't focus on anything. I couldn't even breath. It was a constant assault on my head. My eyes were open but I couldn't see. I could hear sounds and voices but none of it recognizable. I clenched my jaw so tight I thought for sure I would break my teeth against themselves. I tried to move. To bash my head against something hard to put me out. Anything to make it stop. Just constant noise and strain. As if TV static was being blasted and crammed into my head. Sound started to grow louder. Voices yelling louder and louder. My ears started to ring and hurt from the volume._

" _Max... it's time…" Chloe's voice rang through clearly._

" _Chloe… I'm so, so sorry… I… I don't want to do this." Max stammered out._

" _I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay?" Chloe pleaded. "And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel."_

 _I tried to yell. To move. Do anything to stop it. This… This isn't how it ends. It can't be._

" _Shit. So you're still seeing these visions. How do we fix this, Max?"_

" _They're not always bad. I mean, It was good to see him… He didn't seem like a ghost, somehow…"_

" _But they're hurting you. It's hurting you. Whatever is happening is hurting you, Max."_

" _I know it feels fine while I'm seeing them, but…"_

* * *

Oh. My. God. I reread the newspaper again to make sure I read it right. That Jefferson guy was busted banging a student. Gross. To think I shared a school with someone like that for _any_ amount of time. Man, Max is going to freak out. She nearly worshiped his photos.

Speaking of Max.

"Chloe! Max! Perfect!" I called out to the freckle faced girl and her blue haired partner in crime.

"You… Rachel…" Max stammered out.

"Yes, yes… Me Rachel. You Max. This Chloe." I mocked.

"Holy shit." Chloe commented.

I opened up the paper looking to the article, "So, you're not gonna believe this, but you know that shit hot photography teacher? You know how Maxine was soooo sad that Blackwell fired his ass for stealing supplies?"

I held up the paper showing the headline, "Well he only got frickin' arrested in LA yesterday for sleeping with one of the students at his new school! Ewwww! What a fucking slimeball. I told you my creepy-senses were tingling. I have a sixth sense when it comes to these things."

Max and Chloe looked at each other and in unison, "Holy shit…"

Max reached out and took the paper, "I don't… wow. So, he…"

Chloe brought her hand up clearing away a few strands of hair from her face, "Max, what is this? Is she a ghost? Is this all a ghost? Like Dana?"

Ghosts? What the hell is Chloe on about?

"Um, Hello? Are you two doing a bit right now?" I asked, "This is some serious shit here, and _I'm_ supposed to be the dramatic one."

I looked down to notice the two of them holding hands. Kinda surprising since Max wasn't a huge PDA person.

"And also… What the actual with the hands and the holding?" I pointed out to them, "Chloe, shall I take it our plans are off for tonight? Unless we're taking this three-way? I raised an eyebrow at the pair.

Max instantly became flustered,"Oh crap… I…"

Chloe's face dropped with guilt, "Rachel, I…"

I cut them off with a light laugh. "Oh relax. It's adorable. You guys are too easy to tease." I winked, "Well, I just had to share the news. I'm meeting Frank in five. See you two lovebirds later." I turned away.

" _Rachel, wait!"_

" _Rachel!"_

" _... I'm sorry, Rachel"_

 _Chloe's voice was like a beacon. It rang through the clusterfuck that was crushing me. I focused on it. Used it to pull myself through the pain. The pressure on my chest started to alleviate. I tested it with a long, slow deep breath._

 _I opened my eyes and looked up at a blue sky with only a scattering of white fluffy clouds slowly drifting along. My hands were tucked behind my head and feet crossed._

" _Sunbathing works better with less clothing ya know!" Chloe called out from below._

 _I turned atop the school bus to see Chloe standing in the junkyard. "Well if it isn't the junkyard queen herself."_

 _She gave me a smile that warmed me more than the sun ever could. "You coming down or what?"_

" _In a minute." I rolled back over and looked back at the sky._

 _This was it. Last year at Blackwell. After this I guess it's time to start my own life. Chloe asked me about as much as my parents did about what I was going to do after. Truth was I didn't really know. I knew I wanted to perform. Stages, films, it didn't matter I just wanted to put on a show. No amount of teacher recommendations was going to make that a reality though. My mom and dad were pushing for college of course. Brochures for places like UC Irvine found their way onto my dressers and desk with increasing frequency as the summer came to a close. I kept putting it off, but at some point I'd have to make a hard decision._

" _What are we looking at?" Chloe asked as she made her way up next to me._

" _Nothing." I smiled. "Nothing but possibilities."_

 _Chloe laid herself next to me. "I see." she commented not fully comprehending my meaning._

" _What do you want do with your life, Chloe?" I asked. Hoping to gain some realization for myself._

" _I… Don't know." She answered._

 _I reached and wrapped my hand around hers, "Me either."_

" _As long as I get to spend it with you, what else matters."_

 _I tucked my head against her shoulder and closed my eyes, "And what would do without me?"_

" _Everything I could to get back to you."_

 _I tried to wrap my arms around her but they wouldn't move. I opened my heavy eyes only for them to get blasted by intense light._

" _Ch..Chloe?" I weakly let out._

 _As my eyes started to adjust the room came into focus. It looked like some kind of office or studio. Behind the umbrella lights I could see a couch and back in the corner a desk. My vision was blurry and I tried to rub my eyes but again my arms wouldn't move._

" _Rachel." An unfamiliar voice called out._

 _I turned to the noise and could just make out a figure cloaked by the lights shining at me._

" _What's… What's going on?" I asked._

 _The figure walked closer. I fought to keep my eyes open as I watched it's feet take step after step toward me._

" _I'm so sorry Rachel." The female voice said._

 _The girl leaned down. The brown hair and freckles looked familiar but I couldn't place it._

" _Sorry? What's goi-" She reached her hand out._

* * *

 _I woke up. Or something to that effect. The room around me was all too familiar. Umbrella lights, expensive photography toys. It was Jefferson's playhouse._

" _Well if it isn't the great Rachel Amber." Max's voice called out from the desk in the corner._

" _Max!" I called out._

" _You know. You really are very photogenic." She commented. Her eyes focused on the monitor in front of her._

" _Max! I learned, or I guess remembered something." I tried to get up from the chair but something held my legs and arms in place. I looked but couldn't see anything binding me._

" _It's a shame about the dragon tattoo. Kinda ruins your great legs." She continued offhandedly._

" _Max seriously! I think I learned something we can use to save Chloe!"_

 _She recoiled slightly before turning to me, "Save Chloe? Why?"_

 _I pulled again but my limbs wouldn't move, "What do you mean 'why'? We agreed to this. That there was a way to save her."_

 _She stood up from the desk and grabbed an old camera off of it, "You know many Native American cultures believed a photograph stole a person's soul."_

" _What are… Max c'mon you gotta snap out of this bullshit!" I yelled._

 _She walked toward me, held up her camera and snapped a picture that immediately dispensed itself from the front of the camera._

" _How's that for a snap?" She laughed at her own joke. "Not surprised you'd end up in a place like this. I mean you always wanted attention. Even when that meant pushing Chloe away. At least my reason was I had to move away, but you were always here. Always talking about leaving Arcadia Bay yet here you stayed for the rest of your life. Chloe was too dumb to see your selfishness. Well actually Chloe was dumb in a lot a ways. But at least you were pretty."_

" _Whatever you're trying to sell, I'm not buying it Max. I know you care about her."_

" _I grew up and saw her for the toxic garbage she was."_

" _You're just trying to justify how you've given up on her."_

" _She gave up on me!" Max yelled. "I saw it! How close she was to me! She didn't even want to see me! I was right there and she left!"_

 _It took me a moment before realizing what Max was talking about._

" _Seattle? What was she supposed to do Max!? You were_ ignoring _her!"_

" _No I wasn't!"_

" _I saw the texts Max! I read her 'letters' to you! Everyday she thought about you!"_

" _What letters?" Max's voice lowered and her confusion was genuine._

" _A journal full of letters she wrote to you."_

" _So nothing she actually sent. She didn't want me, just something like me. Tell me Rachel, how long did these letters last once she met you?"_

 _I sat in guilt knowing the answer._

 _And Max got the answer she wanted, "Exactly."_

 _She gave a look at the photo she took and laughed, "See ya around Rachel."_

 _She turned and started leaving tossing the photo into the air behind her. The photo spun and twirled through the air before sliding down near my feet._

 _I looked down to see a photo of an empty chair._

* * *

 _ **A/N Happy 100k Words! Alright hope things didn't come off too confusing. Also, hope that'd ya'll don't mind the tangent too much. Things will get back to the normal story next chapter. I don't pretend to be a pro on Time Travel and it makes it even harder trying to work inside the "rules" the game and comic have kind of established so forgive me if it doesn't make sense. Please comment and share if you like and want more and faster. Reading comments and seeing the views is a great motivator. I'm hoping to get the next chapter done for Rachel's birthday, but I have a busy summer so it'll be a challenge.**_


End file.
